Fake Affection
by YoonMingi
Summary: "Sebulan sudah lebih dari cukup bagi tubuhnya untuk menyesuaikan. Kau harus mencobanya. Jika kau tidak bergerak cepat maka semuanya terancam berantakan."/ Donghae terlalu mendesaknya. Apa Kyuhyun mampu untuk menjadikan Sungmin sebagai bahan percobaan? Benarkah kyuhyun setega itu? / KyuMin / yaoi / M-Preg / Innocent!Min / RnR! DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

**Fake Affection © by YoonMingi**

**Rate : untuk chapter ini T+**

**Categori :**

**Yaoi/BL. Hurt/comfort, lil angst, drama, MPreg. Innocent!Min**

**Cast :**

- **Lee Sungmin**

- **Cho Kyuhyun**

- **Lee Donghae**

- **Zhoumi**

**Summary: Sungmin baru tersadar dari tidurnya saat dirinya mendapati tiga orang pria tampan berjas putih berdiri mengelilinginya. Siapa mereka? Kenapa bisa Sungmin berada di tempat yang tidak diketahuinya sama sekali?**

**Note: Belum MPreg, tapi bakal Mpreg. Ga janji bakal di lanjut. Terserah mau baca apa engga, tapi jangan protes kalo ga saya lanjut soalnya saya masih punya banyak utang dan kebetulan ide ini muncul begitu saja =.=**

**.**

**DON'T BE SILENT READER**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**ENJOY~**

**.**

**=oO Fake Affection Oo=**

**.**

**_ 'Hei, bangunlah. Apa kau sudah sadar?'_**

**_'Tunggu sebentar, hyung. Dia masih dalam pengaruh obat bius!'_**

**_'Kalian berdua bisa diam tidak, sih? Dia butuh ketenangan!'_**

Sayup-sayup kudengar suara beberapa orang tengah berbicara di sekelilingku. Suara itu berhasil mengintrupsi kegiatan tidurku.

Aku bergidik ngeri. Suara mereka terdengar halus, samar, dan mengerikan.

Mereka beradu pendapat, saling berbisik, dan beberapa dari mereka bahkan terdengar mengajakku berkomunikasi. Apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan? Apa benar mereka mengajakku berkomunikasi? Ini mimpi atau apa? Mengapa semuanya tampak samar di telingaku?

Dari apa yang kudengar, sepertinya mereka ada tiga orang. Tapi aku tak mengenal satupun dari ketiga orang pemilik suara yang menyapa indra pendengaranku barusan. Semua disini tampak asing. Aku tak dapat menebak apa yang sebelumnya terjadi padaku..

Ugh, kepalaku…

Kenapa rasanya sakit sekali?

Aku meringis pelan, sangat pelan karena tenagaku sudah hilang entah kemana. Rasanya begitu lemas hingga membuka mata saja sangat enggan.

Tapi ringisanku berhasil membuat ketiga orang yang mengelilingiku langsung terkejut. Ya, meski aku tak melihatnya, sudah terasa sangat jelas dari pekikan, serta suara nafas mereka yang tertahan mendengar ringisanku.

"Hei, kau sudah sadar?" tanya suara itu lagi, namun lebih lembut dan tak menuntut. Aku ingin membalas, tapi tak bisa, lidahku kelu, otot-otot dirahangku terlalu lemas. Kenapa bisa aku selemah ini?

Dengan berat aku membuka kedua kelopak mataku perlahan. Sangat perlahan karena semuanya begitu terasa sulit. Sekuat tenaga kuusahakan untuk menyesuaikan diri pada semua yang berada disekelilingku.

Aku lemas, aku berani bersumpah rasanya seperti seluruh tubuhku mengalami kelumpuhan total. Walau kenyataannya tak berlebihan seperti itu. Dan yang kudapat saat membuka mata adalah ketiga orang yang kumaksud tadi sedang menatapku lekat-lekat. Berbagai ekspresi terkejut, gelisah, dan bahagia terlukis di ketiga wajah tampan itu.

Tampan? Hm, harus kuakui ketiga orang yang sedang menatapku penuh harap itu tampak begitu tampan.

Aish, apa yang kupikirkan?! Kenapa jadi memikirkan wajah mereka yang begitu tampan?

"Syukurlah kau sudah sadar, apa yang kau rasakan sekarang?" lagi-lagi orang itu bertanya. Ugh, tidak tahu apa kalau aku benar-benar tak kuat menjawab satupun pertanyaan mereka?

Aku menggeleng pelan.

"Hyung, sudahlah jangan tanya macam-macam dulu. Kasihan dia baru sadar, aku yakin dia masih lemas. Benarkan?" aku melirik pada sang pemilik suara bass yang barusan berbicara. Aku mengangguk sangat-sangat pelan, menyetujui pernyataannya. Aku memang masih lemas, dan tolong jangan tanyakan apapun lagi padaku.

"T-tapi—aish.. terserahlah, Cho. Aku masih ada janji dengan pasienku yang lain. Kalian berdua saja yang urusi dia."

"Iya, biar aku dan Kyuhyun yang mengurusnya."

"Baguslah, kalau begitu aku bisa kerja dengan tenang. Urus dia dengan telaten, jangan sampai kalian membuat semuanya menjadi gagal. Dan, kau Cho kyuhyun—"

Sejenak suasana menjadi hening, pria itu menjeda kalimatnya.

"—kuserahkan semuanya padamu. Buat agar semuanya berhasil. Sampai jumpa!"

Aku hanya menyaksikan percakapan mereka dengan mata setengah terbuka. Dan salah seorang dari mereka terlihat meninggalkan ruangan ini hingga menyisakan aku, dan kedua orang yang kini saling beradu pandang dengan canggung, lalu melirikku dengan tatapan yang tidak ku mengerti. Mereka membicarakan apa? Aku tak mengerti dan mungkin tak peduli.

"Donghae hyung itu.. Bilang saja ingin berkencan dengan kekasihnya. Beralasan sedang memiliki pekerjaan lain pula, sok sibuk sekali." orang yang dipanggil Cho Kyuhyun tadi mulai melancarkan umpatan dan makiannya. Oh, jadi pria ini namanya Cho Kyuhyun? Dan pria yang barusan pergi itu namanya Donghae? Baiklah, setidaknya aku tahu nama mereka.

"Biarkan saja, Donghae memang sedang mengalami syndrom cinta."

"Syndrom cinta katamu? Jika melalaikan tugas seperti ini lebih baik dia tidak usah menjadi dokter."

Pria yang mendengar ocehan Kyuhyun hanya tertawa. "Kau juga akan mengalami bagaimana rasanya seperti itu. Hanya saja belum waktunya bagimu, bocah." Dan pria tinggi itu kembali tertawa lepas setelah berhasil membuat Kyuhyun mengaga lebar.

"Sialan kau Zhoumi, jangan panggil aku bocah!"

"Kau memang bocah, umurmu masih 19 tahun sudah menjadi dokter! Dan kau sangat tidak sopan memanggil namaku seperti itu."

"Cih, kuanggap itu sebagai pujian." Ucap Kyuhyun ketus. Pria yang dipanggil Zhoumi itu makin tertawa lepas mendengar kalimat ketus dari Kyuhyun.

Aku mendesis protes, suara tawa serta gurauan mereka benar-benar menganggu. Kepalaku jadi sakit lagi, ugh..

Kyuhyun yang sepertinya menyadari bahwa aku terganggu tampak memberi isyarat pada Zhoumi untuk berhenti tertawa. Dan Zhoumi langsung berhenti tertawa dan memfokuskan perhatiannya padaku, ia menatapku dengan tatapan bersalah. Sebenarnya kalian berdua sama-sama bersalah, kalian menganggu tidurku!

"Uhm, Kyuhyun-ah, aku juga sebenarnya ada janji dengan Henry. Kau kutinggal berdua dengan anak ini tak masalah, kan?"

Kyuhyun mendelik. "Lihat, kalian berdua sama-sama tidak profesional. Meninggalkan tugas hanya untuk berkencan yang bahkan tidak penting sama sekali."

"Ya! Tugasku hanya membantumu menjalankan operasi anak ini! Tugasku telah selesai, dan kau masih punya tugas untuk merawat dan melanjutkan ini semua sampai berhasil, bodoh!" Zhoumi tampak begitu dongkol.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas dan memutar bola matanya. Zhoumi kembali tertawa dan mengacak-acak rambut Kyuhyun, dengan secepat kilat pria berbadan tinggi itu melesat keluar ruangan sebelum Kyuhyun sempat meledak. Kulihat Kyuhyun sedang mengatur nafas menahan kekesalannya.

Oke, banyak fakta baru yang kutahu adalah pria super jangkung tadi bernama Zhoumi dan dia adalah dokter. Donghae, Kyuhyun, Zhoumi, menurut percakapan yang mereka lakukan aku tahu ketiganya berprofesi menjadi dokter, dengan Kyuhyun yang paling muda diantara ketiganya, dia masih… 19 tahun?

Apa itu tidak terlalu muda?

Tunggu sebentar. Mereka dokter, kan?

Mereka dokter?

Dokter?

D-o-k-t-e-r?

DOKTER?!

Aku tercekat, mataku melebar ketika menyadari beberapa keganjalan yang kualami saat aku baru tersadar. Refleks aku melirik pada Kyuhyun yang kini tengah sibuk dengan kantung infus juga selang yang jika diperhatikan akan berakhir di.. tanganku.

Tubuhku mulai gemetar, sakit dan ngilu di sekitar tanganku yang terdapat jarum infus mulai terasa nyata. Sakit dan pening di kepalaku makin menggila. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke sekeliling, mencari tahu dimana aku berada.

Ruangan serba putih yang sangat aku tahu sebagai rumah sakit terpampang jelas. Aku makin gemetar ketakutan. Mengapa bisa aku berada disini? Siapa yang membawaku ke sini dan..

Operasi apa yang mereka maksud?!

Apa mereka bermaksud bilang bahwa aku baru saja menjalani operasi? Tapi operasi apa? Aku tak mengingatnya sama sekali!

Mereka gila! Apa mereka berusaha melakukan sesuatu yang tidak-tidak terhadapku? Apa yang mereka lakukan?!

"Akhh.." aku mencoba bangun dari posisi tidurku, aku harus segera keluar! Namun kepalaku.. ya tuhan ini begitu sakit, begitu nyeri hingga tubuhku hanya bisa terhempas kembali ke atas kasur. Aku beralih untuk memijit pelan bagian kepalaku.

"Kau mau kemana, hm? Keadaanmu belum pulih. Jangan memaksakan diri." Suara bass orang itu terdengar lagi, nadanya begitu tenang tanpa terdengar kepanikan saat aku mencoba untuk kabur dan ketika meringis hebat seperti ini.

"A—aku dimana? Kau siapa?" tanyaku langsung untuk lebih memperjelas.

Kyuhyun, pria itu menatapku tanpa ekspresi yang tergambar jelas. "Dirumah sakit, kau mengalami kecelakaan yang mengharuskanmu mengalami operasi serta beberapa tindak kesehatan lainnya. Aku Cho Kyuhyun, dokter yang menanganimu." Jelas Kyuhyun panjang lebar, aku tak menjawab dan diam mendengar penjelasannya.

Kecelakaan? Setahuku aku tak mengalami kecelakaan apapun. Tiba-tiba saja saat terbangun aku sudah berada disini tanpa tahu alasannya, dan sekarang dia bilang aku baru mengalami kecelakaan? Dia berusaha menipu atau apa?

"Apa yang kau rasakan sekarang? Apa kau ingat namamu?"

Ingin kujawab bahwa aku sedang dilanda sakit yang amat sangat di sekujur tubuhku. Namun pertanyaan terakhir Kyuhyun membuatku tertegun.

Dia menanyakan namaku..

"N—namaku…" aku terdiam mengingat sebuah kata yang harusnya bisa aku ucapkan dengan lancar setiap ada yang mengajukan pertanyaan macam itu.

Tapi kenapa lidahku terasa kelu? Mengapa mengucapka namaku jadi begitu sulit?

Aku kembali meringis cukup kencang saat pening di kepalaku yang makin menjadi jadi. Rasanya bagai dihantam oleh berbagai benda keras saat kucoba mengingat sebuah kata penting yang merupakan bagian dari hidupku.

Siapa namaku?!

"A—aku, akhh! Aku tak mengingatnya.." ucapku pada akhirnya.

Kyuhyun terpaku ditempat mendengar penuturanku, mungkin dia terkejut. "Apa benar kau tak ingat namamu?"

Aku mengangguk cepat.

"Coba kau ingat-ingat lagi, adakah info yang kau ingat mengenai dirimu?" tanyanya lagi sedikit memaksa.

Kucoba memejamkan mataku rapat, kufokuskan semuanya pada ingatan tentang nama, alamat tempat tinggal, orang tua, serta semua identitas yang aku miliki. Kubuka perlahan-lahan lembar masa lalu yang harusnya bisa aku ingat tiap detailnya.

Namun setiap aku mencoba mengingat, semakin kuat rasa sakit yang mencengkram kepalaku. Aku benar-benar tidak mengingat satupun data tentang diriku! Dan itu terasa mengganjal, juga sakit. Apa kau pernah merasakan bagaimana dipaksa mengingat sesuatu yang seharusnya kau ingat? Apa kau pernah merasakan bagaimana melupakan sesuatu yang seharusnya tak pernah kau lupakan? Agh! Sial, ini begitu sakit!

"Tidak.. akkh! T—tidak bisa, aku tak bisa.. ugh.. mengingat apapun.." aku menyerah pada akhirnya, ingin aku menangis sekencang-kencangnya. Sesuatu terasa begitu mengganjal dan sangat menyiksa.

Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan sambil membenarkan letak kacamata yang bertengger di wajahnya. "Baik, seperti yang kuperkirakan atas kecelakaan yang baru saja kau alami, sepertinya kau mengalami lupa ingatan."

Nafasku tertahan. "Lupa ingatan?" tanyaku dengan suara bergetar. Demi tuhan aku sangat ketakutan saat ini!

Kyuhyun kembali mengangguk singkat.

"A-apa itu permanen? Apa aku bisa ingat kembali semuanya?" tanyaku penuh harap.

"Aku tidak tahu, kami para dokter belum meneliti lebih lanjut." Jawabnya tanpa beban.

"Lalu dimana keluargaku? Apa mereka tahu aku disini?" lagi-lagi aku bertanya dengan harap. Bisa saja aku memiliki keluarga, kan? Jika memang aku masih memiliki keluarga, aku masih bisa mengingat beberapa memory yang kulupakan.

"Sepertinya tidak, kami tidak mendapat keterangan apapun kecuali nama serta umurmu. Tidak ada barang lain yang bisa kami jadikan alat untuk melacak asal-usulmu."

Wajahku mungkin sudah sangat pias saat ini. Aku menganga tidak percaya dengan penuturan Kyuhyun. Jadi sekarang aku hanya sendiri disini? Lalu aku akan kemana saat pulang nanti? Keluarga serta alamat rumah saja aku tak ingat.

Mataku mulai buram oleh air mata.

"Jangan menangis, kau pria tapi cengeng. Baiklah, biar kuberitahu sebuah hal yang mungkin bisa membuatmu bahagia." Ucapnya berusaha menghibur, tapi aku tak peduli! Memangnya dia ingin memberitahuku apa?! Air mataku perlahan terjatuh, aku tertunduk seketika menahan isakan serta kekesalan yang begitu menyesakkan.

"Namamu Lee Sungmin. Umurmu 19 tahun. Itu yang kutahu."

Aku kembali melebarkan mataku saat Kyuhyun menyebutkan siapa namaku dan umurku. Sebuah keterangan yang lumayan membuatku terkejut namun lebih menjurus ke bahagia. "K—kau tahu namaku dari mana?"

Kyuhyun menggaruk pelipisnya, namun wajahnya tetap datar. "Aku tahu dari gantungan kunci yang kutemukan di kantung celanamu. Disana tertuliskan nama serta umurmu, tapi tak tertulis apapun lagi."

Dengan cepat aku mendongak menatap wajah Kyuhyun yang masih tetap datar. Sepertinya masih ada harapan. "Lalu dimana kunci itu?"

"Donghae, dokter yang tadi membawanya. Aku tak tahu dimana kunci itu."

Hilang semua kebahagiaanku. Pupus sudah harapanku. Sekarang tidak ada yang bisa aku gunakan untuk mengenali siapa identitas lamaku, dan aku hanya bisa menunggu hingga waktu dimana aku mengingat semuanya..

**.**

**=oO Fake Affection Oo=**

**.**

**Normal PoV**

Kyuhyun hanya bisa diam mendengar isakkan Sungmin dengan pandangan terganggu. Bagaimana dia tidak terganggu? Sungmin sudah menangis hampir setengah jam hanya karena berusaha mengingat semua yang sudah Sungmin lupakan.

Namun Kyuhyun tahu, sebesar apapun Sungmin berusaha, akan sulit untuk mengembalikan ingatan itu. Sungmin butuh alat juga suasana yang mendukung ingatannya kembali. Tapi sekarang? Keluarga Sungmin saja tak ada satupun yang menjenguk.

Nafas Sungmin bahkan tersendat-sendat saking lamanya ia menangis. Dan itu sangat menganggu Kyuhyun yang kini berkutat dengan laptopnya, Kyuhyun merelakan seharian ini tidak membuka praktek dan malah berkutat dengan laporan kesehatan yang ia kerjakan. Sebenarnya jika bukan Donghae dan Zhoumi yang memaksa, Kyuhyun tak mungkin bersedia menemani pasien yang satu ini.

"Bisakah kau diam, Sungmin-ssi?" tanya Kyuhyun geram.

Sungmin menoleh pada Kyuhyun yang sedang duduk di sofa kamar rumah sakit ini. "A—aku.. hiks.. ingin.. hiks.. pulang.." ucap Sungmin kepayahan.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas meredakan emosinya yang sewaktu-waktu bisa tersulut karena kelakuan pasiennya. "Kau ingin pulang? Silahkan jika kau mengingat alamat rumahmu."

Dan jawaban Kyuhyun berhasil membuat tangisan Sungmin kembali pecah.

Kyuhyun menggeram pelan, bisa-bisa amarahnya meledak jika Sungmin terus menangis dan menganggu konsentrasi Kyuhyun dalam bekerja.

"Berhentilah menangis Sungmin-ssi." Ujar Kyuhyun dengan nada tegas.

Kalimat Kyuhyun tak mendapat tanggapan dari Sungmin, pria manis itu tetap menangis sesenggukan tanpa peduli Kyuhyun menatapnya begitu tajam. "Aku.. hiks.. lalu dimana nanti aku tinggal? Hiks.. siapa yang akan membayar biaya operasi serta rawat inap-ku di rumah sakit ini? Hiks.." sesungguhnya yang sangat Sungmin takutkan saat ini adalah bagaimana caranya membayar rumah sakit serta dimana tempat tinggalnya nanti. Bagaimanapun juga Sungmin sendirian sekarang tanpa satupun orang yang dia kenal. Siapa yang akan membantunya?

Kyuhyun berdecak sebal. "Biar aku yang membayarnya, dan kau bisa tinggal dirumahku sampai kau mengingat semuanya. Puas kau?" ujar Kyuhyun membentak.

Mata Sungmin melebar saking terkejut, ia tersedak dalam tangisnya. Benarkah Kyuhyun rela berbaik hati untuk membiayai semua serta memberi tempat tinggal sementara untuknya? Itu terlalu baik, bahkan Sungmin tak mengenal Kyuhyun sama sekali. "Tapi—"

"—oh, kau mau tinggal dijalanan daripada tinggal dirumahku? Itu terserah kau, aku hanya menawarkan bantuan biaya dan tempat tinggal karena bagaimanapun aku yang telah membawamu ke sini." Ujar Kyuhyun santai sambil kembali memfokuskan perhatian pada laptopnya.

Sungmin menggeleng. "Maksudku—ng, kau serius ingin memberikanku tempat tinggal dan membiayai semuanya?" tanyanya dengan nafas yang mulai stabil.

Kyuhyun mengangguk cepat. "Aku yang melihatmu mengalami kecelakaan segera membawamu ke rumah sakit ini, jadi aku juga yang bertanggung jawab. Mengerti?"

Sungmin hanya mengangguk dengan polosnya. Perlahan ia menghapus semua air mata yang membasahi wajah manisnya. Ia mengerjap dengan polos karena merasa Kyuhyun sudah sangat berbaik hati membiayai serta memberikan tumpangan untuknya kelak sampai dia bisa mengingat semuanya.

Ia juga merasa tak enak hati dengan Kyuhyun yang katanya mau membayarkan semua biaya rumah sakit, setidaknya Sungmin harus bersikap baik agar Kyuhyun tidak menarik kembali tawaran baiknya. Jika Kyuhyun menarik kembali kata-katanya, bagaimana nasib Sungmin nanti? Memiliki hutang pada rumah sakit dan terpaksa tinggal di jalanan. Ugh, membayangkannya membuat Sungmin bergidik ngeri.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum miring melihat perubahan wajah Sungmin yang begitu cepat. Dari menangis meraung-raung hingga kini yang mengerjap penuh kepolosan. Benarkan pria manis itu seumuran dengannya?

Dan soal Kyuhyun yang ingin menampung Sungmin. Entah mengapa ia begitu kasihan dan merasa bersalah dengan pria manis ini. Hidupnya begitu malang sehingga ia terpaksa membukakan pintu hati nurani.

Alasan lain kenapa ia menampung pria ini adalah Donghae dan Zhoumi yang memaksa Kyuhyun melakukannya. Entah apa yang salah dengan mereka berdua, tapi mereka beralasan karena Kyuhyun-lah satu-satunya yang single diantara mereka bertiga. Mereka beralasan takut kekasih mereka cemburu, dan masih banyak alasan yang Zhoumi Donghae katakan hingga Kyuhyun tak bisa melawan karena semua yang mereka katakan ada benarnya juga.

What the hell?! Kata single itu begitu menyindir dan menusuk Kyuhyun sampai ke ulu hati paling dalam.

Namun untuk kesekian kalinya Kyuhyun terpaksa menerima Sungmin dilimpahkan padanya karena wajah Sungmin yang.. menarik. Manis? Ups, sepertinya Kyuhyun harus mengakui pria itu begitu manis dan cantik.

Mungkin dengan adanya Sungmin di rumahnya, Kyuhyun bisa memiliki mainan baru.

Lagipula, Sungmin tampak begitu polos dan bisa diajak kerja sama..

Kyuhyun menyeringai, meski wajahnya terarah ke layar laptop, namun matanya mencuri pandang pada Sungmin yang sedang berbaring di kasur masih dengan wajah merah sembap dan bibir yang mengerucut kesal entah karena apa.

Tangan Kyuhyun perlahan mulai meraih ponsel di saku. Ia mengetik beberapa kata untuk dikirim sebagai pesan singkat kepada Donghae juga Zhoumi yang kini entah dimana bersama kekasih masing-masing.

**_'Bocah itu lupa ingatan. Sepertinya rencana kita akan berhasil.'_**

KLIK.

Dan pesan-pun langsung terkirim.

**.**

**=oO Fake Affection Oo=**

**.**

"Sungmin-ssi? Kau sudah siap?"

"Ne?"

"Ck, aku tanya kau sudah siap belum?"

"S—sudah."

"Ayo."

Kyuhyun segera membalikkan tubuhnya untuk berjalan ke parkiran rumah sakit dengan Sungmin yang tepat di belakangnya. Dia tidak mempedulikan Sungmin yang berjalan canggung mengekor padanya karena masih terasa asing. Kyuhyun tak terlalu peduli, yang penting dia harus sampai rumah secepatnya. Sekalian dia ingin istirahat, karena hampir semingguan ini dia mendapat banyak kerjaan plus kewajiban merawat Sungmin yang begitu membuatnya lelah.

Sekarang sudah seminggu sejak Sungmin sadar. Keadaan Sungmin sudah mulai membaik, meski ingatannya belum kembali. Dan pihak rumah sakit sudah memperbolehkan Sungmin pulang, sehingga Sungmin tidak memiliki alasan lain untuk menolak tawaran baik dari Kyuhyun untuk tinggal di rumahnya. Kalau saja dia ingat semua, mungkin ia tak harus menerima tawaran itu.

Sungmin tak tahu mengapa Kyuhyun bisa sebaik itu padahal ia tak mengenal Kyuhyun. Atau mungkin Kyuhyun salah satu teman Sungmin? Atau Kyuhyun itu sebenarnya yang menyebabkan Sungmin kecelakaan hingga lupa ingatan seperti ini? Lalu dia mengaku sebagai yang menolong Sungmin agar dirinya tak disalahkan? Atau mungkin Kyuhyun itu sebenarnya kekasih Sungmin?

Oke, lupakan yang terakhir. Itu terlalu mengada-ada, pikir Sungmin. Yang perlu dipikirkan adalah bagaimana cara membalas kebaikan Kyuhyun, bukan malah memikirkan hal yang buruk dan terkesan mengada-ada tentang dokter itu.

Perjalanan dari rumah sakit menuju apartemen Kyuhyun ternyata tidak cukup jauh. Hanya lima belas menit dengan mobil hingga akhirnya mereka tiba di lingkungan apartemen mewah milik Kyuhyun.

Sungmin terkesiap. Bukan karena jarak yang ditempuhnya hanya sebentar, namun karena mewahnya kawasan tempat tinggal Kyuhyun. Begitu wah, dan tampak mahal. Sungmin berani bertaruh Kyuhyun orang yang kaya, sangat-sangat kaya.

Setelah turun dari mobil, Sungmin hanya dapat mengikuti Kyuhyun dari belakang hingga tersadar kini Kyuhyun sudah berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya.

Kyuhyun segera masuk dan mengisyaratkan Sungmin untuk mengikutinya ke dalam. Sungmin menurut lalu melangkah masuk. Baru satu langkah, Sungmin sudah terkesiap terlebih dahulu. Benar saja apa perkiraan Sungmin tadi, apartemen Kyuhyun memang sangat mewah, terbukti dari semua barang yang ada disini tertata begitu rapi, elegan, dan sempurna. Menambah kesan bahwa Kyuhyun memang selalu menginginkan kesempurnaan dalam hidupnya, satu point harus Sungmin catat tentang Kyuhyun.

Begitu sampai di ruang tengah, Kyuhyun segera menghempas tubuhnya ke sofa tanpa mempedulikan Sungmin yang kini tengah berdiri mematung tanpa berbuat apapun di dekatnya. Ia memijat keningnya pelan. Sambil bola matanya bergerak dan mendapati Sungmin membatu di tempat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau boleh duduk, anggap saja rumah sendiri." Entah kenapa kalimat itu keluar begitu saja dari mulut Kyuhyun. Padahal Sungmin termasuk orang asing dan Kyuhyun tipe orang yang tidak akan membiarkan orang asing berbuat macam-macam di tempat tinggalnya. Sepertinya pengecualian untuk Sungmin dan Kyuhyun tak bisa menjelaskan alasan pengecualian itu.

Sungmin mengangguk patuh dan mendudukkan diri di sofa, ia merinding ngeri. Kalimat Kyuhyun lebih mirip perintah di telinganya.

"Ng, Kyuhyun-ssi?" panggil Sungmin sopan.

"Apa?"

Sungmin tersentak, bingung bagaimana ingin melanjutkan sesuatu yang selalu ingin ia tanyakan. Namun karena sikap Kyuhyun yang sangat dingin, berhasil membuat Sungmin selalu menarik kembali pertanyaannya dan memutuskan diam.

Sungmin menelan liurnya susah payah. "Ng, k—kau benar-benar tidak keberatan aku tinggal di sini?" tanya Sungmin gugup.

Kening Kyuhyun mengerut saat pertanyaan ini terlontar kedua kalinya dari bibir Sungmin. "Apa pernyataanku di rumah sakit minggu lalu masih kurang jelas Sungmin-ssi? Apa kau curiga padaku?" Kyuhyun balik bertanya.

Dan pertanyaan Kyuhyun telah membuat Sungmin bergerak gelisah dalam duduknya. "B—bukan begitu. A—aku hanya—"

"—Kau takut bukan?" sela Kyuhyun cepat.

Sungmin diam, ia menundukkan kepalanya dalam tidak membantah ataupun menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun barusan.

Iya, Sungmin takut. Sangat-sangat takut. Jauh di dalam sikap biasa yang Sungmin tunjukan seminggu ini depan Kyuhyun itu bukan tanpa alasan, tapi karena dia takut. Dia takut ada alasan tertentu di balik kebaikan yang Kyuhyun beri. Dia takut Kyuhyun akan melakukan sesuatu yang menyakitkan atau bertindak kriminal mengingat di rumah ini nantinya akan hanya ada mereka berdua.

Tentu Sungmin harus berjaga-jaga kan? Siapa _sih_ yang tidak curiga mendapati seseorang begitu berbaik hati menerimanya tanpa mengharuskan Sungmin membayar ataupun membalas kebaikan itu? Tapi Sungmin bukan curiga, ia hanya takut. Curiga itu terlalu berlebihan untuknya, karena itu ia lebih memilih takut sebagai arti dalam sikapnya selama ini.

Kyuhyun berdeham pelan mencairkan suasana. "Oke, memang kebaikanku menampungmu disini jauh dari kata normal karena biasanya aku tak pernah sebaik itu pada orang asing."

Sungmin tetap diam dengan kepala tertunduk. Berusaha sekuat tenaga mendengarkan semua penjelasan Kyuhyun. Ketakutannya makin bertambah menyadari kebodohannya yang bertanya seperti itu.

Kyuhyun menarik nafas dalam bersiap melanjutkan. "Kau juga pasti berpikir kenapa bisa aku sebaik ini padamu tanpa menuntut balasan. Tapi satu yang harus kau tahu, aku benar-benar serius menampungmu disini, aku tidak berniat menuntut balasan sama sekali darimu."

Kyuhyun berhenti berbicara dan itu membuat Sungmin merasa pening. Sungmin merasa bersalah, seharusnya ia tak usah bertanya. Kyuhyun tampak benar-benar serius. Tapi tetap saja Sungmin merasa aneh jika Kyuhyun bersikap sebaik itu tanpa alasan, setidaknya dia ingin Kyuhyun membuatnya seakan tidak menerima semua itu dengan cuma-cuma.

"Tapi jika maumu begitu maka aku tak bisa menolak. Kau tidak ingin merasa semua pemberianku adalah cuma-cuma bukan?"

Kyuhyun berkata seakan mengerti jalur pikiran Sungmin. Dan karena kalimat itu Sungmin segera mendongak menatap wajah Kyuhyun. Ia lalu mengangguk pelan menyetujui kata-kata Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum samar, ia mulai mengerti. Jadi ini alasan Sungmin mengapa ia sering memasang tatapan takut dan ragu di depannya? Karena Sungmin merasa tidak enak dengan kebaikan Kyuhyun yang diberikan secara cuma-cuma?

"Baiklah, aku akan memberimu pekerjaan. Hitung-hitung sebagai balasanmu atas kebaikanku. Apa kau mau? Ini kan yang kau butuhkan?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan mata berbinar, ia mengangguk sambil mengulum senyum malu-malu, puas dengan hasil keputusan Kyuhyun sekaligus malu karena pikirannya dengan mudah ditebak begitu saja oleh pria tampan ini.

Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan, Sungmin tampak menggemaskan saat ini. "Kau bisa memasak?"

Sungmin berpikir sejenak, mengingat-ingat keterampilan apa saja yang ia miliki. Mungkin ia bisa memasak walau tidak terlalu pandai. Amnesia yang ia alami boleh parah, ia tidak mengingat masa lalu, identitas, serta keluarganya, tapi tetap tidak melupakan bagaimana keterampilan dan apa saja yang ia bisa lakukan selama ini.

"Bisa, tapi hanya sedikit." Jawab Sungmin pelan.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Baik, kau bisa menyediakan makan malam dan sarapan untukku. Kau juga bisa membantuku membereskan kekacauan di apartemen ini. Ah, kadang aku sering membuat apartemen ku kotor jika sedang lelah bekerja ataupun malas."

Tanpa sadar Kyuhyun membuka aibnya di depan Sungmin. Sungmin menutup mulutnya sambil terkikik kecil mendengar curhatan dari calon majikannya ini. Ternyata Kyuhyun tak semenakutkan yang ia pikirkan, Kyuhyun bisa membuatnya tertawa dengan lelucon garing itu.

"Bagaimana? Kau setuju?" tanya Kyuhyun menyembunyikan senyumnya. Ia sangat ingin tersenyum mendapati kikikan-kikikan kecil terdengar dari bibir plum Sungmin, begitu menggemaskan.

Sungmin segera menurunkan tangannya dan menatap Kyuhyun masih dengan senyuman manis yang terlukis di wajahnya. "Iya, aku setuju."

"Deal?" Kyuhyun menyodorkan tangannya untuk menjabat tangan Sungmin sebagai tanda kesepakatan dalam keputusan akhir itu. Dan Sungmin tak bisa menolak untuk menjabat tangan Kyuhyun.

"Deal~" ucap Sungmin kelewat senang ditemani tawa kecil tanda menikmati perdebatan serta keputusan yang sempat terjadi di antara mereka. Hatinya kini terasa riang dan ringan, bebas dari beban serta tekanan yang biasa Sungmin rasakan ketika teringat dengan amnesia yang ia alami.

Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak bisa menahan senyumnya lagi. Semua terjadi begitu saja ketika melihat betapa manis dan menawannya wajah Sungmin. Ia ingin ikut tertawa tapi ia takut Sungmin malah takut mendengar tawanya. Dan Kyuhyun harus kembali menahan suatu perasaan mengganjal yang ia rasakan sejak awal Kyuhyun melihat Sungmin.

Kembali Kyuhyun mengingat seminggu lalu dimana ia sepakat melancarkan sebuah rencana bersama Zhoumi dan Donghae berkaitan dengan keberadaan Sungmin disini. Kyuhyun harus berakting sebisa mungkin agar ini tak ketahuan oleh Sungmin tentunya.

Hatinya ingin memberontak, ia ingin membatalkan semua rencana itu tapi tetap ia tak bisa. Ini harus berjalan sampai akhir tidak mau tahu bagaimana caranya. Zhoumi dan Donghae sudah menyerahkan semua ini kepada Kyuhyun, mereka sudah memberi kepercayaan yang sangat besar untuk menyelesaikan semuanya. Dan kini tinggal berakhir di tangan Kyuhyun hingga semua berjalan sesuai yang mereka rencanakan.

Ya, Kyuhyun sudah sepakat. Dan Kyuhyun sudah bertekad dalam hati jika ini harus berhasil.

Kyuhyun boleh tersenyum di bibir, tapi ia menyeringai dalam hati.

Sungmin sudah masuk perangkapnya, tinggal sedikit lagi hingga Sungmin benar-benar tidak bisa keluar dari perangkap ini.

**_'Lee Sungmin, kau sudah berhasil masuk perangkapku. Tinggal sedikit lagi, dan tunggulah sebentar hingga pada waktunya..'_**

**.**

**=oO Fake Affection Oo=**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**Gatau mau dilanjut apa engga. awalnya saya gamau post di ffn gara-gara takut gabisa dilanjut. tapi yasudahlan -_- silahkan mau baca mau engga. jadi ini mau dilanjut atau delete?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Fake Affection (Chapter 2) © by YoonMingi**

.

**Rate : untuk chapter ini M! WARNING!**

**Categori : **

**KyuMin. M-Preg. Explicit sex, NC-21. Hurt/comfort, lil angst, drama. Innocent!Min**

**Cast : **

- **Lee Sungmin**

- **Cho Kyuhyun**

- **Lee Donghae**

**Summary: Sungmin baru tersadar dari tidurnya saat dirinya mendapati tiga orang pria tampan berjas putih berdiri mengelilinginya. Siapa mereka? Kenapa bisa Sungmin berada di tempat yang tidak diketahuinya sama sekali? **

**.**

**DON'T BE SILENT READER**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

**_"Kapan kau memulainya?"_**

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi—"

**_"—Kenapa kinerjamu lamban sekali? Kau harus ingat kita hanya diberi waktu dua tahun untuk ini!" _**

"Aish! Hae-hyung, kau harus tahu ini tak semudah yang kita bayangkan. Kau pikir dia mau begitu saja? Lagipula ini masih sebulan sejak ia sadar, aku tak yakin organ itu bisa berfungsi sebaik yang kita pikirkan. Setidaknya kita harus membiarkan tubuhnya menyesuaikan dengan organ baru itu." Jelas Kyuhyun panjang lebar lewat ponsel. Donghae, rekan satu timnya begitu memojokkan Kyuhyun, terlalu memaksa.

Ia menyeka keringat yang berada di kening, pertanda betapa gugupnya ia berada di kondisi seperti ini. Berulang kali Kyuhyun melongok untuk mengecek keadaan sekitar, takut-takut ada orang yang menguping. Beruntung Kyuhyun memiliki ruang kerja tersendiri di apartemen miliknya, hingga tak satupun bisa sembarang masuk, termasuk Sungmin.

Kyuhyun melirik layar komputernya sejenak. E-mail dari Donghae baru saja ia terima. Berisikan penelitian serta perkiraan-perkiraan tentang keadaan seseorang yang menjadi topik utama pembicaraan mereka lewat ponsel.

Suara helaan nafas terdengar dari seberang sana. **_"Aku sudah memperkirakan. Sebulan sudah lebih dari cukup bagi tubuhnya untuk menyesuaikan. Kau harus mencobanya. Setidaknya jika dalam percobaan pertama kita gagal, kita masih ada waktu setahun untuk mencoba kedua kalinya. Jika kau tidak bergerak cepat maka semuanya terancam berantakan. Kau harus ingat pekerjaan kita menjadi taruhan disini. "_**

Kyuhyun tak bisa membalas, Donghae memang benar. Tim mereka memang hanya diberikan waktu dua tahun oleh bagian pusat untuk masa percobaan proyek sebesar ini. Mereka bertiga tim yang termasuk beruntung mendapat kepercayaan melakukan semuanya. Jika gagal, pengorbanan mereka akan sia-sia, uang sudah mereka keluarkan, otak sudah mereka peras, tenaga sudah mereka kerahkan.

"Baik, hyung. Akan aku lakukan. Tapi tidak sekarang, mungkin lain kali. Tapi aku janji bulan ini aku sudah memulainya." Putus Kyuhyun di akhir.

**_"Nah, kenapa tidak daritadi? Kuharap bulan depan aku sudah mendapat kabar bahagia."_** Tawa Donghae terdengar dari sana, Kyuhyun mendengus.

'TOK.. TOK.. TOK..'

"Urm, Kyuhyun-ssi, makan malamnya sudah siap."

Kyuhyun terlonjak di kursi. Suara ketukan pintu begitu mengagetkan ditambah suara Sungmin mengikuti setelahnya. Refleks diputus sepihak sambungan telepon dengan Donghae, Ia juga langsung mematikan komputernya dengan cepat.

Kyuhyun berdeham pelan. "Sebentar lagi aku kesana, kau tunggu disana saja," jawab Kyuhyun berusaha datar.

"Ah, ne~"

Terdengar suara langkah menjauh. Kyuhyun menghela nafas lega. Bagus, Sungmin tak mendengar pembicaraannya dengan Donghae, bisa mati jika Sungmin tahu. Namun kalaupun Sungmin sempat curi dengar, Kyuhyun tak yakin Sungmin mengerti maksud obrolan mereka.

Agar tak membuat orang lain curiga, Kyuhyun segera membereskan semua file yang ada di meja dan memasukannya ke dalam laci khusus. File yang berisi semua data kesehatan seseorang beserta file tentang proyek yang mereka—Kyuhyun, Donghae, Zhoumi— jalani.

Buru-buru Kyuhyun keluar menuju ruang makan. Mendapati Sungmin tengah duduk terdiam disana. Sepertinya dia menunggu Kyuhyun datang dan makan malam bersama.

"Kenapa tidak makan duluan?"

Sungmin tersentak, terkejut mendapati Kyuhyun sudah duduk bersamanya. "Aku menunggumu, Kyuhyun-ssi. Tidak enak jika aku duluan sedangkan majikanku sendiri belum makan, apalagi kau yang memiliki tempat tinggal ini." Jawab Sungmin.

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk mengerti. Lalu mulailah kegiatan makan malam yang sudah beberapa minggu ini ia jalani bersama Sungmin.

Perlahan namun pasti Kyuhyun sudah terbiasa dengan keadaan ini. Ia memang jarang memperhatikan Sungmin, tapi yang jelas pria mungil itu benar-benar bekerja disini. Mulai dari bersih-bersih, mencuci piring, menyiapkan sarapan dan makan malam, juga banyak pekerjaan lain yang Sungmin lakukan walau Kyuhyun sendiri tak pernah meminta. Kyuhyun terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan hingga jarang memperhatikan bagaimana Sungmin disini.

Denting sendok dan piring yang menemani makan malam itu. Tak ada satupun obrolan yang menemani. Hanya suara nafas dan alat makan yang beradu pelan. Keduanya tak ada yang berani mulai berbicara. Sungmin tak berani memulai karena takut disangka tidak sopan, dan Kyuhyun yang tidak peduli sama sekali.

Hingga ketika makan malam usai. Kyuhyun memberanikan diri berbicara. "Sungmin-ah, aku butuh bantuanmu dalam menyelesaikan beberapa pekerjaan. Apa kau mau membantuku?"

Sungmin mengerjapkan mata singkat, tak biasanya Kyuhyun meminta bantuan. "Ng.. tentu bisa. Apapun akan kulakukan untukmu Kyuhyun-ssi. Aku juga harus membalas kebaikanmu." Jawab Sungmin kelewat polos—atau pasrah?

Kyuhyun tersenyum kurang dari sedetik, takut-takut Sungmin melihat senyuman anehnya. Sedikit rasa senang muncul mendengar pernyataan Sungmin walau diakhiri dengan embel-embel 'membalas kebaikan' hingga tersirat bahwa semua yang dilakukan Sungmin hanya sebatas balas budi.

Kyuhyun berdeham pelan. "Baik, sebenarnya ini tentang penelitian kesehatan yang sedang aku lakukan." Jelas Kyuhyun tanpa dipinta.

Sungmin mencoba mendengar Kyuhyun. Ia tampak begitu serius.

"Pekerjaanku menjadi taruhan disini. Jika aku tak bisa menyelesaikan penelitianku, maka aku akan dipecat." Kyuhyun berusaha berbohong, walau memang kebohongan itu ada benarnya. Tapi sedikit melebihkan tidak masalah.

Sungmin terbelalak. Ia menahan nafas. Sekelebat rasa takut berputar di otaknya. Berarti dia harus membantu Kyuhyun sekuat tenaga agar dokter muda itu tidak dipecat, batin Sungmin. Mungkin dengan cara ini dia bisa membalas kebaikan Kyuhyun walau bantuannya hanya sebesar kerikil. "L—lalu apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Penelitianku ini harus melibatkan tubuh manusia. Dan hanya kau yang bisa kuminta tolong karena ini begitu mendesak." Kyuhyun belum mau menjawab apa yang harus dilakukan Sungmin. Ia hanya bercerita melebih-lebihkan agar Sungmin semakin percaya.

Sungmin merinding. Tubuh manusia? Jadi Kyuhyun membutuhkan tubuhnya begitu?

"A—apa aku akan mengalami pembedahan? A–atau amputasi? Pengambilan organ tubuh?" tanya Sungmin begitu takut, suaranya bergetar begitu jelas terdengar.

Kyuhyun menggeleng, ia merasakan ketakutan mendominasi Sungmin saat ini. "Tidak sampai berlebihan seperti itu. Hanya percobaan reaksi tubuh manusia terhadap ehm—cairan. Hanya cairan, setelah itu aku akan mencatat hasil penelitianku. Tidak akan ada operasi dan pembedahan, efeknya juga tidak berbahaya, kau tak usah takut." Ujarnya menjelaskan.

Sungmin mendesah lega. Ia kira akan kehilangan bagian tubuh atau organ lainnya.

"Jadi kapan kau akan mulai percobaan itu? Kapan aku bisa membantumu?"

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin sejenak. "Malam ini, aku butuh bantuanmu malam ini." Jawabnya mantap.

Kening Sungmin mengerut. "B—baik, tapi penelitian apa yang sedang kau jalani?" tanyanya begitu penasaran.

Sejenak Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin ragu. Bingung dengan jawaban apa yang akan ia beri. Namun bukan Kyuhyun jika tak bisa mengatasi semuanya. Dengan wajah datarnya, ia yakin Sungmin tak akan mencurigai Kyuhyun sama sekali.

"Tentang pengaruh sperma di dalam anus manusia."

**.**

**=oO Fake Affection Oo=**

**.**

Sungmin tak bisa menolak permintaan Kyuhyun. Ia sudah berjanji akan melakukan apapun untuk majikannya atas rasa terimakasih juga balas budi. Meski ia sendiri bingung kenapa tidak melawan ketika Kyuhyun memerintahnya ke kamar mereka.

Kamar mereka?

Yup, benar. Kamar Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Mereka tinggal dalam satu kamar selama Sungmin tinggal disini. Walau Sungmin sempat menolak habis-habisan ketika Kyuhyun bilang tidak ada kamar lain selain kamar utama. Majikannya sendiri tampak tidak peduli meski sekamar dengan Sungmin.

Karena memang Kyuhyun terlalu sering berada di luar untuk kerja hingga kadang Sungmin merasa tinggal sendiri disini. Tapi ia tetap sadar disini ia hanya menumpang. Rasanya tak enak, sudah menumpang hidup dan makan, ditolong ketika kecelakaan, dibiayai rumah sakit, dan sekarang Kyuhyun merelakan kamarnya ditempati berdua.

Sebenarnya di apartemen ini ada tiga kamar. Tapi yang satu dipakai untuk ruang pribadi Kyuhyun. Sedangkan yang satu lagi Sungmin tak tahu untuk apa. Yang jelas Kyuhyun bilang kunci kamar disana hilang atau apa. Entahlah, Sungmin tak terlalu mementingkan hal itu.

Oke, kembali soal Sungmin yang membantu Kyuhyun menyelesaikan penelitiannya.

Sungmin sudah menyetujui permintaan Kyuhyun. Ia akan melakukan apapun itu karena balas budi. Lagipula pekerjaan Kyuhyun menjadi taruhan disini dan Sungmin tak mungkin tega melihat Kyuhyun dipecat.

Sungmin hanya duduk di kasur—milik Kyuhyun—dengan gelisah. Menunggu Kyuhyun yang katanya sedang mempersiapkan semuanya. Mendengar Kyuhyun menjelaskan ini itu membuat perut Sungmin melilit.

Apa dunia kedokteran begitu kejam sehingga harus melakukan penelitian seaneh itu? Batin Sungmin ngeri.

'CKLEK..'

"Sudah siap?"

Sungmin menegakkan duduknya di kasur. Ia melirik Kyuhyun berjalan ke arahnya yang sedikit takut dan gemetar. "S—sudah."

Kyuhyun tertegun mendengar jawaban luar biasa polos itu. Perlahan ia mengusap bahu Sungmin pelan, meredakan ketakutan yang menjalar di tubuh mungil itu. Sungmin harus rileks sebelum Kyuhyun melakukan penelitian—bukan penelitian sebenarnya, tapi justru lebih besar, sebuah proyek yang mungkin akan merubah masa depan jika memang berhasil.

Tangan Kyuhyun mulai mengarahkan Sungmin berbaring di kasur. Sungmin sudah di ujung tanduk, tidak bisa keluar dari sini. Ia hanya berbaring sembari menahan gemeretak giginya saking gemetar.

"Kau harus membuka celanamu." Ucap Kyuhyun datar.

Sungmin mengangguk pelan. Kalimat Kyuhyun lebih mirip perintah di telinganya, sehingga ia meraih celananya untuk dilepas. Namun Kyuhyun menahan tangan Sungmin tepat sebelum menyentuh kain itu.

"Biar aku. Kau hanya perlu diam, rileks, dan melihatnya." Jelas Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya resah. Membiarkan tangan Kyuhyun melepas semua kain yang melekat di bagian bawah tubuhnya. Demi apapun, ini begitu memalukan, sangat-sangat memalukan. Terlebih ketika menyadari bagian bawah tubuhnya sudah polos tanpa penutup. Wajah Sungmin memerah malu.

Kyuhyun membiarkan Sungmin tetap mengenakan baju atasan. Yang penting bagian bawahnya.

Ia melipat kaki Sungmin dan menekuknya hingga menyentuh dada pria mungil itu. Hole merah muda Sungmin yang mengerut terlihat jelas di depan mata. Jemari Kyuhyun mengusap butt Sungmin pelan, hingga jemarinya berhenti di permukaan anus Sungmin.

Dengan sangat perlahan diusapnya permukaan hole Sungmin. Ditekannya pelan hole itu, mengecek apa keadaannya sudah cukup siap untuk dimasuki.

Sungmin berjengit. "Ungh.." lenguhannya terlepas begitu saja. Jemari Kyuhyun mengusap permukaan holenya terasa begitu geli.

"Masih sangat sempit, sepertinya kita harus melonggarkan ini terlebih dahulu. Agar lebih mudah memasukannya, juga agar tidak terlalu sakit." Jelas Kyuhyun blak-blakan membuat kuping Sungmin memanas.

"T—terserah."

Kyuhyun segera meraih botol kecil berisi cairan yang sempat ia ambil tadi. Sebuah lube yang mungkin akan membantu. Kyuhyun mengoles ketiga jarinya dengan cairan itu.

Sungmin mengamati takut-takut. Ia menahan posisi kakinya agar tetap menekuk menempel di dadanya.

Setelah selesai dengan cairan di jarinya, Kyuhyun kembali mengusap permukaan hole Sungmin, membagi cairan yang ada di jarinya sedikit. Namun reaksi yang ia dapat negatif, hole Sungmin menegang, Kyuhyun tahu Sungmin sangat ketakutan sekarang.

"Mmph." Mati-matian Sungmin mengatupkan bibir. Lenguhnya tertahan akibat cairan dingin yang membasahi permukaan anusnya.

"Rileks, Min." Ujarnya berusaha menenangkan.

Perlahan Kyuhyun memasukan satu ruas jarinya ke dalam tubuh Sungmin. Baru satu ruas namun hole itu begitu menjepit jarinya.

"Ahhh!" Sungmin hampir tersedak. Rasa dingin juga basah cairan itu membuatnya merinding. Sebuah benda asing masuk ke rektumnya. Bergerak dan menggeliat masuk ke dalam. Tidak terlalu sakit, namun sensasinya membuat Sungmin tak bisa berkata apapun.

Merasa Sungmin mulai rileks, Kyuhyun melesakkan jari keduanya sama hati-hati dengan yang pertama. Begitu pelan tidak menuntut.

"P-pelanh.. ugh!" rintih Sungmin memohon. Padahal Kyuhyun sudah sangat lembut memperlakukannya tapi tetap saja ketegangan menguasai hingga jemari Kyuhyun membuatnya terasa perih.

Kyuhyun mengangguk mengerti. Digerakan pelan jemarinya. Sesekali ia memutar kedua jarinya melebarkan hole yang terasa begitu sempit dan menjepit. Jemarinya bergerak keluar masuk sangat pelan.

"Ouhh.. sshh.." desis Sungmin tanpa bisa ditahan. Jemari Kyuhyun mulai bergerak keluar masuk lebih cepat. Sungmin tak bisa bertahan untuk tidak meringis dan mendesah. Sangat menggelitik hingga ke perut.

Tubuh Sungmin melengkung ketika jari ketiga Kyuhyun masuk lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Lebih sesak dan mengganjal. Sakit dan perih makin menjadi-jadi ketika jemari Kyuhyun sedikit memaksa untuk masuk, melonggarkan lubang sempit itu hingga Sungmin terpaksa merintih agar Kyuhyun melakukannya lebih lembut.

Kyuhyun berusaha tak peduli. Jarinya terjepit disini, tubuh Sungmin begitu sempit sehingga Kyuhyun harus berusaha sangat keras melonggarkan lubang ketat itu. Meski kadang tak tega mendengar rintihan pria mungil itu.

Jemari panjang Kyuhyun bergerak keluar masuk menjangkau titik-titik kejut yang berada disana. Tubuh Sungmin gemetar tiap ujung jari Kyuhyun menusuk beberapa tempat di dalam rektumnya. Hingga ia tak kuat lagi membungkam mulut menahan desahan.

"Ahhh! Uhh.. Nghh~"

Kyuhyun mengatupkan mulut rapat-rapat. Matanya tak sengaja melirik penis Sungmin yang dari detik ke detik makin menegang. Benda itu sudah terlihat keras dengan ujung memerah mengeluarkan cairan pre-cum. Belum lagi mata Sungmin terpejam dengan mulut terbuka melantunkan desahan nikmat yang membuat dirinya bisa 'naik' kapan saja.

**_'Shit!'_** umpat Kyuhyun dalam hati. Kini selangkangannya terasa sangat sesak. Sungmin sudah seperti sajian yang siap disantap kapan saja, dan Kyuhyun sangat tergoda saat ini.

Sungmin menyadari jemari Kyuhyun berhenti bergerak di dalam. Ia menatap Kyuhyun bingung dengan nafas terengah, wajahnya sudah semerah tomat dengan bulir peluh mengalir di wajah. "A—apa tubuhku sudah cukup siap untuk dimasukki Kyuhyun-ssi?" tanya Sungmin kelewat polos.

Kyuhyun tersentak, lalu berdeham. "Hm—belum, masih terasa sempit." Jawab Kyuhyun. Jemarinya didiamkan di ronggga hangat itu, tak berniat menggerakkannya sedikitpun dan malah memperhatikan selangkangan Sungmin.

Sungmin menggeliat tak nyaman. Tiga jari Kyuhyun malah terasa sangat mengganjal jika didiamkan seperti itu. Ia lebih suka jemari Kyuhyun bergerak keluar masuk. Memikirkannya membuat Sungmin gugup.

"Uhm—Kyuhyun-ssi.. I—itu jarimu—"

"Apa?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung.

Sungmin tampak terbata. Ingin menjelaskan tapi ia bingung. "T—tolong gerakkan." Pinta Sungmin takut.

Kyuhyun mendelik tak percaya. Apa yang baru saja Sungmin ucapkan? Kyuhyun tidak salah dengar, kan? Tidak, Kyuhyun belum tuli. Dengan jelas Kyuhyun mendengar bahwa Sungmin meminta jarinya untuk digerakkan lagi.

Oh tuhan! jangan bilang bahwa amnesia Sungmin begitu parah hingga tak bisa tahu bahwa yang dilakukan Kyuhyun saat ini sudah termasuk pelecehan seksual. Atau memang Sungmin ini kelewat polos hingga tak menyadari semua kegiatan ini menjurus ke jalan yang salah?

"Apa yang kau rasakan saat kugerakan jariku?" tanya Kyuhyun hanya berusaha memancing.

Sungmin bergerak gelisah. Mengapa Kyuhyun malah bertanya seperti itu? Sungmin benar-benar kebingungan ingin menjawab apa. Yang jelas sensasi yang terasa saat jari Kyuhyun masuk begitu… "Ng—itu.. a–aku menyukainya. Agak sakit, tapi setelahnya terasa sangat-sangat enak." Ungkap Sungmin jujur.

Astaga! Kyuhyun kembali mengumpat dalam hati. Sepertinya ia sudah meracuni otak polos Sungmin hingga pria mungil itu malah menikmati kegiatan anal sex yang mungkin akan mereka jalani lebih intim sebentar lagi.

Kyuhyun segera menarik jarinya cepat. Lenguhan kecewa Sungmin terdengar jelas membuat Kyuhyun kembali mendelik tak percaya.

Kyuhyun beralih melirik celananya, terutama bagian selangkangan. Benar saja, penisnya sudah tegang di sana. Kyuhyun harus buru-buru melepas dan membebaskan kejantanannya agar tidak terasa sakit.

Tak peduli tatapan Sungmin yang berubah horror, Kyuhyun mulai menanggalkan celana beserta kain segitiga yang menutupi daerah vitalnya. Ia harus pura-pura profesional disini, agar Sungmin percaya bahwa semua yang dilakukan Kyuhyun untuk pekerjaan, bukan hal lain yang bersifat menyimpang.

Sungmin bergidik ngeri. "K—Kyuhyun-ssi? Kau serius akan memasukan benda s–sebesar itu ke dalam sana?" tanyanya gemetar ketakutan. Bagaimana tidak takut? Benda sebesar itu bisa saja merobek bagian bawah tubuhnya!

"Tentu. Kau kira aku akan memasukannya lewat apa?"

Sungmin menggeleng. "M—maksudku itu—"

"—Kau tidak mau membantuku?" sela Kyuhyun cepat saat merasakan penolakan Sungmin secara halus.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas, pura-pura kecewa. Walau sebenarnya ia memang kecewa jika memang Sungmin tak mau diajak kerja sama.

"Baiklah jika kau tidak mau membantu." Kyuhyun mendesah kecewa, lalu meraih celananya bermaksud untuk memakainya kembali. "Mungkin sudah takdirku jika akan dipecat dan—"

"—Ani! Kau boleh memasukanya. Kau boleh memasukannya!" ujar Sungmin panik. Dihalaunya tangan Kyuhyun yang akan memakai kembali celana. Meski ia takut, tapi pekerjaan Kyuhyun lebih penting! _Anggaplah balas budi, balas budi Lee Sungmin! Kau sudah merepotkannya! Sekarang waktumu untuk membalasnya! _

Kyuhyun tersenyum singkat. Lebih mirip seringai. Bagus, Sungmin sangat penurut, polos lebih tepatnya hingga tak menyadari semua yang dikatakan Kyuhyun hanyalah umpan untuk membuat Sungmin bertekuk lutut.

"Baiklah. Tahan ini sedikit, mungkin akan lebih sakit." Kyuhyun memberi aba-aba. Dipegangnya dua kaki Sungmin dan diletakkan di bahu. Sangat terasa sekali jika Sungmin benar-benar tegang.

Diusapnya permukaan hole Sungmin dengan ujung miliknya. Hole Sungmin mengerut saat ujung milik Kyuhyun menekannya pelan berkali-kali.

"Aaarkhh! Ughh!" Sungmin menjerit. Kepala junior Kyuhyun melesak masuk ke dalam lubangnya begitu terasa sakit. Tangannya menggapai-gapai sprei mencari pelampiasan. Baru sedikit saja sudah terasa begitu perih!

"P-pelanh! Akhh!" jerit Sungmin lagi. Ia berani bersumpah ini begitu sakit! Perih dan panas!

Kyuhyun tak mengindahkan jerit kesakitan itu. Pria itu malah dengan cepat menghentakan pinggulnya hingga keseluruhan juniornya masuk. Kyuhyun mendesis samar. Kehangatan langsung meliputi miliknya di dalam sana.

"S–sakithh.. akhh.." Sungmin merintih pilu. Matanya terpejam tak berani melihat bagaimana benda itu memasuki tubuhnya. Sekuat tenaga mensugestikan diri bahwa itu tidak sakit!

Kening Sungmin berkerut ketika sebuah benda mengusap pipinya lembut. Bukan, itu bukan benda melainkan tangan Kyuhyun. Jemari Kyuhyun mengusap pipinya seakan menenangkan. Dan itu berhasil, Sungmin mulai melupakan rasa sakit yang ia rasa.

Pinggul Kyuhyun mulau begerak perlahan. Teratur dan tidak memaksa. Demi apapun, tubuh Sungmin begitu hangat dan sempit.

Kyuhyun tak bisa menahan diri jika harus bergerak selamban ini. Kyuhyun melesakkan miliknya cepat. Menusuk lubang sempit itu sedalam mungkin, menjangkau titik kejut yang dapat membuat Sungmin melayang dan mendesahkan namanya.

"Ahhh! Ahhh!" tubuh Sungmin terlonjak seiring hentakan tubuh Kyuhyun. Gesekan-gesakan milik Kyuhyun dengan dinding rektumnya terasa panas sekaligus menggelitik.

Tangan Kyuhyun beralih pada junior Sungmin yang memerah dan mengeras. Jemarinya memilin-milin twinsball Sungmin. Dipijatnya batang Sungmin kuat dengan jemari yang bermain di ujung benda itu. Cairan putih terlihat menetes sedikit dari sana.

"Ohh! Kyuhyun-ssi~ ahh.. j–jangan di sanahh.."

Kyuhyun membiarkan permintaan Sungmin. Ia mengocok junior yang tidak sebesar miliknya itu hingga Sungmin mengerang keenakan.

Gerakan Kyuhyun makin tak terkendali. Ia mulai menggenjot lubang hangat Sungmin, merasakan betapa sempitnya tubuh pria mungil ini. Batanganya dihisap kuat, seakan diminta masuk lebih dalam dan bergerak lebih kasar.

"Akhh! Unghh~ ouhh.. t-terushh Kyuhyun-ssi.. ahhh.." batang Kyuhyun berhasil menyentuh prostatnya telak. Sungmin gelap mata, ini begitu nikmat hingga ia tak bisa merasakan mana dunia. Ia menginginkannya lagi, lagi, dan lagi.

Kyuhyun menggeram penuh nikmat. Batangnya dijepit kuat oleh dinding rektum Sungmin, memaksanya untuk mengeluarkan semua cairanya disana. Ia menggerakan pinggulnya maju mundur, menarik batangnya keluar masuk lebih brutal.

"Ahhss.. unghh.. nghhh~ disanah Kyuhyun-ssi~ ouhh.. lebih dalamhh.." pinta Sungmin manja. Sudah lupa siapa dirinya dan dimana. Yang ia rasakan adalah kenikmatan ketika benda besar itu menghantam prostatnya berkali-kali. Makin kasar tiap detik ke detik, makin membuatnya ketagihan.

Kyuhyun meraih pinggul Sungmin. Membantu pinggul itu bergerak naik turun. Tubuh mereka beradu dengan hebat hingga kecipak persetubuhan itu terdengar begitu nyata. Miliknya menubruk titik sensitif Sungmin di dalam sana dengan kasar.

"Ahhh! Ahh! Ughhh~ nikmathh Kyuhyun-ssi.." desah Sungmin benar-benar lupa diri. Tubuhnya terlonjak berkali-kali seiring dengan genjotan tubuh Kyuhyun yang makin hilang kendali. Sungmin menjerit, bukan jerit kesakitan, namun kenikmatan ketika kejantanan Kyuhyun menusuk prostatnya kuat hingga masuk kelewat dalam di lubangnya.

Tubuh Sungmin bergetar. Sesuatu dalam dirinya begitu sesak ingin keluar. Miliknya berkedut ingin mengeluarkan sesuatu. "Ahhh! Kyuhyun-ssi~ a–akuh.. inginhh.."

"Keluarkan semuanya, Min.." jemari Kyuhyun kembali mengocok junior Sungmin dan memilin twinsballnya.

"Aaahhhh~" Sungmin mendesah hebat. Tubuhnya mengejang bersamaan cairan putih kental keluar dari juniornya. Mengalir membasahi tangan Kyuhyun juga perutnya. Dadanya naik turun dengan nafas yang memburu.

"Nghhh.." Sungmin melenguh kecil. Kyuhyun belum selesai menuntaskan semuanya.

Kyuhyun masih setia menghujam lubang ketat itu tanpa ampun. Gerakan Kyuhyun begitu cepat tidak sabaran. Miliknya makin mengeras dan membesar, kedutan-kedutan mulai terasa menandakan waktunya sebentar lagi.

Kyuhyun mengerang. Cairannya menyembur melesak masuk di dalam tubuh Sungmin. Kyuhyun yakin ini adalah orgasme paling hebat yang pernah ia alami.

Keduanya terdiam di keheningan. Berusaha mengatur nafas yang tak beraturan. Mengontrol detak jantung yang berdentum begitu hebat. Meredakan aliran darah yang mengalir begitu cepat. Peluh mengalir di sekujur tubuh mereka. Walau tidak telanjang sempurna, keduanya yakin tubuh mereka sudah banjir keringat.

Wajah Sungmin merona hebat. Kyuhyun dihadapannya tampak begitu gagah. Dengan garis wajah sempurna, hidung mancung, kulit putih pucat penuh keringat, tatapan mata tajam, dan sangat sempurna. Jangan lupakan cara Kyuhyun memanjakannya, membuatnya terus menjerit keenakan. Astaga, Sungmin bahkan tak percaya bahwa tadi itu adalah dirinya. Kenapa ia berubah menjadi seperti itu?

"Kyuhyun-ssi apa kau—"

'CUP'

Sungmin terbelalak.

"Panggil aku Kyuhyun." Setelah mengecup bibir Sungmin. Jemari Kyuhyun mulai beralih merapikan poni Sungmin yang berantakan.

Sungmin terkesiap. Apa Kyuhyun baru saja menciumnya? Apa bibir mereka baru saja bertemu?

Ya Tuhan, ini mungkin ciuman pertama yang Sungmin rasakan sejak sadar dari rumah sakit! Kyuhyun-lah yang menciumnya! Bahkan Sungmin tidak tahu alasan Kyuhyun menciumnya karena apa! Oh, kenapa wajahnya jadi makin panas?

"Ne K–kyuhyun-ah.." ucap Sungmin gugup. "A—apa tugasku sudah selesai?"

Kyuhyun mengerjapkan mata. Ia pikir sekali itu belum cukup, belum terasa apapun, sama sekali belum terpuaskan. Sepertinya Kyuhyun harus memutar otak agar Sungmin masih mau melayaninya. "B–belum."

"Kenapa belum?" tanya Sungmin kaget.

"Cairan itu masih kurang banyak. Aku harus menambahnya lagi." Jelas Kyuhyun dengan tampang datar.

Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat. Haruskah ia merasakan kenikmatan itu lagi? Sungmin memang menyukainya, sangat enak, dan ughh.. Sungmin ingin lagi! Tapi ia tak yakin jika memang harus melakukan ini.

"Sungmin, cepat buka bajumu, lalu menungginglah.." perintah Kyuhyun.

"Mwo?!" Sungmin terpekik.

"Kau tidak mau?" tanya Kyuhyun, cenderung mengancam.

Sungmin menengguk salivanya sulit. Ia hanya menyetujui, melepas sisa helaian kain yang melekat di bagian tubuh atasnya. Lalu bergerak perlahan memposisikan tubuhnya menungging membelakangi Kyuhyun. Menunggu sesuatu yang akan didapat dari Kyuhyun sebentar lagi.

Kyuhyun menyeringai lebar. Dikecupnya pelan bokong Sungmin yang berada di depan wajahnya. Diremasnya kedua bongkahan kenyal itu gemas.

"Sshh.." Sungmin mendesis.

Kejantanan Kyuhyun langsung bereaksi. Miliknya sudah mengeras meski baru mendengar suara indah Sungmin mengalun menggoda. Tanpa menunggu, di arahkannya benda yang makin membesar itu ke permukaan hole Sungmin.

"Aakkhh! Ahhh! Ouhh~" Sungmin meremas bantal dibawahnya kuat. Kyuhyun menghujam lubang ketatnya sekali hentak. Seluruh junior Kyuhyun sudah terhisap masuk ke lubangnya dan menubruk prostat Sungmin telak.

"Ahhh~ t–terush.. nghh.."

Peraduan tubuh mereka kembali terjadi. Suara tubuh yang beradu terdengar jelas. Decitan ranjang akibat hebatnya gerakan tubuh mereka ikut mengiringi. Tubuh mereka saling bergesek, menyatu dan menyalurkan kenikmatan. Tak peduli siapa mereka sekarang, yang penting keduanya berusaha saling memuaskan.

**.**

**=oO Fake Affection Oo=**

**.**

Sungmin sudah terbang ke alam mimpi. Kelelahan yang mendera membuatnya tak dapat menahan rasa kantuk yang menjalar. Entah memang tertidur, atau pingsan karena kegiatan hebat mereka.

Kyuhyun mendekap tubuh Sungmin erat. Menikmati betapa indahnya wajah Sungmin yang begitu tentram saat tertidur seperti ini. Jemarinya membelai pipi lembut Sungmin.

Ia terkekeh. Wajah Sungmin tampak seperti bayi baru lahir. Setelah kejadian hebat dan terkesan kotor tadi, Sungmin kembali menjelma menjadi sosok polos tanpa dosa.

Kyuhyun tertawa tertahan. Mengingat kepolosan Sungmin malah ia gunakan untuk hal yang tidak-tidak. Kyuhyun tahu dia kejam, silahkan maki dan bentak Kyuhyun sepuas kalian. Karena Kyuhyun tak akan peduli. Ia benar-benar butuh Sungmin saat ini untuk dijadikan bahan percobaannya.

Kejam. Keji. Bajingan. Terserah kalian ingin berkata apa.

'Drrt.. drrt.. drrt..'

Kyuhyun berdecak sebal. Ponselnya bergetar disaat Kyuhyun sedang tidak ingin diganggu. Siapa _sih_ yang menelponya semalam ini? Bahkan ini sudah lewat tengah malam!

Ia segera meraih ponselnya di nakas lalu melirik layarnya.

"Ck.. untuk apa ikan itu menghubungiku tengah malam?" umpat Kyuhyun kesal. Tidak menunggu lagi, langsung ia angkat panggilan itu.

"Yeoboseyo?"

**_"Kyuhyun-ah aku—"_**

"—Kalau kau mau menyuruhku melakukan hal itu pada Sungmin, sekarang sudah kulakukan. Puas kau?!" sela Kyuhyun cepat.

Terdengar nafas tertahan juga jeda cukup lama dari seberang sana. **_"Mwo?! Kau sudah melakukannya?!"_**

"Sudah." Jawab Kyuhyun ketus.

**_"Berapa kali? Bagaimana cara kau meyakinkannya? Apa dia tidak marah?" _**tanya Donghae bertubi-tubi kelewat semangat.

"Empat kali. Dia terlalu polos, kutipu sedikit langsung percaya." Kyuhyun memelankan suaranya, takut-takut Sungmin terbangun dan mendengar kalimatnya. Tapi sepertinya Sungmin sudah berada jauh di bawah alam sadar.

**_"Whoa! Untuk amatiran sepertimu empat kali itu hebat juga. Haha.. kau memang dongsaengku paling jenius!"_**

Kyuhyun mendelik marah. "Sialan. Kau memuji atau meledek?" tanya Kyuhyun dongkol. Donghae mengatakan dia amatiran? Cih, meski ia tak pernah memiliki pacar, jangan pernah remehkan Cho Kyuhyun seperti itu!

**_"Tidak, aku serius. Kau hebat Kyuhyun-ah! Hahaha! Padahal maksudku menghubungimu bukan karena soal itu. Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan bahwa kita diundang untuk berpartisipasi dalam acara donor darah. Kau mau ikut?"_**

"Tidak."

**_"Kenapa?"_**

"Menurutmu? Kau yakin hanya melakukan empat kali dapat membuat semua berhasil?"

**_"M–maksudmu kau—"_**

"—Kau pasti tahu maksudku, Donghae-hyung.."

**.**

**=oO Fake Affection Oo=**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Udah pada ngerti kan trap Kyuhyun apaan :p hehehe~ bagi readers pinter pasti udah ketebak dari chapter pertama xD **

**Maaf ya, saya gabisa bikin nc soft. Hasilnya suka amburadul -,_- aduh emang saya gabakat bikin nc sih sebenernya. Ga hot juga emang itu bukan keahlian sayaa. Mianhae kalo ga hot u,u **

**Bagi reader baik. Comment coba~ saya pengen tahu ff ini masih pantas dilanjut atau engga **

**DON'T BE SILENT READER**

**DON'T COPAST**

**.**

**I Love My Readers**

**I Love KYUMIN**

**.**

**Sign,**

**.**

**-Yuki(YoonMingi)-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Fake Affection (Chapter 3) © by YoonMingi**

**Rate : untuk chapter ini M! WARNING!**

**Categori : **

**KyuMin. M-Preg. Explicit sex, NC-21. Hurt/comfort, lil angst, drama. Innocent!Min**

**Cast : **

- **Lee Sungmin**

- **Cho Kyuhyun**

- **Lee Donghae**

- **Zhoumi **

**Note: yang masih ga ngerti trap Kyuhyun apaan. Sekarang udah ngerti belum? Udah jelas kan? Dan soal penelitian apa yang Kyuhyun jelasin sama Sungmin itu cuma sebatas tipuan biar Sungmin mau. Yang aslinya bukan kaya gitu, justru lebih parah, dan kerena itu Kyuhyun ga jelasin gara2 takut Sungmin malah ga mau. Jadi sekarang udah ngerti kan?**

**.**

**DON'T BE SILENT READER**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

**_"Sudah sebulan, Kyu."_**

"Apa lagi yang sudah sebulan?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan kening berkerut. Ia menguap lebar sembari menahan ponsel tetap berada di samping telinganya.

Baru saja bangun tidur ponselnya sudah berdering lagi. Kyuhyun yakin, jika ponselnya berbunyi pada jam-jam dimana orang lain tidak ingin diganggu, pasti pelakunya kalau bukan Donghae, ya Zhoumi. Dua dokter yang selalu menghubunginya untuk menanyakan perkembangan yang terjadi. Tentu saja perkembangan kelinci percobaan mereka, Lee Sungmin.

**_"Ck, kenapa kau tidak peka? Kau bilang bulan lalu sudah melakukannya dengan Sungmin. Tapi belum ada tanda bahwa dia mengandung. Aish! Ini gila. Bagaimana kalau percobaan kita gagal?" _** nada panik terdengar dari seberang sana. Sekarang ia yakin yang menelponnya adalah si tiang Zhoumi.

"Tenang saja, hyung. Pasti berhasil. Tunggu saja sebentar lagi." Ujar Kyuhyun santai.

**_"Kenapa kau bisa sesantai itu hah? Apa rahimnya tidak bekerja sama sekali? Ada kesalahan? Atau jangan-jangan kau ini mandul? Bisa saja kau mandul sehingga Sungmin belum hamil sampai sekarang!"_**

"Jangan sembarangan bicara kau, hyung! Aku ini sehat! Normal! Lihat saja nanti! Kalau perlu kubuatkan sepuluh anak supaya kau puas!" sungut Kyuhyun tak terima. Seenak jidat sekali tiang listrik itu bilang Kyuhyun mandul.

Terdengar ledakan tawa dari seberang. **_"Aku bercanda Kyuhyun-ah. Kau sensi sekali, seperti wanita pms."_**

'KLIK..'

Kyuhyun menutup sambungan teleponnya. Pagi-pagi sudah membuat emosinya naik.

Apa? Mandul? Kyuhyun mandul? Mereka berdua memang kurang ajar! Sudah menghinanya sebagai satu-satunya pria tak memiliki kekasih, meledeknya sebagai pria amatiran dalam hubungan sex, dan sekarang Mandul? Oh! Sudah cukup. Biar Kyuhyun buktikan bahwa dia tidak mandul!

Kyuhyun melirik Sungmin yang masih tertidur di kasur. Didekatinya sosok pria mungil itu.

"Hei, bangun. Buatkan aku sarapan." Kyuhyun mengeraskan suara. Mencoba membangunkan Sungmin dari tidur nyenyaknya. Digoyangkannya bahu Sungmin dengan gerakan pelan.

Sentuhan Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin menggeliat kecil. "Ngh.." ia melenguh. Matanya mengerjap pelan, kesadarannya belum pulih seluruhnya. Hingga bola matanya mendapati Kyuhyun berada tepat di depan.

Sungmin tersentak. Ia terduduk di kasur dan langsung membenahi dirinya yang berantakan setelah bangun tidur. "M—maaf aku terlambat bangun." Ucapnya terbata.

"Sebenarnya belum terlambat. Ini masih terlalu pagi, hanya saja aku merasa lapar berlebihan. Jadi, bisakah kau buatkan sarapan untukku?" pinta Kyuhyun. Tangannya mengelus kepala Sungmin pelan, tak enak hati telah mengganggu pria mungil nan imut ini dari tidurnya.

Sungmin tertegun. Menikmati belaian tangan Kyuhyun di kepalanya.

'BLUSH' wajahnya kontan memanas, semburat merah muncul di kedua pipinya. Ia mengangguk menyanggupi permintaan Kyuhyun. Lalu beringsut turun untuk berjalan ke dapur. Wajahnya tertunduk, menyamarkan kegugupan yang melanda.

**_'Kenapa aku segugup ini?' _**batin Sungmin.

**.**

**=oO Fake Affection Oo=**

**.**

"Masakanmu selalu enak, Sungmin-ah." Puji Kyuhyun jujur. Ia tersenyum tulus. Setelah sarapan pagi yang mereka jalani, biasanya Kyuhyun langsung berangkat kerja. Biasanya juga ia sudah rapi dan gagah dengan kemeja panjang yang biasa ia gunakan saat praktek.

Namun sekarang hari minggu, ia bebas. Waktu yang cocok sekali untuk menggunakan sisi polos dari Lee Sungmin sebaik mungkin.

Sungmin yang dipuji hanya tertunduk malu. "Gomawo, Kyuhyun-ah." wajahnya kembali merona mendapati senyum Kyuhyun tertuju padanya. _Ada apa denganku sih?_ Batin Sungmin gugup.

Kyuhyun berdeham pelan. Lalu memusatkan perhatiannya pada Sungmin. "Min, kemarilah.." pinta Kyuhyun.

Walau bingung, Sungmin mencoba menurut. Ini perintah. Ia langsung berdiri dan mendekat ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Duduklah disini." Kyuhyun menepuk kedua pahanya.

"Mwo?" Sungmin nyaris terpekik.

"Kau tidak tuli, kan? Duduk disini." Titah Kyuhyun gemas. Duduk di pangkuannya saja apa sulitnya?

Sungmin menurut. Dengan tubuh gemetar ia mulai duduk menyamping di pangkuan Kyuhyun. Tubuh yang mungil memudahkan lengan Kyuhyun merengkuhnya. Sungmin terlonjak, hampir terjatuh saat lengan Kyuhyun melingkar di pinggangnya.

"Min, kau tahu kan penelitianku belum selesai? Aku butuh bantuanmu lagi, sekarang." Bisik Kyuhyun tepat di daun telinganya.

Bulu kuduk Sungmin meremang. Kyuhyun butuh bantuannya, lagi…

Dirinya hanya mengangguk pasrah, begitu lemah tak bisa melawan. Ia tak tahu apa yang sedang lakukan bersama Kyuhyun sekarang. Ia hanya ingin membantu Kyuhyun, apapun akan Sungmin lakukan hanya untuk Kyuhyun, tanpa mengetahui alasan dibalik kepasrahanya. Ia hanya ingin Kyuhyun senang. Tidak ada lagi motif balas budi, yang Sungmin inginkan hanyalah Kyuhyun.

Sungmin terdiam saat tangan Kyuhyun cekatan menanggalkan seluruh pakaian yang ada ditubuh mereka. Mereka sudah tanpa busana, bahkan sebelum Sungmin menyadari bahwa tubuh keduanya telah polos. Tubunya diposisikan menghadap Kyuhyun, dada mereka bersentuhan.

Sungmin sudah hanyut terlalu jauh.

Ia menenggelamkan kepalanya di perpotongan leher Kyuhyun. Membiarkan jemari Kyuhyun membelai tubuhnya. Ia meremang, bergetar, dan menikmati. Selama hampir dua bulan Sungmin tinggal bersama Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun selalu melakukan ini berkali-kali. Sungmin tak tahu apa artinya. Tapi ia sangat menyukainya.

"Akhh.." Sungmin memekik kecil. Dua jemari Kyuhyun melesak masuk ke dalam tubuhnya. Menggesek dinding rektumnya hingga terasa panas dan perih. Benda itu menggeliat, bergerak liar menusuk dan menyentuh dinding hangatnya di bawah sana.

"Apa ini sakit, Min?" tanya Kyuhyun. Sebelah lengannya mengusap punggung Sungmin lembut, bermaksud menenangkan. Dihirup perpotongan leher Sungmin, lidahnya terjulur menjilati kulit mulus itu.

"Nghh.."

Sungmin menggeleng pelan. Ia makin merapatkan diri mendekat dengan Kyuhyun. Seolah Kyuhyun adalah pereda rasa sakitnya. Lidah Kyuhyun bergerak dengan liar di lehernya, terasa geli mengirimkan getar rangsang ke sekujur tubuhnya. Tubuhnya mengisyaratkan agar jemari Kyuhyun bergerak.

Kyuhyun mengerti. Digerakan kedua jarinya pelan dengan gerakan memutar. Padahal ia sudah memasuki tubuh Sungmin berkali-kali. Tapi tetap tubuh ini masih sempit, seperti saat Kyuhyun pertama memasukinya.

"Kyuhh! Ahhh~" Sungmin meremas bahu Kyuhyun kencang. Jemari Kyuhyun bergerak semakin dalam. Tak sengaja menusuk titik kejutnya. Tubuhnya terlonjak di atas pangkuan Kyuhyun. Rasa ini kembali Sungmin cicip.

Kyuhyun tahu ia berhasil menemukannya. Tapi bermain sedikit tak masalah. Jarinya malah bergerak semakin lambat, semakin jauh hingga hampir tersisa ujungnya. Digodanya lubang sempit itu dengan menyentuh pelan dinding basah rektum Sungmin.

Sungmin mengigit bibir bawahnya gugup. Kenapa saat titiknya termanjakan Kyuhyun malah memperlambat gerakan? "Tambah l–lagihh.." rajuknya manja. Ia menatap bola mata kelam Kyuhyun memohon.

Kyuhyun menyembunyikan seringai. Junior Sungmin terasa makin mengeras dan menegang menekan perutnya. Dikecup bahu Sungmin, ia hisap bahu itu kuat. Kini ia tak usah menahan hasratnya menciumi tubuh mulus Sungmin.

"Ohhh.." Sungmin mendesah saat jari ketiga Kyuhyun ikut masuk. Ketiga jari itu bergerak semakin cepat . Sungmin menyukainya, terlebih jika milik Kyuhyun yang masuk ke tubuhnya. Kepalanya makin merunduk menelusup masuk ke perpotongan leher Kyuhyun.

"Sungmin, lihat aku."

Sungmin langsung mengangkat kepalanya. Menemukan wajah Kyuhyun menatapnya lekat. Jarak mereka terlampau dekat. Kyuhyun makin mempertipis jarak itu.

"Mmphh~ nghhh.." Sungmin melenguh. Bibir mereka bertemu, tanpa ada yang mau melepas. Kyuhyun melumat bibir Sungmin cepat, dihisapnya belahan itu sembari jarinya tetap digerakan keluar masuk dari lubang Sungmin, semakin kasar dan bergairah.

Ciuman terlepas. Sungmin tidak tahan lagi. Ia menggerakan pinggulnya naik turun, berusaha mencari kenikmatan sendiri dengan ketiga jari Kyuhyun bersarang di lubangnya. "Aahh! Ahh~" desahnya.

Kyuhyun segera menarik ketiga jarinya, desahan tak rela terdengar yang pasti berasal dari sungmin. Kejantanan Kyuhyun sudah sangat menegang, diposisikan miliknya tepat di permukaan hole Sungmin. Dengan cepat Kyuhyun melesakan kejantanannya ke lubang sempit Sungmin.

"Aarghh! Mmphh!" teriakan Sungmin terbungkam oleh bibir Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun kembali menghisap bibir itu kuat, lidahnya dengan lihai menelusup rongga mulut Sungmin. Menjilati dan memancing lidah Sungmin ikut beradu. Tangannya meremas bokong Sungmin, menggerakan tubuh pria manis itu naik turun di pangkuannya.

"Mmphh~ unghh.. nghh.." desah Sungmin tertahan. Kejantanan Kyuhyun begitu keras menghujam lubangnya, sangat besar dan sesak.

Begitu dalam menusuk tepat prostatnya hingga Sungmin tak bisa menahan lenguhan nikmat. Jemarinya meremas helaian rambut Kyuhyun. Sedikitnya setelah sebulan sering melakukan ini dengan Kyuhyun, Sungmin tahu hal apa saja yang harus ia lakukan saat ini.

"Ouhh… aahh! Ughh… anghh…" Sungmin menaik turunkan tubuhnya begitu cepat. Terserah apa kata Kyuhyun nanti, ia begitu menginginkan milik Kyuhyun menusuk tubuhnya makin dalam.

Tangan Kyuhyun tak tinggal diam. Ia membantu Sungmin menaikkan tempo gerakan tubuhnya. Dokter muda itu menggeram nikmat, lubang Sungmin sangat hangat, menjepit dan menghisap kejantanannya.

"Sshh.. lebih cepat, Min." Desis Kyuhyun keenakan. Tangan yang lain meraba dada Sungmin, mencari benda kecil yang jarang sekali ia manjakan ketika hubungan tubuh mereka.

"Ahhh~ Kyuhyun-ahh.. ohh.. ngahh.." Sungmin memejamkan mata. Kyuhyun meremas dadanya, memainkan putingnya, menarik dan memilin benda kecil itu. Ia merasa jemari itu menjepit dan mencubit putingnya. Wajah Sungmin memerah, mulutnya terbuka dengan saliva mengalir melewati dagu.

"Ahh… ahh.. ohhh!" Ia bergerak naik dan menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas pangkuan Kyuhyun, memanjakan kejantanan Kyuhyun di antara dinding anusnya yang sangat ketat. Dada mereka bersentuhan, saling bergesek seiring dengan gerakan tubuh Sungmin yang sangat bernafsu menggenjot kejantanan Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhh.. ahh.. a–akuhh.." Sungmin terbata.

Kyuhyun yang mengerti kembali merengkuh tubuh itu. Tangannya mengangkat tubuh Sungmin dan menghempaskannya. Membuat kejantanannya kembali menghujam kasar lubang ketat Sungmin.

"Ahh! Ahh! Ohh~"

Tangannya bekerja menaik hempaskan tubuh Sungmin. Berusaha menusuk dan menghantam prostat Sungmin telak. Jemari Kyuhyun turun mengocok milik Sungmin yang sudah luar biasa menegang, dimainkannya twinsball pria manis ini dengan gerakan meremas dan memilin, membuat Sungmin memekik tak tahan.

Sungmin memeluk bahu Kyuhyun erat.

"Ahhhh~" Sungmin mendesah hebat. Cairan putih menyembur keluar dari miliknya. Nafas Sungmin memburu tak beraturan.

Namun Kyuhyun belum mencapai klimaksnya. Dengan cepat ia membaringkan tubuh Sungmin di meja makan. Direnggangkan kedua kaki Sungmin memudahkan kejantanannya kembali menghujam lubang sempit itu kasar.

"Sshh.. nghh.." Sungmin mendesis. Milik Kyuhyun memasuki lubangnya cepat. Suara kecipak penyatuan tubuh mereka kembali terdengar. Decit meja makan ikut mengiringi. Sungmin memegang erat tepi meja, menahan tubuhnya agar tak terlonjak-lonjak saat Kyuhyun kembali mengeluar masukan kejantanannya tanpa ampun.

"Sebentar lagi.. sshh.." Kyuhyun makin mempercepat maju-mundur pinggulnya. Begitu brutal dan tak terkendali menusuk lubang sempit itu, kejantananya terasa dipijat dan diremas begitu kuat. Sedikit memaksa agar kejantanannya masuk kelewat dalam.

Kyuhyun mendesah hebat. Tubuhnya menegang bersamaan cairannya yang keluar melesak masuk memenuhi lubang Sungmin. Nafas keduanya sama-sama tak beraturan. Jantung mereka berdendum begitu hebat.

Sungmin melenguh pelan, cairan Kyuhyun begitu hangat di dalam sana. Terasa sangat nyaman, membuatnya penuh.

Kyuhyun berhasil membuatnya kembali melayang hingga ia tak ingin kembali. Begitu nikmat sampai Sungmin tak rela melupakan bagaimana setiap perlakuan Kyuhyun pada tubuhnya. Dokter muda itu mengecup seluruh wajah Sungmin, membelai tubuhnya, mengusap rona di pipinya. Terakhir, dokter muda itu mengecup bibirnya pelan, begitu lembut dan manis. Hatinya bergetar menerima perlakuan yang sangat hangat itu.

Sungmin menginginkan sentuhan manis itu lagi. Lagi. Lagi.

Berikan aku sentuhan itu lagi, Cho Kyuhyun…

**.**

**=oO Fake Affection Oo=**

**.**

"Sudah mau tidur lagi, eh?" Kyuhyun mengerutkan kening saat dilihatnya Sungmin sudah berbaring di kasur. Jam belum menunjukan angka sembilan, namun Sungmin sudah bersiap-siap tidur.

"A—aku lelah, ingin tidur." Jawab Sungmin takut. Khawatir Kyuhyun belum mengizinkannya istirahat lalu menyuruhnya yang aneh-aneh lagi.

Kyuhyun mengangguk mengerti. "Baik, istirahatlah jika kau butuh. Jangan sampai sakit karena lelah. Arra?" bukannya marah, Kyuhyun malah membiarkan Sungmin tidur.

Sungmin tersenyum lalu berterimakasih. Ia menghembuskan nafas lega, beruntung Kyuhyun mengizinkanya istirahat lebih dulu.

Kyuhyun balas tersenyum. Lagipula Sungmin terlihat agak pucat. Atau memang perasaannya saja? Kyuhyun mengedikan bahu, berlalu meninggalkan Sungmin di kamar.

Sungmin menatap punggung Kyuhyun menjauh. Pipinya kembari merona menyadari kalimat Kyuhyun yang begitu peduli padanya. Ya Tuhan, Kyuhyun selalu membuat tubuh Sungmin terasa akan terbakar saking hangatnya tatapan serta perhatian yang dia beri.

Terlebih efek yang disebabkan hingga ke jantung. Benda itu berdetak berkali-kali lipat lebih kencang dari biasa. Sungmin tak mengerti, apa ia punya penyakit jantung sehingga terpaksa merasakan dentuman jantungnya yang begitu hebat?

Min. Panggilan kecil itu tampak indah ditelinganya. Sungmin suka saat Kyuhyun memanggil dengan panggilan kecil itu, panggilan yang sangat manis.

Bayangan saat Kyuhyun tersenyum begitu manis padanya kembali teringat.

Bayangan saat Kyuhyun membelai kepalanya dan memainkan surai hitamnya begitu terasa.

Apa lagi saat Kyuhyun mengecup bibirnya…

Sungmin langsung menggulung diri dengan selimut. Menyembuyikan wajah yang langsung semerah kepiting rebus.

Panas! Ia bersumpah suhu kamar Kyuhyun terasa makin memanas setiap kali kejadian demi kejadian manis terulang di benaknya. Terutama saat pria tampan itu menunjukkan perhatian lebih juga kasih sayang yang hampir membuatnya mati sesak bahagia.

Tampan, tinggi, cerdas, baik, perhatian, kaya raya… kenapa bisa Kyuhyun terlihat sempurna dimatanya?

Sungmin berdecak sebal. Baru kali ini perasaan aneh tanpa sebab itu membuatnya pusing tujuh keliling, Sungmin tak bisa menafsirkan apa yang terjadi kini. Apa dia sakit sehingga memikirkan sang dokter muda seperti itu?

"Argh! Aku bisa gilaa!" teriak Sungmin teredam oleh bantal.

**.**

**=oO Fake Affection Oo=**

**.**

'CKLEK..'

Kyuhyun membuka pintu apartemen dan disambut dengan keadaan yang gelap gulita. Tunggu! Kemana Sungmin? Apa dia tak menyalakan lampu? Batin Kyuhyun bingung.

Ia baru sampai apartemen setelah bekerja sebagai dokter di rumah sakit. Ia kira Sungmin sudah menyalakan lampu seperti biasa, namun perkiraanya salah. Sungmin sepertinya lupa, atau mungkin pria manis itu tertidur sampai malam hingga lupa menyalakan lampu?

Kyuhyun menghela nafas. Dinyalakannya beberapa lampu di ruang tengah agar tidak terlalu suram.

Dibawa langkahnya menuju dapur. Ia pikir Sungmin sudah menyiapkan makan malam untuknya, tapi tidak ada satupun makanan tersaji di meja.

Kyuhyun mendengus kesal. Kenapa Sungmin mengabaikan tugasnya? Memang _sih_, Kyuhyun tak pernah memerintah Sungmin menjadi tukang masak atau pembantu disini. Tapi Sungmin memintanya! Sungmin yang memohon agar diberi pekerjaan, dan secara tidak langsung semua urusan itu menjadi tanggung jawab Sungmin.

Dengan gusar ia melangkah menuju kamar. Kembali Kyuhyun mendapati kamarnya dalam keadaan gelap gulita. Ia meraih saklar dan menyalakannya.

Benar saja.

Sungmin berada di sana, di atas kasur sedang tertidur seakan tanpa beban. Kyuhyun berjalan mendekat ke pinggir kasur.

"Ck! Lee Sungmin kau—"

"—ngh…" Hampir saja amarah Kyuhyun meledak kalau tidak mendengar lenguhan kecil tak nyaman dari Sungmin. Kening Kyuhyun mengerut bingung.

Sedetik setelahnya Kyuhyun baru menyadari bahwa wajah Sungmin begitu pucat tak bertenaga. Kyuhyun terbelalak, mendapati tubuh Sungmin lebih kurus dari biasa. Atau hanya perasaan?

Dengan panik ia mengguncangkan tubuh Sungmin, berusaha tidak terlalu kasar. "Hey, bangunlah, Min. Apa kau sakit?" tanya Kyuhyun selembut mungkin. Tangannya menyeka keringat yang mengalir di kening Sungmin.

Sungmin mengerjap, kesadarannya masih mengawang. Menyadari ada orang lain di kamar ini, matanya langsung melebar. Apalagi setelah tahu orang itu Kyuhyun. Refleks ia terduduk di atas kasur dengan kepala menunduk ketakutan. "M—maafkan aku, maafkan aku… Maaf aku tertidur, maaf aku tak sempat membereskan apartemen, maaf aku tak menyiapkan makan malam, m–maafkan aku—"

"Sstt… tenanglah, Min." Kyuhyun menenangkan, amarahnya lenyap melihat Sungmin yang tampak sangat lemah. Diperhatikannya wajah manis itu, agak pucat.

Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya gugup. "Maaf…" ujarnya. Ia sangat ketakutan hingga ingin sekali menangis.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah makan malam tadi." Bohong Kyuhyun, lalu beringsut duduk di sebelah Sungmin "Lagipula membersihkan apartemen masih bisa lain kali. Kau tampak sakit, Min. Ada apa sebenarnya?" Kyuhyun mulai mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Maafkan aku… aku benar-benar merasa lemas. Rasanya ingin pingsan hingga aku tak bisa beranjak dari kasur." Jelas Sungmin gemetar.

"Apa kau demam?" Kyuhyun meletakan punggung tangannya di kening Sungmin. Namun suhunya normal, tidak panas sama sekali. Hanya ada peluh di sekitar kening Sungmin, mungkin pria mungil itu keringat dingin.

Sungmin menggeleng. "Aku tidak tahu. Aku merasa tubuhku lemas, dan mual berlebihan. Itu sebabnya aku tak bisa ke dapur. Bau di dapur membuatku bolak-balik ke kamar mandi, Kyuhyun-ah. Maafkan aku…"

'DEG'

Kyuhyun tercekat.

Penuturan Sungmin terasa begitu…

_Apa mungkin?_ Terka Kyuhyun dalam hati.

"Min, kurasa kita harus pergi ke dokter…"

"Loh? Bukannya kau dokter ya?" tanya Sungmin bingung.

"M—maksudku. Siapa tahu kau sakit keras dan butuh alat khusus untuk memeriksanya. Kau tahu sendiri di apartemen ini tidak ada alat medis selengkap di rumah sakit. Ng—ya sepertinya kita harus ke rumah sakit." Jelas Kyuhyun kaku. Maksud sebenarnya, ia mungkin akan membawa Sungmin pada temannya, biar Donghae atau Zhoumi yang memeriksa. Sekalian memastikan 'organ baru' yang di masukan ke tubuh Sungmin dalam keadaan baik.

"Memangnya sakitku terlihat separah itu?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk cepat. "Menurutmu mungkin tidak terlihat parah, tapi bagaimana jika kau terkena demam berdarah? Atau—ng, flu babi? Flu burung? Kita tidak akan tahu kau sakit apa jika tak memeriksanya lebih rinci. Bagaimana jika ada sesuatu yang membahayakan?" Kyuhyun melebih-lebihkan. Terlalu berlebihan malah, Kyuhyun sendiri tak mengerti kenapa ia menjadi begitu pintar acting.

Sungmin meremas surai hitamnya panik. Oh tidak! Perkataan Kyuhyun sukses membuatnya ketakutan setengah mati! Hidup bersama seorang dokter ternyata cukup membuatnya begitu takut dan peduli akan kesehatan tubuh.

"Bagaimana? Kau mau ke rumah sakit?"

Sungmin tidak memikir ulang. Ia hanya mengangguk cepat disertai wajah kusut karena panik.

Kyuhyun meringis. Sungmin lagi-lagi percaya dengan kebohongannya. Sangat mudah ditipu, sikap polos Sungmin terlalu memudahkan orang jahat sepertinya menggunakan kesempatan ini sebaik mungkin.

"Baik, kita siap-siap sekarang." Putus Kyuhyun.

**.**

**=oO Fake Affection Oo=**

**.**

'TOK.. TOK.. TOK..'

"Masuk saja."

Kyuhyun berani melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan dokter serba putih itu setelah terdengar suara yang mempersilahkan masuk. Digenggam erat tangan Sungmin, menuntun pria mungil itu agar selalu di sisinya.

"Kalian? Cepat sekali datangnya." dokter yang berada di ruangan itu melirik jam tangannya sekilas. Kedatangan dua orang tamunya ini lumayan meleset dari perkiraan. Kyuhyun baru mengabari beberapa saat yang lalu, dan sekarang Kyuhyun bersama sang pasien sudah tepat berada di depannya.

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya tak peduli. Ia segera menarik tangan Sungmin untuk duduk di kursi yang di sediakan.

Sungmin menurut, mereka duduk berdampingan layaknya sepasang suami istri yang ingin konsultasi. Sungmin langsung menggeleng pelan, bisa-bisanya disaat seperti ini khayalannya kembali bekerja begitu bodoh. Wajah Sungmin merona malu.

Matanya melirik name tag yang berada di atas meja.

**'Dr. Lee Donghae'** tertulis jelas di cetak tebal di sana.

_'Oh, jadi ini dokter yang waktu itu? Pantas rasanya pernah bertemu.'_ Batin Sungmin, lalu mengangguk mengerti.

"Sepertinya kalian sudah akrab. Haha…" dokter itu tertawa mendapati Kyuhyun yang menggenggam tangan Sungmin erat.

Sungmin tertunduk malu. Kyuhyun mendengus mendengar basa-basi tak penting itu.

"Cepatlah, hyung. Kau terlalu banyak omong." Ucap Kyuhyun gusar.

Donghae memelankan suara tawanya, diganti dengan kekehan kecil. "Hanya bercanda, Kyuhyun-ah. Selera humormu buruk." Perhatian Donghae teralih pada sosok manis yang berada di sisi Kyuhyun. "Hai, manis~ sudah lama tak berjumpa, bagaimana kabarmu?" tanyanya sedikit menggoda.

'PLETAK.'

"Aw!"

"Sekali lagi kau menggoda pasienmu seperti itu, akan kulaporkan pada kekasihmu! Sepertinya sepuluh tamparan serta kalimat putus dari Eunhyuk-hyung sudah lebih dari cukup."

Donghae meringis mengusap kepalanya yang mendapat 'jitakan sayang'. Matanya membulat ketika mendengar ancaman Kyuhyun.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu kabarnya. Apa aku salah?" sungut Donghae kesal.

"Sangat salah. Tak perlu embel-embel 'manis' juga kau masih bisa menanyakan kabarnya, kan?" Kyuhyun sinis.

"Sesukaku. Memangnya kau siapa? Kenapa kau semarah itu padaku?"

"Aku tidak marah. Seharusnya kau sadar umur. Lamarlah Eunhyuk-hyung dan berhentilah menggoda pasien-pasienmu! Aku hanya memberi nasihat. Kau tidak kasihan dengan kekasihmu?" balas Kyuhyun sengit.

Sungmin yang melihat interaksi konyol dua dokter ini hanya melongo. Tak menyangka kedua dokter ini tampak begitu kekanak-kanakan jika sudah adu mulut. Ditambah masalah yang mereka ributkan hanyalah sebuah… err—bahkan masih banyak ratusan hal lebih penting untuk diperdebatkan seperti ini.

"S—sudah, j–jangan bertengkar." Lerai Sungmin takut.

Sontak kedua dokter itu menoleh pada Sungmin yang menatap mereka dengan pandangan ngeri. Sungmin bergerak tak nyaman di kursi.

"Ck. Lihatlah, dia ketakutan akibat ulahmu."

"Akibatmu juga. Sialan." Donghae memutar bola mata jengah. Membiarkan Kyuhyun dan memusatkan perhatiannya pada sang pasien.

"Apa keluhanmu?" tanya Donghae memulai tugas sebagai dokter, senyumnya tercetak begitu berhadapan dengan pasien manis ini. Kyuhyun memperhatikan keduanya tajam, terutama Donghae. Takut-takut dokter perayu itu berulah lagi.

"Itu… ng—badanku sering lemas akhir-akhir ini. Aku juga sering mual-mual." Sungmin meremas tangan Kyuhyun yang menggenggam jemarinya gugup. Dengan jelas Kyuhyun dapat merasakan keringat dingin dari sela-sela jemari Sungmin.

"Bagaimana suhu tubuhmu?"

"Biasa saja, tidak panas."

"Apa ada makanan yang kau makan sebelumnya? Mungkin saja kau alergi. Atau keracunan."

Sungmin menggeleng. "Aku tidak makan apapun yang aneh, nafsu makanku hilang begitu saja."

Donghae melirik Kyuhyun curiga, Kyuhyun membalas dengan anggukan isyarat. "Lalu? Apa ada gejala lain? Kapan puncak kau mengalami mual berlebihan itu?" tanya Donghae lagi.

Sungmin berpikir sejenak. "Aku belum merasakan gejala lain selain itu. Tiap pagi rasa mual itu begitu menyiksa, aku terpaksa keluar masuk kamar mandi hanya untuk memuntahkan semuanya."

Kyuhyun sudah menyadari. Ia memang tahu hampir semingguan ini Sungmin sering absen sarapan. Sungmin lebih memilih menyiapkan untuk Kyuhyun dan segera berlalu meninggalkannya sendiri di meja makan. Salahkan sifat Kyuhyun yang tidak peka membuatnya tidak berpikir sampai ke sana.

Donghae tertegun mendengar penjelasan Sungmin. Sedetik kemudian ia tersentak, sadar dari lamunannya. "Wah, Sungmin-ah… sepertinya untuk mengetahui penyakit yang kau derita, kau harus melakukan berbagai macam test kesehatan. Apa kau mau?"

Kening Sungmin mengerut. "Test kesehatan?"

"Ini penting untukmu, Min. Kita harus tahu apa yang terjadi pada tubuhmu." Kyuhyun meyakinkan.

Sungmin menoleh pada Kyuhyun.

Detik selanjutnya, Sungmin hanya mengangguk setuju.

Kalimat Kyuhyun tak bisa Sungmin bantah sama sekali…

**.**

**=oO Fake Affection Oo=**

**.**

Sungmin menunggu.

Ia setia menanti di kursi ruang tunggu rumah sakit ini sendirian. Kyuhyun masih berada di dalam bersama Donghae. Entahlah apa yang mereka diskusikan hingga selama ini, yang jelas itu urusan para dokter. Sungmin hanya perlu menunggu dan menerima hasil dari berbagai test kesehatan yang sempat ia jalani beberapa saat yang lalu.

Sungmin sendiri bingung mengapa terlalu banyak yang mereka—Donghae dan Kyuhyun—lakukan pada tubuh Sungmin. Memang mereka tidak macam-macam _sih_, tapi Sungmin mengira semua yang mereka lakukan itu berlebihan.

Padahal Sungmin hanya merasa sakit biasa. Mungkin gejala demam atau masuk angin? Bisa saja, kan? Kenapa juga pemeriksaan itu memakan waktu hampir sejam lamanya?

Sungmin menghela nafas bosan. Ini sudah malam. Rumah sakit mulai sepi. Hanya beberapa suster yang berlalu lalang. Selebihnya tidak ada. Suasana tempat ini begitu menyeramkan menurut Sungmin. Rasa kantuk mulai melanda.

'TAP… TAP… TAP…'

Suara langkah mendekat membuat Sungmin mendongak, mendapati Kyuhyun berjalan ke arahnya membawa beberapa amplop berlogo rumah sakit. Wajahnya terlihat begitu muram. Eh? Kenapa dia? Batin Sungmin bingung sekaligus gugup.

"Kyuhyun-ah? Bagaimana?" tanya Sungmin. Dari aura-auranya, mungkin berita buruk yang akan Sungmin dapat.

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab. Matanya menatap Sungmin iba. Ia bungkam tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata apapun. Selain sorot matanya yang tampak begitu menyesal dan sedih. Tangan Kyuhyun terulur memberikan seluruh amplop berisi hasil test kesehatan Sungmin.

Sungmin menerima amplop itu dengan gemetar. Jantungnya berdetak begitu cepat mendapati ekspresi Kyuhyun yang begitu menyedihkan. Sungmin menggeleng ragu, tak mengerti dengan semuanya.

Buru-buru ia membuka amplop itu. Mengeluarkan kertas yang terlipat di dalam dan membacanya penuh ketelitian. Bola matanya bergerak membaca deretan kalimat yang berada di kertas itu begitu cermat.

'DEG…'

Mata Sungmin melebar seketika.

Jantungnya seakan berhenti.

Seluruh tubuhnya lemas membaca hasil akhir yang tertera dalam kertas itu.

Dunia sedang memainkannya…

Tubuh Sungmin gemetar hebat. "A—apa maksudnya ini?" suara Sungmin serak tertahan di tenggorokan. Matanya memanas, buram bersamaan dengan air mata jatuh di kedua pipinya.

Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin pilu. Dipeluknya tubuh mungil Sungmin erat. Sungmin menangis sejadi-jadinya. Menyumpahi hidupnya yang begitu sial. Mengutuk keadaan dirinya yang sangat mengerikan hingga ia rasa kematian lebih baik dari semuanya.

"Maaf, aku akan bertanggung jawab…" bisik Kyuhyun.

**.**

**=oO Fake Affection Oo=**

**.**

**END**

**.**

**#ditabok**

**Boong, ini belum selesai hehehe**

**.**

**TBC!**

**yang masih ga ngerti trap Kyuhyun apaan. Sekarang udah ngerti belum? Udah jelas kan? Dan soal penelitian apa yang Kyuhyun jelasin sama Sungmin itu cuma sebatas tipuan biar Sungmin mau. Yang aslinya bukan kaya gitu, justru lebih parah, dan karena itu Kyuhyun ga jelasin gara2 takut Sungmin malah ga mau. Jadi sekarang udah ngerti kan?**

**Yang nanyain Donghae Kyuhyun Zhoumi beneran dokter apa engga. Mereka emang seratus persen dokter xD jangan di kira mal praktek (?) Gyahaha. **

**Tolong di review~ **


	4. Chapter 4

**Fake Affection (Chapter 4) © by YoonMingi**

**.**

**Rate : T++**

**Categori :**

**KyuMin. Yaoi/BoysLove. M-Preg. Hurt/comfort, lil angst. Innocent!Min**

**Cast :**

**Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Donghae, Zhoumi**

**Pairing: KyuMin ofc!**

**.**

**DON'T BE SILENT READER**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

Kyuhyun tak bisa berhenti mengulum senyum. Sekali-kali matanya melirik pada sosok Sungmin yang tertidur pulas di sampingnya. Namun Kyuhyun tak bisa memandangi wajah itu terus-terusan karena harus fokus pada jalanan.

Ia masih berada di mobil, baru saja pulang dari rumah sakit. Dengan Sungmin yang telah melakukan berbagai test kesehatan.

Kalian tahu mengapa Kyuhyun tak bisa berhenti tersenyum? Haha! Kalian pasti sudah tahu!

Tentu saja karena Sungmin!

Sungmin, pria dengan tampang kelewat manis itu tengah hamil sekarang. Mengandung anak Kyuhyun. Sekali lagi, MENGANDUNG ANAK KYUHYUN!

Kandungannya berusia lima minggu. Yang berarti memang Kyuhyun sudah berhasil membuat Sungmin hamil dari awal. Hanya gejalanya saja yang baru muncul seminggu terakhir ini.

Mengetahui bahwa semua kerja keras yang ia lakukan tidak sia-sia sangat membuat Kyuhyun bahagia. Kerja keras yang dimaksud disini benar-benar kerja keras, bukan maksud lain seperti yang kalian bayangkan. Kyuhyun memang sudah susah payah menguras otak jeniusnya, mengerahkan tenaga serta mengeluarkan biaya.

Dan apa yang ia dapat sebanding dengan yang ia keluarkan. Proyek yang dikerjakan oleh mereka bertiga hampir menuju sukses! Tinggal sedikit lagi sampai menunggu anak itu lahir.

Hm, Kyuhyun memang senang karena rencananya hampir sukses.

Tidak ada kesenangan lain selain kesuskesan yang sebentar lagi ia raih.

Hal lain yang membuatnya tak bisa berhenti mengulum senyum adalah sifat Sungmin kelewat polos. Sekali lagi Kyuhyun beruntung mendapatkan sosok seperti Sungmin yang sangat mudah ditipu. Sungmin percaya dengan acting 'pura-pura menyesal, bersalah, sedih, sendu, dan lain lain' yang Kyuhyun praktekan di rumah sakit tadi.

Kyuhyun berkata seakan ia tak tahu Sungmin memiliki organ spesial dalam tubuh prianya. Sehingga Kyuhyun pikir dengan memasukan cairan sperma di dalam tubuh Sungmin tidak akan bereaksi apapun. Tapi yang terjadi adalah Sungmin hamil dan Kyuhyun tidak tahu harus bagaimana…

Kalimat Kyuhyun berhasil membuat keadaan malah berbalik. Sungmin berpikir bahwa ia yang bersalah, ia merasa amnesia yang ia alami membuatnya tak ingat apapun termasuk keberadaan organ spesial di dalam tubuhnya. Sungmin berpikir itu semua bukan salah Kyuhyun, itu juga salahnya karena tidak melarang Kyuhyun melakukan percobaan seperti itu.

Kyuhyun menyeringai setan, ia tertawa pelan mengingat kembali kejadian di rumah sakit tadi.

Skenario yang bagus. Sangat spontan dan cerdas!

Kyuhyun sempat berpikir bahwa mendaftar menjadi actor tidak buruk juga. Actingnya lumayan bagus, buktinya Sungmin percaya. Haha!

**.**

**=oO Fake Affection Oo=**

**.**

Sesampainya di parkiran apartemen, Kyuhyun melirik Sungmin di kursi sampingnya lagi. Wajah pria manis itu tampak sembab dengan sisa air mata di pipi, matanya tertutup rapat, nafasnya teratur dan tenang. Sungmin pasti kelelahan menangis, sehingga ia terlelap dengan mudahnya.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas, ingin membangunkan pun mana tega. Wajah Sungmin terlalu indah untuk diusik ketenangannya.

Kyuhyun segera turun dari mobil.

Direngkuhnya tubuh Sungmin, membawa ke dalam gendongannya.

Menggendong Sungmin mungkin memang bukan hal yang bagus, tapi tak apa, Kyuhyun makin merasa bersalah jika Sungmin terpaksa di bangunkan, tersadar pada kenyataan hidup yang begitu buruk.

Setelah menaiki lift dan berjalan sedikit menuju apartemennya. Kyuhyun langsung masuk sesudah memasukan password hingga pintu terbuka otomatis, tak lupa ia tutup kembali takut-takut ada orang asing masuk. Tanpa menunggu ia baringkan Sungmin di kasur perlahan. Sangat hati-hati seakan Sungmin adalah benda yang paling rapuh.

Kening Sungmin mengerut samar ketika Kyuhyun perlahan menjauhkan tubuhnya. Tubuhnya menggeliat, seakan mencari sesuatu yang sangat ia butuhkan masih dengan keadaan tertidur. Nafasnya menderu semakin cepat.

Kyuhyun mendesis menenangkan, ia bergerak mengusap kepala Sungmin lembut. Menenangkan Sungmin yang menurutnya terganggu karena Kyuhyun menggendongnya tanpa sepengetahuan pria manis itu.

Ketika kerutan di kening Sungmin menghilang bersamaan dengan nafasnya yang teratur, Kyuhyun menghela nafas lega. Tubuh Sungmin mulai tenang ketika Kyuhyun merebahkan diri di sisi Sungmin. Didekapnya Sungmin erat. Tangannya mulai turun mengusap punggung Sungmin memberi rasa nyaman yang sebesar-besarnya.

Seakan mengerti apa yang terjadi, Sungmin makin merapatkan tubuhnya ke dalam pelukan Kyuhyun. Kepalanya menelusup masuk ke dada itu hingga nafas hangatnya sangat jelas Kyuhyun rasakan di sekitar sana.

Kyuhyun terkekeh. Rasanya seperti memiliki bayi. Yah, meski bayi yang sebenarnya belum lahir.

Sepertinya Kyuhyun harus sering meluangkan waktu untuk mengurus Sungmin. Bagaimanapun Sungmin adalah salah satu kunci keberhasilan mereka, jika tidak ada Sungmin mereka harus minta tolong siapa lagi? Mencari orang baru?

Mendapatkan Sungmin saja mereka harus bekerja keras. Belum lagi operasi penanaman rahim di tubuh Sungmin sangat sulit. Salah sedikit nyawa bisa melayang. Uang yang mereka keluarkan-pun tidak main jumlahnya.

Kyuhyun menarik nafas dalam. Matanya terpejam. Lalu dihembuskannya nafas itu perlahan.

**_"Sesuatu yang dipaksakan pasti akan menuai dampak buruk."_**

Kyuhyun tersentak. Matanya terbuka lebar saat kalimat Donghae di rumah sakit tadi terngiang lagi di benaknya. Rasanya kalimat itu begitu hebat hingga terus melekat di otaknya. Sepanjang perjalanan hingga sampai di apartemen. Kyuhyun selalu teringat ucapan Donghae itu.

Kyuhyun tahu ini memaksa. Proyek mereka sangat beresiko. Menentang kodrat manusia terutama pria yang seharusnya tidak mungkin mengandung. Tapi mereka tetap memaksakan semua ini agar berjalan dan berhasil.

_Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin_. Kalimat itulah yang selalu menjadi penyemangat mereka untuk optimis dalam menjalankan pekerjaan ini.

Walau di dunia ini tidak ada yang tidak mungkin. Tapi jika memaksakan sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya terjadi itu terdengar sangat buruk. Kyuhyun yakin perjalanan mereka menyelesaikan semuanya akan mengalami hambatan. Itu pasti.

Percakapan dengan Donghae di rumah sakit kembali terbayang. Saat Donghae menceritakan kemungkinan terburuk jika percobaan mereka gagal.

**_"Sesuatu yang dipaksakan pasti akan menuai dampak buruk."_**

**_"Aku tahu, tapi tak ada salahnya mencoba, kan?"_**

**_"Kau sudah baca e-mail-ku?" Donghae balik tanya. _**

**_Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Sudah."_**

**_"Lalu? Kenapa kau bisa sesantai ini?" Donghae menatap Kyuhyun bingung. Kyuhyun terlihat sangat santai seakan percobaan mereka hanyalah sekedar mengobati pasien sakit demam. _**

**_"Aku yakin tidak akan terjadi apapun." Jawab Kyuhyun optimis. _**

**_Donghae mendengus. "Biar kujelaskan. Rahim itu bukan rahim alami. Tidak sehebat dan sesempurna rahim yang dimiliki wanita, kau harus tahu semua buatan manusia tak ada apa-apanya dibanding ciptaan tuhan."_**

**_"Lalu?"_**

**_Donghae mulai gemas. Kyuhyun tampak begitu bodoh sekarang hingga Donghae ingin melayangkan sebuah pukulan untuk dokter kelewat muda itu. "Rahim itu lemah. Tidak kuat jika harus menampung janin hingga sembilan bulan lamanya. Jika dipaksakan selama itu, kurasa akan membahayakan tubuh sang ibu. Kita bisa saja menyelamatkan janin itu , lalu membiarkan ibunya kehilangan nyawa. Tapi…" Donghae menggantung kalimatnya menunggu respon Kyuhyun._**

**_Namun Kyuhyun diam tanpa ekspresi. Seakan masalah itu bukanlah hal yang penting. Tangannya terlipat di depan dada. Menunggu kelanjutan kalimat Donghae. _**

**_"T—tapi ini sama saja pembunuhan. Dan—hei! Kenapa kau tidak membantuku sama sekali?" amarah Donghae hampir meledak. _**

**_"Ck. Hanya karena masalah ini kau begitu pusing? Kalau begitu prematur saja. Tinggal operasi keluarkan bayinya. Selesai, kan?" Kyuhyun mendesah bosan. Bingung dengan jalan pikiran hyung-nya yang begitu lamban. _**

**_"Tak semudah itu! Kita harus menghindari operasi sekecil apapun. Proses kelahiran bayi itu harus dilakukan secara normal. Yang kutakutkan adalah tubuh Sungmin yang lemah, aku takut dia tidak kuat hingga—kau tahu maksudku, Kyuhyun-ah…" jemari Donghae memijit pelipisnya pelan. Kepalanya begitu pening memikirkan jalan terbaik untuk keluar dari masalah ini._**

**_"Kau jangan berbicara seakan tahu segalanya. Sungmin orang yang kuat. Aku tidak mungkin salah memilih. Aku yakin Sungmin bisa bertahan hingga bayinya lahir. Aku pastikan keduanya selamat."_**

**_"Tapi—"_**

**_"—Hyung, ini sudah malam. Sungmin menunggu di luar. Aku harus segera pulang. Masalah ini kita bicarakan nanti bersama Zhoumi hyung." Sela Kyuhyun cepat. _**

**_"Kyuhyun! Kau tidak bisa bertindak seenaknya!"_**

**_"Aku tidak seenaknya. Aku yakin Sungmin mampu, ia sangat kuat. Kita hanya perlu membantunya. Kau percaya denganku, kan?" _**

**_Donghae tak bisa mengatakan apapun lagi. Kyuhyun memandangnya tajam, sorot matanya penuh keyakinan hingga Donghae tak dapat berkutik untuk membantah. Kyuhyun berhasil membuatnya percaya dengan semua kata-kata itu. _**

**_Donghae menunduk sejenak. Lalu mendongak balas menatap Kyuhyun. "Aku percaya."_**

**_Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafas lega. Bibirnya tertarik membentuk senyuman. Untuk sejenak mereka saling bertukar senyum, walau hanya senyum tipis yang sangat samar. _**

**_"Kalau begitu. Biar kuberitahukan apa saja yang harus kau perhatikan selama Sungmin mengandung. Kau tidak boleh membuatnya kelelahan dan stress. Sebisa mungkin jangan pernah membuatnya sedih. Karena jika sampai dia banyak pikiran, lalu pendarahan, kau sendiri yang tanggung akibatnya. Aku dan Zhoumi tidak mau lagi melakukan operasi sekecil apapun lagi di tubuh Sungmin…"_**

**_"Baik, hyung." _**

**_"Kau harus ingat rahimnya tidak sekuat rahim wanita. Jangan lagi melakukan hubungan sex lewat anal."_**

**_Kyuhyun mendelik tak percaya. "Tidak boleh lagi? Sedikitpun?"_**

**_"Tentu. Mungkin jika hanya pemanasan biasa masih diperbolehkan. Namun kau ingat kan Sungmin tidak boleh kelelahan sama sekali?"_**

**_Kyuhyun mendesis tak suka, walau mau tak mau ia harus menerima. Ia mengibaskan tangan mengisyaratkan Donghae meneruskan kalimatnya. "Lanjutkan cepat!"_**

**_"Mungkin untuk saat ini hanya itu. Kau dokter, pasti tahu hal hal apa saja yang tidak boleh Sungmin lakukan dan makanan apa saja yang tidak boleh ia konsumsi."_**

**_"Tidak diberitahu juga aku memang tahu." Ujar Kyuhyun percaya diri. _**

**_Donghae mendengus menghadapi sifat sombong Kyuhyun yang mulai keluar. "Satu lagi, kumohon padamu untuk memberikan perhatian lebih untuk Sungmin. Buat agar dia senyaman mungkin semasa kehamilannya." _**

**_"Itu pasti. Ada lagi yang ingin kau katakan?" Kyuhyun melirik jam tangannya. Khawatir dengan Sungmin yang menunggu lama di luar. Sungmin masih amnesia, ia tak suka dengan tempat asing. Meski dulu Sungmin pernah di rawat di rumah sakit ini, tapi tetap saja Sungmin pasti merasa asing. _**

**_"Hm, mungkin tidak, untuk sekarang cukup." _**

**_"Kalau begitu aku pamit pulang. Sungmin sudah menunggu terlalu lama." Setelah itu Kyuhyun mengundurkan diri. Tak lupa ia ucapkan terimakasih pada Donghae dan beranjak meninggalkan ruangan itu. _**

**_Hampir saja Kyuhyun menarik gagang pintu, namun kalimat Donghae menahannya. "Ingat Kyuhyun-ah, jangan sampai Sungmin mengalami pendarahan. Itu akan menyebabkan nyawanya terancam—" Donghae menggantung kalimatnya._**

**_"—dan itu sama saja mengantar Sungmin dan calon anak kalian ke gerbang kematian."_**

**_Kyuhyun menggenggam erat gagang pintu. Kepalanya tertunduk mencerna kalimat Donghae baik-baik. Sedetik kemudian ia melirik Donghae di belakang, wajahnya tidak menyiratkan ekspresi apapun. _**

**_"Aku bersumpah, bagaimanapun caranya aku akan membuat keduanya tetap hidup tanpa cacat sedikitpun. Kau harus ingat sumpahku, hyung." Ucap Kyuhyun mantap dan segera pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu. _**

Kyuhyun tersadar dari lamunannya.

Sumpah yang ia ucapkan di depan Donghae terdengar penuh kepercayaan juga tekad untuk membuat semuanya menjadi lancar. Walau Kyuhyun sebenarnya tidak yakin dengan ucapannya sendiri. Rasanya Kyuhyun begitu tega hingga membiarkan Sungmin masuk ke dalam rencana busuk ini.

Yang menjadi taruhan bukan hanya pekerjaan mereka, Kyuhyun bahkan tak peduli dengan pekerjaannya. Ia sudah cukup kaya. Uang di tabungannya bahkan cukup untuk membuat usaha lain atau pekerjaan yang lebih baik jika dibandingkan pekerjaannya kali ini.

Mungkin jika pekerjaan Kyuhyun saja tak masalah, tapi pekerjaan Donghae dan Zhoumi juga ikut menjadi taruhan. Ia tak tega melihat kedua sahabatnya ini di pecat padahal mereka sudah menyanggupi untuk melaksanakan percobaan ini.

Terutama Sungmin…

Entah setan apa yang berada di tubuh Kyuhyun hingga memutuskan untuk memilih Sungmin sebagai alat percobaannya. Membiarkan sosok manis yang sangat polos itu berada di sisi jurang kematian. Ini sama saja memainkan nyawa seseorang.

**_'Sungmin pasti kuat.' _**Batin Kyuhyun yakin. Lagi-lagi sifat keras kepala Kyuhyun muncul. Ia begitu yakin Sungmin bisa melalui semua ini.

Di dekapnya Sungmin makin erat. Seakan melindungi Sungmin dari siapapun dan apapun yang akan membuatnya terluka.

Kyuhyun sudah bersumpah akan melakukan apapun agar Sungmin dan calon anaknya kelak dapat hidup dengan selamat.

Dan Kyuhyun tidak akan melanggar sumpah itu.

Dikecupnya pucuk kepala Sungmin lama. "Selamat tidur, Min…"

**.**

**=oO Fake Affection Oo=**

**.**

"Ungh…" Sungmin melenguh pelan saat siluet cahaya matahari mengganggu tidurnya. Ia menggeliat kecil merasakan hangat perlahan merambat ke sekujur tubuh.

"Hm, sudah pagi." Gumam Sungmin dengan mata tertutup. Rasanya untuk bangun dia masih enggan. ia masih ingin tertidur tapi…

"Eh? Sudah pagi?!" Sungmin terlonjak. Ia langsung terduduk di kasur dengan bola mata melirik ke sana kemari mencari jam. Matanya melebar mendapati jarum jam sudah menunjukan angka sembilan. Yang berarti jam berangkat kerja Kyuhyun sudah lewat, dan ia tak sempat membuatkan sarapan.

Sungmin meremas surai hitamnya panik. Dilihatnya sekeliling. Benar saja. Tidak ada Kyuhyun di kamar ini. Pasti dia sudah pergi bekerja, batin Sungmin.

"Pasti Kyuhyun marah padaku. Aish! Kenapa bisa terlambaaat?!" rutuknya pada diri sendiri.

CKLEK

"Sudah bangun?"

Sungmin tersentak. Suara pintu yang terbuka diikuti suara bass yang sangat Sungmin kenal membuatnya menoleh ke asal suara. Kyuhyun berada di sana dengan pakaian santai, tanpa baju yang biasa ia kenakan ketika bekerja.

"K—Kyuhyun-ah? Maaf a—aku terlambat bangun." Kepala Sungmin tertunduk dalam.

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis. "Tidak apa-apa. Tadinya aku ingin membangunkanmu saking lamanya tertidur. Tapi kau sudah bangun duluan," ia melangkah menghampiri Sungmin dan mendudukan diri di kasur. "Ayo sarapan." Tangannya bergerak merangkul bahu Sungmin erat, membantu pria manis itu beranjak dari kasur.

"Tapi aku belum membuatkan sarapan, Kyuhyun-ah…" ujarnya penuh penyesalan. Sungmin pasrah saat lengan Kyuhyun membimbingnya berjalan keluar kamar. Ia berjalan canggung, jarak mereka terlampau dekat.

"Untuk kali ini aku yang membuatkan sarapan."

"Kenapa kau yang membuat sarapan?"

"Kau tampak sangat lelah. Kau tahu aku tidak mungkin sekejam itu, hingga membiarkanmu menyiapkan sarapan dengan keadaan seperti orang sakit." Jelas Kyuhyun.

"Kau tidak bekerja?"

"Aku bekerja nanti siang."

Sungmin mengangguk. Lalu duduk di kursi yang sudah di siapkan Kyuhyun. Sungmin mengerjap, matanya meneliti keadaan dapur, terpukau dengan keadaan dapur yang sudah bersih. Di meja sudah tersedia segelas susu dan piring dengan sandwich di atasnya.

"Kau tahu aku tidak pandai memasak. Hanya itu yang bisa kubuat. Tapi kau tenang saja, aku sudah menyertakan sayur di sana, itu sehat untukmu." Kyuhyun yang menyadari tatapan bingung Sungmin langsung menjelaskan.

Entah berapa ratus kali Sungmin tersanjung dengan sikap Kyuhyun, semburat merah muncul di kedua pipinya. Tak menyangka Kyuhyun akan berbuat seperti ini. Kyuhyun mati-matian menyiapkan semuanya. Walau baru dua bulan bersama Kyuhyun, Sungmin tahu dokter itu tak mungkin melakukan pekerjaan kecil seperti ini. Perhatian itu membuatnya kembali sesak oleh rasa bahagia.

Ia tak tahu bagaimana menjelaskan apa yang ia rasa. Kyuhyun seakan melakukan semua ini hanya untuknya…

Sungmin beralih pada segelas susu di hadapannya. Lalu menatap Kyuhyun penuh tanda tanya. Tidak biasanya ada susu dalam sarapan mereka, apa itu milik Kyuhyun?

Kyuhyun berdeham pelan. Membalas tatapan Sungmin. "Itu susu untuk ibu hamil."

Sungmin tersedak. Matanya melotot horror melirik gelas itu dan Kyuhyun berulang kali. Bibirnya terbuka untuk bertanya namun Kyuhyun menggerakan tangan memberi isyarat agar Sungmin tak bicara dulu.

"Aku tidak mungkin menyiapkan susu untuk pria hamil. Itu tidak ada di supermarket, Min."

Sungmin menggeleng. Bukan itu yang ingin ditanyakan.

Kejadian semalam di rumah sakit kembali teringat. Saat ia menangis hebat menerima hasil test kesehatan yang menyatakan dirinya tengah hamil usia lima minggu.

Surat lain menuliskan bahwa Sungmin memiliki organ spesial di dalam tubuhnya yaitu sebuah rahim hingga apa yang mustahil terjadi dalam hidupnya menjadi mungkin. Sungmin, seorang pria yang tengah mengandung.

"J—jadi yang semalam itu bukan mimpi?" tanya Sungmin lirih. Matanya memanas. Semua yang diharapkan sebuah mimpi ternyata memang nyata.

Takdir begitu kejam.

Kenapa hidupnya begitu menyedihkan? Kenapa tubuhnya begitu menjijikan hingga ia yang jelas seorang pria bisa mengalami sesuatu yang seharusnya dialami wanita? Ia tak pernah meminta pada Tuhan untuk diberi organ itu!

Tak cukup-kah kecelakaan serta amnesia yang ia alami hingga berada pada situasi yang sangat asing? Situasi yang sangat Sungmin benci. Kenapa juga harus ditambah dengan kabar memalukan itu?

"Min, kumohon jangan menangis lagi."

Dibawanya tubuh itu ke dalam pelukan Kyuhyun. Meredam isak tangis Sungmin yang mulai menjadi.

Air mata Sungmin mengalir begitu deras membasahi pakaian Kyuhyun. Disertai kalimat penghinaan pada dirinya sendiri, terdengar pilu dan menyayat hati.

"Jika kau marah. Kau bisa melampiaskannya padaku, Min. Jangan hina dirimu sendiri. Kau juga jangan salahkan anak itu. Dia tidak salah, dia tak tahu apapun…" Kyuhyun mengusap punggung Sungmin, berharap dapat meredakan isakan itu. Sungmin menangis, itu karenanya.

Tapi ia harus bagaimana?

Semua sudah terjadi.

"Apa kau membenci anak itu?" tanya Kyuhyun samar. Tubuh Sungmin melemah di pelukannya membuat Kyuhyun mulai ketakutan.

Meski lebih mirip bisikan. Tapi Sungmin menangkap jelas ucapan Kyuhyun. Ia ingin menjawab bahwa ia membenci keberadaan organ itu. Sangat membenci hingga Sungmin ingin melenyapkan organ itu dari tubuhnya! Ia rela melakukan apapun asal organ itu dibuang jauh-jauh!

Tapi ia tak pernah bisa membenci anak itu. Sama sekali tidak! Ia hanya bingung dengan keberadaan calon manusia baru di tubuhnya. Yang akan berkembang hingga terlahir menjadi sesosok bayi mungil. Anaknya sendiri.

Sungmin menggeleng lemah, jemarinya meremas baju Kyuhyun kuat sembari menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ingin mengeluarkan suara, namun takut hanya isakan yang ada. Sungmin merasa sangat buruk dan hina.

Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin ke pangkuannya. Dengan posisi ini lebih mudah untuk merengkuh tubuh itu erat.

"Rasanya sangat buruk. Seorang pria yang mengandung. Hal yang paling memalukan yang pernah terjadi." Adu Sungmin ditengah isakannya, susah payah ia merangkai kalimat dengan nafas tersengal-sengal.

"Jadi, kau tidak menginginkan anak itu?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi. Sedikit sesak mendengar Sungmin yang terkesan menolak kehadiran calon anak mereka.

"Aku tidak pernah menolak. Aku hanya tidak percaya ini terjadi padaku, Kyuhyun-ah." Suara Sungmin serak, ia terbatuk-batuk masih dengan isakan yang tersisa.

Kyuhyun membelai kepala Sungmin. Halus helaian surai hitam itu menyapa indra perabanya. "Kalau begitu cobalah untuk percaya. Anggaplah ini hadiah dari Tuhan untukmu. Tidak semua orang bisa mendapat kesempatan itu bukan?" ucap Kyuhyun berusaha bijak. Walau hatinya sendiri ikut ngilu melihat keadaan Sungmin yang sangat menyedihkan.

Sungmin tak menjawab. Ia menggeser tubuhnya makin menelusup ke dada Kyuhyun. Menyembunyikan wajah yang sembab dan merah penuh air mata.

"Setidaknya, kumohon jangan pernah membenci anak itu, Min…" bisik Kyuhyun.

Perkataan Kyuhyun samar, namun masih terdengar karena jarak mereka yang begitu dekat. "A—aku akan berusaha menerimanya. Tapi mungkin butuh waktu." Balas Sungmin lemah. Ia tak tahu harus berkata apa lagi.

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis. Diposisikannya tubuh Sungmin duduk menyamping di pangkuannya. Sebelah lengannya melingkar di pinggang Sungmin. Menjaga agar jarak mereka tetap dekat. Tangan yang bebas menangkup wajah Sungmin, memperhatikan wajah itu. Jemarinya mengusap air mata yang tertinggal disana penuh kelembutan.

"Karena kau memutuskan untuk menerima secara perlahan, maka kau harus mencobanya dari sekarang. Makanlah sarapanmu. Kau belum makan sejak semalam. Apa kau tidak kasihan dengan mahluk kecil di perutmu?" bujuk Kyuhyun.

Mendengar bujukan itu membuat Sungmin mendongakan kepala menatap Kyuhyun.

CUP

Sebuah kecupan singkat diberikan Kyuhyun di keningnya.

CUP…

Sebuah kecupan lagi berdurasi lebih lama diberikan di bibirnya.

Sungmin membatu. Wajahnya kembali memanas. Yang ini bukan karena ingin menangis. Namun disertai debaran jantungnya yang meningkat. Matanya mengerjap menyamarkan kegugupan yang tiba-tiba menyerang.

"T—tapi aku merasa mual, Kyuhyun-ah. Aku tidak ingin makan." Kilah Sungmin menghindar dari sarapan yang bisa saja membuatnya keluar masuk kamar mandi karena _morning_ _sickness_. Sungmin sangat tersiksa jika sudah seperti itu.

"Kalau begitu aku suapi. Mau?" bujuk Kyuhyun lagi. Ia bersumpah tidak akan berhenti sebelum Sungmin menghabiskan sarapannya.

Sebuah gelengan ingin Sungmin beri namun ia tak bisa. Kyuhyun menatapnya dalam, sorot mata itu memancarkan permohonan begitu besar. Sungmin bungkam, menolak sepertinya adalah hal buruk karena Kyuhyun mungkin tidak akan menyerah.

Lagipula ini Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tak bisa menolak jika itu Kyuhyun…

Senyum Kyuhyun tercetak bersamaan anggukan lemah persetujuan dari Sungmin. Dengan cepat ditariknya piring serta segelas susu milik Sungmin mendekat. Hatinya bahagia melihat Sungmin perlahan melahap sarapannya walau hanya segigit-dua gigit dengan tangan Kyuhyun membantu. Jemarinya mengusap remah makanan di sekitar mulut Sungmin penuh kelembutan.

Walau kadang Sungmin menyerngit menghindari suapan Kyuhyun. Tapi di akhir Sungmin hanya bisa menerima ketika makanan itu masuk dan berakhir melewati kerongkongannya. Kyuhyun selalu bisa membujuk hingga Sungmin terpaksa menurut. Belaian serta sentuhan Kyuhyun ditubuhnya membuat Sungmin tak lagi menyuarakan protes.

"Terimakasih, Min."

**.**

**=oO Fake Affection Oo=**

**.**

"Min, kau ingat pesanku, kan?" Kyuhyun tengah sibuk merapikan rambutnya. Tampilannya sudah berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat dari beberapa jam yang lalu. Dengan jas putih khas dokter dan kemeja berlengan panjang membalut tubuh tinggi itu.

Dahi Sungmin mengerut. "Eh? Pesan apa?"

Kyuhyun berdecak dan mencubit pipi Sungmin gemas. "Jangan terlalu lelah. Untuk urusan kebersihan apartemen ini biar kupanggilkan pembantu."

"T—tapi bukankah itu tugasku? Lalu bagaimana caraku membalas kebaikanmu?"

"Aku tak memintamu untuk membalas, kau yang memaksa. Kau hanya perlu diam sekarang, karena hutangmu sudah kuanggap lunas." Diacak-acaknya rambut hitam Sungmin sembari terkekeh. Bahkan sampai sekarang Sungmin masih merasa berhutang budi padahal Kyuhyun tak pernah meminta untuk dibalas. Yah, mungkin Kyuhyun hanya minta tolong soal penelitian yang melibatkan tubuh manusia—padahal jelas-jelas itu bukan hanya penelitian, hingga Sungmin terpaksa dibuatnya tertipu.

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibir ketika rambutnya dibuat berantakan. Sedetik setelahnya mata foxy itu berbinar senang. "Benarkah?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Tentu. Kau juga sudah menolongku terlalu banyak, Min. Kuanggap kita impas."

"Ne~ gomawo…" ucap Sungmin senang, disambut gelengan dari Kyuhyun.

"Tidak, seharusnya aku yang berterimakasih."

Kyuhyun meraih wajah Sungmin. Dimainkan jemarinya di permukaan kulit putih susu itu. Cantik… Ditambah lagi raut polos serta senyum innocent menambah kadar keimutan yang dimiliki pria manis itu.

Kyuhyun tak bisa menahan diri lagi. Dorongan untuk mendekat hingga dapat menikmati keindahan yang tuhan ciptakan di hadapannya begitu besar. Hanya menatap saja tidak cukup. Ia ingin lebih.

Sungmin mengerjap bingung saat nafas Kyuhyun mulai terasa di sekitar wajahnya. Jarak mereka sangat dekat hingga Sungmin tak bisa menolak untuk bertatap langsung dengan dokter itu. Ditambah jemari Kyuhyun menahan wajahnya untuk tidak menjauh.

CUP

Bibir mereka bersentuhan. Terasa lembut tanpa memaksa.

Sungmin terkesiap. Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menciumnya tanpa alasan. Setidaknya Sungmin tidak sedang menangis saat ini, karena Kyuhyun biasa memberi ciuman hanya sebagai obat penenang untuknya, dan itu selalu ampuh.

Kyuhyun tersenyum dalam ciuman. Dilumatnya bibir itu perlahan, sesekali mengulum tanpa gerakan menuntut. Menunggu respon yang akan Sungmin beri.

Sungmin memejamkan mata. Tak berani membalas, namun ia juga tak berani menolak. Kalau boleh jujur, Sungmin mungkin… hm—mulai menikmati bagaimana lihainya Kyuhyun memainkan kedua belah bibirnya. Bahkan tanpa sadar bibirnya terbuka memancing lidah Kyuhyun menelusup masuk.

Tak hanya Kyuhyun yang bergerak, tapi Sungmin sudah membalas permainan lidah Kyuhyun. Benda tak bertulang itu bertautan menimbulkan suara kecipak khas orang berciuman. Kyuhyun menahan tengkuk Sungmin, mendorongnya agar ciuman mereka semakin dalam.

Sungmin yang selama ini mulai terlatih, perlahan mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher Kyuhyun, menarik tubuh itu mencumbunya lebih. Jemarinya bahkan sudah berani meremas helaian surai coklat Kyuhyun liar bersamaan dengan panasnya ciuman itu.

"Mmph~!" Sungmin melenguh. Ingin memberontak saat persediaan oksigen di paru-parunya menipis. Tapi Sungmin tak berani melepas tautan bibir mereka. Ia takut Kyuhyun marah.

Kyuhyun yang menyadari raut tersiksa itu segera mengakhiri ciuman itu. Ia terkekeh pelan. Wajah Sungmin memerah dengan bibir yang bengkak, matanya terpejam, ditambah lelehan saliva di sekitar dagu membuat kesan seksi.

Sekuat tenaga Kyuhyun meredam hasrat untuk tidak menerkam pria manis itu. Karena Sungmin sedang mengandung, keadaan yang sangat rentan dan tidak memungkinkan untuk melakukan hal lebih. Begini saja cukup.

CUP

Sebuah kecupan di keningnya sukses membuat Sungmin membuka mata. Mendapati Kyuhyun tengah tersenyum manis padanya.

Kyuhyun lalu menundukan tubuhnya.

CUP

Sebuah kecupan lagi dilayangkan di permukaan perut Sungmin yang masih rata.

"K—Kyuhyun-ah…"

"Kalian berdua, hati-hatilah. Aku usahakan untuk pulang cepat. Dan khusus untukmu—" Kyuhyun mengusap perut rata Sungmin. "Bantu aku jaga ibumu, jangan buat dia menangis lagi. Mengerti?" ucapnya seakan berinteraksi langsung dengan anaknya yang bahkan masih berupa segumpal darah.

Hati Sungmin tergetar.

Kyuhyun tampak sangat menyayangi calon anaknya. Bahkan ia rela mengusahakan pulang lebih cepat, ditambah kejadian tadi pagi ketika Kyuhyun membantunya sarapan. Sungmin tak pernah menyangka Kyuhyun akan bersikap semanis dan seperhatian ini. Walau Sungmin tahu alasan Kyuhyun semata-mata hanya karena keberadaan calon manusia di tubuhnya.

Tapi tetap saja ini membuat Sungmin ingin menangis. Menangis karena bahagia.

Kyuhyun terlihat begitu bertanggung jawab saat ini.

Tangan Sungmin bergerak mengusap perut ratanya perlahan. Merasakan sisa hangat sentuhan Kyuhyun yang masih menempel di sana.

Detik itu juga ia menyadari bahwa ada denyut kehidupan lain di dalam tubuhnya yang harus ikut ia pertanggung jawabkan. Senyumnya terlukis samar tanpa ada yang menyadari termasuk Kyuhyun.

**_'Mungkin keputusan menerima semua ini tidak salah…' _**

**.**

**=oO Fake Affection Oo=**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Hai '-' mian telat update, kalian tahu sendiri saya paling gabisa kalo disuruh update cepet :"" tadinya mau lanjutin yang look at me dulu. Tapi malah nge-stuck dan malah ga dilanjut sama sekali. Ini ga dilanjut look at me juga gadilajut -,_- *bunuhdiri* mianhae :""" otak saya lagi error emang. Bawaannya ngantuk terus liat laptop, padahal biasanya ngejreng =.=a **

**Okey, ini masih ada juga yang belum ngerti nih? Apa perlu saya jelasin lagi? Ya Tuhan. Apa kalimat saya terlalu lebay, alay, bertele-tele? T.T sehingga masih ada yang belum ngerti? Duh saya emang gabakat, tulisannya masih ambigu, mianhae T.T**

**Yang nanya sampe chapter berapa, ugh tadinya cuma mau bikin threeshoot, tapi kalo gini jadinya saya bikin panjang saja =.=v hehehe dengan begitu bertambah banyaklah hutang saya -,_-**

**Thanks to: **

**Mrshaelicious, Indah Isma N, Guest, anonim, rachmayanti88, Phia89, SPREAD JOY137, Guest, Miyoori 29, asdfghjkyu, Iam E. L. F and JOYer, Choi Yuan, ayashi casey, kimteechul, evilminnie14, ChanMoody, yeminmine, MinnieGalz, thiafumings, Jihyun8695, Jo-Sitta Kim, Princess Pumkins E.L.F, babyryou, hamburger, neganugu, KyuMin Child Clouds, Cho Yooae, BlueberryCake-LSora, kyunnieminnie, ISungyi, kireimozaku, Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki, vey900128, kyuminalways89, park ji hyun, winecouple, QQ KyuminShipper, Lhia KyuMin Elf, buttming, han jii rim, Mrs. LeeHyukjae, Sparkyu, sary nayola, punyuk monkey, lee sunri hyun, sissy, Mingre, Lhia KyuMin Elf, coffeewie137, MyLovelySibum, bebek, ayyu. Annisa. 1, gorjazsimba, ButterflyJOY137, Kim Yong Neul, dming, Guest, kyuminbutts, Dessykyumin, DianyElf11, JustELF, Kim. yuisa, KyoKMS26, hapsarikyuku, kyuhyun kece, Guest, minnievie, Ardilla KyuMin, Miruki, kyuminsaranghae, mariels25, Adekyumin joyer, Lee Azizah Cho, Yhana Emng Gokill, evilbunny, Guest, Ria, ZaAra eviLKyu, upin ipin, ChoMingLin, Chikyumin, sitapumpkinelf, mayasiwonest. everlastingfriends, rinrinnii. mingiclouds, Maximumelf, cloudsofyesung, Lee Sanghyun, cho hyo woon, hideyatsutinielf, Cul Ah, Kyurin Minnie, BoPeepBoPeep137, pumpkinsparkyumin, reaRelf, chokyumin137, Song Hye Hoon, Lkireii0521, efa. shippernyayewook, najika bunny, LikaaJoy, Ri Yong Kim, sitara1083, Cho Na Na, HeeYeon, tripler lee, paprikapumpkin, Yujacha, KYUMINTS, riesty137, JOYersELFeu, Vie Joyers3424, minnie kyumin, ChoKyunnie, chikakyumin, leefairy, nova137, kyuminjoy, potterfans2010, Qhia503, Latitude1420EXOtic, abilhikmah. Dan kepada silent reader ^^ **

**Thanks udah mau baca fic abal kaya giniiii~ ^^ kkk saya kira ga ada yang mau baca :") jeongmal gomawoo~ *bow***

**Kalau ada typo kasih tau ya~ ^^ nanti saya perbaiki **

**Sign, **

**=Yuki(YoonMingi)=**


	5. Chapter 5

**Fake Affection (Chapter 5) © by YoonMingi**

**.**

**Rate : T+**

**Categori :**

**KyuMin. Yaoi/BoysLove. M-Preg. Hurt/comfort, lil angst. Innocent!Min**

**Cast :**

**Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun, Zhoumi, Lee Hyukjae(Eunhyuk), Tan Hangeng**

**Pairing: KyuMin ofc!**

**.**

**DON'T BE SILENT READER**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

Tiga bulan terlewat sudah. Selama itu pula Kyuhyun selalu berusaha sebaik mungkin mencurahkan perhatian lebih hanya untuk Sungmin. Meski kadang merelakan waktu kerja, Kyuhyun tak masalah, yang penting Sungmin merasa nyaman dan semakin mudah menerima kehadiran calon anak mereka.

Di usia kandungan Sungmin yang sudah menginjak empat bulan ini, Kyuhyun merasa Sungmin sudah lebih terbuka padanya. Tidak lagi pasif seperti bulan-bulan sebelumnya.

Mungkin karena Kyuhyun yang sering mengajaknya berinteraksi. Sehingga secara tidak sengaja membuat pria manis itu tak segan lagi memulai perbincangan di antara mereka. Tak jarang mereka bergurau dan tertawa bersama mencairkan suasana.

Tidak ada lagi yang namanya kecanggungan, walau tetap saja Kyuhyun seringkali mendapati Sungmin terlihat menahan diri untuk tidak berbicara macam-macam.

Namun…

Seiring dengan berlebihannya perhatian yang Kyuhyun beri, entah bagaimana Sungmin malah terlihat semakin manja padanya. Meski manja dalam tahap yang wajar. Lagipula Sungmin tidak terlalu memaksa keinginan, ia hanya meminta dengan malu-malu hingga Kyuhyun makin gemas saja pada pria mungil itu.

Manja?

Wah, bukankah itu bagus Cho Kyuhyun? Sungmin sudah berani bermanja-manja padamu. Sangat manis bukan? Kau pasti sangat menginginkan hal itu.

Lalu dimana letak masalahnya?

**_Drrt… Drrt… Drrt…_**

Kyuhyun mengumpat samar masih dengan mata terpejam rapat.

Sial. Mimpi indahnya terganggu oleh getaran ponsel di nakas samping tempat tidur. Siapa juga yang menganggunya?

Cih. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Donghae dan Zhoumi. Manusia lancang mana yang berani mengganggu Kyuhyun sepagi ini selain mereka? Bahkan jam masih menunjukan pukul setengah enam pagi.

Tangannya malas meraba nakas mencari benda yang berhasil menghancurkan pagi tenangnya. Setelah menyesuaikan penglihatan, Kyuhyun melirik layar ponselnya, mendapati sebuah pesan masuk berasal dari Zhoumi.

Benar saja, kan? Manusia itu lagi!

**_Jangan bolos kerja lagi, bodoh! Kau sudah sering bolos bulan ini. Kau ingin dipecat, hah? Jangan mentang-mentang memiliki 'peliharaan' baru kau seenaknya meninggalkan tugas!_**

Kyuhyun berdecih. Beraninya si tiang itu. Kyuhyun bolos juga memiliki alasan. Keberhasilan mereka ada di tangan Kyuhyun sekarang. Jangan pernah mengganggu Kyuhyun jika ingin percobaan mereka berhasil.

"Sial."

TRAKK

Benda berbentuk persegi panjang itu sudah hancur berserakan di lantai. Kyuhyun melempar dengan santainya. Jika rusak tinggal beli lagi, begitu pikirnya.

"Ungh…"

Kening Kyuhyun mengerut saat ada pergerakan tubuh mungil yang semakin menelusup masuk ke kungkungannya.

Eh?

Sedetik kemudian Kyuhyun baru sadar Sungmin berada dalam pelukannya sejak semalam. Setelah pria manis itu merengek ingin dinyanyikan lagu pengantar tidur, dan berakhir dengan terlelap di pelukannya.

Kyuhyun terkekeh. Kejadian semalam sungguh membuatnya ingin menerkam Sungmin. Tingkah manja Sungmin benar-benar membuat Kyuhyun gemas. Memang benar Sungmin akhir-akhir ini bertingkah manja, namun Kyuhyun tak mempermasalahkan itu selagi tidak terlalu mengganggu.

Jemari Kyuhyun mengusap pipi chubby Sungmin perlahan. Sepertinya Sungmin terusik oleh umpatan Kyuhyun serta suara bantingan ponsel.

Dikecupnya kening Sungmin lama. Tangannya beralih mengusap punggung Sungmin menenangkan, berusaha agar pria manis-nya kembali pada tidur nyenyak. Tidak seperti Kyuhyun yang paginya selalu terganggu oleh kedua rekan kerjanya.

"Istirahatlah, Min." Bisik Kyuhyun.

**.**

**=oO Fake Affection Oo=**

**.**

Sungmin menyerngit saat bahunya di usap perlahan oleh entah siapa itu. Ia masih ingin terlelap. Semalam ia tidur terlalu larut sehingga terpaksa meminta Kyuhyun menyanyikannya sebuah lagu pengantar tidur agar mudah baginya memejamkan mata.

Ia tahu tindakan itu terlihat bodoh. Tapi… semalam ia benar-benar menginginkan Kyuhyun bernyanyi. Lagipula suara Kyuhyun tidak buruk.

Tanpa sadar sebuah senyum tercetak samar di bibirnya.

"Kenapa kau malah tersenyum, Min? Kubilang bangun. Ini sudah siang. Susah sekali."

"Aku masih mengantuk." Ujar Sungmin lemah, tak peduli siapa yang berani memerintahnya barusan. Mengganggu saja, pikirnya.

"Aku harus berangkat kerja. Sarapan sudah kusiapkan, aku harus memastikan kau menghabiskan sarapanmu sebelum aku pergi."

Tunggu dulu…

Kerutan di kening Sungmin semakin nyata.

Apa? Kerja?

Mata Sungmin terbuka lebar, refleks ia mendudukan diri di kasur sambil membenahi diri yang acak-acakan khas seseorang yang baru bangun tidur. "M—mianhae, aku terlambat bangun lagi. Mianhae Kyuhyun-ah…" Sungmin menggigit bibirnya takut.

"Tidak apa-apa. Sebainya kita sarapan." Ujar Kyuhyun lembut

"N—ne."

Kyuhyun membantu Sungmin beranjak dari kasur. Setelahnya ia berjalan mendahului Sungmin menuju dapur dengan Sungmin mengekor.

Sungmin menatap punggung Kyuhyun sambil menggerutu kecil. Ia memukul pelan kepalanya, merutuki diri yang akhir-akhir ini selalu saja terlambat bangun hingga Kyuhyun terpaksa berinisiatif menyiapkan sarapan daripada terlambat dan berakhir dengan keduanya yang tidak menyentuh makanan sama sekali. Maklum saja, Sungmin harus diawasi setiap pagi, kalau tidak pria manis itu tak akan menyentuh sarapannya sama sekali.

Setelah menempatkan diri di salah satu kursi, Sungmin sedikit mendengus mendapati sarapannya. Ia hanya menatap sajian itu tanpa rasa ketertarikan sama sekali. Entahlah, hari ini ia kembali merasakan hasrat untuk meminta sesuatu yang lebih, beda dari biasa.

"Pancake?" tanya Sungmin.

"Iya. Bukankah kau suka?" Kyuhyun balas tanya.

Sungmin tak menjawab. Ia meraih garpu dan memainkan benda yang tergeletak di piringnya. Ugh, Kyuhyun benar, ia memang menyukai hidangan ini. Namun untuk kali ini Sungmin merasa jenuh sejenuh jenuhnya.

"Kau tidak mau makan?"

Sungmin tersentak. Garpunya langsung terhempas ke piring menghasilkan dentingan cukup keras. Suara bass Kyuhyun mengagetkannya.

Kepala Sungmin tertunduk. Ia mengulum bibirnya takut.

"A—ani, aku hanya bosan."

Untuk sejenak terjadi keheningan. Kyuhyun melirik Sungmin dengan sebelah alis terangkat. Ia yakin Sungmin sedang menginginkan sesuatu, tapi pria itu takut mengatakannya.

Kyuhyun berdecak sebelum meletakan garpunya kembali. Baru saja ia akan memulai sarapan, namun keadaan yang seperti ini mana bisa ia abaikan. Sungmin menjadi prioritasnya saat ini.

"Baiklah, katakan saja kau ingin apa? Akan kubuatkan jika aku mampu."

"Benarkah?" wajah Sungmin berubah cerah. Matanya mengerjap-ngerjap imut sambil menatap Kyuhyun penuh harap.

Kyuhyun ikut tersenyum, ia mengangguk sekali. "Tentu."

Sungmin terkikik senang. "Gomawo Kyunnie~"

Panggilan manis itu membuat kening Kyuhyun berkerut samar. "Apa?"

"Eh? Apa yang apa?"

"Tidak, maksudku kau memanggilku apa barusan?"

"Ng… K—Kyunnie. Wae? Apa kau tidak suka? Maafkan aku." Sungmin kembali menundukan kepala takut. Apa Kyuhyun tidak suka dipanggil manis begitu? Pikir Sungmin.

Diluar dugaan, Kyuhyun malah terkekeh.

"Bukan begitu, panggilan itu sangat manis. Kau boleh memanggilku seperti itu lagi." Ujar Kyuhyun membuat ketakutan Sungmin sirna. Dokter muda itu memamerkan senyuman terbaiknya yang dapat membuat siapapun terpesona, termasuk Sungmin yang kini sudah merona hebat akibat diperhatikan selekat itu.

Kyuhyun sudah tak tahan. Ditariknya dagu pria manis itu hingga—

CUP

Sebuah ciuman singkat namun terlalu manis terjadi mengawali pagi ini.

"K—Kyunnie—"

"Cepat katakan apa yang kau inginkan dan aku akan membuatkannya untukmu."

Sungmin menengguk air liurnya susah payah. Kyuhyun benar-benar bisa membuatnya ketakutan, senang, berdebar dan… ahh Sungmin tak bisa lagi menjelaskan bagaimana menyenangkannya merasakan hal ini. Kyuhyun membuatnya gila.

Mata Sungmin mengerjap lagi, tersadar dari dunia yang sangat membuatnya kebingungan itu. Lalu ia teringat tentang bayangan makanan apa yang sangat diinginkannya untuk disantap pagi ini.

"Tapi, kau berjanji kan akan membuatkan ini untukku?" tanya Sungmin sebelumnya.

"Iya, aku janji."

Seulas senyum puas tercetak di bibir Sungmin. Sepertinya pagi ini benar benar pagi paling indah yang pernah ia alami.

"Aku ingin _dakjuk_, tapi ayamnya harus diganti dengan daging sapi, lalu—

Kyuhyun melongo tak percaya. Sungmin masih berbicara penuh semangat menjelaskan ini itu tentang makanan yang ingin ia makan pagi ini tanpa mempedulikan Kyuhyun yang melemas di tempat.

Kejadian ini sudah berulang berkali-kali…

Sebenarnya tidak masalah jika Sungmin meminta untuk dibuatkan sarapan lain. Namun yang menjadi masalah disini adalah Kyuhyun yang tak memiliki kemampuan masak sama sekali! Ya Tuhan, apa harus ia memanggil seorang koki khusus untuk membuatkan setiap pesanan aneh yang ingin Sungmin santap?

"Kyu? Kau janji akan membuatkan ini untukku kan?"

Oh, tidak.

Kyuhyun sudah berjanji. Dan sebagai seorang pria sejati, ia tak bisa melanggar janjinya.

Sepertinya Kyuhyun harus menarik pendapatnya tentang pagi ini yang terasa begitu manis.

**.**

**=oO Fake Affection Oo=**

**.**

"Baru datang, Kyu? Kemana saja? Bahkan ini sudah jam pulang." Sindir Zhoumi. Kepalanya melongok ke ruang Kyuhyun melalui pintu setelah beberapa saat lalu memergoki dokter muda itu masuk dengan langkah lesu.

Kyuhyun mendengus. "Jangan bodoh. Jika ingin menyindirku tak perlu begitu. Jelas-jelas ini masih jam dua belas, masih sangat lama menuju jam pulang."

BRAK

Kyuhyun membanting tas kerjanya ke meja. Ia menelungkupkan kepalanya disana sambil menstabilkan nafas menderu akibat kelelahan mengejar waktu kerja. Ia tak mau ambil resiko diomeli lagi duo rekan kerjanya. Selain itu lari dari tanggung jawab itu bukan tipenya, prinsip seorang pria sejati selalu ia gunakan agar tak dicap sebagai pria jadi-jadian.

"Kau terlilah sangat lelah. Ada apa? Bagaimana keadaan Sungmin kita?" tanya Zhoumi dengan tatapan prihatin. Keadaan Kyuhyun benar-benar kacau. Pria berdarah china itu memberanikan diri untuk masuk.

"Sungmin kita? Maksudmu Sungmin-ku?" koreksi Kyuhyun. Bagaimana bisa Zhoumi menyebut 'Sungmin mereka' sedangkan disini Kyuhyun pihak yang paling dirugikan dan direpotkan? Tentu saja semua tahu mengurusi Sungmin adalah hal terberat dalam hidup Kyuhyun.

"Terserahlah." Zhoumi memutar bola matanya. Ia menempatkan diri di kursi yang seharusnya digunakan untuk konsultasi pasien. "Cepat katakan padaku, bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Ya, bisa kau liat sendiri dari kekacauan yang ada padaku. Mengurusi pria mengandung mungkin lebih berat dari pada wanita mengandung."

Zhoumi terkekeh. Kyuhyun tampak sangat frustasi, mirip gejala orang yang akan bunuh diri. "Bersabarlah, hanya lima bulan lagi hingga percobaan kita berhasil. Bagaimana kesehatannya? Dia tak mengalami morning sickness berlebihan kan?"

Pertanyaan Zhoumi disambut gelengan Kyuhyun, masih dengan kepala menelungkup ke meja. "Tidak, ia tidak lagi mengalami mual berlebihan walau kadang aku harus memastikan agar makannya selalu teratur. Tapi…"

"Tapi apa?"

"Kau tahu dia sekarang sangat manja."

"Benarkah?" Zhoumi mulai tertarik dengan alur perbincangan ini. "Wah, sepertinya kau mulai menikmati permainan ini."

"Tapi, entahlah aku baru sadar bahwa—itu terlalu manja! Kau harus tahu dia sering memintaku membuatkan ini itu, melakukan ini itu, dan… arghh! Bahkan tadi pagi ia lagi-lagi menyuruhku menyiapkan makanan yang aneh. Kau tahu aku tidak bisa memasak! Saat aku mengusulkan untuk memesan saja, ia malah merengek! Alasannya ingin merasakan makanan buatanku! Haish… dia itu masih ingin hidup tidak, sih?"

Kyuhyun terus mengomel sambil meremas rambutnya gusar. Sungguh pagi tadi ia hampir gila mencari tahu resep masakan yang dipesan oleh Sungmin. Ia bukan ingin membunuh atau menginginkan kematian Sungmin, tapi ia hanya takut Sungmin keracunan akibat masakannya yang sangat buruk.

Zhoumi melongo di tempat. Kyuhyun masih saja menceritakan hal buruk apa saja yang terjadi di rumahnya kala Sungmin mengandung.

"Bukannya kau pernah mengatakan bahwa Sungmin itu tidak suka merengek? Kau bilang pria itu sangat polos. Kenapa rasanya aku tidak yakin?" tanya Zhoumi berusaha tak menyinggung.

"Dia memang polos, dia juga tak pernah merengek. Aku tahu itu. Mungkin hanya bawaan bayi. Tapi setahuku yang namanya _ngidam_ itu tidak ada dalam dunia kedokeran. Kenapa dia malah seperti itu?"

"Sebenarnya memang tidak ada. Itu hanya perwujudan dari keinginan untuk mendapat perhatian dan kasih sayang yang lebih dari suami. Soal dia yang berubah, memang orang mengandung emosinya cenderung naik turun. Tak dapat ditebak."

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Aku bukan suaminya."

"Tapi kau yang membuatnya hamil." Zhoumi terkekeh.

Kyuhyun mencak-mencak. Zhoumi tidak berguna sama sekali. Ia kembali menelungkupkan wajah. Menyumpahi kesalahannya yang tidak bisa membuat Sungmin menurut dan tak terlalu memusingkan. Bukan salah Sungmin sepenuhnya memang, Kyuhyun masih ikut andil dalam kejadian ini.

"Berikan perhatian lebih lagi. Beri pengertian pelan-pelan bahwa jika ingin kasih sayang tak seharusnya dengan cara seperti itu."

Kyuhyun menajamkan pendengarannya. Meski tidak lebih pintar darinya dan terlihat ehem—bodoh Zhoumi lumayan sering membantunya, kadang berhasil. "Apa itu akan berhasil? Aku tak yakin."

"Kau belum mencobanya."

Kepala Kyuhyun terangkat, menatap Zhoumi sekilas lalu memutar bola matanya. "Akan kupraktekan saranmu nanti, Zhoumi-ssi. Sekarang pergilah, aku butuh istirahat." Usir Kyuhyun, benar-benar tak sopan.

"Dasar bocah tak tahu diri. Sudahlah, aku juga ada janji dengan perawat manisku." Alis Zhoumi naik turun sambil memasang senyum yang sangat menggelikan menurut Kyuhyun. Zhoumi benar-benar memanas-manasinya atau apa, tentu saja Kyuhyun tau perawat manis disini adalah Henry, mentang-mentang satu tempat kerja jadi seenaknya bermesraan, Kyuhyun mencibir.

"Jangan lupa periksa pasien di kamar 307, kau tahu pasien disana keadaannya makin memburuk. Aku jadi khawatir, nanti akan ada yang akan mengantarkan laporan—hei! Kenapa aku selalu mengingatkanmu? Kapan kau bisa bekerja sendiri? Hah, dasar bocah." Zhoumi merutuki diri sekaligus menyindir Kyuhyun, bisa-bisanya ia mengingatkan Kyuhyun ini itu sedangkan pekerjaannya saja masih menumpuk. Buru-buru Zhoumi berdiri dari duduknya dan melesat keluar ruangan dokter termuda itu. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang mengumpat karena olokan sang tiang berjalan.

"Aku tak memintamu mengingatkanku!" teriak Kyuhyun dongkol.

Zhoumi yang sudah melenggang melewati lorong rumah sakit hanya geleng-geleng kepala mendengar samar teriakan Kyuhyun yang menggema. Sesekali bocah itu memang harus disindir dan diperlakukan keras.

**.**

**=oO Fake Affection Oo=**

**.**

CKLEK

"Dokter Cho?"

"Masuk saja." Ucap Kyuhyun datar. Ia masih berkutat dengan beberapa lembar kertas saat suara pintu ruangannya terbuka. Tunggu dulu, kenapa orang yang telah membuka pintunya terlihat kurang ajar sekali? Tidak mengetuk dulu, melainkan langsung membuka.

Sudut mata Kyuhyun menangkap siluet pria kurus berpakaian khas seragam perawat membawa tumpukan map berisi kertas lain. Tanpa melihatnya pun Kyuhyun sudah tau siapa orang yang telah lancang itu.

"Ini, berkas-berkas yang kau minta Dokter Cho." Jelas perawat itu sambil menyunggingkan senyum, berusaha sopan, namun tidak ada sopan-sopannya sama sekali di mata Kyuhyun.

"Jangan seperti itu. Terlihat menggelikan, kau tahu?" balas Kyuhyun ketus. Ia berdecih pelan sambil menggelengkan kepala, lalu kembali berkutat dengan berlembar kertas yang sudah sejak tadi berada di mejanya.

BRAK

Bertumpuk-tumpuk map langsung terhempas di meja Kyuhyun.

"Kau ini, aku bersikap sopan dibilang menggelikan, bersikap biasa kau mengancamku. Maumu apa hah?" perawat pria itu melayangkan protes.

Kyuhyun tersentak. Tak menyangka respon yang ia dapat akan seburuk ini, apalagi ketika mendapati tumpukan map itu begitu banyak dan hampir membuatnya frustasi. "Begitu saja sudah marah, aku hanya bergurau."

"Aku lelah. Setiap hari keluar masuk ruanganmu untuk mengingatkan ini itu, lalu mengantarkan banyak berkas-berkas ini dan pada akhirnya malah teronggok karena kau terlalu sering bolos!"

"Memang tugasmu begitu, kan? Kau dibayar untuk melakukan semua itu." balas Kyuhyun santai.

"Yak! Cho Kyuhyun!"

"Iya. Akan kubereskan sekarang juga, Lee Hyukjae." Kyuhyun akhirnya menyerah. Sudah cukup ia mendapat berbagai macam kalimat tajam dari dua rekan kerjanya, jangan sampai ia mendapat hal yang sama dari kekasih rekannya, Henry dan Hyukjae atau yang biasa dipanggil Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk menghela nafas. Memang sulit jika berbicara dengan seorang yang keras kepala dan masih sangat labil ini. Seharusnya Kyuhyun masih menginjak masa kuliah. Bukannya menjadi dokter dengan pikiran masih kekanak-kanakan.

Untuk sejenak terjadi kesunyian di antara mereka. Keduanya merasa bersalah karena telah berbuat tidak baik. Disisi Kyuhyun, ia merasa sudah terlalu merepotkan banyak pihak, dan disisi Eunhyuk ia merasa tak sepantasnya memarahi Kyuhyun yang memang masih terlalu belia dan wajar melakukan kesalahan.

Eunhyuk berdeham pelan. "Bagaimana keadaan Sungmin? Dia baik-baik saja, kan?"

Dahi Kyuhyun mengerut, hei… banyak sekali yang menanyakan keadaan Sungmin hari ini. Termasuk Eunhyuk, padahal pria kurus itu tak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan percobaan mereka. "Kenapa kau menanyakannya?"

"Aku hanya ingin tahu bagaimana perkembangan percobaan kalian."

"Oh, kau mengharapkan ini berhasil kan? Lalu setelah calon suamimu mendapatkan uang hasil percobaan ini, kalian bisa langsung menikah begitu?" terka Kyuhyun asal.

"Tidak lucu Kyuhyun."

"Siapa juga yang melucu."

Eunhyuk menarik nafas, kemudian menghebuskannya keras-keras. Berbicara dengan Kyuhyun sangat membutuhkan kesabaran, emosinya selalu tersulut. Astaga, dia bisa mati kalau menghadapi dokter muda macam Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang menyadari Eunhyuk sedang menahan kesal setengah mati segera tertawa pelan. "Dia tidak apa-apa, hanya sedikit rewel dan kesepian."

"Kesepian?"

"Yeah, dia sendiri di apartemenku." Jelas Kyuhyun, ia merenggangkan tubuhnya yang terasa pegal sejenak setelah terus menatap helaian kertas yang menumpuk di meja. "Wae? Kau mau menemaninya? Haha. Dia anti orang asing."

"Aku berharap bisa jika diizinkan. Kapan-kapan aku dan Henry akan mengunjungi apartemenmu. Aku penasaran dengannya."

"Ke apartemenku?"

"Hu'um. Sampaikan salamku padanya, dia pasti mengenalku karena aku pernah merawatnya saat dia berada seminggu disini." Wajah Eunhyuk berubah sumringah, entahlah ia juga tertarik dengan segala yang berhubungan dengan Sungmin, pria itu sangat polos dan manis, terlalu sayang jika hanya dijadikan alat percobaan.

Kyuhyun menggumam pelan, mengiyakan pesan yang Eunhyuk sampaikan.

"Satu lagi. Segera periksa pasien di kamar 307, kau ingat, kan? Waktunya pasien itu harus menerima obat, ia benar-benar tergantung pada obat-obatan, tapi kami tidak bisa memberikan sembarang tanpa instruksi darimu." Ujar Eunhyuk memelankan suara.

Ia lalu melihat sekeliling seakan takut ada yang menguping perbincangan mereka, setelah memastikan keadaan aman. Tubuhnya sedikit membungkuk ke arah Kyuhyun. "Jangan sampai kau melalaikan yang satu ini, keluarga pasien yang satu ini selalu protes. Mentang-mentang kaya jadi seperti itu. Huh, kalau kau melakukan kesalahan sedikit saja, kau bisa kena tuntut. Imbasnya tentu saja namamu dan nama baik rumah sakit ini tercemar." Bisik Eunhyuk sambil melayangkan gerutuan tak jelas.

Kyuhyun mengangguk-angguk mengerti, walau sebenarnya ia tak terlalu peduli. "Itu mudah. Sebentar lagi aku akan kesana. Kau bisa membantuku, kan?"

"Tentu."

"Baik, lebih baik sekarang kita—

**_Drrt… Drrt… Drrt…_**

Ucapan Kyuhyun terhenti saat mendapati ponsel di sakunya bergetar berulang kali. Pertanda seseorang tengah menghubunginya.

"Tunggu sebentar." Kyuhyun segera merogoh sakunya. Keningnya menyerngit mendapati nomor yang sangat ia hapal betul. Eh? Tumben sekali Sungmin menghubunginya lewat telepon rumah.

KLIK

"Yeoboseyo? Min?"

**_'Hiks.'_**

Mata Kyuhyun melebar seketika, sebuah isakan menyapa indra pendengarannya, dan Kyuhyun yakin itu suara Sungmin. Telinganya berdenyut tak suka saat mendengar suara isakan itu dari seberang sana. Tidak, ia tidak mungkin salah dengar.

Sungmin menangis dan ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi!

Apa terjadi sesuatu di apartemennya? Apa Sungmin terluka?

"Kau kenapa, Min? Kau menangis?! Apa yang terjadi?!" tanya Kyuhyun kalap. Ia takut Sungmin terpeleset, atau terjatuh! Ia tak mau terjadi apa-apa dengan pria manis itu yang dapat membahayakan nyawa calon anak mereka.

**_'Hiks…'_**

Tak ada jawaban. Yang ada hanya suara isakan Sungmin yang menjadi-jadi makin membuat Kyuhyun kelabakan setengah mati. Kepanikan telah menutupi otaknya hingga ia tak bisa berpikir jernih lagi.

"Tunggu di sana! Aku akan pulang! Jangan kemana-mana! Mengerti?!" perintah Kyuhyun dengan suara makin meninggi. Ia mengambil keputusan sepihak tanpa memperhatikan ekspresi Eunhyuk yang terkejut karena sikap seenaknya.

Meninggalkan kewajibannya sebagai dokter hanya untuk pulang dan menemui seorang pria yang bahkan tidak memiliki hubungan apapun dengannya. Ia sudah tak peduli lagi Eunhyuk yang mencoba menahannya meminta alasan.

Ia ingin pulang. Sesegera mungkin untuk menghentikan isakan yang selalu membuat hatinya ngilu.

Ia bahkan tak peduli teriakan Eunhyuk memanggil namanya di belakang.

Dipikirannya hanya ada Sungmin, Sungmin… dan Sungmin.

**.**

**=oO Fake Affection Oo=**

**.**

Sungmin menghapus lelehan air mata yang masih tersisa di pipi. Sesekali ia memainkan remote tv mencari-cari saluran yang seru dan tidak membosankan seperti ini. Kadang ia mengumpat pelan saat mengingat bagaimana bodohnya ia menghubungi Kyuhyun di rumah sakit hanya untuk menangis.

Pria manis itu tak tahu jelas kenapa ia bisa menangis seperti itu. Emosinya benar-benar tak dapat dikontrol, ia sendiri bingung kenapa bisa ia menangis sebegitu hebatnya tadi. Saking bingungnya ia hanya teringat Kyuhyun dan ingin meminta bantuan padanya.

Tapi yang ada saat panggilannya diangkat, ia malah tergugu. Berbelit dengan isakannya, hingga membuat Kyuhyun malah bingung dan berkata ia akan kembali secepatnya.

Semua hanya berawal dari salah satu drama yang sangat menyedihkan. Sungmin yang memang tidak memiliki kerjaan di apartemen besar milik Kyuhyun ini hanya bisa menonton satu persatu drama yang ditayangkan di televisi. Sampai ia tak sadar bahwa adegan drama itu begitu menyedihkan menyayat hati. Ia tahu semua itu adalah akting, namun rasanya terlalu sulit untuk mengabaikan itu.

Ditambah lagi sekarang sudah lewat jam makan siang. Sungmin merasa perutnya keroncongan, tapi tak ada satupun makanan di dapur yang membuatnya tertarik. Membuat kekesalannya bertambah berkali lipat. Saking kesalnya ia hanya bisa melampiaskan dengan menangis.

Sebenarnya diantara semua alasan-alasan itu, masih ada alasan yang paling wajar dan terdengar normal mengapa ia menangis.

Sungmin kesepian…

Ia tak suka suasana dingin apartemen ini. Meski kadang ada Bibi Han yang keluar masuk apartemen untuk mengerjakan berbagai pekerjaan, namun tetap saja Sungmin merasa apartemen ini terlalu… menyedihkan. Kyuhyun juga melarangnya keluar, membuat Sungmin semakin muak terus diam di tempat tinggal sang dokter muda itu.

Walau hanya mendengar samar suara Kyuhyun lewat telepon. Rasanya Sungmin sudah bahagia, apalagi jika bertemu langsung. Itu juga jika Kyuhyun benar akan kesini meski Sungmin tak pernah memintanya.

BRAK

"Sungmin? Min?!"

Sungmin tersentak dalam duduknya. Suara pintu yang dibuka keras diikuti namanya yang dipanggil lantang membuatnya langsung membenarkan posisi dan mencari ke asal suara. Ia sudah mengenal jelas suara ini…

"K—Kyuhyun?"

Kyuhyun yang baru saja masuk langsung menghampiri Sungmin panik. Ditariknya Sungmin hingga ke posisi berdiri, matanya dengan jeli memperhatikan Sungmin dari atas sampai bawah memastikan tidak ada hal buruk yang terjadi.

"Mana yang sakit? Kau tidak terluka, kan?!" tanya Kyuhyun sambil terus memeriksa seluruh bagian tubuh Sungmin. Takut-takut ada yang kurang dan tidak sempurna lagi.

Sungmin mengerjap. Kenapa Kyuhyun tampak sepanik ini? Padahal Sungmin tak bilang bahwa ia terluka.

"Mana darahnya?! Katakan padaku kalau kau tidak apa-apa! Bagaimana dengan anak kita?! Dia masih tetap hidup kan?!" tanya Kyuhyun lagi. Isakan Sungmin terus menghantuinya sampai ia tak bisa berpikir jernih, dalam perjalanan kesini saja ia melajukan kendaraannya dengan kecepatan penuh. Ia terus menyerang Sungmin dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan, hingga pria manis itu mengerutkan kening bingung.

Darah?

Luka?

Anak?

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Kyu. Memangnya aku terlihat seperti orangnya yang terluka?" ucap Sungmin tanpa beban. Sungguh ia tak mengerti kenapa bisa Kyuhyun terlihat sepanik ini.

Kyuhyun langsung berhenti memeriksa tubuh Sungmin. Matanya tertuju pada wajah manis yang sedang mengerjap bingung begitu polosnya. Ditatapnya tajam pria yang tidak lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"Maksudmu? Bukankah tadi kau menghubungiku sambil menangis? Untuk apa kau menghubungiku jika tidak ada hal penting?" Kyuhyun mencoba menstabilkan nafas. Peluhnya tampak mengkilap mengucur deras dari sela-sela rambut. Wajahnya memerah akibat usaha keras mencapai apartemennya dengan berlari dari parkiran. Keadaan Kyuhyun terlihat sangat kacau.

"Ng—a–aku…"

"Kau kenapa Lee Sungmin?! Cepat katakan padaku! Jangan membuatku panik!" bentak Kyuhyun tak sabar.

Sungmin tersentak, suara Kyuhyun begitu keras memojokannya. "A—aku tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin menghubungimu, karena a—aku—" Sungmin menggantungkan kalimat, ia menunduk takut setelah Kyuhyun membentaknya. Ia tak tahu responnya akan seburuk ini, ia kira menghubungi Kyuhyun tak akan mengganggu pekerjaan dokter itu. Sungmin juga tak pernah bermaksud meminta Kyuhyun pulang seenaknya. Kakinya gemetar menyadari tatapan Kyuhyun sangat tajam menuntut penjelasan. Lidahnya kelu seketika, sadar akan kesalahan yang baru saja diperbuat. Kesalahan yang mungkin bisa membuat Kyuhyun murka.

Tak seharusnya ia menghubungi Kyuhyun di waktu kerja!

Diamnya Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun menyadari sesuatu. Penjelasan belum ia dapat sama sekali, yang ada malah Sungmin terus terbata. Sepatah kata pun tak ada yang dapat membuat Kyuhyun mengerti keadaan yang sebenarnya. Hingga Kyuhyun yakin bahwa yang terjadi adalah tidak ada satu hal pun yang terjadi.

Nafas Kyuhyun tertahan. "Kau mempermainkanku?!" tuduh Kyuhyun.

Kepala Sungmin langsung terangkat. Ia menggeleng cepat membantah tuduhan itu.

Tidak!

Sungmin tak bermaksud mempermainkan Kyuhyun. Bukan begitu maksudnya! Sungguh Sungmin ingin meneriakan protes atas tuduhan itu, namun apa daya mulutnya tak bisa meluncurkan sepatah katapun akibat ketakutan yang menjalar. Ia menggigit bibirnya kuat.

Kyuhyun berdecih. Kesabarannya sudah habis. Setiap hari bersama Sungmin membuatnya sadar apa saja yang mungkin pria manis itu lakukan. Ia tahu Sungmin tidak mengalami luka apapun! Ia tahu Sungmin tidak apa-apa!

Tangan Kyuhyun mengepal erat. Ingin rasanya menampar Sungmin akibat kelakuan yang sudah kelewat batas. Tak tahukah Sungmin bahwa ia masih memiliki setumpuk pekerjaan yang bahkan pekerjaan itu menumpuk karena Sungmin sendiri!

Drrt… Drrt… Drrt…

Kepalan tangan Kyuhyun mengendur ketika getaran ponsel mengganggu. Dirogohnya saku mencari sebuah benda yang telah menahan ledakan emosinya meski hanya sementara. Sebuah panggilan masuk. Tanpa melirik siapa penelpon, diangkatnya panggilan itu cepat.

"Yeoboseyo?"

**_'Yeoboseyo. Kyuhyun-ssi.'_**

DEG

Kyuhyun tercekat. Meski hanya samar terdengar namun Kyuhyun yakin betul siapa pemilik suara ini. Hampir seluruh hidupnya Kyuhyun habiskan dengan bergantung pada sang pemilik suara.

Nafas Kyuhyun tertahan. Mengira-ngira apa maksud si penelpon menghubunginya.

"Hangeng-ssi?"

Itu…

Ayahnya.

Pening melanda Kyuhyun seketika. Sebuah hal buruk terjadi. Kyuhyun yakin itu hingga membuat sang ayah menghubunginya langsung seperti ini. Tak seperti biasanya. Apalagi sang ayah memanggilnya begitu formal, membuat kesan bahwa sang ayah memang tidak bercanda.

**_'Ya, kau masih mengingatku ternyata.'_** Gurau ayahnya, namun terdengar bagai kalimat sindiran bagi Kyuhyun. Tentu saja Kyuhyun ingat kapan terakhir kali mengunjungi kedua orangtuanya. Meski Kyuhyun dan sang ayah bekerja di tempat yang sama, namun tetap intensitas pertemuan mereka masih terbilang jarang.

"Tentu. Ada yang ingin kau bicarakan Hangeng-ssi?" tanya Kyuhyun terburu-buru, ingin tahu maksud di balik sang ayah menghubunginya semisterius ini.

**_'Hm, sepertinya kau sedang terburu-buru. Baiklah, aku juga tak ingin berbasa-basi terlalu lama.'_** Hangeng berdeham pelan, bersiap melanjutkan kalimat. **_'Tentu kau tahu jabatanku disini adalah atasanmu. Pemilik dari rumah sakit tempat kau bekerja.'_**

Kyuhyun mengangguk, walau sang ayah tak mungkin melihat. "Ya. Aku tahu." Jawabnya berusaha sopan.

**_'Kau pasti tahu aku bertugas mengawasi dan mengatur seluruh kegiatan di rumah sakit. Termasuk mengawasi semua pegawai mulai dari kalangan dokter, sampai yang jabatannya paling rendah sekalipun. Aku ingin kesempurnaan dalam setiap langkahku.'_**

Kyuhyun menengguk air liurnya susah payah. Kenapa ayahnya senang sekali membuat jantungnya berdegup seperti ini? Bukan! Bukan rasa jatuh cinta. Namun kegugupan yang amat sangat hingga tangan Kyuhyun mulai basah oleh keringat.

**_'Kukira semua ini akan berjalan lancar. Hingga pada suatu hari aku mendapati salah satu dokter kepercayaanku, dokter terbaikku, dan dokter kesayanganku mulai melanggar satu persatu peraturan yang sudah kutetapkan di rumah sakit ini…' _**

Mati sudah.

Kyuhyun tahu siapa yang ayahnya maksud disini.

**_'Awalnya aku berusaha tak peduli. Mungkin ia akan sadar dengan sendirinya, lalu datang padaku dan meminta maaf atas kesalahannya. Namun kau tahu apa yang terjadi, Kyuhyun-ssi?'_**

Sungguh. Kyuhyun ingin terjun dari jendela apartemennya ketika sang ayah melontarkan pertanyaan yang tidak akan pernah bisa ia jawab. Ia tak tahu harus bagaimana, lidahnya saja terasa kelu. "Aku t—tidak tahu Hangeng-ssi."

Hangeng tertawa pelan disana. Kyuhyun mendengarnya sebagai cemoohan sang ayah, sangat membuat malu akan kebodohan dirinya .

**_'Dokter itu telah membuat salah satu pasien di rumah sakitku mengirimkan surat protes. Atas ketidakdisiplinannya yang telah membuat nama rumah sakitku terancam kotor—tidak, bukan terancam kotor tapi memang sudah kotor. Karena sebelumnya sudah ada beberapa yang mengirimkan surat protes atas pelayanan rumah sakitku, hanya saja yang ini lebih parah karena disertai ancaman untuk membawa kasus ini ke tingkat yang lebih tinggi.' _**

Kyuhyun melemas di tempat. Ia tak menyangka semua akan menjadi seburuk ini. Ia tak tahu bahwa ketidakdisiplinannya membawa dampak buruk untuk rumah sakit yang sudah sang ayah bangun susah payah dari nol sampai sebesar sekarang. Hanya salah Kyuhyun, namun semua mendapat imbasnya.

**_'Aku sudah memutuskan ini. Jika memecat dokter itu kurasa terlalu kejam. Hingga aku berencana memberikan waktu untuk dokter itu menenangkan diri, memikirkan semua kesalahannya. Sebulan mungkin cukup. Tidak, itu terlalu sebentar, harusnya kuberi waktu lebih dari tiga bulan. Namun karena aku tahu dia cukup bertanggung jawab, kurasa sebulan itu sudah sangat cukup. Bagaimana menurutmu Kyuhyun-ssi?' _**

Kyuhyun terperangah. Apa maksudnya sang ayah ingin memberhentikannya untuk sementara? Ya tuhan, sepertinya memang seperti itu. Dan Kyuhyun tak bisa membantahnya karena itu sama saja membuat hukumannya semakin berat. Sang ayah memegang kendali terbesar disini.

"Aku hanya mengikuti rencanamu saja, Hangeng-ssi. Kuharap dokter itu segera menyesali dan memperbaiki diri secepatnya." Jawab Kyuhyun lemah.

**_'Baiklah. Ternyata kau mudah mengerti apa maksudku, anakku. Aku tak tahu mengapa kau bisa berbuat seceroboh ini, kuharap kau bisa memikirkannya dengan baik, sadari kesalahanmu dan meminta maaflah. Sampai berjumpa bulan depan. Kuharap ada berita baik saat kau kembali, nak…'_**

KLIK

Telepon itu putus secara sepihak. Sang ayah yang memutusnya, membuat Kyuhyun yakin bahwa ayahnya tak pernah bergurau. Ayahnya sudah murka atas seluruh kesalahannya. Namun Kyuhyun tahu sang ayah bukan pribadi yang suka membentak dan mengamuk. Sang ayah selalu memakai cara lembut dan halus, hingga seluruh orang yang menerimanya makin merasa bersalah. Termasuk Kyuhyun…

Ia hampir kehilangan pekerjaannya disini.

Sungmin masih berdiri tak jauh dari Kyuhyun. Kepalanya tertunduk takut. Tak berani menatap Kyuhyun yang sedang menelpon entah siapa itu. Yang pasti Sungmin tahu Kyuhyun sedang berada dalam masalah besar ketika mendengar nada suara Kyuhyun makin melemah dan melemah.

Sungmin masih ketakutan, tangannya mencengkram ujung baju menahan gemetar. Amarah Kyuhyun hampir meledak beberapa saat yang lalu, beruntunglah ada ponsel yang berhasil menunda ledakan—

BRAKKK

PRANGGG

Jantung Sungmin hampir berhenti saat kaki Kyuhyun menendang meja begitu keras, diikuti ponselnya terlempar begitu jauh hingga berhasil membuat sebuah pajangan keramik terjatuh dan pecah berkeping-keping. Sangat jelas Sungmin rasakan tatapan Kyuhyun memerah penuh amarah dan sangat tajam seakan menguliti kulitnya.

"Kau puas Lee Sungmin?! Sekarang aku hampir kehilangan pekerjaanku!" bentak Kyuhyun lepas kendali. Tak peduli tubuh Sungmin gemetar hebat. Ia bahkan hampi melayangkan satu tamparan di pipi mulus Sungmin, tangannya melayang tinggal selangkah untuk melukai pria mungil itu. Namun rasanya begitu sulit hingga tangannya terhempas lagi.

"Kau pikir kau siapa?! Seenaknya menyuruhku ini itu! Hah! Aku bukan pembantumu Lee Sungmin!" bentak Kyuhyun lagi. Keputus asaan yang Kyuhyun rasa telah membuatnya buta. Kyuhyun bukannya haus jabatan, haus uang, namun ada suatu kekesalan membuatnya lebih berani membentak Sungmin. Kekesalan karena tak bisa membuat Sungmin mengerti keadaan Kyuhyun sekarang.

Sungmin terus menundukan kepala dalam. Air matanya mengalir deras menahan isakan. Sekilas, tidak akan ada yang tahu jika Sungmin menangis. Namun dibaliknya hati Sungmin berdenyut nyeri, sangat ngilu dan perih. Dadanya sesak menahan isakan hingga rasanyanya terlalu sakit.

Kyuhyun memang tak menghina, namun itu berhasil membuat Sungmin sadar akan dirinya. Tinggal di apartemen Kyuhyun saja sudah seperti keajaiban, lalu kenapa bisa-bisanya ia memperalat Kyuhyun untuk menuruti semua keinginannya? Layaknya orang tidak tahu diri, begitulah Sungmin menilai bagaimana ia sekarang. Teringat siapa kedudukannya disini yang tidak lebih dari seorang pembantu. Dari awal Sungmin bukan siapa-siapa Kyuhyun, ia hanya ingin membalas budi.

Hanya saja karena amnesia sialan itu, Sungmin tak menyadari adanya kelebihan, hingga ia tak bisa menahan Kyuhyun untuk melakukan perbuatan kotor dan membuatnya mengandung seperti sekarang. Semua berasal dari kesalahannya. Sungmin membenci dirinya sendiri. Ia sudah terlalu merepotkan. Ia tak berguna.

Kyuhyun hampir kehilangan pekerjaan karena dirinya. Kyuhyun terpaksa menampungnya lebih lama karena dirinya juga.

Tangis Sungmin pecah saat melihat langkah Kyuhyun menjauhinya gusar diikuti suara pintu kamar berdebum kencang. Meninggalkan Sungmin sendiri di ruang tengah dengan rasa bersalah amat sangat. Sungmin malu, sangat malu melihat dirinya begitu menjijikan.

"M—maaf, maafkan a—aku…" ucap Sungmin serak tenggelam dalam isakan.

Ia tak seharusnya disini…

**.**

**=oO Fake Affection Oo=**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**Panjang ya? Iya panjang, bilang aja panjang biar saya seneng T^T #ditabok. Yang mau marah silahkan, yang mau kritik silahkan, yang mau bunuh saya silahkan, yang mau ngamuk juga silahkan, saya terima asal jangan bash pairingnya! Saya sembelih nih yang berani bash pairingnya! Saya tahu ini sudah kelewat batas dari waktu update. Saya memang selalu lamban dan kalian semua tahu saya sangat lemah dalam hal update mengupdate. Tapi sumpah, saya lagi sibuk banget, persiapan ini itu aduh. Getok saya aja getok biar saya bisa amnesia dan gak dihantui reader yang menuntut update super kilat. Ya Tuhan, yang lain aja belom saya kelarin. Baru ini doang =,_= belum lagi yang lain hiks…**

**Oke lah, saya tanya gimana ceritanya? Garing? Iya saya tahu, tempe juga tahu T^T #happykyuminday #happykyuminday oke ini telat banget tapi yasudahlah, masih bulan juli kan? #dikeroyok. Typo? Bilang ke saya juseyooooo, ntar saya betulin hehehe. **

**Thanks to reviewers kemaren, muuph eaak(?) belum saya sebutin satu satu. Nanti chapt depan saya sebutin. Tapi saya hapal nama nama kalian kok, tenang aja :")) *tjifokin satu satu* **

**Ayolah review~ bulan puasa loh, sekali kali amal, ntar dosa loh(?) xD hehehe**

**I love Reader**

**I love KyuMin**

**Sign,**

**=YoonMingi=**


	6. Chapter 6

**Fake Affection (Chapter 6) © by YoonMingi**

**.**

**Rate : T+**

**Categori :**

**KyuMin. Yaoi/BoysLove. M-Preg. Hurt/comfort, lil angst. Innocent!Min**

**Cast :**

**Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Hyukjae(Eunhyuk), Henry Lau, Lee Donghae, Zhoumi**

**Pairing: KyuMin ofc!**

**.**

**DON'T BE SILENT READER**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

_Tangis Sungmin pecah saat melihat langkah Kyuhyun menjauhinya gusar diikuti suara pintu kamar berdebum kencang. Meninggalkan Sungmin sendiri di ruang tengah dengan rasa bersalah amat sangat. Sungmin malu, sangat malu melihat dirinya begitu menjijikan. _

_"M—maaf, maafkan a—aku…" ucap Sungmin serak tenggelam dalam isakan. _

_Ia tak seharusnya disini… _

**.**

**=oO Fake Affection Oo=**

**.**

Sungmin menatap pintu kamar Kyuhyun masih dengan air mata yang mengalir deras. Meski susah payah menahannya, namun tetap saja air mata itu menetes juga. Sungmin bahkan sudah lupa berapa lama ia mematung di depan kamar Kyuhyun. Menunggu sang pemilik kamar—sekaligus pemilik apartemen keluar dan mau memaafkannya.

Kakinya makin melemas setiap kali teringat bagaimana murkanya Kyuhyun. Selama menempati tempat tinggal dokter muda itu, tak pernah sekalipun Sungmin menerima bentakan sekasar tadi. Menegurnya saja Kyuhyun jarang, biasanya Kyuhyun langsung minta maaf padanya jika telah membuat Sungmin ketakutan.

Tapi barusan…

Ya Tuhan.

Apa ia sudah keterlaluan?

Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat, dadanya sesak, nafasnya tersengal-sengal akibat isakannya. Bahkan Sungmin tak menyadari amis darah yang ada di bibir akibat kuatnya gigitan itu. Tangisnya kembali meledak mengingat tuduhan Kyuhyun padanya.

Demi apapun, Sungmin tak pernah sekalipun bermaksud mempermainkan Kyuhyun! Tak pernah terbersit di benaknya untuk menggunakan segala kebaikan Kyuhyun untuk kesenangan semata!

Lagipula ia tak pernah meminta Kyuhyun untuk pulang…

"Bodoh." Ucapnya parau.

Tak ada lagi yang dapat Sungmin lakukan. Kesalahan terus menghantuinya hingga ia tak dapat berpikir jernih. Memalukan, menjijikan, bodoh, tak tahu diri, Sungmin masih saja menghina dirinya sendiri.

Sudah merepotkan, tidak berguna pula, haha. Bahkan ia saja mentertawakan dirinya sendiri. Langkahnya ia seret, membawa tubuhnya yang sudah bagaikan mayat hidup itu berjalan menuju pintu. Sungmin bahkan masih bimbang harus bagaimana. Antara pergi dari apartemen Kyuhyun, dan diam disini sebagai parasit.

Jika ia pergi, bukankah itu keuntungan bagi Kyuhyun? Majikannya itu pasti senang jika ia pergi selamanya.

Namun, satu hal yang menjadi pertimbangan Sungmin adalah bagaimana nanti di luar sana? Ingatannya saja belum pulih, bertemu orang asing saja ia gemetar, apalagi menelusuri dunia luar yang tak ia kenal sama sekali. Lalu bagaimana dengan… calon anaknya? Tidak mungkin jika ia menggugurkannya, kan?

Sungmin meraih gagang pintu lemah. Tidak tahu bagaimana nanti, yang penting ia bisa keluar dari sini dan menghindari Kyuhyun. Ia tak mau lagi merepotkan pria itu meski pergi diam-diam justru tampak lebih buruk.

Kening Sungmin mengerut saat pintu itu tak bisa terbuka. Ia kembali mencoba membukanya berkali-kali meski tetap saja sama.

Matanya melirik sebuah alat dengan deretan tombol angka di samping pintu.

Sungmin menghela nafas kecewa.

Selama tinggal di apartemen Kyuhyun, tak pernah sekalipun ia menyentuh pintu keluar. Kyuhyun memberi larangan tegas untuk menyentuh bahkan mendekati pintu keluar. Dan Sungmin hanya menuruti, ia tak tahu jika pintu ini sudah Kyuhyun buat agar tak sembarang orang keluar masuk.

Ia memejamkan mata. Tubuhnya bersender di pintu, lalu perlahan merosot hingga ia terduduk di lantai yang sedingin es. Sungmin menekuk kaki dan memeluknya erat, sebisa mungkin memberi jarak agar perutnya tidak terlalu terhimpit. Ia menyembunyikan wajah di antara kedua lututnya.

Jika seperti ini, ia benar-benar sudah tak tahu harus bertindak apalagi. Ia terkurung.

Pandangan Sungmin mengabur, setetes air mata kembali jatuh. Lagi-lagi ia menangis, menyesali semua yang telah terjadi. Ketakutan sudah mendominasinya, ia tak mau melihat wajah Kyuhyun lagi. Ia takut menerima bentakan lagi.

Hatinya berdenyut nyeri setiap kilasan kejadian tadi membayanginya. Ia tahu Kyuhyun marah bukan tanpa alasan. Tapi bisakah Kyuhyun mengerti kenapa ia seperti itu? Sungmin hanya kesepian, ia menginginkan perhatian lebih. Semua tahu ini berlebihan, tapi itu juga karena Sungmin ingin mengalihkan pikirannya tentang alasan ia bisa mengandung. Ia kira jika bersikap seperti itu akan menghilangkan pandangan negatif terhadap dirinya sendiri, serta bisa menerima keberadaan anak dalam tubuhnya secara perlahan.

Namun jika hasilnya seperti ini apa Sungmin masih bisa menerima semuanya?

Yang sekarang terjadi adalah Sungmin tidak membenci, juga tidak bisa menerima.

Perlahan tangannya bergerak menyentuh perutnya yang masih rata. Diusapnya lembut mencari dimana letak calon kehidupan baru di dalam sana, berharap dapat menemukan kehangatan yang bisa mengusir dingin hatinya. Tapi nihil, batin Sungmin yang sudah sangat terluka membuatnya tak mau lagi merasakan apapun.

Sungmin kembali terisak. Dipeluk lagi kedua kakinya, menyembunyikan wajah semakin dalam. Gemeletuk gigi menahan dingin terdengar samar bersamaan dengan tubuh mungilnya yang menggigil kuat. Cairan merah pekat dan hangat yang mulai mengalir dari hidungnya sudah ia abaikan, semuanya mati rasa.

Tak peduli matanya yang semakin berat, tak peduli pening yang semakin menyiksa, Sungmin tetap diam meringkuk beralaskan dinginnya lantai yang semakin menusuk. Kesadarannya semakin mengawang, setetes dua tetes air mata masih tersisa. Hingga akhirnya Sungmin tak bisa menahan diri untuk tetap terjaga.

Detik selanjutnya hanya kegelapan yang menghiasi.

**.**

**=oO Fake Affection Oo=**

**.**

"Kau serius ingin mengunjungi apartemen Kyuhyun-hyung?" tanya seorang pria berkulit putih, berpipi chubby, dan memiliki kedua mata yang sangat sipit.

"Tentu. Aku sangat penasaran kenapa bisa bocah itu pulang seenaknya. Hah, dia pasti sudah dimarahi habis-habisan oleh ayahnya." Jawab sosok lainnya yang memiliki tubuh lebih kurus. Sosok yang sudah sangat dikenal sebagai Eunhyuk, teman Kyuhyun sekaligus perawat yang tadi siang sempat masuk ke ruangan Kyuhyun. Mereka menyusuri lorong-lorong menuju nomor apartemen yang mereka tuju.

Sosok satunya hanya mangut-mangut menyetarakan langkah Eunhyuk agar tak tertinggal. Karena jujur saja dia tidak terlalu ingat apartemen Kyuhyun dimana dan nomor berapa.

"Henry-ah, memangnya kekasihmu kemana? Kenapa kau tidak bersamanya dan malah memilih ikut bersamaku?" tanya Eunhyuk, melirik sosok yang dipanggil Henry di sisinya.

"Dia sedang mengurusi beberapa berkas yang ditinggal Kyuhyun-hyung, katanya sih seperti itu. Aku tak tahu jelas. Hyung sendiri? Kenapa tidak bersama Donghae-hyung?"

"Sama sepertimu. Haish, kalau bukan karena bocah itu, mungkin aku akan pulang berdua dengan ikan jelek itu." Umpat Eunhyuk disertai wajah lesunya. Itu sebabnya juga ia memilih mengunjungi apartemen Kyuhyun, selain menanyakan alasan kenapa tadi pergi begitu saja, ia juga ingin melihat keadaan Sungmin disana.

Melihat wajah rekannya yang lesu, Henry menghela nafas, antara prihatin dan sedih. Masalahnya ia juga sudah membuat janji dengan gege kesayangannya. Namun apa daya demi pekerjaan sang gege, Henry harus merelakan waktu mereka. Gege-nya bukan orang seperti Kyuhyun, ia yakin itu. Jika salah sedikit sang gege bisa dipecat, beda dengan Kyuhyun yang ayahnya pemilik rumah sakit sehingga kemungkinan Kyuhyun dipecat hanya sedikit.

"Henry! Kau mau kemana? Apartemennya sebelah sini!"

Henry tersentak. Lamunannya buyar saat pekikan Eunhyuk mengagetkannya. Ditambah sosok Eunhyuk yang sudah tak lagi berada di sisinya, melainkan jauh di belakang. Ya Tuhan, kenapa bisa ia berjalan sambil melamun sampai kelewatan sejauh ini?

Henry segera berbalik dan berlari kecil menyusul hyung kurusnya itu. Ia mengusap tengkuknya sambil tertawa pelan, malu. Eunhyuk yang melihatnya hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

"Besok juga kau bertemu dengannya. Jangan berlebihan seperti itu."

Wajah Henry memanas. Kenapa Eunhyuk bisa tahu isi pikirannya? Eh, tunggu! Kenapa jadi ia disini yang diledek? Bukankah hyungnya itu yang pertama kali memulai hingga ia sendiri teringat akan gege-nya? Henry ingin melayangkan protes namun Eunhyuk keburu menekan bel apartemen Kyuhyun, membuat makhluk berpipi chubby itu mengerucutkan bibir kesal.

Untuk beberapa saat mereka menunggu tanpa jawaban. Tidak ada tanda-tanda seseorang yang mau membukakan pintu. Henry mulai bergerak gelisah.

"Hyung, kau tidak salah tempat kan? Jika ini bukan apartemen Kyuhyun-hyung bagaimana?"

"Aku yakin, _kok_. Apa dia sudah tidur? Tapi ini masih jam tujuh. Memangnya hanya ada Kyuhyun di dalam? Kenapa Sungmin tak membukakan pintu?"

"Kau harus ingat bahwa Sungmin-hyung tak pernah diizinkan mendekati pintu keluar. Kyuhyun-hyung sudah menceritakannya bukan?"

Eunhyuk kembali mengumpat pelan. Jika di dalam tidak ada orang, sia sia mereka disini. Tapi Eunhyuk yakin di dalam itu ada Kyuhyun. Dan ia tidak mungkin salah apartemen! Eunhyuk memutar otak, mencari cara agar bisa masuk secepatnya. Lagipula udara di luar sangat-sangat dingin, ia sudah tak kuat jika harus menunggu lebih lama.

"Baiklah, kita gunakan cara ini. Semoga bocah itu bisa memaafkanku." Ujar Eunhyuk kemudian, wajahnya berubah cerah.

Henry mengerutkan kening bingung. "Cara apa?"

Yang ditanya tidak menjawab. Dengan santainya ia mengetikan beberapa digit nomor ke sebuah alat berisi deretan tombol angka di sebelah pintu. Sedikitnya ia berharap akan berhasil dan pintu dapat terbuka.

CKLEK

Suara kunci pintu otomatis terbuka membuat gummy smile-nya mengembang. "Whoaa. Bocah itu belum menggantinya ternyata. Haha! Ayo cepat masuk!" ajak Eunhyuk girang.

Perlahan ia mendorong pintu itu hingga menyadari sebuah hal ganjil terjadi. Senyumnya hilang seketika berganti dengan raut aneh. "Tunggu, kenapa seperti ada yang menahan dari dalam?" tanyanya. Ia melirik Henry di sebelah. Henry hanya mengangkat bahu tak tahu.

Pintu seperti ada yang menahan, sebuah benda mungkin mengganjalnya. Eunhyuk hanya bisa membuka sebagian, ia tak bisa membuka pintu lebar-lebar. Ia melongokkan kepalanya ke dalam, mencari benda apapun itu yang membuatnya kesulitan memasuki apartemen itu.

Nafas Eunhyuk tertahan.

Matanya melebar kala menangkap siluet tubuh terbaring meringkuk di lantai dengan keadaan luar biasa memprihatinkan. Wajah pria manis yang meringkuk disana tampak pucat, bahkan Eunhyuk hampir mengira sosok itu tidak bernyawa lagi.

"S—Sungmin?" ucapnya serak. Ia melesat masuk dan menggapai tubuh itu cepat. Bulu kuduknya langsung meremang merasakan dinginnya suhu tubuh Sungmin. Pasti sosok itu sudah terlalu lama dalam hawa dingin yang begitu menusuk. Henry di belakangnya tak kalah terkejut.

"Hyung! Ada apa dengannya?" tanya Henry panik disambut gelengan lemah dari Eunhyuk.

Mata Eunhyuk memanas, terlebih ketika ditemukannya bercak darah yang sudah mengering disekitar hidung Sungmin. Tangannya cekatan memeriksa beberapa bagian tubuh itu. Memastikan bahwa sosok itu masih memiliki denyut kehidupan. Eunhyuk menghembuskan nafas lega mengetahui Sungmin masih bernyawa, walau dadanya sesak mengira-ngira apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Hyung, bagaimana ini?!" Henry bahkan hampir menangis. Walau terakhir kali ia melihat Sungmin itu empat bulan yang lalu dan hubungan mereka tidak terlalu dekat, tetap saja hatinya ngilu melihat keadaan seseorang separah ini.

Eunhyuk segera memberi instruksi, ia tak tahan lagi jika melihat tubuh Sungmin tergeletak kedinginan di sana. Mereka berdua membawa tubuh Sungmin susah payah dan membaringkannya di sofa ruang tengah. Henry mencari sesuatu yang dapat menghangatkan tubuh Sungmin.

Eunhyuk memperhatikan sekeliling. Mencari sosok Kyuhyun yang entah berada dimana bisa menelantarkan Sungmin sekejam ini. Emosinya mulai naik. Langkahnya gusar menelusuri setiap sudut apartemen hingga mendapati sebuah kamar yang diyakini kamar Kyuhyun dengan keadaan terkunci.

DUG! DUG! DUG!

Eunhyuk menggedor pintu itu murka. Tak peduli meski harus merusaknya sekalipun. Ia yakin Kyuhyun di dalam!

"Cho Kyuhyun!"

Sekeras apapun Eunhyuk menggedor, tak ada jawaban dari dalam sana. Jika memang benar Kyuhyun di dalam, Eunhyuk bersumpah akan menghajar dokter muda itu habis-habisan!

BRAK!

Ditendangnya pintu itu kuat. Rahang Eunhyuk makin mengeras.

"Cho Kyuhyun! Buka pintunya!"

CKLEK

"Ya! Eunhyuk-hyung kenapa kau bisa—

PLAKK

Sebuah tamparan telak Eunhyuk beri ketika sosok pemuda tinggi baru saja keluar dari kamarnya. Nafasnya memburu. Matanya memerah mulai mengabur tertutupi air mata kekecewaan. Apalagi saat mendapati keadaan Kyuhyun berantakan khas seorang yang bangun tidur seakan tidak ada hal buruk terjadi, membuat emosinya makin naik.

Yang ditampar membatu ditempat sambil memegangi pipi yang mulai terasa memanas.

Kyuhyun terbelalak. Baru saja ia terbangun akibat suara bel mengganggu, disertai suara grasak-grusuk dan sang hyung yang entah kenapa bisa berada di dalam apertemennya. Hingga mau tak mau Kyuhyun harus beranjak untuk mengecek keributan apa yang terjadi di luar. Sungguh ia tak mengerti apapun, termasuk alasan kenapa hyungnya bisa berada di depannya sekarang. Setahunya ia sedang tertidur di kamar dengan tenang…

"Apa yang kau lakukan Cho! Bersantai?! Bahkan saat pekerjaan hampir hilang kau pun masih tidak peduli!" bentak Eunhyuk murka.

Kyuhyun mendelik marah. "Kau bicara apa, hyung? Kenapa kau disini?! Memangnya kau tidak diajari sopan santun, hah?! Seenaknya masuk tanpa izin!" Balas Kyuhyun tak ingin kalah. Kenapa hyung-nya bisa berada disini dan mengungkit pekerjaannya?! Tidak tahukan bahwa ia sudah hampir melupakan kekesalan tadi siang dan karena ulah Eunhyuk, ia terpaksa mengingat lagi kesialan yang terjadi seharian ini!

Eunhyuk berdecih. Kyuhyun masih tak menyadari kesalahan besar apa yang sudah diperbuat. "Jadi meski Sungmin dan calon anakmu hampir mati pun kau masih terlihat santai?! Oh, bagus sekali! Seharusnya tadi kubiarkan saja mereka mati tanpa memberitahumu!"

Kyuhyun tersentak.

Ia bungkam seketika, mencerna maksud kalimat Eunhyuk.

"S—Sungmin?" ucap Kyuhyun lirih. Otaknya kembali mengingat ulasan kejadian tadi, dimana amarahnya meledak tepat di hadapan Sungmin. Bahkan isak tangis ketakutan serta gemetar tubuh Sungmin mulai menghantuinya.

Eunhyuk tersenyum sinis. Kyuhyun terlalu bodoh! Tanpa menunggu, ia langsung membalikan tubuh, menghampiri Henry yang masih berusaha menghangatkan Sungmin dengan jaket seadanya. Henry hanya diam menahan tangis melihat keadaan semakin kacau.

"Henry-ah, hubungi Donghae dan Zhoumi! Suruh mereka kemari secepatnya! kita akan membawa Sungmin ke tempat yang jauh lebih baik dari pada disini!" perintah Eunhyuk keras.

Mata Kyuhyun melebar mendengarnya.

Sungmin?

Ada apa dengannya?

Kenapa ia melihat Sungmin berbaring di sofa? Apa dia tertidur?

"Sungmin…" panggil Kyuhyun lagi. Mungkin saja Sungmin tertidur disana, karena kelelahan, atau… banyak alasan lain. Kyuhyun berusaha berpikir positif walau jantungnya berdegup kencang penuh kekhawatiran.

Namun melirik Henry yang mulai mengeluarkan air mata membuat ketakutan Kyuhyun memuncak. Ia melesat menghampiri tubuh Sungmin. Tangannya gemetar, meraih tubuh itu perlahan. Kyuhyun hampir menjerit marah saat dingin tubuh Sungmin menusuk kulitnya. Matanya memanas mendapati wajah pucat itu tanpa rona merah yang biasa ia lihat, bercak darah di sekitar hidungnya makin memperparah nyeri hatinya. Kyuhyun tak tahu apa yang terjadi…

Tapi yang jelas ia tahu ini semua salahnya.

Ia yang membiarkan Sungmin seperti ini.

Eunhyuk mendelik marah, menyadari Henry tak berbuat apapun. "Apa yang kau tunggu?! Cepat hubungi mereka sebelum Sungmin benar-benar kehilangan nyawa! Kau mau itu terjadi?!" paksa Eunhyuk.

Henry menggigit bibirnya, lalu menggeleng pelan. Antara takut membantah perintah hyungnya, dan takut akan kejadian selanjutnya jika memang ia menghubungi Zhoumi dan Donghae.

"Tidak. Jangan hubungi mereka! Sungmin tanggung jawabku!" larang Kyuhyun. Di dekapnya tubuh Sungmin erat. Sangat dingin layaknya es, hingga Kyuhyun tak mampu lagi berkata apapun. Jika tidak ingat bersama siapa sekarang, mungkin Kyuhyun akan menangis.

Eunhyuk mendengus. "Tanggung jawab kau bilang? Sekarang apa yang disebut tanggung jawab jika membiarkan Sungmin di luar kedinginan hanya memakai baju tipis?! Ini musim dingin, Cho! Bahkan kau menguncinya di luar tanpa membiarkannya masuk ke kamar!"

Kyuhyun tak mampu membantah.

Semua yang dibilang hyung-nya benar. Kyuhyun terlalu tega membiarkan tubuh lemah itu diam di luar tanpa peduli sama sekali. Ia bahkan tak memikirkan bagaimana penderitaan Sungmin menahan dingin dan ketakutan karena telah menerima amukan marah darinya. Kyuhyun menahan sesak di dada. Salahkan emosinya, salahkan semua sifat buruk yang melekat padanya. Walau dalam hati kecilnya, tak pernah sedikitpun ia bermaksud memarahi Sungmin sekejam itu. Ia hanya butuh waktu sehingga berdiam diri di kamar adalah pilihannya…

Tanpa peduli pekikan marah Eunhyuk, ia menggendong Sungmin cepat, membawa tubuh itu ke kamarnya. Sungmin tanggung jawabnya. Ia tak akan memberikan Sungmin pada siapapun!

Direbahkannya tubuh itu di kasur perlahan. Sambil jemarinya panik mengusap permukaan tubuh Sungmin. Sebelah tangannya memeriksa bagian lain, dan menyadari tarikan nafas Sungmin sangatlah lemah.

Eunhyuk mengekor di belakang, ia masih ngotot dengan keputusan membawa Sungmin pergi dari Kyuhyun. "Biar kami yang membawa Sungmin! Daripada—"

"Bisakah kau tutup mulutmu dan bantu aku menyadarkan Sungmin?! Kita harus membuatnya sadar terlebih dahulu!" bentak Kyuhyun, jengah.

Yang dibentak diam seketika. Ia melirik Sungmin yang masih belum sadarkan diri, lalu menatap Kyuhyun yang mulai bergerak cepat menyelimuti tubuh itu dengan selimut. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat, merutuki diri yang seharusnya menangani Sungmin, bukan malah bersitegang dengan Kyuhyun.

"Henry-ah, bisakah kau bantu aku buatkan minuman yang hangat dan manis? Dan segelas air hangat?" pinta Kyuhyun menyadari Henry berdiri memperhatikan semuanya dari pintu. "Tolong." Tambahnya lagi, jika bukan karena Sungmin, mungkin Kyuhyun tak pernah mau mengucapkan kata tolong apalagi jika itu ditujukan untuk Henry yang lebih muda darinya.

Henry mengangguk, langsung melangkah menuju dapur.

Kyuhyun kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada Sungmin. Tangannya mengusap pipi Sungmin lembut lalu menepuknya pelan namun berkali-kali. Ia tidak boleh membiarkan Sungmin seperti ini, setidaknya Sungmin harus sadar meski tubuhnya menggigil kuat. Karena menggigil adalah usaha tubuh manusia untuk menghangatkan diri.

"Min, bangunlah."

Kyuhyun mengulanginya lagi saat tak mendapat respon. Ia mengerang frustasi.

Sosok yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin makin bergerak gelisah."Kyuhyun-ah—"

"—Tidak hyung, jangan sekarang! Aku sedang berusaha disini." Potong Kyuhyun cepat.

"Dengarkan aku dulu! Kau bisa menggunakan cara lain, kan? _Skin to skin_?" usul Eunhyuk. Tak tahan melihat usaha Kyuhyun yang tak membuahkan hasil sama sekali.

Kyuhyun tertegun, mencerna usulan hyung-nya. Sedetik setelahnya Kyuhyun langsung menanggalkan baju yang ia dan Sungmin kenakan. Usul hyung-nya ada benarnya dan semoga saja berguna. Ditatapnya tubuh Sungmin yang kini tak lagi mengenakan atasan. Tidak ada terbersit rasa nafsu atau tergiur, yang ia inginkan hanyalah keselamatan Sungmin walau disuguhkan pemandangan seperti ini.

Ia beringsut masuk ke dalam selimut. Didekapnya Sungmin erat. Kyuhyun meringis pelan ketika dinginnya suhu tubuh Sungmin menyapa kulitnya. Bulu kuduknya meremang, tidak menyangka Sungmin bisa selemah ini menghadapi cuaca dingin. Mungkin karena kesalahan Kyuhyun juga yang tak memperhatikan Sungmin lebih dalam lagi. Ditariknya selimut hingga menutupi tubuh keduanya.

"Hyung? Bisakah kau membantuku? Ambilkan baju tebal milik Sungmin, ada di lemari. Tolong."

Entah sadar atau tidak, Kyuhyun sudah mengucapkan kata tolong berkali-kali hari ini. Jujur itu membuat Eunhyuk terkejut, Kyuhyun yang ia kenal adalah Kyuhyun yang sombong dan keras kepala. Tapi untuk kali ini… Kyuhyun bahkan rela meruntuhkan image sombongnya hanya untuk Sungmin. Eunhyuk sangat yakin baru saja melihat sosok Kyuhyun yang beda dari biasa, begitu cekatan, perhatian, dan lembut. Walau kata lembut disini langsung terpatahkan, terbayang kejamnya Kyuhyun memperlakukan Sungmin berjam-jam yang lalu.

Tanpa diperintah dua kali, Eunhyuk mengambilkan semua yang Kyuhyun pinta dan meletakkannya di pinggir ranjang. Sekilas dapat dilihatnya wajah Sungmin tak sepucat tadi walau belum sadar. Suhu kamar yang lebih hangat, metode _skin to skin_, serta selimut tebal terlihat sangat membantu. Eunhyuk melirik ke arah pintu kamar, mengingat Henry yang belum juga kembali. Sepertinya ia harus menyusul Henry di dapur…

Lagipula ia juga harus memberikan waktu untuk Kyuhyun menyadari kesalahannya. Meski Eunhyuk masih belum mengerti tentang detail kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Aku akan menyusul Henry. Kau berhutang cerita padaku."

"Hyung, bisakah aku meminta tolong lagi?" cegah Kyuhyun saat hyungnya hampir meninggalkan kamar.

"Tentu."

"Tolong bawakan aku kain bersih yang sudah dicelupkan ke air hangat. Untuk membersihkan darah ini." Pinta Kyuhyun, memperhatikan darah yang mengering di sekitar hidung dan bibir Sungmin. Ia kembali meringis, memikirkan seberapa lama Sungmin menderita dan bertahan dengan keadaan ini.

"Ada lagi?"

"Tidak, itu saja, hyung. Terimakasih."

Langkah Eunhyuk terhenti sesaat, baru saja akan keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Ia melirik Kyuhyun di belakang.

"Sama-sama…"

**.**

**=oO Fake Affection Oo=**

**.**

Eunhyuk menghempaskan pantatnya di kursi yang berada di dapur. Ia menghembuskan nafas berat.

"Kenapa? Apa Sungmin-hyung sudah sadar?" tanya Henry yang berdiri tak jauh dari tempat Eunhyuk.

"Tidak apa-apa. Dia belum sadar juga, tapi keadaannya sudah jauh lebih baik." Jelas Eunhyuk sambil melirik nampan dengan dua gelas berisi cairan berbeda yang dibawa Henry. Yang satu berisi air hangat, dan yang satu berisi susu vanila yang sama-sama hangat.

"Lebih baik jangan kau berikan itu dulu. Tunggu saja setelah Sungmin sadar sepenuhnya, kau diam saja disini temani aku."

Henry langsung berhenti melangkah. Ia melirik hyung-nya bingung. "Wae? Bukankah ini pesanan Kyuhyun-hyung?"

Eunhyuk berdecak. "Kau ini jangan-jangan perawat jadi-jadian? Orang yang baru sadar dari pingsan tidak boleh diberi apapun dulu."

Kening Henry mengerut tak terima diledek seperti itu. "Kan yang menyuruhku itu Kyuhyun-hyung. Salahkan saja dia." Protesnya, walau dalam hati Henry-pun mengakui kalau kalimat Eunhyuk ada benarnya.

"Terserah kau saja. Sekarang dengar aku, kau harus mencari sapu tangan handuk dan beri sedikit air hangat lalu berikan pada Kyuhyun. Setelah itu kembalilah kesini." Jelas Eunhyuk. Ia menelungkupkan wajahnya ke meja makan. Lelah.

"Jangan banyak tanya! Lakukan saja!"

Henry baru saja akan bertanya lagi saat kalimat sang hyung membungkam mulutnya. Diletakannya nampan di meja makan. Lalu mulai mempersiapkan seluruh yang hyung-nya pinta.

Eunhyuk melirik dari sudut matanya. Terkekeh karena Henry mau saja diperintah-perintah seperti itu. Lagipula dia lelah. Seharian menghadapi berbagai macam kejadian yang menguras emosi serta mengganggu batinnya. Apalagi jika berhubungan dengan Sungmin…

Entahlah, ia memang sensitif jika bocah polos itu kenapa-napa.

TING TONG

"Eh?" kepala Eunhyuk terangkat saat suara bel apartemen terdengar hingga ke dapur.

"Hyung, kau saja yang membukakan pintu. Aku sibuk." Ujar Henry sembari mengangkat sebuah sapu tangan handuk yang dimaksudkan untuk Kyuhyun. Eunhyuk mengangguk maklum, lalu beranjak menuju pintu depan. Untung ia hafal betul kode untuk keluar dan masuk apartemen ini.

CKLEK

Eunhyuk hampir tersedak air liurnya sendiri saat matanya menangkap dua pria beda tinggi tepat di depannya. Mereka tersenyum layaknya orang idiot sambil melambaikan sebelah tangan. Eunhyuk menggeleng pelan tak mengerti. Kenapa bisa?!

"Sayang, kau tak perlu pura-pura terkejut begitu. Aku tahu kau merindukanku~" ucap pria yang lebih pendek.

Sosok yang bertubuh jangkung memutar bola mata tak peduli. "Yaish! Minggir aku ingin bertemu Henli-ku!" ia menerobos masuk membiarkan Eunhyuk yang masih mematung di depan pintu.

"Dia itu kenapa?" tanya pria bertubuh lebih pendek memperhatikan punggung sahabatnya menjauh. "Hei! Jangan melamun di depan pintu. Tidak baik. Kau tak membiarkanku masuk, hm?"

Eunhyuk masih diam, lalu menggeser tubuhnya sedikit memberi izin kekasihnya masuk. Ya, kekasihnya Lee Donghae yang entah kenapa bisa berada di depannya. Padahal yang ia tahu Henry belum menghubungi siapapun. Atau memang bocah itu sudah menghubungi mereka diam-diam?

Ah, padahal ia sudah mengurungkan niat memanggil kedua dokter itu, dan tidak jadi membawa Sungmin pergi, mungkin karena ketelatenan dan perhatian Kyuhyun pada Sungmin. Hingga ia percaya di balik semua itu ada suatu hal yang memang belum ia mengerti, namun diyakini sebagai sebuah keseriusan dalam menjalani semuanya.

Tanpa sadar Donghae sudah merangkul erat bahunya dan membimbingnya masuk. Apa sebegitu parahnya ia melamun hingga ketika sadar sudah berada di sofa ruang tengah dengan sang kekasih duduk di sisinya?

"Kenapa kalian bisa berada disini?" Eunhyuk mulai bersuara.

"Henry menghubungi saat kami baru saja akan pulang. Dia bilang ada hal penting. Memangnya ada apa?" jelasnya diikuti pertanyaan tentang keadaan yang sebenarnya, masih bingung mengapa Henry tiba-tiba menghubungi mereka.

"Sungmin."

"Ada apa dengan Sungmin?" tanya Donghae cepat.

Eunhyuk menghela nafas. Ia juga belum mengerti apa yang terjadi sesungguhnya. Yang ia tahu ketika memasuki apartemen Kyuhyun disambut dengan tubuh Sungmin yang terbaring di lantai dekat pintu keluar. Lalu Kyuhyun yang tidak peduli—atau tidak tahu—sama sekali keadaan Sungmin.

"Sebaiknya nanti saja kita tanyakan pada Kyuhyun."

**.**

**=oO Fake Affection Oo=**

**.**

"Ngh…"

Kyuhyun tersentak, makin mengeratkan pelukan ketika mendengar lenguhan kecil. Terlalu lemah hingga Kyuhyun hampir melewatkan suatu respon itu. Ia makin merapatkan jarak, meski tubuh dalam dekapannya belum bergerak sedikitpun.

Jemari Kyuhyun mengusap pipi mulus Sungmin yang kian lama justru terlihat kurus. Tidak ada lagi bercak darah yang membuat orang lain ngilu melihatnya, Kyuhyun sudah membersihkan itu semua.

Tidak seperti orang mengandung lainnya yang justru akan lebih mudah berisi. Mungkinkah karena makan yang tidak teratur dan dalam porsi yang selalu sedikit? Apa mungkin memang efek kehamilan pada pria itu berbanding terbalik dengan wanita?

Sebenarnya apa yang dipikirkan Sungmin hingga berdiam diri di depan pintu seperti itu? Kenapa juga Sungmin malah mengenakan kaos tipis biasa di cuaca sedingin ini? Mungkin karena memang tadi siang belum terlalu dingin, sehingga Sungmin tak masalah meski mengenakan kaos biasa sekalipun, batin Kyuhyun.

Astaga! Jika memang ia memarahi Sungmin tadi siang, bisa bayangkan betapa lamanya pria manis itu menderita di luar sana. Belum lagi rasa tertekan dan pikiran yang menghantui akibat ledakan amarahnya tadi siang. Kyuhyun bahkan baru menyadari ini…

Kyuhyun merapal doa dalam hati. Berharap Sungmin segera sadar dan tidak membuat perasaan bersalah dalam dirinya semakin berlipat. Ia mendaratkan bibir di pucuk kepala Sungmin berkali-kali sambil tangannya mengusap tubuh mungil itu. Kyuhyun sangat yakin tubuh Sungmin sudah tak sedingin tadi, namun kenapa belum sadar juga? Apa pelukan serta tebalnya selimut ini masih kurang?

SRET

Nafas Kyuhyun tertahan sejenak. Tubuh Sungmin menggeliat pelan dalam rengkuhannya.

"Min?"

"U-uh…"

Kyuhyun mengusap kepala Sungmin lembut. "Min? Kau sudah sadar?"

Sungmin tak menjawab, ia hanya melenguh, terus menggeliat seolah tak nyaman dengan keadaannya sekarang. Entah dia masih merasa kedinginan atau suhu yang terlalu hangat. Yang jelas Kyuhyun berusaha semampunya hingga Sungmin merasa nyaman.

Kelopak mata Sungmin terbuka sedikit, Kyuhyun refleks memperhatikan bola mata coklat itu bergerak gelisah. Ia tak tahu Sungmin sudah sadar atau sekedar mengigau. Lengan Kyuhyun makin membawa tubuh itu jauh ke pelukannya.

Kyuhyun masih memperhatikan Sungmin lekat. Menikmati bagaimana indahnya wajah itu. Walau hatinya berdenyut nyeri, marah pada dirinya sendiri karena telah membuat rona merah di pipi itu memudar. Ia bertekad akan meminta maaf atas semuanya ketika Sungmin sudah pulih.

"Cepatlah sadar, Min…" bisik Kyuhyun. Ia menarik ujung bibirnya, membentuk senyum tipis ketika kelopak mata Sungmin terbuka semakin lebar. Perhatian Kyuhyun terpusat pada Sungmin seluruhnya, terutama ketika sosok itu mulai mengerjap dan menggumam sangat samar.

Bola mata mereka bertemu. Dalam keheningan mereka saling beradu tatap. Sungmin masih menyesuaikan diri, tak tahu dimana dan siapa yang tengah memeluknya erat. Kyuhyun menyadari mata Sungmin terlihat lebih bengkak dan merah. Ia tak mau mengira-ngira, tapi ia yakin itu akibat tangis hebat Sungmin tadi.

Sial! Sesak perasaan bersalah kembali muncul. Ia yang menyebabkan keadaan Sungmin seperti ini.

BRUK

Kyuhyun terbelalak. Ia terdorong ke belakang kuat—meski tidak sampai jatuh ke lantai. Jantungnya seolah berhenti ketika mendapati sosok yang tadi ia peluk erat mendorongnya kuat hingga hampir terpental ke sisi ranjang.

Ia hampir berteriak protes, ingin marah lagi, namun semuanya tertahan di tenggorokan ketika sosok itu beringsut mundur dengan gemetar. Entah karena kedinginan belum memakai baju atasan, atau takut karena keberadaannya. Kyuhyun berusaha menghampiri, ingin memeluk lagi sosok mengenaskan itu. Perih, mengetahui sosok yang sangat dijaganya justru malah semakin mundur ketika ia mendekat.

Usaha Kyuhyun terhenti saat Sungmin beringsut mundur semakin ke sisi. Sedikit lagi tubuh itu akan terjengkang ke lantai dan Kyuhyun tak mau itu terjadi!

Kyuhyun diam memperhatikan tubuh Sungmin yang gemetar hebat. Perlahan isakan mulai keluar dari mulut itu. Bibir Sungmin bergetar, lalu bergerak mengucap kata tanpa suara. Semua kata sudah tertelan tangisannya.

Kyuhyun mendesah pilu. Hatinya semakin sakit ketika berhasil menangkap gerak bibir Sungmin yang susah payah mengucap kata walau tanpa hasil sama sekali.

**_'Maafkan aku… maafkan aku…' _**Kyuhyun melihatnya lagi, Sungmin mengulang kata itu berkali-kali dengan kepala tertunduk tak berani melihatnya. Walau tidak terdengar, namun ampuh menghantui pikiran Kyuhyun.

"Tidak, Sungmin. Harusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu…" ucap Kyuhyun samar.

**.**

**=oO Fake Affection Oo=**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Kelamaan apdet ya? Iya saya tahu padahal lagi libur huhuhuhu T.T silahkan yang mau protes kaya biasa juga saya izinkan. Saya tahu ini keterlaluan dan saya sadar diri. Mianhae mianhae mianhae :" **

**Gaseru? Ah iya saya emang gabakat sih yaa. Mau biking angst tapi malah jadi gini. Pengennya sih Kyuhyun beneran nyakitin Sungmin di chapter kemaren. Tapi saya mana tega duhhh. Author gagal emang… *kibarin bendera putih(?)* **

**Yang nanya ada slight pair ato kagak. Nih udah ya cuma secuil tapi, dan cuma haehyuk doang yang mesra-mesraan hehehe, kaga ada mesra-mesranya malah gituan doang mah. Kalo ada kesalahan ini itu tentang dunia kesehatan, jangan marahin saya. Saya bukan di bidang itu u,u **

**Thanks to: **

**BuahCintaKyumin, LSora, ChoLee KyuMinie, yeminmine, Guest, cupid'skyumin, Lavender, Princess Pumkins ELF, kyuhyunsungmin7, KyoKMS26, farla 23, DessyKMS, Youhee, Phia89, Yuuhee, Glows KyuMin Angel, QQ KyuminShipper, SazkiaSiwonestELF, I was a Dreamer, M, Ria, Mikki Ryukaze, neganugu, chokyumin137, Reva kyuminelf, ika kyuminss, myangelKYUMIN, SparkSomniA0321, Milky Andromeda, shin neul ra, ninaaa, Kyuminlov3r, tripler lee, kim soo rim, Miruki, lemonade, Safira Blue Sapphire, stalkyumin, normapumkin, KyuMin pu, Lhia KyuMin Elf, kireimozaku, Karen Kouzuki, ChoKyunnie, MalaJaeWook, Lkireii0521, puput, leefairy, Fishy kece, nonikyu, hapsarikyuku, Sung hyesang, Gyumina, Sparkyu Reonggu-ya, Larra, Lee Eun Chan, Kim hyun nie, LikaaJoy, Cho Sungkyu, ajid kyumin, punyuk monkey, Jung Soo Hae, Guest, Sparkyu, vey900128, Santiyani. febby, I am E. L. F and JOYer, meyris. love, Qhia503, Fransesca KyuMin, kyuminjoy, gorjazsimba, sitara1083, ChoiJoy137, gyumine, thiafumings, Cho Yooae, Cungie Cho, winecouple, Joyer94, Melodyna, I'm minhyun, evilbunny, mayasiwonest. everlastingfriend, bebek, zi'Pumpkins, sitapumpkinelf, HeeKitty1, Guest, AnieJOY'ERS, sissy, kyuminsaranghae, mariels25, hetikyu, kimteechul, Guest, TeJe Couple162, Big Twins K. M. S, Mingly Azhure, LauraRose14, motochika28, Yc K. S. H, KYUMINTS, WineShipper, riesty137, Indah Isma N, Minhyunni1318, pumpkinsparkyumin, coffewie137, mrshaelicious, Cul Ah, Miinalee, ayyu. annisa. 1, ammyikmubmik, KyuMin Child Clouds, lee sunri hyun, Park Ha Mi, teukiteuk, Cho hyo woon, leekyuhyuk, simijewels, minnie kyumin, risukaaa, Kim Yong Neul, Lee Sanghyun, Cho Na Na, Kinan, maria8, keykyu, JOYersElFeu, Diamond, Najika bunny, Dina LuvKyumin, BoPeepBoPeep137, manize83, janie4750, Kanaya, sary nayolla, nova137, Cholee137, reaRelf, epiledo, devianty137, SunghyoJoY. **

**FYUHHH *lap keringet*peperin dibaju Kyu*ditabokin* maaf ya kalo ada yang kelewat T^T**

**Buat kyuhyunsungmin7 aduh ampun saya jadi terharu :") hehehe maaf cinta, saya emang udah ga pernah buka twitter -_-v nanti kalo saya on saya bales deh~~ **

**Yang baru review atau baca juga gamasalah ^^ yang penting ninggalin jejak kkk. Saya ganuntut kalian review, yang merasa baik hati cantik dan cinta KyuMin review aja xD banyak banyaklah beramal di bulan puasa okay? Sorry for typo, kalo ada kasih tau nanti saya perbaiki**

**I Love Readers**

**I Love KyuMin**

**Sign,**

**=YoonMingi=**


	7. Chapter 7

**Fake Affection (Chapter 7) © by YoonMingi**

**.**

**Rate : T+**

**Category :**

**KyuMin. Yaoi/BoysLove. M-Preg. Hurt/comfort, lil angst. Innocent!Min**

**Cast :**

**Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Hyukjae(Eunhyuk)**

**Pairing: KyuMin ofc!**

**.**

**DON'T BE SILENT READER**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

Eunhyuk mengusap kepala Sungmin lembut. Wajahnya sendu teringat bagaimana keadaan Sungmin tadi yang terus menangis sambil bibirnya mengucap kata maaf meski suaranya tenggelam oleh isakan. Eunhyuk berusaha menenangkan, namun Sungmin terus beringsut mundur takut dengan orang asing. Mungkin berkat kegigihan dan kata-kata Eunhyuk yang sangat meyakinkan, Sungmin mau menyediakan sedikit tempat berbagi. Berkat kegigihannya pula Sungmin berhasil dibujuk agar menghabiskan segelas susu hangat. Eunhyuk tahu Sungmin belum makan sejak siang. Lagi-lagi kebencian pada Kyuhyun semakin bertumpuk mengetahuinya. Tega sekali bocah itu membuat Sungmin seperti ini!

Beruntung saja kini Sungmin sudah tertidur pulasnya di ranjang, meski masih tersisa gurat-gurat kesedihan dan bersalah. Garis wajah yang begitu polos itu tampak tersiksa. Sisa air mata mengering di pipi, ditambah matanya bengkak terlalu banyak menangis.

Eunhyuk meringis pelan. Lalu menjauhkan tangannya dari Sungmin. Ia beralih meraih gelas yang sudah kosong beserta nampan untuk di kembalikan ke dapur.

"Hyung, kau bisa pulang sekarang. Aku akan menjaga Sungmin."

Eunhyuk melirik ke asal suara dan mendapati Kyuhyun bensender disana sambil melipat tangannya di dada. Eunhyuk mendengus.

"Tidak, aku dan Donghae akan membawanya." Jawabnya santai.

"Sebelum kau membawanya, aku akan mengusir kalian semua dari sini." Balas Kyuhyun tak kalah santai.

"KYUHYUN!"

"Nhh…"

Eunhyuk langsung membekap mulutnya sendiri. Menyesali perbuatan yang membuat Sungmin terganggu dan terancam bangun dari tidur nyenyaknya. Lengannya terulur mengusap kepala Sungmin sayang bermaksud menenangkan.

"Lihat, hyung. Belum kau bawa saja dia sudah terganggu." Ucap Kyuhyun sinis.

"Tutup mulutmu dan lihatlah dia sakit seperti ini karena kau!" Eunhyuk memutar bola mata jengkel.

Ya, Kyuhyun tahu. Kyuhyun sadar semua salahnya. Tapi sungguh ia ingin menebus semuanya dengan merawat Sungmin hingga sehat dan riang seperti belakangan ini. Ia tak pernah bermaksud mengusir atau membentak Sungmin separah itu. Ia juga tak tahu jika perlakuannya akan memberi dampak buruk bagia semuanya.

"Aku ingat, siapa yang pertama kali berjanji membuat semua ini berjalan dengan lancar." Kata Eunhyuk pelan. Namun berhasil menohok hati Kyuhyun. "Aku bahkan ingat siapa yang memohon-mohon agar bisa menjadikan Sungmin bahan percobaan sampai bersumpah tidak akan ada nyawa yang dikorbankan."

Kepala Kyuhyun tertunduk dalam. Paham maksud perkataan Eunhyuk. Dia bukan tidak ingat, hanya saja… bisakah Eunhyuk tidak membahas itu sekarang?

"Hyung, tolong… jangan bahas itu dulu. Aku hanya ingin menebus kesalahanku dan merawat Sungmin disini." Pinta Kyuhyun amat sangat.

Helaan nafas berat terdengar dari Eunhyuk. Ini sulit. Sangat sulit mempercayakan sesuatu yang sangat berharga pada orang seperti Kyuhyun. Baru setengah jalan saja sudah seperti ini, entahlah bagaimana di final nanti. Apa Sungmin masih tetap hidup dengan bayinya?

"Jangan hanya bersumpah. Kata-katamu tidak kubutuhkan disini. Aku hanya ingin bukti. Dan kuharap bukti itu bisa kudapat secepatnya."

Sebuah tepukan Kyuhyun dapat di bahunya. Sebelum akhirnya sosok Eunhyuk menghilang meninggalkan kamar. Membiarkan Kyuhyun berdua bersama Sungmin yang masih berada di alam mimpi. Sedetik kemudian Kyuhyun mengulas senyum samar. Sangat samar namun tetap saja tak bisa menyembunyikan raut bahagia berlebihan. Ia tahu hyung-nya tidak benar-benar ingin membawa Sungmin. Hyung-nya memberi sebuah kesempatan untuknya memberi bukti. Dan Kyuhyun tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan beharga itu.

Semua akan berjalan lancar dan terencanakan. Dan Sungmin akan bahagia bersamanya.

Perlahan Kyuhyun mendekati tubuh yang tertidur di ranjang itu. Ditatapnya lekat raut luar biasa polos yang menjadi objek perbincangannya sejak tadi. Jemarinya terulur, mengusap pipi Sungmin yang terdapat sisa air mata mengering. Kyuhyun memang tak pernah bisa menahan diri agar tidak menyentuh Sungmin. Bahkan kini kepalanya semakin tertunduk tanpa sadar.

CUP

Dikecupnya kening Sungmin lama.

**_'Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Semuanya akan berjalan sesuai rencana.'_**

**.**

**=oO Fake Affection Oo=**

**.**

**7 Days Later**

"Sungmin-ah, jaga dirimu baik-baik. Ingat pesanku, arra?" Eunhyuk mencubit pipi Sungmin gemas.

Sungmin meringis mengusap bekas cubitan Eunhyuk, lalu mengangguk cepat dan terkekeh senang. Hampir seminggu ini Eunhyuk-hyung—begitulah Sungmin memanggilnya—menemani dan mengurusinya di apartemen Kyuhyun.

Tidak menginap juga sih, hanya mengunjungi setiap pagi siang malam. Sudah terjadwal begitu rutinnya tak tahu kenapa. Kadang menyiapkan makan, atau menemaninya melakukan ini itu. Baru saja kemarin Eunhyuk-hyung mengajaknya ke dokter untuk memeriksa kandungan.

Meski tak tahu alasan pasti kenapa tiba-tiba Eunhyuk-hyung sering datang kesini, tapi yang jelas Sungmin merasa bahagia. Eunhyuk-hyung membuat rasa kesepiannya sirna perlahan. Orang yang mengaku sebagai perawatnya di rumah sakit dulu, selalu membawa makanan yang Sungmin suka, dan benda menarik yang kadang Sungmin jadikan penghibur kala Eunhyuk-hyung belum datang ke apartemen Kyuhyun. Termasuk boneka kelinci pink yang sedang ia peluk erat.

"Jika Kyuhyun membentakmu, atau menyakitimu lagi, tinggal hubungi aku ne? Kalau perlu panggil polisi dan pemadam kebakaran sekalian!" usulnya berlebihan.

Sungmin terkikik. "Aish, hyung berlebihan."

Eunhyuk tersenyum tipis. Keadaan Sungmin sudah lebih baik. Ingin sekali setiap hari ia menemaninya, tapi bagaimanapun juga pekerjaan menanti. Cukup susah Eunhyuk menyisihkan waktunya yang sangat padat untuk Sungmin. Ia takut malah melalaikan semua, dan mengalami kejadian yang sama seperti Kyuhyun.

"Sepertinya hari ini hari terakhirku sering berkunjung kesini. Kau harus jaga diri Sungmin-ah…" ucap Eunhyuk sedikit tak rela.

Sungmin terbelalak. "K—kenapa? Apa hyung benci padaku?" wajahnya berubah sendu. Sungguh ia masih ingin bersama Eunhyuk.

"Dia sibuk bekerja di rumah sakit, Min… kau mau dia dimarahi karena sering melalaikan pekerjaan?"

Suara bass itu sontak membuat Sungmin menarik tangan Eunhyuk dan memeluknya erat. Lalu beringsut ke belakang tubuh Eunhyuk seolah mencari perlindungan. Sungmin menggigit bibirnya kuat. Takut mendapat bentakan tajam lagi. Jemarinya mencengkram kuat belakang baju Eunhyuk. Kalimat tadi seperti menyindirnya, karena beberapa hari yang lalu sempat membuat Kyuhyun terancam dipecat.

"Kyuhyun bodoh! Maksudmu apa berkata seperti itu!" bentak Eunhyuk.

Melihat respon Sungmin, Kyuhyun langsung mengernyit aneh. "M—memangnya salah ya?" tanyanya bodoh.

"Tentu salah!"

"K—kenapa?"

"Masih bertanya pula! Pikirkan sendiri! Lama-lama kubawa juga Sungmin ke tempat kerja."

"YA! Awas saja kalau berani membawanya! Akan ku—"

"—akan apa hah? Sini kalau kau berani! Dilihat darimanapun kau yang salah! Dokter gadungan! Menjadikan orang percobaan seperti itu? Dasar gila! Maniak!" cerocos Eunhyuk tanpa sadar dua wajah di ruangan itu berubah drastis.

Kyuhyun hampir tersedak saat Eunhyuk membuka satu persatu rahasianya. Matanya membulat tak suka, mulai panik dan ketakutan saat melihat Sungmin yang memasang raut aneh. Tangannya dengan cepat membuat suatu gerakan agar Eunhyuk segera menutup mulut. "H—hyung, please…" pinta Kyuhyun amat sangat.

Eunhyuk masih mendumal tak jelas sampai kalimat Sungmin membuatnya diam seketika—

"Siapa yang jadi orang percobaan? Apa Kyuhyun benar melakukan itu?"

Kyuhyun menepuk dahinya frustasi.

Mati sudah kalau Sungmin mengetahuinya. "B—bukan kau, Min. Tenang saja." Dustanya.

Sungmin memiringkan kepala bingung. "J—jadi kau pernah berniat menjadikanku percobaan?" tanyanya takut-takut. Tentu saja Sungmin masih menjaga diri agar tidak bersikap keterlaluan lagi. Dan siapa yang tidak curiga jika dihadapkan keadaan seperti ini? Eunhyuk-hyung bilang Kyuhyun menjadikan orang sebagai alat percobaan. Apa itu termasuk dirinya? Terka Sungmin dalam hati.

Kyuhyun terbata, salah tingkah di tempat. Matanya mendelik marah pada Eunhyuk yang telah membuat keadaannya seperti ini. Sekarang siapa yang bisa menjelaskan alasan paling masuk akal namun tetap sebuah kebohongan agar Sungmin bisa percaya?

"M—maksudku orang lain. Mana mungkin Kyuhyun tega membuatmu sebegai percobaannya. Dia menggunakan orang lain. Iya kan, Kyu? Kau melakukan percobaan pada orang lain kan?" Eunhyuk menyunggingkan senyum memaksa.

Kyuhyun mengangguk cepat. Menyetujui apapun yang dikatakan hyung-nya asal Sungmin tak menyadari kebohongan besar apa yang sedang terjadi disini.

"Bukan aku?" Sungmin mengarahkan telunjuknya pada diri sendiri.

Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk menggeleng cepat. Memasang senyum lima jari dan raut meyakinkan. Walau jika diperhatikan justru malah mengerikan.

Sungmin mengerjap singkat. Lalu menghela nafas lega. Jika memang dia yang dijadikan percobaan, entahlah bagaimana kecewanya nanti. Sedikit rasa malu tersirat, kenapa ia percaya diri sekali seolah dia yang memang dijadikan bahan percobaan? Ya ampun, manusia di bumi itu banyak. Mungkin ia pernah membantu Kyuhyun menjalankan tugas penelitian, tapi memangnya Kyuhyun akan menjadikannya bahan percobaan juga?

Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk berpandangan, lalu kembali melirik Sungmin yang menundukan kepala kadang menggumam tak jelas. Mereka berpandangan lagi, berkomunikasi lewat mata. Masing-masing bertanya apa keadaannya sudah aman. Kyuhyun masih menyisakan kilatan marah di matanya hingga Eunhyuk berjengit ngeri.

"Uhm… S—Sungmin-ah, aku pergi dulu ne? Jam istirahat makan siangku sudah habis." Ujar Eunhyuk cepat dan segera berbalik menuju pintu keluar.

SRET

Langkah Eunhyuk tertahan. Lengan Sungmin menggenggam pergelangan tangannya erat. Eunhyuk menghela nafas. Terlebih saat mendapati Sungmin menggeleng pelan dengan wajah memohon yang amat sangat.

"Tidak, Min. Aku harus pergi sekarang."

Sungmin tetap menggeleng. Menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat yang mulai terasa bergetar. Ia belum mau Eunhyuk pergi. Hanya Eunhyuk yang bisa membuat ketakutannya sirna perlahan. Apalagi Eunhyuk selalu merawatnya beberapa hari ini.

"Kau tidak akan kesepian, ada Kyuhyun disini kan?"

Mendengar kata Kyuhyun disertakan, Sungmin langsung mencengkram tangan Eunhyuk makin kuat.

Mata Eunhyuk terpejam singkat. Jika ia terus disini, Kyuhyun tidak akan bisa mendekati Sungmin untuk membuktikan maafnya. Mungkin ia harus berbohong untuk kesekian kalinya. "Baiklah. Aku benjanji akan datang lagi."

Cengkraman tangan Sungmin mengendur, meski belum sepenuhnya lepas. Sedikit sentakan, hingga akhirnya Sungmin menyerah menggenggam tangan Eunhyuk terus-terusan. Menyisakan raut sendu seolah akan ditinggal orang tua pergi berbulan-bulan.

"Nah, Kyuhyun. Kuserahkan Sungmin padamu. Awas saja kau menyakitinya lagi. Jika sampai terjadi, kubunuh kau!" ancam Eunhyuk sebelum benar-benar pergi meninggalkan apartemen Kyuhyun.

BLAM

Pintu tertutup diikuti hilangnya sosok Eunhyuk cukup membuat Sungmin ingin menangis. Berdua lagi bersama Kyuhyun. Ia masih belum memikirkan bagaimana jadinya jika Kyuhyun memarahinya kembali. Apalagi Kyuhyun akan terus diam di apartemen karena diberhentikan dari pekerjaannya selama sebulan.

Sungmin mengusap matanya yang terasa panas. Tersadar kejadian yang sempat terjadi akhir-akhir ini. Kyuhyun seperti itu karenanya. Semua kacau karenanya! Eunhyuk-hyung juga pasti kelelahan mengurus orang cengeng, lemah, tidak berguna sepertinya. Mungkin itu sebabnya Eunhyuk-hyung tidak ingin lagi mengunjunginya disini. Ia mengulum bibir bawahnya kuat, meredam isakan kecil yang mungkin akan terdengar Kyuhyun.

"Min? Kau menangis?"

Suara bass itu…

Sungmin mengusap wajahnya cepat. Menyembunyikan semuanya dengan kepala tertunduk dalam.

Tidak boleh!

Ia tidak boleh menunjukan tangisannya pada Kyuhyun. Tidak mau dicap cengeng. Kyuhyun pasti memarahinya jika ia menangis. Kyuhyun akan memarahinya lagi jika ia membangkang dan terlalu manja. Sungmin berjanji tidak akan terlalu banyak meminta.

"Min?"

Sungmin menggeleng cepat. Teringat pertanyaan Kyuhyun yang belum sempat terjawab.

"Kalau begitu jangan berdiri terus di depan pintu. Disana dingin. Lebih baik kita makan siang. Bukankah Eunhyuk-hyung sudah membelikan makanan kesukaanmu?" tawar Kyuhyun ramah, meski di telinga Sungmin itu terdengar layaknya perintah.

Sungmin mengangguk. Ia tidak boleh menolak. Ia harus jadi anak yang baik disini.

GREP

Sungmin tersentak.

Lengan Kyuhyun melingkar di bahunya. Namun secepat kilat Sungmin melangkah mundur hingga rangkulan Kyuhyun terlepas. Sungmin meremas ujung bajunya gelisah, menyesali perbuatan itu. Salahkan saja gerak refleksnya. Ia tak pernah bermaksud menghempaskan tangan Kyuhyun seperti tadi.

Sejenak terjadi keheningan di antara mereka. Kyuhyun yang merasa ditolak mengepalkan tangannya kuat. Menahan amarah karena sikap Sungmin yang dianggapnya terlalu menjaga jarak. Tapi sekali lagi, Kyuhyun harus bersabar jika ingin mendapatkan Sungmin yang dulu.

"Baiklah jika ingin sendiri. Tidak apa-apa. Ayo, Min. Sebelum makanannya dingin." Ajak Kyuhyun kali ini tanpa kontak fisik. Ia sengaja berjalan lebih dulu agar Sungmin mengekor di belakang. Tentu Kyuhyun tahu Sungmin masih belum bisa berdekatan dengannya.

Benar Tuan Cho. Kuncinya adalah sabar…

**.**

**=oO Fake Affection Oo=**

**.**

Selembar foto yang bahkan sangat samar itu terus Sungmin pandangi. Meski hanya ada hitam dan putih, namun benda itu berhasil membuat perhatiannya tertuju. Jemarinya bergerak mengusap lembaran itu perlahan.

Calon bayinya dan Kyuhyun. Bayi mereka. Meski Sungmin merasa aneh jika mengikutsertakan nama Kyuhyun. Itu terlalu berat. Kyuhyun bukan siapa-siapa di hidupnya. Bayi dalam kandungannya ada atas ketidaktahuan.

Sudah dua puluh dua minggu. Dan dokter bilang kandungannya sehat meski Sungmin sempat sakit beberapa hari yang lalu. Melalui gambar itu, Sungmin tahu calon bayinya berkembang setiap hari hingga sekarang sudah mulai membentuk struktur tubuh manusia meski belum utuh. Dari yang awalnya hanya segumpal darah. Dari yang awalnya hanyalah sebuah kecelakaan dan ketidaktahuan Sungmin tentang keistimewaannya…

Sungmin menghela nafas. Lalu mengusap perutnya yang sudah menunjukan perbedaan. Lebih besar meski tidak terlalu. Namun tetap membuktikan adanya kehidupan lain terjadi di dalam sana.

Calon anaknya seperti meledek. Tidak tahu alasan Sungmin berpikiran seperti itu. Tapi kenapa bisa bayi itu tetap sehat sedangkan Sungmin mengalami sakit tempo lalu? Bahkan Sungmin ingat saat dokter memperlihatkan jantung calon bayinya yang berdetak normal di monitor. Calon bayinya pun sudah bisa melakukan gerakan-gerakan kecil meski hanya terasa samar bagi Sungmin.

"Min? Sedang apa?"

Sungmin hampir melompat dari kasur ketika suara Kyuhyun mengagetkan. Dilihatnya Kyuhyun berjalan menghampiri sambil membawa segelas cairan putih yang Sungmin terka sebagai susu ibu hamil. Konyol, jenis kelaminnya saja pria, pikir Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil. Ia tahu Sungmin masih butuh waktu.

"Oh, hasil usg?" ucap Kyuhyun mengetahui lembaran yang tengah Sungmin pegang. "Bagaimana? Dia sehat kan?" tanyanya berbasa-basi. Walau ia sudah tahu lebih dulu dari Eunhyuk.

Sungmin mengangguk.

"Jenis kelaminnya? Kau sudah tahu?"

Sungmin diam. Sebelum akhirnya menggeleng ragu. "B–belum."

"Tidak apa-apa. Lebih baik tidak ditanyakan agar menjadi kejutan." Kyuhyun terkekeh dan mendudukan diri di sisi ranjang.

"Minumlah. Untuk anak kita juga." Perintahnya lembut menyodorkan gelas itu.

Anak kita, perut Sungmin terasa digelitik mendengarnya. Kenapa itu terdengar sangat indah jika keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun?

"T–terima kasih."

Sejenak bola mata mereka bertemu. Sungmin terkesiap. Kelam mata Kyuhyun terlihat indah kali ini. Tidak ada sorot dingin yang biasa. Hanya ada rasa damai dan tentram. Terlihat tulus tanpa maksud.

Bagai terhipnotis, Sungmin pasrah saat Kyuhyun makin mendekat. Ia bahkan tak sadar ketika Kyuhyun sudah membantunya menopang gelas besar berisi susu hangat itu. Meminumnya seteguk-seteguk hingga tandas. Menyisakan segaris bekas susu di atas bibirnya. Sungmin memejamkan mata. Jemari Kyuhyun mengusap bibirnya lembut penuh perhatian. Untuk kali ini, Sungmin mengakui bahwa perlakuan Kyuhyun sangatlah hangat. Sungmin bahkan sempat berpikir, kenapa Kyuhyun tidak menciumnya saja?

EHH?!

SRET

Sungmin beringsut mundur. Fantasi yang terlalu gila! Kenapa ia berharap Kyuhyun menciumnya? Oh Tuhan, hanya karena ketampanan Kyuhyun saja sudah tersihir. Apalagi semua kebaikannya. Namun Sungmin terpaksa mematahkan semua bayang baik itu teringat bagaimana Kyuhyun pernah menatapnya penuh kebencian. Tidak! Ia tidak ingin dibentak lagi karena meminta yang aneh-aneh!

"M—maafkan aku. Apa aku merepotkan?" tanya Sungmin samar. Diremas kuat selimut tebal yang menutupi sebagian kakinya, menghilangkan kegugupan yang mendera.

"Tidak, Min. Untuk apa minta maaf?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Sungmin bungkam.

Kyuhyun berdecak. Sungmin masih saja pasif. Diletakannya gelas kosong itu di nakas.

"Tidurlah, Min. Sudah malam. Aku akan tidur disini dan jangan membantah. Aku tidak mau tidur di sofa lagi." ia benar-benar tak tahu harus bagaimana. Bersikap selembut tadi saja Sungmin masih menolak. Sudah lelah seharian ini mengurus Sungmin tanpa bantuan Eunhyuk. Kyuhyun mulai merebahkan diri di kasur, tidur menyamping membelakangi Sungmin. Dibiarkannya pria manis itu beringsut semakin ke pinggir.

Kalimat Kyuhyun terkesan ketus hampir saja membuat Sungmin menangis. Kyuhyun marah padanya. Sungmin yakin, Kyuhyun marah lagi. Apa karena ia terlalu manja sampai susu pun dibuatkan? Atau ia terlalu bodoh sampai membiarkan Kyuhyun repot membersihkan wajahnya? Apa mungkin sikap berlebihannya hingga Kyuhyun terpaksa tidur di sofa ruang tengah beberapa hari terakhir?

Diusap matanya yang kembali memanas. Antara menahan kantuk dan tangis. Rasa bersalah yang amat sangat kembali muncul. Beratus kalimat hujatan ia tujukan pada diri sendiri. Mengutuk dirinya yang menjadi parasit di kehidupan orang.

"Min, tidur." Titah Kyuhyun lebih tegas hingga pria manis yang berada di sisi ranjang itu langsung menyembunyikan seluruh tubuhnya sampai kepala di bawah selimut. Sungmin tidak mau membuat kemarahan Kyuhyun makin berlipat. Dengan tangan sedikit gemetar, di peluknya boneka kelinci yang pernah Eunhyuk-hyung-nya beri.

Dipejamkan kedua matanya rapat. Ia harus tidur sekarang juga.

**.**

**=oO Fake Affection Oo=**

**.**

10 menit

15 menit

45 menit

Kyuhyun membuka mata perlahan. Masih dengan posisi membelakangi Sungmin.

Sepi senyap menyergap. Tidak ada gasrak gusruk di belakangnya. Sungmin pasti sudah tertidur. Keadaan aman sekarang.

Dibalikan tubuhnya perlahan. Bersusah payah tak menghasilkan guncangan berlebih di atas kasur yang bisa membangunkan pria manis itu. Hingga matanya bertemu gundukan selimut yang ia tahu sebagai Sungmin.

Kyuhyun terkekeh tanpa suara. Bisa-bisanya Sungmin betah tertidur dengan selimut menutupi sampai kepala menyisakan sedikit surai hitam yang menyembul. Ditariknya perlahan selimut itu hingga wajah Sungmin terlihat seutuhnya. Wajah yang nampak sembab dengan hidung memerah, ditambah sisa air mata yang mengering di sana.

Kyuhyun hampir mengumpat. Kenapa bocah ini sensitif sekali?! Kenapa dia terlalu cengeng dan—

Manis.

Kyuhyun bersumpah Sungmin berkali lipat lebih manis ketika tidur meski wajahnya sembab. Kulit putih mulus tanpa jerawat, bibir shape M berwarna pink menggoda, mata foxy yang memancarkan keteduhan setiap kali mereka betatapan, dan pipi chubby menggemaskan. Hanya saat-saat seperti ini Kyuhyun bisa menikmati semua secara jeli dalam jarak sangat dekat.

Sungmin memang berubah, dia kembali ke sifat pertamanya. Dia menganggap Kyuhyun orang asing, dan dia kembali menganggap Kyuhyun sebagai majikannya. Bahkan lebih parah. Dia menjadi lebih penurut, tunduk, dan…

Penakut.

Sungmin bukan trauma, Kyuhyun rasa trauma itu berlebihan. Bisa dibilang Sungmin sangat menjaga jarak, lebih sering diam dan menjauh perlahan setiap ada Kyuhyun. Sungmin memilih bungkam setiap ditanya. Meski percakapan kecil tetap terjadi di antara mereka. Tak jarang Kyuhyun mendapati Sungmin menangis di belakang. Tapi Sungmin tak pernah mau menunjukannya secara gamblang, justru ketika ditanya, Sungmin hanya menggeleng, berkata bahwa tidak ada yang terjadi walau Kyuhyun tahu Sungmin menangis karenanya…

Seharusnya ia sadar, Sungmin berada dalam masa butuh perhatian, Sungmin kesepian hingga kadang kala bersikap manja, memintanya menemani walau sementara. Namun ia tak menyadari.

Ck, memikirkannya saja membuat Kyuhyun ingin meledak. Demi apapun ini terlalu menyiksa. Padahal ia sudah minta maaf.

Kyuhyun mengatur nafas. Ia beralih melirik perut Sungmin. Jemarinya terulur mengusap permukaan perut yang tertutup selimut tebal miliknya.

Sial, sudah berusaha romantis begini kain tebal itu malah mengganggu, batinnya dongkol. Meski begitu, Kyuhyun masih bersyukur, setidaknya diberi kesempatan berkomunikasi dengan calon anaknya walau secara diam-diam.

Dan menurut ilmu kedokterannya, janin aktif saat malam hari. Mereka bergerak lebih lincah hingga kadang mengganggu tidur ibunya. Haha, semoga saja Sungmin tidak terganggu. Jika terganggu, Kyuhyun bisa mati kutu kepergok basah.

Kyuhyun mendekatkan telinganya ke perut Sungmin. Sambil tangannya mengusap bagian tubuh itu sayang.

"Hei bocah apa kabar disana?" tanya Kyuhyun bodoh dengan volume pelan mirip bisikan.

"Tidak menjawab huh?" Kyuhyun terkekeh geli. Tentu saja calon anaknya belum bisa menjawab.

"Aku harus memanggilmu apa? Bocah? Ah, itu terlalu kasar. Atau anakku saja? Iya, baiklah anakku." Tanya Kyuhyun, dan jawab Kyuhyun pada pertanyaannya sendiri layaknya orang gila. Kyuhyun berdecak, ini terlalu mengganjal. "Anakku itu terlalu formal. Chagiya? Cih, itu sih panggilanku untuk Sungmin kelak. Yeobo? Apalagi itu, itu panggilan wajibku untuk ibumu, haha." Tawanya pelan.

"Tentu, jika nanti kau sudah lahir. Akan kubuatkan nama yang indah untukmu. Puas kau?" ujar Kyuhyun seakan anaknya tengah bertanya mengenai namanya nanti. Kyuhyun kembali tertawa namun detik selanjutnya ia langsung mengunci mulut, menyadari gerak tak nyaman dari Sungmin. Meski hanya gerak kecil.

Ketika Sungmin tak menunjukan tanda akan terbangun, Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafas lega. Tangannya mengusap perut Sungmin sekali lagi. Masih belum rela meninggalkan sang jabang bayi. "Aku tahu kau masih ingin bersama Daddy tampanmu ini. Tapi mau bagaimana? Mommy-mu akan bangun jika ini diteruskan. Tunggu saja besok oke? Kita bermain lagi." Katanya narsis.

"Oh iya, jangan lupa bujuk Mommy agar cepat memaafkanku. Kau mau melihat kami berdamai kan? Tentu saja, anak pintar."

CUP

Sebuah kecupan singkat Kyuhyun beri di permukaan perut Sungmin yang tertutup selimut.

Dan—

CUP

Sebuah lagi Kyuhyun beri di kening Sungmin.

"Selamat tidur." Bisik Kyuhyun. Sebelum akhirnya merebahkan diri lagi di kasur. Melanjutkan tidurnya ditemani perasaan bahagia menyeruak dalam mimpi yang terlampau indah.

**.**

**=oO Fake Affection Oo=**

**.**

_SRAK_

_TRAK_

_TRANG_

_"Yaish!"_

Sungmin tersentak. Terbelalak saat suara-suara aneh dan keras menelusup ke telinga. Terlalu berhasil membangunkannya dari tidur yang malam ini terasa lebih nyenyak dari beberapa hari terakhir.

What the…

Siapa yang ribut-ribut sepagi ini? Sungmin masih mengantuk. Matanya masih bengkak akibat menangis diam-diam dan mungkin karena tidurnya yang terlalu lama. Tapi jujur saja Sungmin menikmati tidurnya kali ini. Mimpinya sangat indah…

Sungmin menghela nafas. Matanya menyipit, sinar matahari yang datang dari jendela kamar sangat menyilaukan. Pantas saja kepalanya pening. Ia tidur terlalu lama.

Dan…

Kyuhyun.

Sudah tidak ada lagi di sisinya.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Kyuhyun. Sungmin memimpikan dokter tampan itu semalam. Dan anehnya itu bukan mimpi menyeramkan. Pantas saja tidurnya nyenyak.

Sungmin mengucek mata. Lengket dan berat, sungguh ia masih butuh tidur. Namun rasa penasaran pada apa yang terjadi di luar membuat tubuhnya beranjak. Dengan langkah sempoyongan dan mata menyipit lucu, Sungmin berjalan meninggalkan kamar dan sesuai naluri mengarah ke dapur.

Baru beberapa langkah menginjak dapur, sosok tinggi bercelemek yang mondar-mandir disana sukses membuat matanya terbuka, melotot tak percaya.

"K–Kyuhyun-ah?"

TRANG

"Agghh! P–panas!"

Sungmin membekap mulut. Dilihatnya Kyuhyun kesusahan mengunakan spatula dan alat masak lainnya. Tak jauh dari sana sebuah pemanggang roti listrik menyala dengan beberapa lembar roti di dalamnya.

"Sungmin? Sudah bangun? Ssh–" Kyuhyun meringis, cipratan minyak panas mengenai tangan mulusnya. Hiks, miris sekali. "Sepertinya aku mesti bangun lebih pagi. Haha." Guraunya. Jelas-jelas Kyuhyun ingin menyiapkan sarapan sebelum Sungmin bangun, tapi apa daya belum selesai sepenuhnya.

TING

"Eh? Bisa tolong matikan alat itu, Min? Ah, telur telur ini masih belum matang." Pinta Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengerjap singkat, mengangguk pelan dan menuruti perintah Kyuhyun. Dikeluarkannnya roti dari panggangan itu dan meletakannya di piring. Sekalian membantu Kyuhyun yang mungkin tak sempat mengerjakan ini.

"Terima kasih, Min. Kau tunggu saja di meja makan. Aku akan membawa semuanya kesana."

Sejenak, Sungmin tertegun di tempat. Tak mengerti kenapa dokter muda itu rela menyiapkan ini untuknya. Kyuhyun tersenyum sekilas padanya dan kembali fokus pada telur telur yang masih setengah matang tadi.

Buru-buru Sungmin menempatkan diri di kursi meja makan seperti yang dititahkan Kyuhyun.

Tak lama kemudian Kyuhyun datang membawa dua piring dengan masing-masing telur dan roti di atasnya. Dihidangkan semua itu di meja, tak lupa segelas susu hangat yang kini wajib tersedia setiap paginya semenjak Sungmin hamil.

"Makanlah, maaf jika kelihatan buruk tapi aku sudah berusaha. Kuharap kau menghabiskannya." Kyuhyun menempatkan diri di kursi yang berada di sisi Sungmin. Senyumnya mengembang tulus meski celemek masih menggantung di tubuh serta keringat mengucur deras dari sela rambut. Ayolah, tempat Kyuhyun memang bukan di dapur.

Jika ini terjadi berminggu-minggu yang lalu, mungkin Sungmin sudah terkikik geli dan meminta Kyuhyun melepas celemek itu. Kyuhyun tampak lucu mengenakannya meski aura tampan tidak pernah hilang. Dan Sungmin akan melancarkan aksinya, minta disuapi, atau melahap sarapannya di pangkuan Kyuhyun. Terlihat layaknya pasangan romantis…

Namun hanyalah mimpi bagi Sungmin.

Ia sadar siapa dirinya sekarang. Tidak lebih dari parasit yang sudah dibantu tuannya. Memalukan. Sudah tahu begitu kenapa ia masih saja berharap bisa melakukan semua bersama Kyuhyun? Kyuhyun bahkan sudah memberinya peringatan keras.

Matanya perih, buram karena lapisan air.

Tidak, jangan sekarang Lee Sungmin!

Tangan Sungmin gemetar meraih sarapannya di piring. Melahapnya dengan kepala tertunduk menyembunyikan cairan yang menggenang di pelupuk mata. Sebelum cairan itu tumpah, Sungmin harus melupakan semua.

Satu gigitan. Dua gigitan. Berhasil ia telan.

Sampai akhirnya rasa mual mulai muncul. Penyakit pagi yang selalu membuat hari-harinya tersiksa bagai di neraka. Perutnya bergejolak, ingin mengeluarkan semua isinya bersamaan ditelannya gigitan ketiga dan seterusnya.

Tapi ini masakan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun akan sangat kecewa jika ia memuntahkannya.

Tidak boleh! Kyuhyun meminta menghabiskan semuanya dan ia harus patuh.

_Kunyah._

_Telan._

_Kunyah._

_Telan. _

Bibir Sungmin bergetar ketika potongan terakhir berhasil masuk ke mulut. Sekuat tenaga diusahakan agar giginya kuat mengunyah dan secepat mungkin melewati kerongkongan. Selesai satu masalah, muncul lagi masalah lain. Gejolak di perutnya semakin menjadi. Rasa mual makin berlipat. Makanan yang susah payah ia telan perlahan naik lagi hingga terasa di pangkal mulut. Nafasnya tersendat-sendat dan keringat dingin bermunculan. Ia tak kuat menahannya lagi.

Sungmin melirik Kyuhyun sekilas, mendapati pria itu sudah selesai dengan sarapannya. Otaknya bekerja cepat, mencari cara agar bisa pergi sekarang juga.

"Min? Kau mau kemana?" tanya Kyuhyun ketika dilihatnya pria manis itu beranjak dan meninggalkan dapur tergesa-gesa.

"K–kamar mandi." Jawab Sungmin serak.

Tanpa menunggu kalimat Kyuhyun selanjutnya, Sungmin melangkah terburu-buru menuju kamar mandi terjauh agar Kyuhyun tak bisa mendengar yang terjadi di dalam sana. Ia tidak akan mengecewakan Kyuhyun lagi.

BLAM

Ditutupnya pintu itu rapat-rapat, tak lupa dikunci.

_Hoeekk_

_Hoeekk_

Tanpa bisa ditahan, isi perutnya keluar begitu mudah mengotori wastafel. Tangan Sungmin gemetar meremas kuat pinggiran wastafel, tangan yang lain menggenggam keran air dan menyalakannya untuk menyamarkan suara muntah menjijikan itu.

_Hoeekk_

Sungmin masih berusaha mengeluarkan semua isi perut walau yang terisa hanya air bening dan lendir. Rasa mual itu masih ada, bahkan dibarengi pening yang makin menyiksa. Matanya semakin buram karena air matanya kini ikut tumpah.

Tangan Sungmin beralih meremas perut. Bodohnya, ia menekan bagian itu berkali-kali berharap perutnya segera kosong dan semua kesakitan itu cepat berakhir.

Namun yang ada perutnya semakin perih. Panas mulai menjalar di dalam sana. Kepalanya berdenyut-denyut nyeri hingga Sungmin tak bisa menahan isakannya lagi.

"Hiks…"

Sakit.

Dan tak ada yang bisa menolong…

**.**

**=oO Fake Affection Oo=**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Jeng jeng. Saya datang lagiii hohoho *ditabokin. Yah seperti biasa penyakit lemot saya kumat. Mianhae apdet cepet itu kelemahan terbesar saya T^T **

**Dan ini lah chapter 7 yang sangat membosankan. Mian yaa, kalo chapt kemaren banyak yang kecewa soalnya alur terlalu lambat atau ini atau itu huhuhu :" saya berusaha semampunya menghasilkan yang terbaik walau hasilnya memang tidak menjadi yang pertama. **

**Mian belum saya sebutin yang review di chapter kemaren T^T nanti saya sebutin di chapter depan oke? Hehehe keep review and love KyuMin(?) **

**Saya juga mau minta komentar kalian tentang gaya tulisan saya. Tolong beri masukan tentang cara saya menulis, alur, dan banyak lagi. Saya butuh banyak masukan karena jujur saya bingung cara menulis yang baik seperti apa. Yang berkenan, silahkan meninggalkan masukan kalian lewat review. Apa tulisan saya bertele-tele, membosankan, banyak kata gak penting, atau apalah sayang benar-benar butuh masukan T.T **

**Saya kebanyakan ngomong sih. Maaf ya hehehe~**

**I Love Reader**

**I Love KYUMIN!**

**Sign,**

**=YoonMingi=**


	8. Chapter 8

**Fake Affection (Chapter 8) © by YoonMingi**

**.**

**Rate : T+**

**Category :**

**KyuMin. Yaoi/BoysLove. M-Preg. Hurt/comfort, lil angst. Innocent!Min**

**Cast :**

- **Lee Sungmin**

- **Cho Kyuhyun**

- **Can you guess who? **

**Pairing: KyuMin ofc!**

**.**

**DON'T BE SILENT READER**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

"Min? Kau mau kemana?"

"K–kamar mandi."

Kening Kyuhyun mengerut. Langkah Sungmin tergesa-gesa meninggalkan ruang makan sambil sebelah tangannya membekap mulut. Belum lagi suara Sungmin serak dan bergetar seolah menahan sesuatu. Sekilas, Kyuhyun melihat mata Sungmin memerah.

Kyuhyun tercekat.

Secepatnya dia meninggalkan semua yang sedang dilakukan untuk mengikuti langkah Sungmin. Terus hingga sampai di kamar mandi terjauh yang jarang tersentuh dan hanya disediakan untuk tamu. Kaki Kyuhyun terhenti saat pintu itu berdebum kencang tepat di hadapannya. Tapi Kyuhyun yakin Sungmin belum menyadari jika ia mengekor di belakang.

Penasaran dengan yang terjadi di dalam membuat Kyuhyun mendekatkan daun telinga ke permukaan pintu.

_Zrassh_

_Hoeekk_

Tangan Kyuhyun meremas gagang pintu kuat.

"M… Min?" gumamnya.

Kyuhyun makin mengencangkan genggaman tangan di gagang pintu terlebih saat mendengar suara mengerikan di dalam sana namun tersamarkan kucuran air yang diyakininya dari wastafel. Kyuhyun makin ngilu mendengar rintihan serta erangan tersiksa dari Sungmin. Ia mulai bergerak gelisah, bingung menentukan pilihan menunggu Sungmin yang keluar atau membuka paksa pintu ini untuk mengetahui keadaan di dalam.

_"Hiks…" _

Sebuah isakan terdengar membulatkan tekad Kyuhyun untuk berlaku nekad. Apalagi kondisi gagang pintu yang tampak rapuh makin memperkuat ide gila terlintas di otaknya.

"Min? Apa yang terjadi?!"

DUG DUG DUG

Digedornya pintu itu kasar.

Namun tak ada jawaban yang didapat. Kesunyian yang berlangsung makin meningkatkan ketakutan Kyuhyun. Ia benar-benar akan melancarkan ide gilanya.

BRAAKKK

"Min!"

GREP

Tepat setelah Kyuhyun mendobrak pintu, tubuh Sungmin yang oleng ke belakang berhasil ia tahan sebelum membentur lantai. Kyuhyun mengatur nafasnya yang menderu, kepanikan menjalar hingga ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi.

Ditepuknya pipi Sungmin berkali-kali. Lengan yang lain menopang tubuh itu. Namun tepukannya hanya mendapat respon ringisan dan lenguhan lemah dari Sungmin. Sungmin tidak sampai pingsan, kesadarannya menurun, namun tetap saja membuat Kyuhyun kelabakan.

"Kita ke kamar sekarang." Ucap Kyuhyun bergetar.

Sungmin dapat menyadari bahwa Kyuhyun yang menahannya tadi. Dan sekarang dokter itu berencana membawanya entah kemana karena kalimat Kyuhyun terdengar samar.

Sungmin menggeleng, menolak ketika Kyuhyun akan menggendongnya. Ia tidak mau merepotkan Kyuhyun terus-terusan.

"Tidak ada penolakan!" tegas Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin menciut tak berani melawan.

Direngkuhnya tubuh lemah Sungmin dan membawanya ke kamar mereka.

Sungmin mendesah kecil dan hanya bisa menyembunyikan wajah di dada Kyuhyun. Ia meremas baju menahan mual, panas, dan perih yang menjalar di perut. Ia bahkan tak sadar saat Kyuhyun merebahkannya di ranjang. Yang ia pikir hanyalah kemarahan Kyuhyun setelah ini karena ia ketahuan memuntahkan sarapan yang susah payah disediakan.

"Apa yang sakit?!" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada tinggi seraya mengusap keringat dingin yang mengalir di pelipis Sungmin.

Sungmin tak menjawab, ia sudah setengah sadar. Suara Kyuhyun yang keras cukup membuatnya yakin bahwa Kyuhyun benar-benar marah. Ia terus merintih dengan tangan mencengkram perutnya kuat. Dikulum bibirnya menahan rintihan yang semakin mengeras. Kepalanya menggeleng lemah, seolah memohon agar Kyuhyun tak bertanya lagi.

"Jangan diam saja! Cepat jawab aku! Katakan dimana yang sakit!" bentak Kyuhyun kalap.

"Hiks…" Sungmin malah terisak. Ia memeluk perutnya gemetar, lidahnya kelu tak mampu menjawab dan hanya mengisyaratkan Kyuhyun lewat gerakan.

Meski membingungkan, namun Kyuhyun mengerti isyarat itu. "Tunggu disini sebentar!" perintahnya dan segera melesat keluar kamar.

Dan tak lama kemudian, Kyuhyun kembali membawa segelas air bening dan sebuah benda kecil mirip tutup botol yang di dalamnya terdapat cairan kental.

Diletakannya gelas itu di nakas lalu beranjak ke kasur. Ia menarik tubuh Sungmin perlahan, membantunya bangkit dan bersender di bahunya. "Minum ini."

Sungmin menggeleng lemah, ingin menolak benda apapun yang masuk ke tubuhnya.

"Minum!" paksa Kyuhyun. Ditahannya wajah Sungmin agar tak berpaling.

Sungmin mengigit bibir bawahnya takut. Air matanya kembali mengalir. Perlahan bibirnya terbuka menerima cairan kental yang tak tahu apa jenisnya dan berasal dari mana itu. Ia berjengit ngeri ketika cairan itu melewati indra pengecapnya.

Setelah semua cairan itu tertelan, Kyuhyun mengambil gelas di nakas. Meminumkannya pada Sungmin untuk membantu menyamarkan rasa aneh di mulut.

"Ingin kubuatkan teh? Akan kubawakan biskuit juga jika mau, perutmu harus terisi walau sedikit." tawar Kyuhyun melembut saat hembusan nafas Sungmin mulai teratur. Setidaknya Kyuhyun tahu obat anti mual yang ia beri sudah bereaksi dan menurunkan asam lambung secara perlahan.

Sungmin masih bungkam, untuk mengangguk saja ia terlalu lemas.

"Baiklah, aku tahu kau tidak mau makan. Kalau begitu aku bawakan teh. Tunggulah sebentar." Ujar Kyuhyun pengertian. Diusapnya kepala Sungmin lalu membaringkannya lagi di ranjang.

Setelah itu, Kyuhyun meninggalkan kamar lagi.

Tak membutuhkan waktu lama, belum sepuluh menit Kyuhyun sudah kembali membawa sebuah mug berisi teh manis hangat.

Sungmin ingin tertawa mengetahui mug apa yang Kyuhyun bawa. Mug pink kesayangannya dengan gambar kelinci menghiasi. Mug yang Kyuhyun hadiahkan khusus untuknya. Bibir Sungmin tertarik sedikit, membentuk secarik senyum tipis.

Kyuhyun kembali merengkuh tubuh Sungmin, membantu ke posisi seperti tadi dan bersender di bahunya. Dengan kelembutan, dibantunya Sungmin menghabiskan teh hangat itu seteguk-seteguk. Sambil tangannya mengusap punggung Sungmin agar merasa nyaman.

"Sudah merasa lebih baik?"

Sebuah anggukan dari Sungmin cukup menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Ia merebahkan lagi Sungmin di ranjang kini diikuti olehnya. Didekapnya tubuh yang masih lemas itu erat untuk menyalurkan kehangatan juga kenyamanan. Diusapnya kepala Sungmin sayang dan menariknya lebih dalam ke pelukan.

Mata Sungmin terpejam. Menerima satu-persatu perlakuan lembut itu. Meski tadi sempat menerima bentakan kasar, namun Sungmin baru menyadari bentakan itu bukanlah amarah, melainkan wujud dari perhatian yang Kyuhyun beri.

Terserah kalian ingin menyebut Sungmin terlalu percaya diri atau apa, tapi Sungmin sangat yakin semua yang Kyuhyun lakukan adalah tulus. Dirinya menikmati sentuhan-sentuhan manis yang sempat dianggapnya kesialan beberapa hari terakhir.

Sesuai naluri, Sungmin makin beringsut masuk ke pelukan Kyuhyun. Tak peduli jika nanti Kyuhyun protes. Sungguh, ia sangat ketagihan dengan cara Kyuhyun membuat bayang kesakitannya sirna.

"Terimakasih, Kyu." Gumam Sungmin setengah berbisik.

Senyum Kyuhyun terukir lebar walau tidak melihat wajah Sungmin saat mengucapkannya. Sangat menyenangkan. Terlalu bahagia hingga rasanya ingin berteriak. Terlebih Sungmin yang tak menghindari sentuhannya sama sekali.

Dikecupnya kepala Sungmin lama.

Tak ada penolakan.

Hingga niatan berbuat lebih itu muncul…

Ditariknya dagu Sungmin lamat-lamat, membuat bola mata mereka bertemu.

Keduanya menahan nafas. Menikmati keindahan wajah masing-masing. Merasakan waktu yang berjalan melambat seiring getaran baru yang semakin menguatkan perasaan mereka.

Sampai mereka tak sadar jarak mereka yang semakin menipis …

Dan ketika dua belah bibir itu bertemu…

Jantung Kyuhyun hampir meledak bahagia. Rasa manis itu kembali terasa. Berkali lipat lebih nyata.

Yang terpenting dari semuanya—

Sungmin tak lagi menolaknya.

**.**

**=oO Fake Affection Oo=**

**.**

**2 Weeks Later**

"Kyuhyun-ah, apa aku jelek?"

Yang ditanya mengernyit bingung dan langsung mengabaikan lembar hasil USG Sungmin yang sedang ia perhatikan tadi. "Kenapa bertanya seperti itu? Kau manis, Min. Bukankah sudah kukatakan berkali-kali?"

BLUSH

Wajah Sungmin kontan merona. Ia mengusap pipinya menutupi jejak merah yang muncul setiap kali ia tersipu. Dan Kyuhyun-lah orang yang selalu membuatnya seperti ini! Menyebalkan!

"Bukan itu. Maksudku ini. Apa aku terlihat jelek?" Sungmin menunjuk perutnya. Ya, benar. Minggu ini kehamilan Sungmin sudah menginjak bulan keenam. Tentu kalian bisa bayangkan perut Sungmin yang semakin membuncit. Kkk.

"Itu wajar. Setelah anak kita lahir perutmu bisa kembali ke semula, Min." Kyuhyun tertawa, makin tergelak ketika Sungmin berjalan ke arah cermin dan mematut diri disana.

Sungmin berdecak. "Aku terlihat… mengerikan." Gumamnya sambil sebelah lengan mengusap perut besarnya. Ia berputar ke kiri dan kanan dengan mata tetap tertuju ke cermin itu.

"Sudahlah, jangan dipikirkan terus. Nanti kau stress lalu sakit bagaimana? Lebih baik duduklah disini dan lihat buku yang kubeli kemarin lusa." Usul Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menoleh ke arah ranjang. Kyuhyun memperlihatkannya sebuah buku dengan cover bergambar bayi dan boneka-boneka lucu di sekitar.

"Nama-Nama Bayi." Sungmin membaca judulnya keras-keras. "Eh?" alisnya bertaut.

"Iya, nama bayi. Tentu saja kita harus menamai anak kita kan?" Kyuhyun membolak-balik bukunya. Memperhatikan bayi yang tampak lucu di cover itu. Tapi Kyuhyun yakin anaknya dan Sungmin akan lebih menggemaskan.

Sungmin mulai melupakan masalah bentuk tubuhnya dan beranjak meninggalkan cermin. Lalu mendudukan diri di ranjang tepat di sisi Kyuhyun. Matanya tak lepas dari buku yang telah menarik perhatiannya itu.

Kyuhyun terkekeh tanpa suara karena raut Sungmin yang begitu serius. Ia lalu berdeham pelan, ikut menyamakan raut serius daripada Sungmin menyadari bahwa ia sengaja mengeluarkan buku itu sebagai pengalih perhatian.

Dibukanya buku itu secara acak. Menampilkan deretan nama-nama yang berasal dari korea maupun luar negeri.

"Cicero Cato, Martialis Bandinus, Quintinus Varius—" ucapnya lantang, membacakan nama-nama yang tertulis dibuku itu tanpa menyadari raut Sungmin yang berubah drastis.

"Kyuhyun-ah, ini nama dari—"

"—Ow ow… lihat ini! Alwin Autenburg." Sela Kyuhyun antusias. Dibukanya lagi-lembar selanjutnya, masih menampilkan banyak sekali nama entah dari negara mana dan dari jaman kapan.

"Kyu!" Sungmin mencubit pinggang Kyuhyun kesal karena perkataannya digubris.

Kyuhyun meringis, mengusap bekas cubitan Sungmin yang ampuh membungkam mulutnya.

"Nama macam apa itu?"

"Oh, itu nama Romawi, dan nama dari Jerman. Hehe, menurutku itu keren." Kyuhyun tertawa masih dalam wajah menahan sakit hingga terlihat aneh.

"Kau akan menamakan anak kita dengan itu?"

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Kau serius?"

"Tidak juga."

Mulut Sungmin menganga lebar, tak mengerti jalan pikiran Kyuhyun kini. Matanya mengerjap dan segera merebut buku itu dari tangan Kyuhyun. Membuka lembar selanjutnya dan bermaksud serius mencari nama yang indah untuk anak mereka kelak.

Namun Kyuhyun lebih cepat merebut buku itu balik dan memasukannya ke laci kecil yang berada di nakas. "Lupakan, nama disana tidak ada yang bagus. Lebih baik nanti saja. Kita belum tahu jenis kelamin anak kita kan?"

Sungmin kembali ternganga, menatap tangannya yang sudah kosong dalam sekejap. Ia menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya kuat-kuat. Berdebat dengan Kyuhyun salah satu hal menyenangkan tapi sulit dijalani(?).

Yah setidaknya kata menyenangkan itu sudah menjadi bukti nyata akrabnya hubungan mereka lagi. Setelah hubungan yang sempat merenggang, kini Sungmin dan Kyuhyun kembali terlihat romantis. Entahlah, Sungmin rasa itu tidak ada romantis-romantisnya karena di antara mereka kata 'hubungan' itu tidak pernah ada. Mereka hanya dekat…

Iya, hanya dekat.

"Min, aku bosan."

Sungmin menoleh. "Bosan kenapa?"

"Ya, karena aku bosan." Jawab Kyuhyun asal. "Tidak ada hal lain yang kukerjakan di rumah. Aku baru masuk kerja seminggu lagi. Rasanya bagai berabad-abad kau tahu?" jelasnya lebih rinci.

Kepala Sungmin langsung tertunduk, teringat alasan kenapa Kyuhyun bisa menemaninya disini. Tentu semua tahu ketika Kyuhyun diberhentikan dari pekerjaan selama sebulan oleh sang atasan. Rasa malu kembali muncul. Kyuhyun tak akan mengalami ini semua jika bukan karenanya…

Menyadari Sungmin yang berubah sendu, Kyuhyun langsung kelabakan. "T—tapi tidak apa-apa. Uhm–kau bisa liat aku juga menikmati waktuku disini. B–bersamamu dan anak kita. Yeah, itu sangat menghibur. Setidaknya aku bisa jauh dari bau rumah sakit walau sebentar." Hibur Kyuhyun. Ditarik kepala Sungmin untuk bersender di bahunya.

"Maafkan aku…" ucap Sungmin lirih.

"Tidak apa-apa, sudah jangan dipikirkan. Itu sudah lewat." Kyuhyun mengusap kepala Sungmin menenangkan.

Sungmin tak berkata lagi. Ia menyembunyikan wajah di bahu Kyuhyun. Membiarkan tangan Kyuhyun yang kini beralih mengusap perutnya dengan gerakan memutar. Menghasilkan efek nyaman tersendiri bagi Sungmin.

"Daripada seperti ini terus, lebih baik kita jalan-jalan. Oh ya, bahan makanan di kulkas juga mulai menipis. Haruskah kita ke supermarket? Setelah itu kita makan di luar. Itu juga jika kau berminat." Usul Kyuhyun.

Kepala Sungmin terangkat perlahan. Ditatapnya Kyuhyun bingung. Tidak biasanya Kyuhyun mengajak ke luar. "Terserah saja. Aku juga tidak mau diam di sini terus."

Jawaban Sungmin sukses membuat Kyuhyun bersorak senang. Yang mengandung arti Sungmin mau menerima ajakannya. Dikecup pucuk kepala Sungmin berkali-kali.

"Cha~ kalau begitu cepat ganti baju. Atau mau kugantikan?" goda Kyuhyun disertai senyum mesumnya.

Sungmin menggeleng kuat. Menahan panas yang kembali muncul di sekitar wajahnya, bahkan diikuti semburat merah di pipi.

"A—aku bisa sendiri!"

"Hahaha!"

**.**

**=oO Fake Affection Oo=**

**.**

"Daging ayam, babi, sapi…" bibir Sungmin mengerucut, ditangannya sudah terdapat kertas berisi daftar bahan-bahan apa saja yang ingin dibeli.

"Sosis, daging giling—Kenapa semuanya serba daging?" Sungmin melirik Kyuhyun di sebelahnya curiga. Namun yang dilirik hanya berjalan santai sambil mendorong trolley mensejajari langkah Sungmin. Pria manis itu menghela nafas. Rasanya saat membuat daftar belanjaan di apartemen, ia tidak ingat mencantumkan nama daging sebanyak ini.

"Dan—eh? Mana sayurnya?!"

"Kuhapus." Jawab Kyuhyun santai. Tangannya usil memasukan satu persatu makanan ringan yang ia suka serta banyak lagi barang tidak berguna lainnya.

Permen.

Biskuit.

Softdrink.

Mie instant.

"Tapi aku mau—Kyu! Itu tidak termasuk daftar!" pekik Sungmin saat Kyuhyun sudah mengisi hampir setengah trolley. Padahal mereka baru masuk ke dalam supermarket ini. Dan lihatlah Kyuhyun sudah sibuk lagi memilih minuman kaleng beralkohol lalu memasukannya ke trolley dalam jumlah banyak.

Ditahannya tangan Kyuhyun agar tak mengambil lebih banyak.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung.

"Kita harus membeli yang ada di daftar ini duluu~!" protes Sungmin dengan pipi menggembung kesal.

Kyuhyun terdiam. Ia menengguk air liurnya susah payah saat Sungmin merengut disertai wajah yang dibuat seimut mungkin. Ah, dia memang imut tidak dibuat-buat. Jika sudah begini Kyuhyun tak lagi bisa menolak.

Dikecupnya pipi Sungmin gemas.

"K–Kyu…" Sungmin terkesiap.

"Baiklah nona manis, cepatlah beli yang kau butuhkan. Jangan malah diam saja." Titah Kyuhyun menahan tawa ketika Sungmin kembali tersipu dibuatnya. Ia mendorong trolley-nya maju meninggalkan Sungmin yang membatu di belakang.

Sungmin langsung menggeleng cepat. Diusapnya bekas ciuman Kyuhyun yang masih terasa. "N–nona? A–apa-apaan itu." Gumamnya sambil menyusul langkah Kyuhyun.

Meski hanya gumaman, namun Kyuhyun dapat mendengarnya. "Lalu ingin kupanggil apa? Tuan? Lihatlah pakaianmu, bahkan semua orang di sini akan menyangka kau wanita hamil. Yeah, walau dadamu rata. Tapi tetap saja tidak mengurangi nilai pandangan mereka." Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dari atas sampai bawah dengan alis naik turun terkesima.

Sungmin mengikuti arah mata Kyuhyun. Meneliti kesalahan apa yang ada pada tubuhnya. Tapi tidak ada yang salah. Semua biasa saja. Memangnya salah jika memakai celana putih selutut dan hoodie pink bergambar kelinci? Ya, Sungmin terpaksa memakai hoodie agar menyamarkan dadanya yang rata serta perut buncitnya, tapi… itu semua terasa wajar bagi Sungmin.

"Sudah, ayo cepat." Kyuhyun merangkul bahu Sungmin, bermaksud mengajaknya ke area yang menjual sayur, buah, dan daging.

"N–ne."

Sesampainya di area itu, Sungmin langsung memilah-milah sayuran hijau yang masih terlihat segar. Di belakangnya Kyuhyun menatap ngeri memperhatikan sayuran-sayuran mengerikan itu. Kadang ia menahan tangan Sungmin, mengisyaratkan agar tak mengambil terlalu banyak.

Sungmin menutup mulutnya, menahan senyum mendapati raut memohon Kyuhyun. "Ini sehat, kau kan dokter. Harusnya kau sering-sering menerapkan pola hidup sehat, bukan malah banyak membeli minuman beralkohol."

"Sesekali tak masalah." Kyuhyun membela diri.

Matanya lalu menelusuri satu persatu benda hijau lain hingga menemukan sebuah sayur dengan bentuk yang menarik perhatiannya. Sebuah ide jahil tiba-tiba terlintas. Diambilnya satu dan memperlihatkannya pada Sungmin.

"Min, lihat ini."

"Hn? Ada apa?" Sungmin melirik sayur itu dan Kyuhyun bergantian. "Timun?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Diperhatikan seksama sayur itu. "Iya. Kira-kira milikku dengan ini besaran mana?"

"M–Mwo?!" Sungmin hampir tersedak. Ya ampun! Kyuhyun tak serius menanyakan itu kan? "Milikmu a–apa? Yang mana?" tanyanya pura-pura bodoh menutupi rasa malu walau ia tahu maksud Kyuhyun sebenarnya.

Kyuhyun berdecak. "Jangan pura-pura." Dicubitnya pipi Sungmin gemas. "Lebih besar mana?" ulangnya.

Sungmin langsung memalingkan wajah yang sudah semerah tomat. Bibirnya terbuka sedikit, bergetar karena gugup untuk menjawab. "T–tidak tahu. Aku sudah lupa 'ukuranmu'. T–terakhir mencobanya kan sudah lama." Kilahnya, berharap agar Kyuhyun tak mengungkit lagi hal bodoh itu.

Namun jawaban itu malah membuat sebuah seringai terulas di wajah Kyuhyun. "Oh, jadi kau ingin mencobanya. Baik kalau begitu. Kutunggu di apartemen."

"Bukan begituuuu!"

Wajah Sungmin makin memerah.

Tawa Kyuhyun meledak. Puas menggoda Sungmin hingga kini mereka menjadi pusat perhatian. Menyenangkan juga. Bahkan banyak yang bilang mereka pasangan suami-istri yang romantis. Wow, sebuah kebahagiaan tersendiri bagi Kyuhyun.

"Hahaha! Baiklah aku mengerti. Tentu saja lebih besar punyaku. Timun ini tidak ada apa-apanya." Dilemparnya timun itu ke tempat semula. Tak peduli hal yang baru diperbuat adalah sebuah tindakan kriminal. Jika timun itu rusak bagaimana?

Sungmin mengusap wajahnya. Menutupi hasil perbuatan Kyuhyun yang membuatnya malu. Tidak elit sekali membicarakan hal ini di supermarket. Di dengar banyak orang pula.

Dengan bibir mengerucut lucu, Sungmin mengekori langkah Kyuhyun menuju area daging. Wajahnya tersembunyi di balik tubuh Kyuhyun. Jemarinya mencengkram baju bagian belakang Kyuhyun agar tak tertinggal.

Matanya sibuk melirik kesana kemari, mencari hal menarik lain sementara Kyuhyun terus mendorong trolley belanjaan mereka. Sampai bola matanya berhenti ketika menemukan sebuah alat pendingin besar di salah satu sudut. Bukan bendanya, namun isinya yang berhasil membuat matanya berbinar cerah.

Ice cream!

Sungmin berhenti melangkah, mengabaikan Kyuhyun yang terus berjalan ke depan. Sibuk menatap semua ice cream itu lapar. Tergoda corak kemasannya yang beraneka warna serta bagaimana nikmat isi kemasan itu…

Merasa ada yang janggal, Kyuhyun langsung berbalik. Alisnya bertaut bingung melihat Sungmin berdiam diri tidak jauh di belakangnya dengan tatapan tak berpindah dari suatu… benda, mungkin. Kyuhyun mengikuti arah pandangan Sungmin.

Senyumnya terulas kala tahu apa yang Sungmin perhatikan.

"Ice cream?"

Sungmin langsung tersentak ketika tangan Kyuhyun sudah melingkar di bahunya. Terlebih ketika tahu Kyuhyun menyebut nama makanan yang membayangi pikirannya sekarang! Ia sangat menginginkan ice cream itu.

"Kau mau?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Diluar dugaan, Sungmin malah menggeleng cepat dan menundukan kepala. "T–tidak usah. Ayo, sebaiknya kita beli daging dan cepat-cepat pulang." Ujarnya gugup. Sungmin memang sangat menginginkan ice cream itu. Tapi jika merengek, Sungmin takut akan merepotkan Kyuhyun. Sungmin tak mau Kyuhyun marah lagi karena ia terlalu banyak meminta seperti yang lalu. Ia sudah berjanji tak akan berulah lagi. Tekad menjadi anak baik sudah tertanam dalam dirinya.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas. Meski hubungan mereka sudah membaik, ia masih merasa Sungmin menjaga diri. "Benar tidak mau? Kalau mau biar kuambilkan." Tawarnya. Ia tahu Sungmin sangat menginginkan ice cream itu.

Sungmin menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa." Jawabnya lalu mengulum senyum palsu.

"Jangan berbohong, Min. Senyummu mengerikan. Aku serius. Jika kau mau akan kuambil." Tawar Kyuhyun lagi.

Yang ditawari mulai mengigit bibirnya ragu. Antara menerima dan menolak. Ia melirik Kyuhyun dan ice cream-ice cream itu bergantian.

"Diam berarti iya. Tunggulah disini, atau kau bisa memilih daging dulu selama aku mengambil ice cream-nya." Diacak-acak rambut Sungmin gemas. Kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Sungmin untuk mengambil beberapa kotak ice cream. Sungmin sangat menyukai makanan dingin itu dan Kyuhyun tahu.

Bibir Sungmin terbuka sedikit, mengucapkan terima kasih dalam volume suara yang sangat kecil. Bukan hanya terima kasih karena Kyuhyun telah mau membelikan ice cream. Namun karena semua kebaikan yang Kyuhyun beri. Sungmin masih sadar dirinya siapa. Ia tak tahu bagaimana membalas kebaikan Kyuhyun jika ingatannya sudah kembali nanti. Juga anak yang dikandungnya sekarang. Sungmin masih belum memutuskan kedepannya nanti…

Sungmin janji akan membalas semuanya. Bahkan ia tak yakin bisa membalas satu-persatu karena semua pemberian Kyuhyun terlalu banyak.

Termasuk perasaan serta pandangannya pada Kyuhyun yang semakin berubah seiring waktu kebersamaan mereka.

Karena perasaan aneh itu pula, Sungmin bahkan sempat berharap ingatannya tidak pernah kembali. Agar ia bisa selalu bersama Kyuhyun…

BRUK

"Maafkan aku." Sungmin berseru panik saat tak sengaja menubruk seorang pria lain ketika mendorong trolleynya. Ia langsung membungkukan tubuh untuk memohon maaf amat sangat. Salahnya juga sih, jalan dengan pikiran kemana-mana, tidak melihat bahwa banyak orang yang sedang berlalu-lalang juga.

Sungmin masih membungkuk takut. Menunggu kalimat teguran atau amarah pria tinggi yang baru saja ditubruknya.

"S—Sungmin?"

EH?

Kepala Sungmin terangkat. "Maaf, apa kau baru memanggilku?" tanyanya ragu dengan telunjuk mengarah ke diri sendiri.

"L—Lee Sungmin? Kau benar Lee Sungmin kan?!" tanya pria tinggi itu berulang-ulang. Matanya membulat lebar menatap tubuh Sungmin dari atas ke bawah seksama. Tangannya terulur menggapai wajah Sungmin dan menelitinya lekat-lekat.

Sungmin berjengit risih, pria asing itu terlalu lancang menyentuh wajahnya. "Iya, aku Lee Sungmin. Kau mengenalku?" Sungmin balik memperhatikan wajah pria itu. Tampan. Namun tak lebih tampan dari Kyuhyun dan… kenapa pria ini tahu namanya?!

GREP

"Astaga Sungmin! Kau tak tahu betapa sulitnya aku mencarimu! Kau kemana saja! Ya Tuhan! Semua orang mengkhawatirkanmu, Min! Jangan kabur lagi!"

Sungmin terbelalak. Lengan kokoh pria itu sudah beralih mendekap erat tubuhnya. Terlalu erat hingga ia kesulitan benafas dan memberi jarak untuk perutnya. Dapat Sungmin rasakan aura bahagia keluar dari pria tinggi ini. Bahkan meski tak melihat wajahnya, Sungmin yakin pria itu tersenyum sangat lebar. Dan yang makin membuatnya terkejut, pria itu beralih mengecup bahu serta keningnya!

Buru-buru Sungmin menjauhkan tubuhnya paksa. "Maaf tapi sebenarnya kau siapa?"

Raut wajah pria itu berubah pias. "Kau t–tidak mengingatku?" tanyanya tak percaya.

Sungmin mengangguk yakin.

"Aku jungmo, Minnie! Kim Jungmo!"

**.**

**=oO Fake Affection Oo=**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Yeay apdet cepet(?) *ditabok. Mana ada apdet cepet berhari hari kaya gini -,_- tapi diitungan saya segini termasuk lumayan. Yahh saya kan ngaret apdet huweee T^T**

**Yang mau kyumin mesra mesraan udah yaaa xD hehehe. kurang mesra kah? **

**Mianhae saya belum bisa nyebutin siapa aja yang review di chap kemaren. Ini saya berebut wifi, buru buru sebelum gangguan dan dicabut. Saya tahu saya banyak alasan tapi tolonglah hargai saya. Saya minta review kalian sebagai penyemangat juga. Saya tahu karya saya emang ga sempurna. Tapi saya cuma pengen di hargai *bahhh hehehe. Dan terimakasih untuk semua masukan kaliaaaan, jujur saya sangat senang setiap ada yang memberi saya masukan, saran dan kritik. Tidak termasuk bash dan flame. Saya sangat suka setiap ada yang mengomentari karya saya. Kan saya jadi bisa introspeksi diri. Apa alur saya masih terlalu lama? Atau kalimatnya banyak yang kurang? Typo bertebaran? Kasih tau saya juseyooo~**

**Hehehe gomawoo~ ^ ^**

**I Love Reader**

**I Love KYUMIN!**

**Sign,**

**=YoonMingi=**


	9. Chapter 9

_Raut wajah pria itu berubah pias. "Kau t–tidak mengingatku?" tanyanya tak percaya._

_Sungmin mengangguk yakin. _

_"Aku jungmo, Minnie! Kim Jungmo!" _

.

.

**Fake Affection (Chapter 9) © by YoonMingi**

**.**

**Rate : T+**

**Category :**

**KyuMin. Yaoi/BoysLove. M-Preg. Hurt/comfort, lil angst. Innocent!Min**

**Cast :**

- **Lee Sungmin**

- **Cho Kyuhyun**

- **Kim Jungmo**

**Pairing: KyuMin ofc! Slight JungMin**

**.**

**DON'T BE SILENT READER**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

"Jungmo?" alis Sungmin bertaut.

Pria—yang mengaku sebagai Jungmo itu mengangguk cepat. Berharap Sungmin hanya bergurau dan benar-benar mengenalnya. Tapi ia mendesah kecewa ketika Sungmin hanya berkedip bingung.

"Maaf, tapi aku tak mengenalmu." Ucap Sungmin ragu.

"Minnie, jangan bercanda. Aku tahu kau depresi karena kejadian itu. Tapi sungguh, sekarang sudah tak apa-apa. Kami semua merindukanmu, Min. Sekarang kembalilah kumohon. Kita bersama lagi seperti dulu." Jungmo memohon. Digenggamnya kedua tangan Sungmin dan mendekatkannya ke dada.

Sungmin menggeleng. Lalu melepas paksa genggaman tangan Jungmo dan mundur perlahan. Pria ini orang asing, tapi kenapa dia bersikap seolah mengenalnya? Apa _sih_ yang dia bicarakan? Depresi? Kejadian itu? Sungmin sungguh tak mengerti!

"Sungmin?"

Suara bass dari sisi lain langsung membuat kedua pria beda tinggi itu menoleh bersama. Mata Sungmin langsung cerah ketika mengetahui siapa orang itu. Cepat ia beringsut menghampiri dan belindung di belakang Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, dia siapa?" tanyanya takut.

Sorot mata Kyuhyun tajam mengarah ke pria yang Sungmin maksud. Bukannya tidak tahu, ia sangat jelas memperhatikan apa saja yang pria itu lakukan pada Sungmin tadi. Keinginan untuk menghajar pria itu ada, tapi ia masih tahu tempat.

Bahkan Kyuhyun sangat mengenal sosok itu.

"Minnie? Ada apa? Siapa dia? Kenapa kau menjauhiku?" tanya Jungmo yang tak mengerti situasi. Tangannya terulur lagi untuk menyentuh tubuh Sungmin yang berada di belakang Kyuhyun tapi—

"Jangan sentuh istriku!"

Kyuhyun menghalau tangan Jungmo sangat cepat dan terkesan kasar. Membuat sang pemilik tangan terbelalak, apalagi ketika mendengar kalimat pria yang tak dikenalnya itu mengaku sebagai suami dari Sungmin.

Jungmo menggeram, tak terima diperlakukan seperti itu. "Istrimu? Jangan gila! Dia Lee Sungmin, dan aku sangat mengenalnya. Minggir! Kau menghalangi!"

"Maaf sepertinya kau salah dengar. Dia istriku, Cho Sungmin, bukan Lee Sungmin. Dimana matamu? Dia bahkan sedang mengandung anakku!" Balas Kyuhyun tak mau kalah dengan tangan mengepal erat siap melayangkan tinju. Sampai kapanpun ia takkan mau memberikan Sungmin kepada Jungmo.

"A—apa?!"

Kyuhyun berdecih, lalu memutar bola matanya untuk menghina. "Sudah jelas dia tak mengenalmu. Jangan pernah sentuh istriku seenaknya."

"Tidak mungkin! Aku sangat mengenal wajahnya!" Jungmo tetap teguh pada keyakinannya.

"Kau tidak tahu kata 'mirip'? Ayolah, setiap manusia di bumi memiliki tujuh kembaran, apa kau pernah dengar kalimat itu?"

"T–tapi—"

"—Min, apa kau pernah mengenalnya?" tanya Kyuhyun selembut mungkin pada Sungmin yang masih menyembunyikan diri di balik punggungnya. Sangat terasa jemari Sungmin mengerat baju bagian belakangnya kuat.

Sungmin mengulum bibirnya. Ia ketakutan. Kepalanya terasa pening ketika Kyuhyun dan—entahlah siapa dia yang mengaku bernama Jungmo itu saling beradu mulut, mempertahankan pendapat mereka masing-masing. Sungmin hampir mati sesak ketika Kyuhyun mengaku sebagai suaminya, jantungnya berdegup kencang, antara gugup juga terselip rasa lain yang membuatnya sedikit bahagia. Rasa penasaran juga muncul ketika Jungmo terus berkata bahwa pria itu mengenalnya.

Namun ketika melirik Kyuhyun yang menatapnya begitu hangat, Sungmin hanya bisa menggeleng. Lalu meminta maaf pada Jungmo. Sungmin jujur, ia memang tak kenal siapa itu Jungmo walau rasa penasarannya semakin menggebu-gebu ketika Jungmo terlihat sangat kecewa dan sedih dengan jawabannya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum puas. Dia merangkul bahu Sungmin mesra, lalu memaksanya berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu untuk menjauhi Jungmo. Sungmin menundukan kepala, rangkulan Kyuhyun terasa sangat kuat, membuat bahunya sedikit nyeri.

Sungmin tidak yakin, tapi sekilas ia mendengar geraman marah Kyuhyun. Dan ketika ia menoleh ke belakang sekali lagi bermaksud melihat Jungmo, ia sedikit trenyuh ke dalam raut sendu itu. Hingga sekelebat pemikiran muncul…

**_"Apa mungkin pria itu ada hubungannya dengan masa laluku?" _**

**.**

**=oO Fake Affection Oo=**

**.**

Sungmin meringis ketika Kyuhyun mencengkram lengannya kuat dan memaksa masuk ke mobil secepatnya.

Setelah membayar semua belanjaan mereka dan memasukannya ke dalam bagasi, Kyuhyun langsung melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan tempat itu seperti sedang dikejar setan. Ia menyadari Sungmin gemetar di sisinya meski tak ada niatan sedikitpun untuk memperlambat laju mobil.

"Kyu?" panggil Sungmin ragu, "Kenapa tadi kau mengaku sebagai suamiku?" sebuah pertanyaan yang mengganggu pikirannya sejak tadi lolos begitu saja, namun dalam volume begitu kecil.

CKIIIT

"KYU!" Sungmin tersentak ketika Kyuhyun mengerem mendadak hingga ia hampir terbanting ke depan. Tangannya memegang dadanya yang bergemuruh, terkejut dengan aksi tiba-tiba Kyuhyun. Beruntung mereka ada di jalanan yang sepi.

"Kau bertanya?"

Sungmin mengangguk takut.

"Pikirkan saja sendiri." Jawab Kyuhyun ketus lalu kembali melajukan mobilnya namun kini dalam kecepatan normal.

"Apa kau marah karena kejadian tadi?" tanya Sungmin lagi.

"Ya, aku sangat marah. Baru kutinggal sebentar sudah macam-macam dengan pria lain."

"Tapi aku tak melakukan apapun. Dia yang memulainya!" Sungmin membela diri. Tudingan Kyuhyun terlalu kejam, memangnya ia manusia macam apa yang semudah itu menerima sentuhan orang?

Kyuhyun berdecih. Tampak tak percaya. "Simpan saja alasanmu. Aku hanya tak suka melihatmu dengan orang lain."

DEG

"Maafkan aku." Mata Sungmin mulai memanas.

Kenapa?

Kenapa kalimat itu terlihat sangat kejam dan indah bersamaan? Iya, sangat indah karena membuat Sungmin seperti seseorang yang begitu berarti bagi Kyuhyun. Ia merasa Kyuhyun memiliki rasa ketidaksukaan setiap ada orang lain dekat dengannya. Mirip… cemburu, tapi ia tak mungkin menyimpulkan itu. Itu terlalu hebat. Kyuhyun tak mungkin cemburu padanya. Terlebih, mereka tak memiliki hubungan yang berarti. Mereka tak terikat apapun. Dan disitu sisi kejamnya.

Sungmin merasa dipermainkan…

Mereka tak ada hubungan apapun, namun Kyuhyun selalu bersikap seakan-akan di antara mereka sudah terjadi sesuatu.

Sebelum tetesan air matanya jatuh, Sungmin langsung memalingkan wajah menghadap ke jendela mobil. Ia mengusap perutnya perlahan. Mengurangi rasa ngilu yang menjalar di sekitar perut, terutama pada bagian hati…

Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya yang bergetar, menahan isakan yang diyakini akan keluar sebentar lagi. Kyuhyun tak boleh tahu ia menangis. Namun apa daya air mata sudah keluar sedari tadi.

"Min?"

"Hm?" Sungmin hanya membalas dengan gumaman, tak berani membuka mulut dan masih terus menatap ke luar.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas, lalu mengarahkan mobilnya ke tepi dan menghentikannya disana. Ia tak mungkin bisa konsentrasi menyetir jika seperti ini terus.

"Min, lihat aku."

Sungmin tak menurut, ia mulai ketakutan ketika mobil sudah berhenti di sisi jalan. Apa Kyuhyun akan menurunkannya disini?

"Min, ini perintah." Tegas Kyuhyun.

SRET

Sungmin menghapus air matanya cepat, lalu menoleh ke Kyuhyun ragu. Memasang wajah seakan tidak terjadi apapun dengan mata tak menatap Kyuhyun secara fokus.

"Kau menangis lagi?"

"T–tidak." Sangkal Sungmin cepat. Ia menggeleng dan memasang senyum kaku.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas. Tak tahan dengan keadaan yang canggung, ditariknya Sungmin cepat dan embawa tubuh mungil itu kedalam rengkuhannya.

Sungmin terkesiap ketika wajahnya sudah berada tepat di hadapan dada Kyuhyun. Tangannya meremas bagian depan baju Kyuhyun kuat, menahan debaran jantungnya yang meningkat tiba-tiba. Diikuti desiran darahnya yang semakin cepat ketika Kyuhyun mulai mengecupi bahunya dan mengusap punggungnya pelan.

"Aku hanya ingin kau selamat, Min. Kau tidak tahu bagaimana dunia luar. Ingatanmu bahkan belum pulih. Aku tidak ingin kau dijebak oleh orang-orang jahat yang ingin memanfaatkanmu. Karena itu, tolong turuti semua perintahku, Min… aku tahu yang terbaik." Ucap Kyuhyun lembut tepat di telinga Sungmin.

Cara yang terlalu ampuh jika diperuntukan untuk Sungmin. Pria manis itu memejamkan matanya, mendengar setiap perkataan Kyuhyun dan mencernanya baik-baik.

Perlahan tapi pasti, Sungmin yang tidak tahu rencana apa yang dibuat Kyuhyun hanya bisa mengangguk mengerti.

Tak peduli apapun lagi. Ia sudah terlena dengan semuanya.

Terutama perhatian dan kasih sayang Kyuhyun untuknya…

**.**

**=oO Fake Affection Oo=**

**.**

**2 Weeks Later **

"Min? Aku berangkat dulu, sore nanti mungkin aku sudah disini lagi. Kuusahakan agar bisa pulang secepatnya."

"Ne~ hati-hatilah."

Tangan Sungmin cekatan membantu Kyuhyun memakai jas putih kebanggaannya. Terlihat berkali-kali lipat lebih tampan ditambah sebuah kacamata ber-frame hitam bertengger di wajah Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tersenyum manis ketika Kyuhyun sudah tampil begitu sempurna di hadapannya. Sejenak mereka saling melempar senyum.

Sudah seminggu ini Kyuhyun kembali bekerja setelah sebulan lamanya diberhentikan oleh sang atasan karena sikapnya yang tidak disiplin. Tentu semangat kerja Kyuhyun makin berlipat karena sang atasan masih mempercayainya untuk tetap bekerja di rumah sakit itu. Dan dengan amat sangat terpaksa Sungmin terpaksa dibiarkan sendiri di apartemen tanpa ada yang menemani.

CUP

Sebuah kecupan mendarat di kening Sungmin.

CUP

Sebuah lagi di permukaan perut Sungmin yang semakin membesar.

Sudah kebiasaan Kyuhyun mengecup kening dan perut Sungmin sebelum berangkat kerja. Rasanya selalu kurang jika tak melakukannya. Hubungan mereka pun makin kesini semakin membaik dan bertambah erat. Melebihi pasangan suami istri sungguhan, kkk.

"Baiklah, Min. Hati-hatilah selama aku pergi." Diacak-acak rambut Sungmin gemas. Lalu ia beralih mengusap perut Sungmin. "Kau juga bocah, jangan buat ibumu susah." Kyuhyun tergelak mendengar kata-katanya sendiri.

Sungmin mengulum bibirnya menahan tawa. Kyuhyun kadang memiliki cara unik untuk menunjukan rasa sayang pada anak dalam perutnya.

Tangan Sungmin ikut mengusap perut buncitnya, namun senyum manisnya pudar ketika ingat Kyuhyun akan pergi kerja dan ia akan sendiri lagi sampai nanti sore.

Entah kenapa rasanya hari ini begitu berat melepas Kyuhyun yang akan pergi kerja…

Padahal Sungmin yakin hari-hari biasa pun ia tak terlalu seberat ini melihat Kyuhyun pergi.

"Sampai jumpa nanti, Min." Kyuhyun yang merasa acara pamitnya cukup langsung berbalik menuju pintu depan.

SRET

Belum sempat melangkah, tangan Kyuhyun sudah digenggam erat oleh Sungmin. Alisnya bertaut bingung lalu melirik Sungmin di belakang yang wajahnya tampak sendu.

"Ada apa?"

Pertanyaan Kyuhyun hanya dibalas gelengan pelan dari Sungmin. Ia langsung menunduk gugup ketika beradu tatap dengan Kyuhyun walau hanya sejenak. "Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi hari ini aku tidak ingin kau pergi." ucap Sungmin lirih, dan sedikit berharap Kyuhyun membalas kalimatnya.

Namun Kyuhyun hanya bergeming. Tak berkata dan melakukan apapun.

Membuat Sungmin merasa malu amat sangat. Dilepasnya langsung tangan Kyuhyun yang digenggamnya dan mencoba bersikap normal lagi.

"L–lupakan kata-kataku tadi. Uhm… itu tidak penting." Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dan menyunggingkan senyum palsu. Tidak seharusnya berkata seperti itu, rutuknya dalam hati.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas. "Min, maafkan aku. Tapi aku tak bisa menemanimu sekarang…"

"Ne~ tidak apa-apa. Sudah kubilang lupakan saja. Sekarang cepat pergi kerja Dokter Cho, pasien-pasienmu menunggu disana~!" didorongnya punggung Kyuhyun agar cepat meninggalkan apartemen itu. Ia tersenyum lagi, meyakinkan Kyuhyun sekaligus menutupi keresahan yang tak tahu kenapa bisa muncul.

"Aku janji nanti sore segera pulang."

"Ya ya, aku tahu Dokter Cho~"

"Jangan lakukan hal aneh-aneh."

"Aku tahuu~ cepatlah jangan buang waktu berhargamu. Sembuhkan saja pasien-pasien rumah sakit itu sebanyak mungkin~!"

"Jangan lupa makan siang."

"Aigoo, aku sudah tidak mengalami mual lagi kok."

"Aku hanya mengingatkan."

"Aku sudah ingat." Sungmin menjulurkan lidahnya jahil.

Tawa Kyuhyun meledak. Hilang sudah suasana canggung yang sempat terjadi. Sungmin selalu bisa membuat Kyuhyun betah berlama-lama di apartemen.

Hingga sebuah ide jahil muncul di otak Kyuhyun. "Tunggu. Sepertinya ada yang tertinggal." Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya dan kembali menghadap ke belakang. Seakan mencari sebuah barang yang benar-benar tertinggal di dalam apartemen.

"A–apa yang tertinggal?" Sungmin mengerjap bingung.

CUP

"Ini yang tertinggal."

BLUSH

Wajah Sungmin kontan memanas. Sebuah kecupan singkat namun terasa manis kembali Kyuhyun beri padanya. Namun bedanya kali ini Kyuhyun daratkan tepat di bibir. Kyuhyun benar-benar sukses mengerjainya. Dan sekarang Sungmin tak bisa menyembunyikan wajah meronanya.

Kali ini, senyum kemenangan terlukis di wajah Kyuhyun.

**.**

**=oO Fake Affection Oo=**

**.**

Seorang pria bertubuh tinggi baru saja keluar dari salah satu ruang yang berada di rumah sakit ternama di Seoul. Dengan wajah menunjukan ekspresi kurang menyenangkan, ia berjalan menuju tempat untuk membayar administrasi setelah mendapat pertolongan pada pergelangan tangannya.

Ia melirik pergelangan tangannya yang digips karena mengalami patah tulang.

Sial.

Ia kira hanya mengalami terkilir biasa, ternyata lebih dari itu. Berawal dari tak sengaja menyenggol rak buku di rumahnya, tahu tahu malah berakhir seperti ini.

"Sial sekali nasibmu Kim Jungmo." Ucapnya mengasihani diri sendiri.

Salah dia juga memang, yang selalu melamun memikirkan seseorang yang bahkan ia sendiri tak tahu keberadaan orang itu. Hingga tak sadar telah melakukan kesalahan kecil yang berakibat pada kondisi pergelangan tangan kirinya sekarang.

"Ck, awas kau Sungminnie, nanti akan kubuat kau menyesal telah meninggalkanku seperti ini." Ucapnya sarat dengan ancaman walau sebenarnya ia hanya bergurau. Tentu saja, mana bisa ia menyakiti orang yang dia cintai itu.

Mengingatnya, membuat raut kesakitan Jungmo berubah menjadi sendu.

Sungminnie… kau dimana?

Hatinya hanya bisa meratap pilu.

Sudah dicari kemanapun rasanya terlalu sulit menemukan keberadaan kelinci manisnya itu. Padahal Jungmo sangat yakin Sungmin masih berada disekitarnya.

Ia juga yakin dengan janji Sungmin yang akan kembali padanya setelah masalah yang sempat menguji hubungan mereka selesai.

Mau bagaimana lagi? Ia serius ketika menyatakan sudah mencari Sungmin hampir mengelilingi negaranya sendiri. Ya, meski tidak mencari sampai keliling dunia. Tapi memangnya Sungmin akan seberani itu keluar negeri tanpa ditemani siapapun?

Mungkin Jungmo harus bersabar lagi…

Tentu, Sungmin pasti akan kembali.

Namun siapa yang tahu jika nanti Sungmin akan kembali seorang diri?

Mungkin saja Sungmin akan kembali dengan pendamping hidupnya yang baru…

**.**

**=oO Fake Affection Oo=**

**.**

Sebuah audi hitam tampak terparkir di salah satu sudut parkiran rumah sakit yang dikhususkan bagi para dokter disana. Tampak seorang pria berambut coklat dan sedikit ikal baru saja keluar dari mobil itu lengkap dengan jas putih yang menjadi ciri khas setiap dokter. Sebelah tangannya menenteng tas hitam berisi keperluannya ketika menjalani tugasnya nanti.

"Oi, Cho Kyuhyun!"

Langkah Kyuhyun terhenti ketika menyadari seseorang memanggil namanya. Ia melirik ke belakang dan—

PLUK

Tangan seseorang menepuk pundaknya lumayan keras. Dan ketika menyadari siapa pemilik tangan itu, Kyuhyun hanya bisa memutar matanya kesal.

"Oh, Donghae hyung. Kukira kau sudah sampai sejak tadi."

"Aku terlambat. Yah seperti biasa malam-malam hebat dengan Hyukkie hampir membuat kami lupa dunia. Hahaha." Ungkap Donghae terlalu jujur.

Kyuhyun hanya mengernyit ngeri lalu menyingkirkan tangan Donghae yang masih tersampir di bahunya. "Eunhyuk-hyung? Mana dia?" ia melirik ke belakang, mencari-cari sosok hyung kurusnya itu.

"Sudah masuk dari tadi."

Kening Kyuhyun mengerut aneh. "Kenapa tidak bersamanya?"

"Sebenarnya aku sudah sampai bersama Hyukkie sejak tadi, hanya saja ada barangku yang tertinggal di mobil. Karena itu kuambil dulu." Jelas Donghae.

Kyuhyun tak bersuara, ia hanya mengangguk mengerti dan menggerakan bibirnya menyerupai huruf o.

"Bagaimana Sungmin?"

"Bagaimana apanya?"

"Kabarnya, kesehatannya, serta kandungannya. Kalian belum melakukan periksa rutin lagi huh?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng cepat. "Untuk sekarang belum. Aku tidak ingin membawa Sungmin keluar sementara ini."

"_Wae_?"

Sejenak, Kyuhyun melirik Donghae ragu. Ia bimbang ingin menceritakan atau tidak kejadian di super market tempo lalu. Mereka berjalan santai beriringan untuk menuju ruang praktik mereka masing-masing. Beruntungnya ini belum terlalu siang, sehingga keadaan rumah sakit masih sepi.

"Dua minggu lalu, Sungmin bertemu dengan mantan kekasihnya. Kim Jungmo. Kau pasti tahu siapa dia." Kyuhyun memulai cerita.

Donghae terbelalak. "Mwo?! Kim Jungmo?!" pekiknya.

"Sial kau hyung! Pelankan suaramu! Bodoh!" umpat Kyuhyun kelewat kesal.

Donghae yang menyadari kesalahannya langsung membungkam mulut. Lalu tersenyum aneh dan meminta maaf. "Lanjutkan ceritamu."

"Awalnya aku hanya mengajak Sungmin keluar sebentar. Tapi aku tidak menyangka jika kami bisa bertemu Jungmo. Namun beruntungnya Sungmin tak mengenal siapa itu Jungmo karena amnesia yang dia alami."

"Lalu?" tanya Donghae antusias. Yeah, dia pun tahu siapa itu Kim Jungmo.

"Tapi sayang sekali, Jungmo menyadari keberadaan Sungmin. Dan… kami hampir bertengkar disana. Aku mempertahankan Sungmin, dan bilang padanya jika Sungmin adalah istriku. Tapi dia keras kepala dan percaya jika Sungmin itu benar-benar Sungmin miliknya."

Donghae mempertajam pendengaran, tak rela melewatkan perbincangan yang sangat menarik ini. Matanya tak lepas dari Kyuhyun, menunggu dokter kelewat muda itu bercerita lagi.

"Meski sudah kuyakinkan, orang itu tetap tidak percaya. Jelas-jelas sudah kukatakan bahwa Sungmin sedang mengandung anakku. Pada akhirnya kuputuskan untuk bertanya pada Sungmin langsung, aku hanya ingin membuktikan padanya jika Sungmin memang benar tak pernah mengenal dia." Sampai disitu, secarik senyum licik terlihat di wajah Kyuhyun.

"Lalu Sungmin menjawab apa?"

"Kau tahu dia amnesia. Mana tahu dia siapa itu Kim Jungmo. Yang dia kenal hanya aku, kau, Zhoumi-hyung, Eunhyuk-hyung dan Henry. Kau bisa perkirakan apa jawaban Sungmin selanjutnya. Dan setelahnya pria bodoh itu tak bisa berkata apapun." Kyuhyun mengakhiri cerita itu mantap. Senyumnya sudah berganti menjadi senyum penuh kepuasan karena telah mengalahkan salah satu musuh terbesarnya.

"Kau jenius Cho." Tawa Donghae meledak, membayangkan bagaimana tampang kecewa Kim Jungmo saat itu.

Kyuhyun refleks ikut tertawa, mengingat kembali kemenangan mutlaknya melawan pria yang dianggapnya bodoh itu. Mereka masih berjalan santai beriringan ketika akhirnya harus berpisah menuju ruang masing-masing.

Mereka tak sadar, telah melakukan kesalahan terfatal yang dapat menghancurkan semuanya.

Ya, mereka tidak sadar ada sosok lain yang mencuri dengar perbincangan mereka berdua dengan amarah yang sudah menggumpal.

Dengan sebelah lengan yang digips, sosok yang telah mencuri dengar itu sudah siap untuk mengejar salah satu dari mereka dan menghajarnya habis-habisan. Lengannya yang tak terbungkus gips sudah mengepal erat. Siap melayangkan tinju.

Namun ia tidak akan sebodoh itu mengacaukan semuanya. Sebuah rencana ia buat sematang mungkin. Berharap ia tidak akan melakukan kesalahan bodoh lagi nantinya.

Demi apapun, ia tak bisa bersabar untuk kali ini. Ia merasa kecewa yang amat sangat, karena tidak menyadari sosok pria yang sangat ia cintai itu sebagai Lee Sungmin. Justru ia berpikir itu memang 'Cho Sungmin' siapapun itu yang nyatanya hanya rekayasa.

"Lee Sungmin… aku berjanji akan membawamu kembali."

**.**

**=oO Fake Affection Oo=**

**.**

Kyuhyun membenarkan tampilannya sejenak. Rambutnya tampak acak-acakan setelah berjam-jam bekerja di rumah sakit dan melayani berbagai pasien. Jas putih khas dokter pun sudah tak lagi terpakai dengan rapi di tubuh, justru malah disampirkan di bahu.

Hari sudah senja, dan Kyuhyun tinggal menunggu lift ini membawanya ke lantai 11. Ke apartemennya. Sesekali ia tersenyum, mengingat Sungmin yang pasti sudah menunggunya. Dan akan menyambut kedatangannya dengan senyum malaikat dan wajah manisnya.

Membayangkan itu saja membuat ia tak sabar lagi.

TING

Pintu lift terbuka. Tak menunggu lama, Kyuhyun segera keluar dan berjalan melewati lorong hingga menemukan pintu dengan nomor apartemennya.

CKLEK

"Sungmin-ah?" panggil Kyuhyun. Tak ingin membuang waktu terlalu lama, ia melepas sepatunya dan berjalan dengan mata meneliti keadaan apartemennya yang sudah dalam keadaan rapi. Hingga sudut mata Kyuhyun tak sengaja mendapati pria manis itu sedang meracik sesuatu di dapur mengenakan celemek pink kesukaannya.

Sifat jahil Kyuhyun mulai kambuh. Sepertinya Sungmin tak menyadari kepulangannya. Perlahan ia melangkah sambil berusaha tak mengeluarkan suara apapun. Mendekati pria manis itu yang sibuk berkutat dengan berbagai macam alat masak.

GREP

"Kau sedang apa, Min?"

"Astaga! Kyuuu!" Sungmin terlonjak ketika lengan Kyuhyun secara tiba-tiba sudah melingkar erat di perutnya. Ia terlalu terkejut. Mungkin karena terlalu menikmati dunianya hingga tak menyadari suara pintu yang terbuka.

Kyuhyun tergelak. "Maafkan aku, Min. Salah kau juga yang tak menyadari kepulanganku."

Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya kesal. Dirasakan usapan-usapan Kyuhyun di permukaan perutnya dan kecupan di sekitar leher dan bahunya. Jika sudah begini, Sungmin tak bisa melayangkan protes.

"Sedang apa?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Uhm… aku akan membuat makan malam untuk kita." Jawab Sungmin cepat, lalu mulai melanjutkan kegiatannya yang sempat terhenti.

Alis Kyuhyun bertaut. Kesal juga karena Sungmin mendiaminya. Apalagi jika Sungmin sudah menikmati kegiatannya. Kyuhyun pun akan diabaikan. Dan itu sangat membosankan.

"Min, mana ciuman selamat datang untukku?"

"Eh?! M–memangnya ada ya?" Sungmin mengerjap polos.

"Tentu saja ada."

"Sejak kapan? Mengapa aku baru tahu?"

"Sejak hari ini, dan kau memang baru tahu. Sekarang cepat cium aku!" Titah Kyuhyun sedikit memaksa.

Bola mata Sungmin bergerak gelisah. "T–tapi—"

"Ayolah, Min… kau tidak lihat aku lelah? Hanya mencium saja." Bujuk Kyuhyun yang sukses membuat Sungmin berpikir dua kali.

"B–baiklah." Jawabnya menyetujui sekaligus gugup. Perlahan ia berbalik menghadap Kyuhyun, dan mendekatkan wajah. Matanya terpejam dan dalam sekejap bibir mereka mulai bersentuhan.

SRET

Tangan Kyuhyun meraih pinggang Sungmin, sebelahnya lagi mendorong tengkuk Sungmin dan menahannya agar tidak mengakhiri ciuman mereka terlalu cepat. Setelah seharian bekerja, hanya inilah yang bisa membuat kelelahan Kyuhyun sirna.

"Mmhh~" Sungmin melenguh pelan ketika Kyuhyun menghisap bibirnya kuat. Tangannya mulai naik meraba dada Kyuhyun lalu beralih meremas rambut belakang Kyuhyun pelan. Berusaha mengimbangi hisapan dan lumatan itu.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil ditengah ciuman itu. Ditariknya tubuh Sungmin agar tubuh mereka semakin rapat, walau perut Sungmin sedikit mengganggu, tetapi tetap tak bisa mengurangi intensitas ciuman mereka. Digigit pelan bibir bawah Sungmin, membuat pria manis itu meringis dan membuka mulut. Lidah Kyuhyun mulai menelusup masuk, menjilati rongga mulut itu dan memancing lidah Sungmin untuk saling beradu dan membelit.

"Nhh.."

TING TONG

Ciuman terlepas seketika. Suara bel apartemen mengganggu hingga Kyuhyun tak bisa menahan umpatan pada siapapun yang telah menghentikan momen romantisnya.

Kepala Sungmin langsung tertunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang semerah tomat. Tak menyangka ia malah ikut membalas lumatan Kyuhyun dan berakhir pada ciuman yang cukup panas.

"Tunggu sebentar, Min. Aku akan kedepan." Dikecupnya bibir Sungmin kilat. Dan ia segera melesat ke depan untuk membukakan pintu. Tanpa melihat siapa yang datang melalui _intercom_, Kyuhyun segera memasukan digit password untuk membuka pintu dan—

CKLEK

Pintu terbuka, menampilkan sesosok pria tinggi dengan tangan kiri berbalut gips sedang tersenyum kelewat ramah pada Kyuhyun. Namun senyumnya tak terlihat ada ramah-ramahnya bagi Kyuhyun. Terlebih ketika mengetahui siapa sesungguhnya pria itu.

Tangan Kyuhyun mengepal erat. Antara terkejut dan menahan amarah yang tiba tiba muncul mendapati musuh besarnya tengah berdiri tepat di depan apartemennya.

"Apa kabar, Dokter Cho?"

**.**

**=oO Fake Affection Oo=**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**SORRY FOR TYPO, BELUM DI EDIT SAMA SEKALI ;_; SORRY BUAT UPDATE YANG KELEWAT LAMA :""**

**Maaf, saya benar-benar sibuk seperti yang saya katakan di note ff 'Deeper Than Love' saya mau semi hiatus dulu. Dan saya sungguh minta maaf jika tidak memberitahukan ini sejak dulu. Saya awalnya gak berniat hiatus sama sekali :" soalnya saya kira sibuk sekolah itu cuma ada di awal tahu pelajaran doang, karena emang biasanya begitu(?) tapi taunya sampe sekarang juga gila-gilaan sibuknya ya Tuhan maafkan saya, reader juga tolong maafkan saya :"(( saya tau banyak yang kecewa. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Saya bukan orang perkasa yang bisa bikin ff ditengah tugas yang menumpuk seperti author lain… dan buat para 'guest' yang sempet nanya kelanjutan ff ini, mungkin dan jika tuhan mengizinkan, saya akan melanjutkan ff ini sampai akhir, karena ff ini sudah saya rencanakan matang-matang sampai endingnya pun sudah saya rancang baik-baik :"D tapi entah hasilnya memuaskan atau tidak, saya sudah mengusahakan semampunya kkk~ **

**Kritikan, protes, masukan saya terima dengan ikhlas. Bagaimanapun semua letak kesalahan ada di saya, jadi saya harus terima apapun komentar dari pada reader ^ ^ kalau ada typo kasih tauuu, biar bisa saya edittt hehehe~~~**

**Terimakasih buat reviewers chapter sebelumnya~ **

**Sung hyun ki, cindykms137, feby3424, harudh861015, danactebh, arvita. Kim, ranny, guest, Princess Pumkins ELF, Kang Dong Jae, riguiziata137, yanaleekyumin, 137411, dirakyu, KyuMin pu, sparkyu, miyoori 29, SPREAD JOY137, kimteechul, kyutaeminieya, KMalways89, yeminmine, karen kouzuki, gyumine, Safira JoyClouds, minhyunJOYers137, ChoLee KyuMinie, a, hyukmins, Endeh Hyuk Hyuk, RIa, rickaluctt, Maximumelf, goodnarulita, ridaYKS, ammyikmubmik, Ryeonggu-ya Sparkyuminmin, JOYersElFeu, kireimozaku, I AM 968, lemonade, AnieJOYERS, sitapumkinelf, abilhikmah, Lee Eun Chan, ChoKyunnie, Glows KyuMin Angel, UyunELfRyeowook, keykyu, tripler Lee, I'm minhyun, zaAra evil Kyu, LauraRose14, chohyunsungie, Park Heeni, kyuppilming, nuora, chokyumin137, simijewels, gorjazsimba, Park Min Chan, Miinalee, aekyoming137, winecoup137, keyla HB malik, Fishi kece, Melodyna, vey900128, KYUMINTS, Choi Yuan, minnie KyuMin, Dina LuvKyumin, Kyuminlov3r, Heekitty, coffeewie137, pumpkinsparkyumin, wyda joyer, RithaGamGyu, Phia89, nova137, 137Real Aiyu, Lee Sanghyun, guest, mariels25, fariny, stalkyumin, namnam15, Reva KyuMinELf II, WineShipper, Fly99, Park Ha Mi, Specialjae, imAlfera, MyLovelySiBum, Chlie hanariunnse, QQ KyuminShipper, KyuMinformELF, Cho hyo woon, KyuKMS26, kim. yuisa, maria8, lee sunri hyun, cungie Cho, mingre, MinieLee, hwangpark106, Zen Liu, Cho Na Na, aryaahee, Najika bunny, Ayyu084Elf, AhSooYeol, kyuminjoy, tiaa, punyuk monkey, sary nayolla, ajid KyuMin, sitara1083, Chanmoody, farla 23, Guest, sissy, Yhana Kafer Girl's, Voice 13star, zi'Pumpkins, mrshaelicious, ckhislsm137, Kim Yong Neul, Chl Jemin, liu13769, Joyer94, Cul Ah, Kanaya, winecouple, Chikyumin, PrinceJoy, Minhyunnie1318, Sunghyojoy, de, Iam E. L. F and Joyer, guest, Joyer Cloudsomnia, KMaddict, Gyumina, bebek, rearelf, Yuuhee, leefairy**

**Mian kalo banyak yang ketinggaalan :" sumpah ini bikinnya malem pake banget -_-**

**Yang nanya Jungmo siapa, ituloh Jungmo trax, masa pada gatau sih *plakk xD bukan, maksdunya Jungmo itu pacar saya *jeduagh. Kaga ding wkwkwk. Kalo baca chapter ini jadi pada ngerti kaan? xD **


	10. Chapter 10

_Tangan Kyuhyun mengepal erat. Antara terkejut dan menahan amarah yang tiba tiba muncul mendapati musuh besarnya tengah berdiri tepat di depan apartemennya. _

_"Apa kabar, Dokter Cho?"_

.

.

**Fake Affection (Chapter 10) © by YoonMingi**

**.**

**Rate : T+**

**Category :**

**KyuMin. Yaoi/BoysLove. M-Preg. Hurt/comfort, lil angst. Innocent!Min**

**Cast :**

- **Lee Sungmin**

- **Cho Kyuhyun**

- **Kim Jungmo**

**- Lee HyukJae (Eunhyuk)**

**Pairing: KyuMin ofc! Slight JungMin**

**.**

**DON'T BE SILENT READER**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

Kim Jungmo.

Entah sudah berapa lama Kyuhyun menjadikan pria itu sebagai musuh bebuyutannya. Meski mereka tak pernah mengenal satu sama lain, namun Kyuhyun sangatlah ingat bagaimana dulu Jungmo dengan kurang ajarnya mendekati Sungmin-nya…

Demi apapun, sampai dunia berakhir pun ia tak akan pernah merelakan Sungmin yang memang sudah ditakdirkan untuknya bersanding dengan pria sialan itu!

"Dokter Cho? Aku tidak salah kan?" Jungmo tersenyum sinis melihat Kyuhyun tampak terkejut dengan kehadirannya.

Kyuhyun berdeham, menyembunyikan kemarahan. "Maaf. Apa anda Jungmo? Kita pernah bertemu tempo hari lalu, kan? Ada perlu apa?" tanyanya sopan.

"Tidak perlu apapun. Aku hanya ingin sesuatu yang harusnya jadi milikku kembali."

"Tidak ada barang apapun milikmu yang tertinggal disini—uhm—Jungmo-ssi." Kyuhyun kembali berdeham, kali ini ia sengaja memasang raut seakan lupa tentang apapun mengenai pria yang ada di hadapannya.

"Bukan barang. Tapi Lee Sungmin." Tangan Jungmo mulai mengepal erat. Mulai kesal akibat Cho Kyuhyun yang tampak pura-pura tidak tahu.

Ia tak akan melepaskan dokter sialan itu kali ini. Setelah tak dengaja mencuri dengar percakapan Dokter Cho dengan salah satu rekannya, Jungmo jadi tahu apa saja yang sudah Dokter sialan itu lakukan pada Sungmin. Dan ia sangat yakin penyebab Sungmin tidak mengingatnya karena amnesia,ia juga yakin penyebab amnesia pada Sungmin karena dokter sialan itu juga!

"Maaf, sudah kukatakan tempo hari lalu, yang bersamaku adalah Cho Sungmin, istriku. Kenapa kau masih keras kepala? Kau mau mengganggu hubungan rumah tangga orang lain? Kau sengaja ingin menyakiti dan memanfaatkannya untuk kejahatan begitu?"

Tawa Jungmo meledak. "Harusnya aku yang berkata begitu, Dokter Cho yang terhormat. Bukankah kau yang justru ingin memanfaatkannya untuk kepentinganmu? Bukannya kau yang membuatnya amnesia dan melupakan seluruh masa lalunya? Bercerminlah, Dokter Cho!" ia berdesis, lalu memandang Kyuhyun remeh seakan Kyuhyun orang paling menjijikan yang pernah ia temui.

Mendidih sudah darah Kyuhyun. Rahangnya mengeras, diikuti tangannya yang mengepal dan siap melayangkan tinju. "Brengsek!—

—Kyu? Siapa yang datang? Kenapa kau lama sekali? Mengapa tamunya tidak kau ajak masuk?"

_Sial!_

Kyuhyun langsung mengendurkan kepalan tangannya dan melirik ke belakang. Ia mendapati Sungmin sudah berada di sana dengan tangannya mengusap perut besarnya dan menatap aneh ke arah Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengerjap ketika menyadari seseorang yang tampak familiar berada di depan pintu. "Loh? Kau itu Kim Jungmo, kan?"

"Sungminnie!" teriak Jungmo. "Kau harus ingat aku, Min! Kita pernah menjadi sepasang kekasih! Kau harus ingat itu! Kau harus ingat kedua orang tuamu menunggu di rumah! Mereka mencarimu! Pergi sekarang bersamaku! Jangan percaya pada Cho Kyuhyun karena dia adalah penipu!" seru Jungmo kalap.

Jungmo sudah tak tahan melihat Sungmin dipergunakan sebagai alat oleh Kyuhyun. Dan ia berani taruhan jika Sungmin mengandung karena percobaan sialan Kyuhyun! Dia tahu karena sudah mengorek semua informasi tentang dokter itu!

"T—tunggu, apa yang kau bicarakan Jungmo-ssi? Kita? Sepasang kekasih? Orang tua? K—Kyuhyun seorang penipu?!" mata Sungmin melebar tak percaya. Antara bingung dan terkejut mendapati Jungmo berada di depan apartemen Kyuhyun. Ia makin terbelalak ketika mendangar penuturan pria itu.

"Iya, benar Minnie! Kau harus ikut denganku sekarang!" kembali Jungmo berteriak.

"J–Jungmo-ssi? Apa kau benar-benar m–mengenalku? Apa k–kau bisa memberitahu masa laluku?" Sungmin terbata. Entah mengapa ia begitu yakin jika semua perkataan Jungmo benar. Setitik harapan mulai muncul.

"Tentu, Minnie! Aku akan menceritakan semuanya! Aku akan membawamu kembali Min! Jauh dari tempat busuk ini!" Jungmo bermaksud menerobos tubuh Kyuhyun yang menghalangi pintu dan menarik Sungmin untuk pergi menjauhi tempat terkutuk itu—

BRUGHH

Belum sempat melewatinya, tangan Kyuhyun lebih cepat membanting tubuh pria itu ke lantai. Matanya merah, berkilat marah. Dipandangnya tubuh Jungmo yang menggeliat kesakitan.

Sungmin tercekat.

BUGH

BUGH

Pukulan bertubi-tubi menghantam wajah Jungmo, pukulan lainnya Kyuhyun beri di perut Jungmo. Sudah cukup Jungmo mengatakan hal yang tak seharusnya! Ia tak akan membiarkan Sungmin mengetahui kebenaran yang terjadi! Setidaknya sampai waktunya tiba…

BUGH

"Kyuhyun! Berhenti!" kaki Sungmin melemas menyaksikan adegan kekerasan itu.

Jungmo yang sudah terbanting ke lantai berusaha bangun untuk membalas, sebuah pukulan telak di sekitar pelipis Kyuhyun. Jungmo meringis sejenak saat mengecap rasa asin di mulut. Emosinya sudah di titik puncak, dengan cepat ia membalas semua pukulan Kyuhyun. Kali ini lebih parah, ditendangnya perut Kyuhyun hingga dokter itu terhuyung ke belakang dan tak sengaja membentur pintu.

"Jungmo-ssi! Kyuhyun! Berhenti kumohon!" Sungmin mulai terisak. Ia tak bisa berbuat banyak, kakinya terlalu lemas untuk melerai mereka.

Sejenak, Kyuhyun memegangi perutnya yang nyeri. Ia menyadari Jungmo sudah bersiap untuk menghajarnya lagi. Beruntung tubuhnya segera menghindar dan balas menendang tubuh Jungmo hingga tersungkur di lantai.

Nafas Kyuhyun terengah, lalu menyeka sedikit darah di bibir. Tepat sebelum Jungmo bangkit lagi, Kyuhyun segera menghajar Jungmo berulang kali lebih brutal dan mendorong tubuh itu keluar dari apartemennya.

BLAMM

Pintu apartemen tertutup. Dan terkunci.

Nafas Kyuhyun masih belum stabil. Terdengar gedoran kasar dari luar. Diyakini pelakunya adalah Jungmo.

Diraihnya ponsel di saku cepat, dan menghubungi bagian keamanan di kawasan apartemen mewahnya ini.

"Cepat ke lantai sebelas! Usir pengganggu yang berada di depan apartemenku! Jangan pernah izinkan dia masuk kesini lagi! Jika perlu bawa dia ke kantor polisi! Dengar itu!" bentak Kyuhyun terlalu emosi. Kilatan amarah masih tersisa, darah segar mengalir dari hidung serta ujung bibirnya.

"K—Kyu… kenapa kau lakukan itu?" isakkan Sungmin makin mengeras, matanya nanar menatap Kyuhyun yang bersender di pintu.

Kecewa.

Sungmin kecewa mengetahui Kyuhyun bersikap sekasar itu pada seseorang yang berniat baik menolongnya mengembalikan ingatan masa lalu.

Dadanya sesak.

Sungmin merasa Kyuhyun menyembunyikan sesuatu yang penting. Dan Sungmin tak boleh mengetahui apa hal tersebut.

Kyuhyun juga seolah menjauhkan ia dari segala hal yang dapat membuat ingatannya kembali. Hingga Sungmin merasa terhina. Kyuhyun terlalu jahat mengurungnya hampir setiap hari disini. Tanpa diizinkan keluar walau hanya sekian detik. Ia selalu berada dalam pengawasan penuh.

Memang benar Sungmin sempat tak menginginkan ingatannya kembali, namun jika sudah seperti ini justru keinginan itu kembali muncul. Berkali-kali lipat lebih besar dari sebelumnya. Ia ingin tahu alasan dibalik kegigihan Jungmo mengejarnya. Ia ingin tahu kenapa Kyuhyun disebut penipu oleh Jungmo. Semua pertanyaan berputar putar di kepala hingga terasa sangat pening.

Sungmin memberanikan diri melangkah menuju pintu untuk membuka dan menghampiri Jungmo. Gedoran pintu masih terdengar, namun semakin lama semakin samar. Gurat kepanikan terlihat ketika gedoran itu tak terdengar lagi.

Sungmin ingin membuka pintu, namun Kyuhyun mencegat. Ditariknya tangan Sungmin kasar. Tapi sayang, Kyuhyun kalah cepat dan—

PLAKK

Sebuah tamparan mengenai wajah Kyuhyun.

"_Wae_? Kau ingin membentakku lagi? Kau akan menghajarku sama seperti kau menghajar pria tadi?" tanya Sungmin lirih.

"Kau sudah keterlaluan, Kyuhyun-ah. Aku hanya ingin mengetahui masa laluku! Aku ingin sembuh! Tapi k–kau… hiks…" tangis Sungmin kembali pecah. Hatinya pedih mengetahui Kyuhyun menghalangi jalan untuk kesembuhannya.

"Maaf, Kyu… tapi aku ingin menemui orang yang bersedia menolongku." Ucapnya serak.

GREP

"Tidak! Kau tidak akan pernah kuizinkan bertemu dengan orang itu! Selamanya tidak akan pernah!" seru Kyuhyun. Dipeluknya tubuh Sungmin kelewat erat, menahannya agar tak menyentuh pintu.

"Lepaskan aku!"

"Selamanya tidak akan pernah!"

"Kenapa?! Kau memang licik Cho Kyuhyun! Kau tidak tahu jika—

"KARENA AKU MENYAYANGIMU LEE SUNGMIN! AKU TIDAK INGIN KAU PERGI! AKU TIDAK MAU MEMBERIKANMU PADA SIAPAPUN!"

DEG

Sungmin tak ingin berdusta, tapi ia jujur ketika merasakan jantungnya berdentum begitu keras hingga mungkin akan meledak sebentar lagi. Ia berusaha mencerna kalimat Kyuhyun barusan namun desiran darahnya terlampau cepat, tak mampu untuk tenang. Tak bisa berpikir jernih.

Dirasakan nafas Kyuhyun menderu di sekitar lehernya.

"A—apa?" satu kata bodoh terucap dari Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menarik nafas panjang, lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. "Apa perlu kuulang?"

Sungmin bergeming.

"Aku menyayangimu, Lee Sungmin. Sangat-sangat menyayangimu hingga aku tak mau kau pergi." Ucap Kyuhyun lirih.

Pikiran Kyuhyun mulai melayang, memikirkan bagaimana jika sekarang Sungmin sudah berada bersama Jungmo. Hatinya sendiri sakit. Mendengar Sungmin mengatainya licik, tanpa tahu alasannya melakukan semua ini.

Sungmin bahkan membela Jungmo dibanding dirinya…

Membuatnya hampir hancur berkeping-keping. Dan hanya bisa menyembunyikan wajah di perpotongan leher Sungmin. Menutupi kebodohan dan sifat cengengnya yang mulai keluar…

Kyuhyun menangis…

"Aku sangat menyukaimu dari awal aku melihatmu. Kumohon, jangan pergi. Temani aku, setidaknya sampai anak kita lahir dan ingatanmu kembali dengan sendirinya…" pintanya amat sangat dengan suara teredam.

Air mata Kyuhyun tumpah tanpa isakan, membasahi baju Sungmin hingga pria manis itu menyadari keadaan Kyuhyun sekarang.

Hati Sungmin tergetar.

Suara lembut Kyuhyun terdengar begitu merdu, tulus tanpa pura-pura. Tangisan Kyuhyun sempat membuat rambut halus disekitar lehernya meremang. Berhasil meyakinkannya jika semua ini nyata.

Kyuhyun?

Kyuhyun menyayanginya?

Kyuhyun menyukainya?

Perlahan Sungmin mengangkat kedua tangannya dan membalas pelukan itu. Diusapnya punggung Kyuhyun penuh kasih sayang. Menyalurkan rasa yang juga Sungmin miliki sama seperti Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tersenyum. Air matanya ikut mengalir beriringan be rsamaKyuhyun yang membasahi bajunya. Namun air mata Sungmin kali ini dipenuhi kebahagiaan. Dadanya menghangat saat Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafas di sekitar lehernya. Tangannya mengusap kepala Kyuhyun lembut, menenangkan dokter muda itu. Mengisyaratkan jika semua mulai membaik.

"Kumohon, percayalah padaku, Min. Dia bukan siapa-siapa, dia hanya ingin memanfaatkanmu." bisik Kyuhyun meyakinkan.

"Aku mempercayaimu, Kyu…"

Sudut bibir Kyuhyun tertarik, membentuk senyum miring yang tak terlihat Sungmin sama sekali.

Ya, Sungmin selalu tunduk hanya karena kata-kata manis dari Kyuhyun dan segala kepalsuan yang dimilikinya…

**.**

**=oO Fake Affection Oo=**

**.**

"Akhh! P–pelan, Min~" rengek Kyuhyun manja.

Mereka sudah berpindah tempat ke kamar. Masing-masing berjanji melupakan hal buruk yang terjadi seharian ini. Sungmin yang tak tahan melihat wajah Kyuhyun dipenuhi luka memar berinisiatif untuk mengompresnya.

"I–iya, maaf." Sungmin mengernyit ngeri. Lalu mengulang untuk mengusap pelipis Kyuhyun dengan handuk kecil yang sudah diberi sedikit air es.

Kyuhyun meringis lagi. Dingin air es membuat bagian wajahnya yang memar terasa ngilu. Belum lagi sudut bibirnya masih tersisa darah yang mulai mengering.

"Apa ini sakit sekali?"

Sungmin mulai mengusap sudut bibir Kyuhyun. Membersihkan darah-darah yang sempat membuatnya berjengit takut.

"Sangat sakit. Terlebih jika kau benar-benar menghampiri pria sialan tadi."

Gerakan tangan Sungmin terhenti. Wajahnya langsung sendu. "Kyu… jangan bahas itu lagi." Ucapnya lemah lalu memutus kontak matanya dengan Kyuhyun. Padahal baru saja mereka berjanji untuk tidak membahasnya lagi.

"Aku hanya ingin mengingatkanmu, Min. Jangan pernah mendekati orang lain yang tidak kau kenal selama orang itu tidak memiliki hubungan apapun denganku."

Sungmin mengangguk ogah-ogahan. Ia sudah terlalu lelah. "Terserah kau sajalah."

"Aku serius, Min."

"Aku juga serius disini. Kau bilang tidak akan membahasnya lagi. Tapi kau malah membuatku mengingat kejadian tadi." Ucap Sungmin penuh penekanan. Ia memalingkan wajah, menghindari tatapan Kyuhyun yang tajam seolah mengintimidasinya. Ditarik wadah kecil berisi air es yang terletak di atas nakas dan mencelupkan handuk kecil itu menutupi kegugupannya.

"Aku melakukan itu karena aku menyayangimu, Min. Bukankah sudah kukatakan begitu?"

Mata Sungmin terpejam.

Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun melakukannya…

Mengeluarkan kalimat yang selalu bisa membuatnya bungkam seketika.

"Maafkan aku." Ucap Sungmin pada akhirnya. Ia mengalah.

"Aku juga minta maaf jika sikapku selama ini membuatmu tak nyaman." Kyuhyun menarik tubuh Sungmin mendekat.

Sungmin terdiam. Sebuah kecupan berdurasi lama Kyuhyun lakukan di bibirnya. Seluruh tubuhnya melemas, seiring dengan ciuman mereka yang semakin dalam. Sungmin tak bisa berbuat banyak, ia hanya pasrah ketika Kyuhyun melumat bibirnya perlahan. Ia tak bisa memberontak saat Kyuhyun mendorong tengkuknya dan membelai punggungnya, makin merapatkan tautan bibir mereka.

Sungmin sudah terpedaya.

TING TONG

Kyuhyun menggeram. Lalu terpaksa melepas ciuman mereka—lagi.

"Siapa yang bertamu malam-malam begini?!"

Sungmin menggeleng pelan, lalu menundukan kepala menutupi rona merah di pipi chubby-nya.

Terbersit rasa curiga di pikiran Kyuhyun. Mengira-ngira siapa yang datang. Ia takut jika Kim Jungmo sialan itu datang lagi dan membuat semua rencananya berantakan. Setelah membuat keyakinan Sungmin sempat bergeser, apa lagi yang akan pria sialan itu lakukan?

Untuk kali ini ia melirik _intercom_ untuk berjaga jika yang datang benar-benar Kim Jungmo. Namun wajahnya langsung berubah santai saat di layar kecil itu menunjukan siapa yang berada di luar sana, walau masih terlihat gurat kekesalan akibat seseorang itu akan mengganggu malamnya.

CKLEK

"Hai, Kyu~"

"Untuk apa kesini hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun to the point dan terlalu tidak sopan.

Raut seseorang yang dipanggil hyung tadi tampak terkejut. "Bocah sial! Bukannya kau izinkan aku masuk terlebih dulu malah bertanya seperti ini!" protesnya. Tangan kurusnya melayangkan sebuah jitakan sayang pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun meringis, diusap bagian kepala yang terkena jitakan dan melotot kesal. "Tentu saja aku bertanya seperti itu. Kau tidak punya jam? Ini sudah malam, Eunhyuk-hyung."

"Lalu? Apa masalahnya? Aku ingin mengunjungi Sungmin, bukan kau!" balas Eunhyuk ketus.

"Nah nah! kau mengunjungi Sungmin atau tidak, tetap saja menggangguku." Kyuhyun tak mau kalah.

"Aku tidak peduli! Dan—Astaga! Cho Kyuhyun! Ada apa dengan wajahmu? Kau baru diserang sekawanan lebah?!" bola mata Eunhyuk hampir meloncat keluar ketika menyadari wajah Kyuhyun yang dipenuhi memar dan tampak bengkak di beberapa sisi. Tangannya refleks terangkat bermaksud menyentuh bagian bagian yang tampak membiru itu. Namun Kyuhyun langsung menepisnya cepat.

"Jangan disentuh, hyung! Sakit!" larang Kyuhyun.

"Kalau begitu cepat jelaskan kenapa kau bisa seperti ini? Kau baru bertengkar dengan Sungmin?! Ya Tuhan! Jangan bilang kau menyakiti Sungmin lagi?!" tuding Eunhyuk.

"Aish, berisik. Masuk hyung! Biar kuceritakan di dalam. Suaramu bisa membuat penghuni apartemen lain terganggu."

Eunhyuk ingin protes lagi saat secara tidak sengaja—ataupun sengaja—Kyuhyun telah meledeknya. Sebisa mungkin ia tahan karena raut Kyuhyun berubah serius saat ini.

"Biar kuceritakan nanti. Lebih baik kau bertemu dengan Sungmin dulu." Ucap Kyuhyun sangat pelan.

Eunhyuk yang tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi hanya mengangguk menyetujui. Lalu mengikuti isyarat Kyuhyun agar tak bertanya apapun lagi. Dan setelah ia dipersilahkan duduk, ia langsung menduduki sofa ruang tengah ketika Kyuhyun meninggalkannya menuju kamar.

Senyum Kyuhyun terlukis samar ketika mendapati Sungmin tengah termenung di kasur. "Sungmin-ah, ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu."

Sungmin terlonjak. Suara Kyuhyun berhasil mengagetkannya. "E–eoh? Bertemu denganku? Siapa?" tanyanya gugup karena ketahuan sedang melamun tadi.

"Lihat saja. Kau pasti menyukainya." Kata Kyuhyun misterius. Ia tertawa pelan saat kening Sungmin mengerut lucu. Dirangkulnya bahu Sungmin dan menuntun pria manis itu menemui tamunya.

"Eunhyuk-hyung?" Sungmin mengerjap.

Eunhyuk langsung berdiri mendengar namanya disebut. "Sungmin-ah~! Lama tak berjumpa." Sapanya riang.

Kedua sudut bibir Sungmin tertarik membentuk senyum yang terkesan begitu bahagia. Ia berlari kecil menghampiri Eunhyuk.

"Min jangan lari-lari." Peringat Kyuhyun.

Namun peringatan itu Sungmin abaikan karena terlampau senang bertemu dengan Eunhyuk. Dipeluknya erat tubuh itu hingga sempat membuat Eunhyuk kewalahan. "Aduh, Sungmin~ sesak! Hahaha!"

"Kenapa baru mengunjungiku lagi? Jahat sekali, hyung bilang akan sering datang kesini." Bibir Sungmin mengerucut sebagai protes. Meski tak bisa menyembunyikan kegembiraan yang amat sangat.

"Maafkan aku tapi aku benar-benar sibuk, Min-ah. Salahkan Kyuhyun yang sering memberiku banyak pekerjaan." Eunhyuk melirik Kyuhyun sinis, dan menjulurkan lidahnya untuk memanas-manasi.

"Itu sudah kewajibanmu. Kau kan sudah digaji." Kyuhyun membela diri.

Eunhyuk memutar bola matanya mendengar kalimat pembelaan diri itu. "Ya ya ya. Sebutkan saja semuanya agar kau tak tampak bersalah."

Perhatian Eunhyuk kini tertuju pada Sungmin. Ia mencubit pipi chubby Sungmin gemas. "Bagaimana kabarmu, Min-ah? Kau baik-baik saja kan? Kyuhyun tak pernah mengasarimu lagi kan? Apa dia pernah membentakmu? Menyakitimu? Membuatmu menangis?" tanyanya bertubi-tubi hingga Sungmin terkikik geli mendengar bagaimana Eunhyuk yang seakan menginterogasinya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa~ Kyuhyun selalu baik padaku."

"Dengar itu hyung? Aku selalu baik padanya. Kau saja yang tidak percayaan!" seru Kyuhyun puas.

"Diam kau, Cho!"

Sungmin tertawa pelan. Perdebatan mereka selalu membuatnya ingin tersenyum. Terlihat seperti anak kecil di mata Sungmin.

"Senang sekali melihat senyummu, Min-ah~ hehe aku merindukanmu. Bagaimana kabar kandunganmu? Dia sehat, kan?" kini Eunhyuk melirik perut Sungmin yang sudah lebih besar dibanding terakhir kali ia melihatnya.

Sungmin mengangguk semangat. "Tentu~ kau tahu tidak, hyung? Dia sangat aktif di dalam sana~ hihi." Ia tersenyum lagi, sambil mengusap permukaan perut besarnya.

"Wah, sepertinya kandunganmu sehat sekali. Aku jadi ingin punya anak…" ucap Eunhyuk tanpa sadar.

Kyuhyun berdecih pelan. "Minta pada ikan amismu sana."

Mendengarnya membuat Eunhyuk mendengus tak suka. "Semoga saja keponakanku lahir dan memiliki sifat yang baik sepertimu, Min-ah. Tidak seperti ayahnya!" ujar Eunhyuk penuk penekanan.

"Apa maksudmu?!" alis Kyuhyun bertaut, merasa tersindir.

"Pikir sendiri."

"Lagipula sejak kapan dia keponakanmu? Anakku mana sudi memiliki paman sepertimu."

"Cih, anakmu juga sebenarnya tidak sudi memiliki ayah sepertimu." Balas Eunhyuk tak mau kalah.

"Ya! Kalian ini sebenarnya kenapa?!" kini Sungmin mencoba menghentikan. Kesal juga mendengar perdebatan mereka yang tak pernah menemui ujung.

"Maafkan aku, Min-ah~ kau tahu sendiri kami jarang akur, tak pernah akur malah. Dan kebanyakan Kyuhyun yang memulai semuanya!"

"Hei! Maksudmu apa?!" Kyuhyun terpancing lagi.

"Sudaaah!"

Kyuhyun Eunhyuk langsung bungkam. Terlebih menyadari Sungmin yang tampak jengkel luar biasa. Mau dibagaimanapun mereka akan tetap adu mulut dan tak ada yang mau mengalah. Yeah, setidaknya sampai seseorang bersedia melerai.

Sejenak suasana menghening.

Hingga suara dehaman Eunhyuk menghentikan kesunyian itu. "Uhm–Min-ah? Karena besok aku libur, sepertinya malam ini aku akan menginap disini."

Kalimat yang sukses membuat wajah Sungmin berubah cerah, matanya berbinar menatap Eunhyuk penuh harap. Namun kebalikan untuk Kyuhyun….

"APAA?!"

Ckck… sepertinya Kyuhyun harus tidur di sofa malam ini.

**.**

**=oO Fake Affection Oo=**

**.**

"Kyuhyun?" panggil Eunhyuk dengan volume begitu rendah.

Ia sudah berhasil menyelinap keluar dari kamar untuk menghampiri Kyuhyun yang terlihat masih tidur-tiduran di sofa untuk mencari posisi yang nyaman.

"Hyung? Sungmin mana?"

"Sudah tidur." Jawab Eunhyuk lalu mendudukan diri di sofa berseberang dengan Kyuhyun. Susah payah ia berusaha menyelinap tanpa menciptakan suara sekecil apapun agar Sungmin tak terganggu tidurnya.

"Kau masih hutang penjelasan padaku, Cho."

"Penjelasan apa?"

Eunhyuk tak menjawab. Ia hanya menunjuk wajah Kyuhyun yang masih dipenuhi luka memar.

Kepala Kyuhyun mengangguk mengerti, lalu memposisikan tubuh agar lebih nyaman untuk bercerita. Ia berdeham pelan, menyiapkan diri menceritakan semuanya dari awal.

"Tadi aku bertengkar hebat dengan seseorang."

"Siapa?"

"Kim Jungmo."

Eunhyuk terkesiap. Ia menutup mulutnya cepat ketika nama itu terucap dari bibir Kyuhyun. "Kau t–tidak bercanda, kan?!"

"Ssst, pelankan suaramu, hyung. Aku serius. Kami bahkan saling menghajar dihadapan Sungmin langsung." Lanjut Kyuhyun santai.

"B–bagaimana bisa? M–maksudku… Kim Jungmo? Dia tahu alamatmu?" Eunhyuk tampak antusias. Ia tak menyangka Jungmo bisa muncul lagi setelah ia kira pria itu lenyap ditelan bumi.

"Entahlah memangnya Donghae-hyung tidak bercerita padamu? Kami memang sempat bertemu beberapa minggu sebelumnya, dan pada saat itu ia masih percaya jika Sungmin yang bersamaku bukan Sungmin yang dia maksud. Aku juga tak mengerti kenapa dia bisa berada di apartemenku tadi. Dia juga berteriak dan hampir membeberkan pada Sungmin seluruh rahasia yang kusimpan rapat-rapat tentang masa lalunya."

"Lalu?"

Kyuhyun mengatur nafas dan emosinya yang mulai naik mengingat pria sialan tadi. "Tepat sebelum dia menarik Sungmin pergi, aku membanting tubuhnya dan menghajarnya habis-habisan. Dia juga balas menghajarku, walau diakhir akulah yang menang. Dan setelahnya aku menyuruh pihak keamanan membawanya pergi dan menyuruh mereka untuk tidak mengizinkan Jungmo kembali ke kawasan apartemen ini."

"Ya Tuhan… kenapa kau tidak menghubungiku dan yang lainnya?"

"Untuk apa? Aku bisa mengatasinya sendiri." Ujar Kyuhyun terlalu percaya diri.

"Tapi ini menyangkut Sungmin. Jika dia berhasil dibawa pergi, kau mau bagaimana? Dia juga tanggung jawab kami, Kyuhyun-ah."

"Sudahlah, Hyung. Lagipula semua sudah berakhir. Sekarang kau harus membantuku meyakinkan Sungmin jika Jungmo bukanlah siapa-siapa. Dia sempat marah padaku. Tampaknya dia kecewa karena aku bertindak seolah tidak menginginkan kesembuhan ingatannya." Kyuhyun meremas helaian rambutnya frustasi. Meski Sungmin mengaku percaya padanya, namun ia yakin suatu saat Sungmin akan mempertanyakan hal-hal lain seputar kejadian ini. Dan keyakinan Sungmin bisa saja goyah suatu saat nanti entah itu kapan.

"Sungmin? Kecewa padamu?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan. "Dia bahkan menamparku. Dia bilang aku licik. Ia bahkan hampir menyusul Jungmo, namun beruntung aku sempat menahannya."

Eunhyuk tak bisa berkata apapun mendengar penuturan itu. Hatinya ikut tersentuh mendapati Kyuhyun tampak begitu sedih dan penuh penyesalan atas semua kesalahan yang pernah dibuatnya.

"Lalu bagaimana cara kau membuatnya memaafkanmu? Kulihat hubungan kalian biasa saja tadi."

Kyuhyun tersenyum miris. "Aku berbohong lagi hyung. Aku menangis dihadapannya, lalu mengatakan jika aku menyayangi dan menyukainya sehingga aku tak ingin dia pergi. Aku menangis karena cukup terluka melihatnya memilih Jungmo dibandingkan aku."

"Kenapa kau berbohong lagi, Kyuhyun-ah? Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya?" tanya Eunhyuk tak percaya.

"A–aku… belum siap. Sungguh, aku belum siap. Aku takut dia menganggapku aneh lalu perlahan-lahan menjauhiku. Aku tidak akan mengatakan apapun pada Sungmin sebelum waktunya. Tapi aku janji akan jujur dan mengatakan semuanya suatu saat nanti, hyung." Ucap Kyuhyun mantap.

"Semua keputusan ada di tanganmu, Kyuhyun-ah. Tapi kumohon jangan menyesal jika kau terlambat. Lebih baik kau beritahu kebenaran secepat mungkin. Setidaknya Sungmin bisa mendengar ini semua langsung darimu. Itu lebih baik daripada dia tahu dari orang lain…"

"Ya, hyung. Aku bisa mengaturnya nanti. Semua sudah kurencanakan."

**.**

**=oO Fake Affection Oo=**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Apdetnya ga terlalu lama kan ya? Pas seminggu kan yaa? Hehehe. Karena review dari para readers, saya jadi semangat melanjutkan Fake affection ini xD beruntung juga hari minggu ini saya ga kebanyakan tugas, ngerjain tugasnya di sekolah aje biar kompak sama temen (?) wkwkwk. Yah, seperti yang saya bilang, semua kritikan, protes, masukan atau apapun itu sejenisnya akan saya terima. Saya gak mau protes kalo ada review yang kurang mengenakan karena saya tahu itu membuat saya belajar menjadi lebih baik ^o^ hohoho~ **

**Q: Kapan flashbacknya?**

**A: nanti saya kasih~ ada waktunya sendiri kok ^^ kkk**

**Q: Jungmo-nya bakal lama gak munculnya?**

**A: sepertinya tidak :(( karena jika Jungmo muncul banyak, ceritanya makin panjang dan merambat kemana mana, jauh dari alur yang saya rencanakan hehehe~**

**Q: Sungmin punya orang tua ga sih?**

**A: punya dong x3 masa engga? Kalo engga nanti dia gabisa lahir dong xD ahahaha~ nanti ortu Sungmin akan muncul pada waktunyaaa~~ **

**Q: Lama ga hiatusnya?**

**A: entah ._. Jangan tanyakan sampai kapan saya hiatus karena hiatus saya ini termasuk di ambang galau. Bingung antara mau hiatus atau engga ditengah tumpukan tugas yang melanda (?)**

**Thanks too: **

**Kireimozaku, Lulu, Cungie Cho, MalaJaeWook, SunghyoJoy, KyuMin pu, Lee Eun Chan, cindykms137, mariels25, yeminmine, vey900128, winecoup137, ellsaraswati, hyukmins, rickasanti. cucan, kyuminjoy, hwangpark106, sparkyuminmin, kimteechul, sitapumpkinelf, Cho Yooae, Sparkyu, Park Heeni, kyuminchild, RithaGaemGyu, Ranny, sary nayolla, Gyumina, Mirukia, simijewels, LauraRose14, coffewie137, nova 137, pumpkinsparkyumin, bunnyblack. FLK. 136, abilhikmah, Maximumelf, Kyuminlov3r, Yhana Kafer Girl's, Joyer94, xxx, isty lovely, Kyutaminieya, Cho Adah Joyers, ayyu. annisa. 1, okykmsjoyer, stalkyumin, Fishy kece, Minhyunni1318, KyoKMS26, pujoci exo, ammyikmubmik, teras fanfiction, Michelle BunnyKyu, ChL Jemin, zi'Pumpkins, liu13769, Zen Liu, cul ah, Vincent Brianna Cho, wyda joyer, keyla HB malik, keykyu, Glows KyuMin Angle, sissy, Minge-ni, punyuk monkey, Chikyumin, choi hyekyung, arvita. Kim, ButterflyJOY136, santiyani. febby, Lee Sanghyun, Miinalee, ChanMoody, faryny, de, Ria, deviyanti137, maya. ajjah. 14, UyunElfRyeowook, Kim Yong Neul, Phia89, ken. rhiyukikaka, reaRelf, Lee sunri hyun, Guest, lemonade, winecouple, Princess KyuMin, Park Ha Mi, septyika, sitara1083, Melodyna, Reva KyuMinElf ll, Voice 13Star, gorjazsimba, chokyumin137, I am E.L.F an JOYer, Guest, ajid KyuMin, zaAra evilKyu, Cho Na Na, ChoKyunnie, Rianichi, Guest, Cywelf, aey raa kms, Guest, leefairy, WineShipper, bebek, babychoi137, Cho hyo woon, minnie KyuMin, evilbunny, AnieJOYERS, okta, PrinceJoy, TifyTiffanyLee, luthfieannha. aryhanhiiey, imAlfera, chohyunsungie~~**

**Makasih reviewnyaaaa~ kkk ^0^ maaf jika banyak yang typo di penulisan penname dan banyak yang tertinggal TAT maaf juga jika banyak typo di cerita soalnya belum saya edit makasih buat yang nge-pm dan ngasih saya banyak semangat~! **

**Sign,**

**=YoonMingi=**


	11. Chapter 11

_"Semua keputusan ada di tanganmu, Kyuhyun-ah. Tapi kumohon jangan menyesal jika kau terlambat. Lebih baik kau memberitahu kebenaran secepat mungkin. Setidaknya Sungmin bisa mendengar ini semua langsung darimu. Itu lebih baik daripada dia tahu dari orang lain…"_

_"Ya, hyung. Aku bisa mengaturnya nanti. Semua sudah kurencanakan."_

.

.

**Fake Affection (Chapter 11) © by YoonMingi**

**.**

**Rate : T+**

**Category :**

**KyuMin. Yaoi/BoysLove. M-Preg. Hurt/comfort, lil angst. Innocent!Min**

**Cast :**

- **Lee Sungmin**

- **Cho Kyuhyun**

- **Lee Hyukjae**

- **Kim Jungmo**

- **Lee Donghae**

- **Kim Youngwoon **

- **Park Jungsoo (Yeoja/GS)**

**Pairing: KyuMin ofc! Slight JungMin**

**Note: yang minta flashback, nih saya kasihhh xD hehehe. GS untuk Leeteuk! Jangan protes karena itu sudah tidak dapat diganggu gugat! ^o^**

**.**

**DON'T BE SILENT READER**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

**_'Aku berbohong lagi.'_**

**_'Aku menangis dihadapannya.'_**

**_'Lalu mengatakan jika aku menyayangi dan menyukainya sehingga aku tak ingin dia pergi…'_**

Suara itu.

Suara bass yang sangat Sungmin kenal.

TES

Air mata Sungmin perlahan menetes. Mengetahui siapa yang baru saja mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat itu. Kilasan adegan ketika Jungmo dan Kyuhyun bertengkar habis-habisan kembali membayangi. Terutama setelahnya, saat sang dokter muda itu menyatakan rasa sayangnya.

Jadi… semua itu bohong?

Bulir air matanya mengalir makin deras. Mengalir sedikit-demi sedikit hingga berakhir di sela-sela rambutnya. Amarahnya bergejolak, beriringan dengan hasrat ingin melampiaskan semuanya. Namun bibirnya terasa kelu. Tak bisa berucap apapun…

_'—Min..'_

_'—M—Min-ah? Sungmin?'_

Suara itu…

Kembali muncul, namun kali ini berkali-kali lipat lebih nyata. Menyerukan namanya, diikuti sebuah tepukan halus di pipi.

Tunggu!

Mata Sungmin terbuka perlahan. Ia mengernyit saat silau cahaya matahari berasal dari jendela menelusup ke kamar itu.

"Min? Kau menangis? Habis bermimpi ya?" wajah Kyuhyun dipenuhi gurat kepanikan terpampang jelas dihadapannya.

Sungmin mengerjap. Menyesuaikan penglihatannya yang tampak kabur setelah sadar dari—uhm… mungkin mimpi paling buruk yang pernah ia alami. Dadanya sedikit sesak, dan hidungnya agak tersumbat.

Mulut Sungmin terbuka sedikit, ingin berucap. Namun tenggorokannya terasa kering.

Menyadari itu, Kyuhyun segera meraih segelas air dari nakas dan menuntun Sungmin ke posisi duduk. "Minumlah." Titahnya.

Sungmin tak melawan saat Kyuhyun membantunya meminum seteguk demi seteguk air itu hingga tersisa setengah. Setelah Sungmin merasa kesadarannya pulih. Ia mengatur nafas sejenak sebelum menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Hanya mimpi…" gumam Sungmin lemah.

"Apa? Kau bermimpi buruk?" tanya Kyuhyun penasaran.

Sungmin mengangguk sekali sebagai jawaban. Ia masih lemas.

"Memangnya seburuk apa? Kau tampak mengenaskan, Min." Ungkap Kyuhyun, jujur. "Bagaimana isi mimpimu?"

Sungmin mengigit bibir bawahnya ragu, menimang antara ingin bercerita atau tidak. Jika mengingat bagaimana mimpi itu, rasanya Sungmin ingin bunuh diri saja. Terlalu menyeramkan. "A–aku tak ingin mengingatnya lagi. Terlalu m–menakutkan."

"Baiklah jika tidak mau bercerita. Itu hakmu." Kyuhyun tersenyum, mengerti jika Sungmin belum siap atau mungkin tidak akan siap bercerita. Ia sendiri cukup ketakutan mendapati Sungmin menangis dalam tidurnya. Lebih baik seperti ini.

Diusap kepala Sungmin untuk menenangkan, lalu menariknya agar bersender di bahunya.

"Kyu…"

"Hm?"

"Kau tidak pernah berbohong kan?"

Usapan Kyuhyun di kepala Sungmin langsung terhenti. "Kenapa bertanya seperti itu?" tanyanya sambil berusaha tenang.

"A–aku… ng… isi mimpiku seperti itu. Aku mendengarmu berkata bahwa selama ini kau berbohong." Ucap Sungmin takut, suaranya terdengar bergetar. "T–tapi, lupakan saja. Hanya mimpi dan… j–jangan marah padaku, ya?"

Kyuhyun tertawa, kentara sekali jika terpaksa. Susah payah ia menyembunyikan kegelisahan yang dialami. "Hahaha.. Kau ini berbicara apa, Min? Kapan aku pernah berbohong padamu? Kau percaya padaku, kan?"

Memang dasarnya Sungmin mudah dikelabui, terbukti dengan pria manis itu yang ikut tertawa pelan. Mengira dirinya terlalu bodoh karena melempar pertanyaan macam tadi. "Sepertinya memang hanya mimpi." Yakin Sungmin pada diri sendiri.

"Tapi kenapa mimpi itu selalu berulang?" gumam Sungmin, kali ini dengan volume suara kecil hingga Kyuhyun tak menyadarinya.

"Sudahlah, Min. Lupakan saja, semua itu hanyalah bunga tidur."

"Iya, aku juga tak mau mengingatnya lagi." Sungmin mengangkat kepalanya sedikit, menatap Kyuhyun dan menyunggingkan senyum manisnya masih dengan wajah khas bangun tidur.

SRET

Sungmin terbelalak saat Kyuhyun menarik tubuhnya dan mendudukannya tepat di atas pengkuan sang dokter itu. Ia ingin menggerutu, namun mulutnya langsung bungkam ketika Kyuhyun mengusap permukaan perutnya yang semakin besar saja.

30 minggu, jika Sungmin tak salah hitung.

Kyuhyun bilang kurang lebih 7 minggu waktu yang dibutuhkan untuk lahirnya bayi mereka.

Dan Sungmin rasa ia tak sabar jika harus menunggu lebih lama.

Kira-kira bagaimana rupa bayi mereka? Apa sama tampan dengan Kyuhyun atau manis sepertinya? Kkk~ Sungmin menyembunyikan tawa, kenapa ia narsis sekali sih?

Dug

"Eh?" ucap mereka bersamaan. Mereka langsung melirik satu sama lain sambil mengerjap, lalu memusatkan perhatiannya pada perut buncit Sungmin. Sebuah sentakan halus terasa dari dalam sana. Dan mereka yakin pelakunya adalah mahluk kecil yang berada di perut itu.

"Dia sudah bangun ternyata." Kyuhyun terkekeh, lalu mencium perut Sungmin gemas. Mereka langsung mengubah posisi, dengan Kyuhyun yang menempelkan telinganya di permukaan perut Sungmin dan sebelah lengan yang mengusap bagian itu lembut.

Dug

Sebuah sentakan lagi, kali ini lebih keras dari sebelumnya hingga membuat Sungmin meringis pelan.

"Sakit?" tanya Kyuhyun khawatir.

Sungmin tersenyum, berusaha menunjukan bahwa ia tak apa. "Sedikit."

Kyuhyun berdecak. "Dia nakal sekali." Digerakan tangannya hingga tampak seperti sedang menyentil perut sang pria manis itu.

Tawa Sungmin pecah. Ia mengangguk setuju atas kalimat Kyuhyun. "Tentu, mirip sekali dengan ayahnya~"

Kepala Kyuhyun langsung terangkat. Ia mendelik pada Sungmin yang masih mengulum senyum, layaknya menahan tawa. "Ya! Ulangi sekali lagi!" Ancamnya.

"Tidak mau~!" Sungmin mejulurkan lidahnya jenaka.

"Ulangi sekali lagi atau—"

"—Atau apa?" tantang Sungmin. Rautnya dipasang seberani mungkin walau terselip rasa ngeri membayangkan apa yang akan Kyuhyun lakukan padanya.

"Atau kau mendapat hukuman dariku, Lee Sungmin." Salah satu sudut bibir Kyuhyun tertarik.

Tidak tahu bermakna apa, tapi di mata Sungmin itu terlihat seperti senyum pria mesum. "H—hukuman apa?" tanyanya sedikit ketakutan. Ia mulai beringsut mundur ketika Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajah.

Dengan sigap Kyuhyun menangkap pinggul Sungmin dan menariknya mendekat. Tangannya merayap di pinggul itu hingga Sungmin berjengit antara geli dan panik.

"Terimalah hukumanmu, Min-ah~"

"Ah! Hentikaaan~! Hahaha~ Geliii!" derai tawa Sungmin terdengar ketika jemari Kyuhyun melancarkan 'hukuman' yang dia maksud. Tubuhnya menggeliat, berusaha melepas lengan Kyuhyun yang menahannya agar tak bisa pergi kemanapun namun masih menjaga jarak untuk perutnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum puas. Jarinya lincah menggelitiki daerah sensitif yang terdapat di tubuh sang pria manis kesayangannya itu. Sebisa mungkin berhati-hati menyadari keberadaan calon bayi mereka.

Ditengah tawa yang lepas, Sungmin tak bisa mengingkari bahwa kini rasa sukanya pada dokter itu sudah berubah jauh. Kebahagiaannya yang berkali lipat, senyum yang tak pernah lepas, tawa yang mengiringi, debaran jantung yang meningkat, serta tatapan matanya sudah terlalu cukup membuktikan arti dari semuanya.

Rasa yang terlalu jauh hingga sampai ke titik terdalam di hatinya.

Ia tak bisa mengelak kenyataan jika ia mencintai Cho Kyuhyun…

**.**

**=oO Fake Affection Oo=**

**.**

"Bagaimana, Min? Penampilanku sempurna, kan?" tanya Kyuhyun narsis.

Setelah mereka melewati sesi membuat sarapan dan memakannya bersama. Tibalah saatnya Kyuhyun untuk pergi bekerja seperti biasa. Tampilannya sudah berubah dari sebelumnya yang hanya mengenakan pakaian tidur.

"Biasa saja." Ucap Sungmin berusaha datar. Walau ia tak bisa menyangkal tampilan Kyuhyun memang selalu tampan walau baru bangun tidur sekalipun.

"Kau tidak dapat berdusta, Min~ terlihat jelas dari matamu. Kau terpesona, kan? Hahaha."

Sungmin merona hebat karena tertangkap basah memperhatikan wajah Kyuhyun. "T–tidak!"

Kyuhyun masih asyik tertawa. Dicubitnya pipi chubby Sungmin gemas. "Jangan berbohong pada dirimu sendiri, Min."

Tak ada yang bisa Sungmin katakan untuk menyanggah kalimat Kyuhyun. Bibirnya mengerucut lucu sebagai tanda sebal.

"Baiklah, sekarang sudah waktunya aku pergi kerja, kau hati-hatilah disini—tunggu!" Kyuhyun meraba bagian wajahnya ketika menyadari masih ada yang kurang. "S–sepertinya kacamataku tertinggal. Aku akan mengambilnya dulu—"

"—Biar aku saja, kau akan kesulitan memakai sepatumu lagi jika kau masuk ke dalam. Beritahu saja dimana tempatnya?" tawar Sungmin. Ditahannya Kyuhyun yang berniat melepas sepatu dan masuk ke dalam.

"Ada di ruang kerjaku. Di laci meja. Bisakah kau mengambilkannya?" pinta Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengangguk cepat, lalu tersenyum singkat sebelum berbalik untuk masuk ke dalam. Ia sedikit ragu untuk memutar gagang pintu ruang kerja Kyuhyun. Karena jujur saja ia tak pernah memasuki ruangan itu.

CKLEK

Ia mengerjap.

Baru sadar jika ruangan ini cukup luas jika untuk sekedar ruang kerja. Tepat ditengah ruangan itu, terletak sebuah meja kerja beserta kursinya, dan seperangkat komputer. Dibelakangnya ada rak buku berukuran besar berisi berbagai macam buku yang pastinya berkaitan erat dengan pekerjaan Kyuhyun. Lalu… disudut lain, ada sebuah sofa panjang dan lemari kecil yang berisi botol-botol dan gelas tertata rapi, yang Sungmin yakini adalah wine. Pantas saja Kyuhyun betah berlama-lama disini. Tempat ini sungguh nyaman.

Tersadar dari kekagumannya, Sungmin langsung berjalan menuju meja kerja Kyuhyun. Dibuka laci yang berada disana.

"Eh? Mana ya?" monolog Sungmin. Matanya menelusuri dari ujung ke ujung isi laci itu. Mencari letak kacamata yang Kyuhyun maksud.

Hingga ia tak sengaja menemukan sebuah buku—lebih mirip jurnal milik Kyuhyun, berada di laci yang berada di bagian paling atas. Pekerjaan tangannya terhenti. Mulai tertarik ketika tak sengaja buku itu terbuka dan menampilkan judul yang tertulis cukup besar di halaman awal.

"Hipnotis?" dibacanya judul itu keras-keras.

_**"Hipnotis adalah**_**_ cabang ilmu psikologi yang mempelajari pengaruh sugesti terhadap pikiran manusia. Merupakan salah satu teknik terapi dimana clinicians membuat saran kepada individu untuk menjalani prosedur yang dirancang agar individu tersebut santai dan fokus pada pikiran mereka." _**

**_–Hanya pengertian, namun akan menjadi awal. _**

**_–Kami sepakat salah satu dari kami akan mempelajari ini. Dan setelahnya, kami akan menggunakan ini sebagai modal awal. Kami tidak akan pernah mencuci otak siapapun. Kami tahu jika tidak pernah ada manusia yang bisa kehilangan ingatannya hanya karena sebuah hipnotis. Namun dengan cara hipnotis, kami yakin bisa 'menyembunyikan' ingatan seseorang di sebuah ruang dalam otak individu tersebut. Meski kami tahu resikonya 'ingatan yang tersembunyi' itu hanya bertahan sementara. _**

**_…_**

**_…_**

**_…_**

Sungmin tak begitu paham apa isinya tapi dari judul dan kalimat awalnya sudah menjelaskan tentang hipnotis. Terlalu panjang hingga Sungmin agak pusing. Tampaknya Kyuhyun sedang merencanakan sesuatu yang besar. Hmm… entahlah itu Sungmin tak tahu.

Buru-buru Sungmin membuka lembar selanjutnya. Menikmati satu persatu isi jurnal milik Kyuhyun. Berbagai pembahasan rumit tertulis disana. Mulai dari penelitian rahim buatan, lalu tentang kesulitan yang Kyuhyun, Donghae, dan Zhoumi alami selama menjalani penelitian itu. Masih banyak hingga Sungmin hanya bisa menggeleng tak percaya jika Kyuhyun memiliki hobi membuat jurnal seperti ini.

Selipan-selipan koran serta artikel juga banyak menghiasi. Yang pasti masih berhubungan dengan penelitian mereka.

Dan ketika halaman terakhir terbuka, Sungmin tak menemukan apapun lagi yang menarik.

Ia teringat Kyuhyun yang mungkin terlalu lama menunggunya di luar. Segera ia simpan buku itu ke tempat semula.

Ia mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling. Mencari tempat lain yang kemungkinan memiliki laci untuk mencari kacamata yang Kyuhyun maksud.

Sungmin berjalan ke sisi ketika menemukan sebuah laci yang cukup besar. Ia sempat kebingungan mulai mencari darimana karena benda itu memiliki banyak tempat.

Sungmin memulai dari laci yang pertama. Diperiksa keseluruhan isi laci itu dari ujung ke ujung tak sabaran, meski hasilnya ia tak menemukan kacamata Kyuhyun. Diperiksanya bagian lain, berharap segera mendapatkan benda yang ia cari.

BRUK

Sungmin meremas rambutnya panik.

Sebuah map berisi berbagai macam kertas tak sengaja terjatuh akibatnya. Semua isinya berserakan di lantai.

Ia gigit bibir bawahnya kuat. Jangan sampai Kyuhyun tahu ia telah mengacaukan ruang kerjanya! Susah payah ia merendahkan tubuh sambil melindungi perut buncitnya untuk meraih map yang berisi kertas dalam jumlah banyak itu.

SRET

"Uh?"

Sungmin tertegun.

Tak sengaja menemukan kertas yang berada di paling bawah dari semua lembaran.

"Apa ini?"

Ia meraih kertas itu cepat.

Ada fotonya dalam ukuran kecil disana hingga ia tak bisa menahan rasa ingin tahu untuk membaca isi dari selembaran itu.

**_Nama : Lee Sungmin_**

**_Umur : 22 tahun_**

**_Tempat Tanggal Lahir : Ilsan, 1 Januari 1991_**

**_Jenis Kelamin : Pria_**

**_Golongan Darah : A_**

**_…_**

**_…_**

**_…_**

Sungmin tercekat.

"A–apa-apaan ini?" matanya melebar ketika mengetahui isi dari kertas itu adalah profil pribadinya yang sangat detail. Umurnya, tanggal lahirnya, disertai alamat dan riwayat hidup yang sangat rinci dan jelas.

Semua TERTULIS LENGKAP disana!

Tanpa terkecuali!

Mulutnya terbuka, ingin meneriakan nama Kyuhyun dan bertanya maksud dari semua ini.

Kenapa bisa?

Kenapa bisa biodatanya tertulis disini dan kenapa juga Kyuhyun tak memberitahunya apapun tentang ini semua?! Dokter itu bahkan menipunya! Memalsukan umurnya dan berkata bahwa Kyuhyun tak tahu apapun tentang Sungmin!

Tapi ini…?!

Matanya mulai berair. Pikirannya mulai melayang ke tempat lain. Pening di kepalanya muncul hingga ia ingin menjerit. Sebisa mungkin ia tahan dan mulai meraih sisa kertas yang belum sempat ia baca.

Tulisan yang buram di akibatkan genangan air di pelupuk mata tidak dipedulikannya.

"Aakhh!" Sungmin merintih, diremas kuat rambutnya ketika kepalanya mulai berdenyut hebat. Semua yang dilihatnya mulai berbayang. Nyeri di kepalanya semakin bertambah setiap detiknya hingga ia tak mampu melakukan apapun walau ia ingin meneriakan nama Kyuhyun.

Tubuh Sungmin mulai oleng. Punggungnya membentur dinding. Susah payah Sungmin bertahan agar ia tidak langsung menyentuh lantai. Meski pada akhirnya ia tak punya tumpuan apapun dan membiarkan tubuhnya perlahan merosot ke lantai.

**_'Hipnotis.'_**

**_'Rahim buatan.'_**

**_'Penelitian dan percobaan, Kyuhyun, Donghae dan Zhoumi.'_**

**_'Biodata pribadinya.'_**

Semua kembali terbayang di otaknya. Layaknya puzzle, semuanya bagian itu memiliki hubungan dan kesamaan. Komponen yang bisa disatukan hingga menjadi jawaban.

Jawaban atas semua pertanyaan semenjak ia sadar di rumah sakit tepat 35 minggu yang lalu…

Sungmin semakin lemah, hingga akhirnya ia tak kuat menahan semuanya kesakitan itu. Tangisnya pecah, ketika ia berpikir kepalanya akan hancur sebentar lagi. Dadanya ngilu ketika bayangan kelam itu muncul, terlalu sakit untuk diingat.

Semua kilasan masa lalunya mulai keluar satu persatu…

Pada akhirnya kejahatan yang sudah susah payah disembunyikan akan terbongkar juga.

Semua manusia memiliki batas kesakitan, termasuk Sungmin. Kesadarannya mulai mengawang ketika rasa sakit itu semakin menjadi-jadi. Lambat laun matanya terkatup. Meski sakit yang dirasa belum lenyap jua.

Namun setiap ia memejamkan mata, rasa sakit itu justru semakin berlipat. Kali ini berpusat di hatinya.

Kyuhyun.

Nama itu seolah berputar di kepalanya.

**_Dia seorang penipu…_**

**.**

**=oO Fake Affection Oo=**

**.**

**PLAKK**

**Tubuh Sungmin terhempas ke lantai begitu keras. Sebuah tamparan kasar di pipinya sempat membuatnya meringis sakit. Namun ada yang lebih sakit dari semua itu hingga ia tak bisa berkata apapun lagi selain menangis…**

**"Anak kurang ajar! Bodoh! Kenapa bisa aku memiliki anak yang menjijikan sepertimu hah?! Pecinta sesama jenis?! Hal paling mengerikan yang pernah kudengar! Sebaiknya kau tidak usah lahir!" ayahnya terus memaki. Tangannya tak segan-segan menampar tubuh mungil itu dan menjambaknya. **

**Sungmin memekik. Kepalanya terbentur ke dinding, menyebabkan penglihatannya mulai berkunang-kunang. Pening di kepalanya bertambah semakin dahsyat. Rasa asin dari cairan berbau karat terasa begitu nyata. Rintihannya sudah tak terdengar. Karena setiap satu rintihan keluar, ayahnya akan melayangkan semua siksaan untuk yang kesekian kali. Digigit bibirnya kuat, menahan isakan yang bisa meledak kapanpun. **

**"Sudah kusekolahkan lalu apa balasanmu?! Kau ini pria Sungmin! Kenapa tingkahmu seperti wanita?! Memalukan! Cepat bangun dan kita selesaikan semua ini sebagai lelaki!"**

**"K–Kangin-ah… hiks… sudah! Kau sudah keterlaluan! Sungmin tidak salah!" di balik punggung Kangin—sang ayah dari Lee Sungmin—berdirilah seorang wanita paruh baya yang berusaha menahan lengan sang suami agar tak berbuat lebih. **

**"Tidak salah katamu?! Dia sudah mempermalukanku! Di depan semua kerabatku kulihat dia secara langsung membawa kekasihnya yang ternyata seorang pria!" **

**"M–maafkan aku…" lirih Sungmin. Ia mengusap darah yang mengalir dari hidung. Ditatapnya ngilu telapak tangan yang sudah penuh darah itu. **

**"Maaf?! Apa maafmu berguna?! Apa maafmu bisa membuat harga diriku kembali?!"**

**Sungmin bungkam. Ia memang tak bisa berbuat apapun lagi. Semua orang sudah mengetahui orientasi seksualnya yang menyimpang. **

**"Tidak dapat berbicara lagi hah?! Kau mengaku jika kau salah bukan?!"**

**Kepala Sungmin tertunduk. Iya, dia memang salah. Ia tak bisa berhati-hati ketika sedang pergi dengan kekasihnya hingga tak menyadari keberadaan sang ayah yang berada tak jauh darinya. **

**Kangin berusaha mengatur nafas. Tangannya mengepal erat. Diliriknya Leeteuk, sang istri. Setiap istrinya ingin membantu Sungmin, selalu saja ia tahan dan mendorong Leeteuk hingga berada tepat di balik punggungnya. **

**"Teuki! Ambilkan ponsel Sungmin! Cepat!" perintah Kangin. **

**"T–tapi—"**

**"—KUBILANG CEPAT!" bentak Kangin emosi, hampir-hampir melayangkan tamparan di wajah mulus istrinya. **

**Leeteuk mengangguk takut, lalu membawa ponsel yang dimaksud dari kamar anaknya. Diberikan ponsel itu pada Kangin. **

**"Apa kau lihat ini, Sungmin?" **

**Kepala Sungmin mendongak perlahan, matanya makin buram karena air mata yang menutupi. Namun sedikitnya ia tahu benda apa yang digenggam oleh ayahnya. **

**"Cepat hubungi kekasihmu! Putuskan dia sekarang juga tepat dihadapanku!"**

**PLAKK**

**Sebuah tamparan lagi. Dan kali ini Sungmin tak dapat menahan isakannya. Air matanya tumpah, berbaur dengan kental darah di wajahnya. Ia menggeleng kuat. Menolak perintah itu. Ia tak mau memutuskan kekasihnya! **

**Mendapat penolakan itu makin membuat Kangin berang. Dibenturkannya kepala Sungmin ke dinding lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Tak puas memberi pelajaran pada anak satu-satunya ini. **

**"CEPAT LAKUKAN PERINTAHKU!" **

**Sungmin kembali menggeleng. Pendiriannya belum goyah meski siksaan yang ia dapat dari sang ayah makin berat. Ia menolak ketika dipaksa untuk menunjukan siapa nama kekasihnya di kontak ponsel itu. **

**Namun Kangin dengan mudahnya menemukan nama 'Kim Jungmo' sebagai kekasih Sungmin karena anaknya memberi sebuah tanda pada nama kontak Kim Jungmo yang menandakan jika nomor itu termasuk penting. **

**"Cih, Kim Jungmo?! Jadi dia yang membuatnya seperti ini?"**

**"Tidak, appa a–aku—"**

**PLAKK**

**Kangin sudah terlalu murka menerima kenyataan jika anaknya seorang gay. Dan ia menumpukan semua kesalahan pada seseorang yang bernama Kim Jungmo. Ditariknya rambut Sungmin, membuat anaknya itu mendongak kesakitan dengan wajah yang dipenuhi banyak luka. **

**Kangin tersenyum licik. Jika Sungmin tak mau memutuskan pria bajingan itu, maka Kangin akan membuat Sungmin menyesal tidak melakukan perintahnya.**

**"Jika kau tidak memutuskannya sekarang dihadapanku, maka akan kuperintahkan bawahanku untuk membunuh lelaki tersayangmu itu, Sungmin…" **

**.**

**.**

**"H–hyukkie…"**

**"Sungmin? Ya Tuhan apa yang terjadi denganmu?!" seru Eunhyuk panik.**

**GREPP**

**"Hiks…" Sungmin memeluk tubuh Eunhyuk erat. Tak peduli dengan bercak darah yang masih tersisa di wajahnya. **

**Eunhyuk makin panik ketika Sungmin tak berkata apapun selain menangis. Apalagi mendapati keadaan sahabatnya ini yang terlalu mengenaskan. **

**"Lebih baik kita masuk ke rumahku dulu, Min-ah. Dan ceritakan padaku semuanya." Tawar Eunhyuk. Diusapnya kepala sahabatnya itu untuk menenangkan. Walau isakan Sungmin tak kunjung reda, justru semakin menjadi. **

**Cukup sulit bagi Eunhyuk untuk membawa Sungmin ke dalam rumahnya. **

**Langkah Sungmin sedikit terseret-seret akibat Eunhyuk yang memaksanya masuk. **

**"Apa yang terjadi, Minnie-ah?" tanya Eunhyuk melembut ketika keduanya sudah duduk di sofa ruang tengah. Ia berusaha mengerti jika sahabatnya ini sedang mengalami masalah yang sulit. Ditangannya sudah tersedia banyak macam obat dan gel serta kompres untuk mengobati luka dan memar yang berada pada tubuh Sungmin.**

**Sungmin masih tergugu. Bahunya naik turun beriringan dengan nafasnya yang masih tak beraturan. **

**"Sungmin-ah~" bujuk Eunhyuk.**

**"A–aku… hiks… ayahku tahu tentang hubungan kami.." **

**"K–kami?" **

**"Aku dan Jungmo…" **

**Eunhyuk terbelalak. "Bagaimana bisa?!" **

**Sungmin menggigit bibirnya kuat. Lalu menggeleng lemah. Kepalanya tertunduk menyembunyikan bening cairan yang kembali menggenang di pelupuk mata. "Aku tidak tahu. Sepertinya ia tak sengaja melihat kami bersama di tempat dimana ayahku mengadakan janji dengan teman kerjanya." Ujarnya dengan suara serak, menahan tangis.**

**"Lalu bagaimana?! Apa dia langsung menarikmu saat itu juga?" **

**"Tidak. Aku hanya tahu saat pulang, ayahku marah, dia menghajarku habis-habisan. Dia tidak percaya saat aku memiliki hubungan seperti itu. Lalu… d–dia… hiks…" Sungmin membekap mulutnya kuat. Hatinya kembali sakit saat dipaksa mengingat ulasan kejadian tadi. Kilatan amarah yang terpancar jelas dari mata sang ayah sempat membuatnya berpikiran untuk pergi selama-lamanya. Ia tahu sang ayah sangat kecewa. **

**"Dia apa Minnie-ah? Ceritakan lebih jelas padaku." Eunhyuk ikut sendu. Sungmin tampak kesulitan mengatur nafasnya dan merangkai kalimat yang jelas. Dia terbata, hingga rasanya Eunhyuk-pun tak sanggup memintanya untuk melanjutkan cerita itu. **

**"Dia menyuruhku memutuskan hubungan kami tepat di hadapannya." **

**"Kau menurutinya?"**

**Sungmin mengangguk. Ia sudah kehilangan saat itu hingga tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi. Kalimat sang ayah bukan hanya sekedar ancaman, tapi memang nyata jika ia tak menuruti kemauan itu. Dan ia tak mau pria terkasihnya menjadi korban kekejaman Lee Youngwoon, ayahnya sendiri. **

**Eunhyuk mendesah prihatin. Dibawa tubuh Sungmin kepelukannya. Mencoba menenangkan isak tangis sahabatnya yang sudah menemaninya sejak kecil. Akibat lamanya mereka bersahat, Eunhyuk tahu jika Sungmin memang tak memiliki tempat lain untuk menceritakan semua kecuali dengannya. **

**"Hyukkie-ah… hiks…" **

**"Apa lagi? Ceritakan padaku. Semuanya. Hingga kau tidak memiliki beban apapun, Minnie.. aku siap membantumu." **

**Sungmin mengusap wajahnya sebelum menyiapkan diri ke cerita selanjutnya. Hal yang paling ia benci hingga ia memutuskan kabur dan menemui Eunhyuk. Sudah cukup sang ayah yang memintanya memutuskan Jungmo. Ia tidak mau lagi menuruti kemauan ayahnya yang bahkan lebih berat dari itu. **

**"Dia ingin aku menikah dengan gadis pilihannya. Dia ingin aku bisa melanjutkan keturunan dan mewarisi perusahaan ayahku. Dan minggu depan, aku harus mengadiri acara makan malam bersama keluarga gadis yang dijodohkan denganku, Hyukkie…" **

**"K–kau menyanggupinya?"**

**"Tidak! Aku tidak akan pernah mau menuruti itu!" jawab Sungmin setengah berteriak. Emosinya tersulut jika mengingat paksaan ayahnya itu. **

**Digenggamnya tangan Eunhyuk erat, ia memasang raut memohon yang amat sangat. "Kumohon bantu aku, tolong sembunyikan aku! Hiks… ayahku pasti akan mencari keberadaanku! Ia akan memaksaku lagi! Kumohon Hyukkie.. hiks.." Sungmin merendahkan tubuhnya di lantai, hingga hampir berlutut di depan Eunhyuk. **

**"Sungmin, apa yang kau la–lakukan?" **

**"Aku ingin kau membantuku, Hyukkie… kumohon." **

**"Bangun, Minnie! Jangan seperti ini. Aku berjanji akan membantumu." Ditahannya tubuh Sungmin yang makin merendah saja. Ia sungguh tak tega. Sahabatnya terlihat sangat putus asa hingga tak tahu harus bagaimana. **

**"B–benarkah?" **

**Eunhyuk mengangguk. "Aku dan Donghae akan membantumu. Kau kenal Donghae, kan?" **

**Sejenak Sungmin berpikir, sebelum akhirnya mengangguk ragu. Diusap air mata yang membasahi wajahnya. **

**"Kita akan menemuinya besok. Dia bisa menolongmu, Minnie.." Eunhyuk tersenyum, ia mensejajarkan diri dengan Sungmin lalu memeluk sahabatnya itu kelewat erat. **

**"Kau tidak sendiri disini, Minnie-ah. Kau hanya harus sadar, banyak yang bisa membantumu." **

**.**

**.**

**Senyum Eunhyuk tak pernah hilang barang sedetik. Digenggamnya tangan Sungmin lalu menariknya untuk berjalan beriringan. Sungmin hanya bisa mengulas senyum samar, sahabatnya itu tampak begitu semangat membawanya bertemu dengan Donghae. Pria yang Eunhyuk bilang bisa membantunya. **

**"Café-nya ada di seberang sana. Sebentar lagi kita sampai~ Ahh.. aku benar-benar tak sabar." **

**Sungmin terkikik. Tak mengerti kenapa sahabatnya bisa seceria ini. Meski beberapa bagian wajahnya masih berbalut perban, namun tak menghilangkan kesan manis yang selalu terpancar dari seorang Lee Sungmin. Berterimakasihlah pada Lee Hyukjae, sahabatnya yang memang bekerja sebagai perawat di salah satu rumah sakit hingga ia dapat dengan mudah mendapat pengobatan. **

**Saking menikmati lamunannya, Sungmin tak sadar jika ia sudah memasuki café yang Eunhyuk maksud. **

**Tahu-tahu ia melihat Eunhyuk sedang melambai pada dua orang pria yang duduk di sudut café.**

**Tunggu.**

**Dua pria? **

**Bukannya Eunhyuk berkata bahwa mereka akan menemui Donghae saja?**

**Siapa pria satu lagi? **

**"Hae-ya~" panggil Eunhyuk.**

**"Kau terlambat." Ucapnya terkesan ketus. **

**"Mianhae, aku baru selesai mengobati wajah Sungmin. Kau tega sekali jika membiarkan kami pergi terburu-buru dengan keadaan Sungmin yang seperti ini." Protes Eunhyuk.**

**Pria itu langsung tertawa. "Aku hanya bercanda. Kami belum terlalu lama disini." Ia melirik arlojinya. **

**Donghae langsung memusatkan perhatian pada seseorang yang berdiri tak jauh dari Eunhyuk. "Hai, Sungmin-ssi, kuharap kau masih mengenalku." Senyumnya mengembang. Kesan ramahnya keluar, jauh dari saat-saat awal yang terlihat menyebalkan. **

**Sungmin membalasnya dengan senyum tipis. Sudut bibirnya masih terasa perih. **

**Dan Donghae hanya mengangguk maklum. "Kita pernah satu sekolah dulu kan? Saat kita masih di tingkat menengah pertama. Yeah, aku tak menyangka jika kau masih sering bersama Eunhyuk. Kalian seperti sudah ditakdirkan bersama." Pria itu tergelak. Apalagi saat menerima cubitan dari Eunhyuk di lengannya. **

**Sungmin tersenyum lagi. Iya, dia mengingat Lee Donghae sebagai teman lamanya. Mereka bertiga memang sering bersama dulu. Tapi Donghae melanjutkan sekolahnya di luar negeri. Ia tak tahu jika Donghae sudah kembali. Ia juga tak tahu bagaimana bisa Eunhyuk masih berhubungan dengan pria itu. Atau mungkin mereka memiliki hubungan lebih? **

**"Ehem."**

**Sontak mereka bertiga langsung melirik sosok lain yang sedari tadi diam di sudut. **

**"Oh, Kyuhyun-ah!" sapa Eunhyuk riang. **

**"Ck, saking asyiknya sampai melupakanku." Pria yang dipanggil Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya kesal. Tangannya terlipat di depan dada.**

**"Kau terlalu diam, salah siapa sekarang?"**

**"Karena aku bukan kelompok kalian. Aku tidak mengerti yang kalian bicarakan, wajar saja jika aku diam." Balas Kyuhyun tak mau kalah. **

**"Aish! Sudahlah! Hyukkie, cepat duduk dan bantu Sungmin, dia tampak kesulitan." Lerai Donghae. **

**Mereka duduk saling berhadapan. Eunhyuk dengan Donghae, dan Sungmin dengan Kyuhyun. **

**Dalam duduknya, Sungmin bergerak tak nyaman. Apalagi ketika Kyuhyun menatapnya begitu tajam. Ia menarik baju Eunhyuk, mengisyaratkan pria itu agar mendekatkan wajah. **

**"D–dia siapa?" tanyanya pelan. **

**"Yang itu?" **

**Sungmin mengangguk ketika Eunhyuk menunjuk pria yang ia maksud. **

**Sejenak suasana menjadi hening. Mereka melirik satu sama lain.**

**Sungmin yakin Kyuhyun menyadari pertanyaannya. Namun ia sedikit aneh ketika pria itu tampak terkejut. Memangnya salah jika ia bertanya? Ia memang tidak mengenal Kyuhyun sama sekali. Wajah itu tidak ada dalam daftar teman lamanya atau siapapun itu. **

**"Ng… itu sahabat kami, namanya Cho Kyuhyun." Eunhyuk mengusap tengkuknya gugup. "Kyuhyun-ah, dia Lee Sungmin orang yang waktu itu kuceritakan. Dia sahabatku sejak kecil." Diperkenalkannya Sungmin pada Kyuhyun.**

**"Oh, kau yang namanya Lee Sungmin? Senang bertemu denganmu. Aku Cho Kyuhyun." Kyuhyun menunduk singkat untuk menunjukan sikap sopannya. Tangannya terulur, ingin menjabat Sungmin, meski orang yang di hadapannya itu hanya membalas jabatannya ragu. **

**"Aku Lee Sungmin, senang bertemu denganmu, Kyuhyun-ssi." **

**"Tidak usah seformal itu. Panggil saja Kyuhyun."**

**"N–ne, Kyuhyun-ah." Ucap Sungmin agak kikuk. **

**Eunhyuk dan Donghae bergerak gelisah memperhatikan interaksi kedua orang itu. Mereka takut rencana yang sudah disusun akan berantakan jika Sungmin menyadari keanehan yang terjadi. Disikutnya Kyuhyun oleh Donghae, memperingatkan jika sekarang bukan waktunya untuk mengenal lebih dekat. **

**"Ehem." Donghae berdeham. "Jadi… Sungmin-ah, kau ingin meminta bantuanku, kan? Uhm—maaf maksudku bantuan kami, karena Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk juga akan terlibat disini. Kyuhyun, ya dia sudah bersedia menolongmu." Jelas Donghae. **

**"Terimakasih atas niat kalian, tapi… apa kalian tidak keberatan menolongku?"**

**Ketiga orang disana menggeleng. "Tidak keberatan, sama sekali tidak." Mereka tersenyum ramah pada Sungmin—kecuali Kyuhyun karena Sungmin merasa senyuman itu aneh dan memiliki makna tersembunyi. **

**"Tapi bagaimana cara kalian membantuku?"**

**"Kami mempunyai caranya, Sungmin-ah. Kau tinggal mengikuti dan menikmati semuanya." **

**.**

**.**

**_'Lee Sungmin… Kau ingin hidupmu tenang, bukan?'_**

**_'Kau tidak perlu berpikir apapun lagi.'_**

**_'Kau hanya perlu diam.'_**

**_'Kau tinggal mengulang semua kenangan buruk yang pernah terjadi di hidupmu. Semua kejadian, orang, siapun dan apapun itu yang kau benci, dan kumpulkan semuanya ke tempat dimana kau tidak bisa melihat itu lagi…'_**

**.**

**=oO Fake Affection Oo=**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Haiii. Apdetnya pas seminggu lagi kan yaa? Yeaay~~**

**Yang minta plesbek. Udah saya kasih yeaay. Yang pengen tahu masa lalu Sungmin udah saya kasih yaah x3 tapi saya belum ngasih tau latar belakang Kyuhyun ngelakuin semua ini xD yahh bagi reader pinter pasti tanpa saya kasih tau juga udah ngerti kok~**

**Ceritanya panjang kaan? Bilang aja panjang ya T.T huhuhu… (?)**

**Kalo minggu depan saya beneran hiatus. Ini aja saya ngumpet ngumpet bikinnya. Padahal besok udah uts ;A; #curcol #duniaharustau #alay**

**Thanks to: **

**Fasterrkyuh, Lulu, NaizhuAmakusa, wydajoyer, yanaleekyumin, ChoLee KyuMinie, yeminmine, Yuuhee, bunnyblack. FLK. 136, Karen Kouzuki, minkan E.L.F, kireimozaku, Lee Eun Chan, zefanyagyu, arvita. kim, goodnarulita, KimShippo, KyuMin pu, hwangpark106, riguiziata137, Tika Aqualib, Santiyani. febby, chokyumin137, kyuminbaby, diynazha. gint, sitapumpkinelf, chou sekyung, gorjazsimba, lee sunri hyun, Joyer94, Miyoori 29, Ranny, Maximumelf, abilhikmah, SunghyoJoy, sary nayolla, Sparkyuminmin, KyuMinrealformELF, RithaGaemGyu, Sung hyesang, Yhana Kafer Girl's, keyla HB malik, ellsaraswati, rickasanti. cucan, Sparkyu, Minhyunni1318, Gyumina, Minge-ni, ButtCouple137, sitara1083, sissy, AnieJOYERS, Mingre, hazelsung, Kyutaminieya, Guest, Joyer Clousomnia, pumpkinsparkyumin, Glows Kyumin Angel, ckhislsm137, zi'Pumpkins, Cho hyo woon, Kyuminlovelys, Kyuminlov3r, maya. ajjah. 14, Cho Yooae, ayu. annisa. 1, liu13769, lemonade, keykyu, fariny, Cungie Cho, punyuk monkey, JOYersELFeu, winecoup137, ChanMoody, Safira JoyClouds329, simijewels, zaAra evilkyu, Phia89, ajid KyuMin, Park Ha Mi, stalkyumin, Fishy kece, vey900128, Melodyna, Guest, Ria, dhian930715ELF, chohyunsungie, Cho Kyunnie, Cho Na Na, Iam E.L.F and JOYer, nova137, Lee Sanghyun, leefairy, babychoi137, aryaahee, Dina LuvKyumin, aey raa kms, Mirukia, liayoon, WineShipper, Kanaya, KyuMin joyer, winecouple, kyuminsaranghae, TifyTiffanyLee, kyuminjoy, KYUMINTS, luthfieannha. aryhanhiiey, minnie kyumin, bebek, MalaJaeWook, dirakyu, Zen Liu, Reva KyuMinElf ll, deviyanti137, Kim Yong Neul, Chella-KMS, UyunElfRyeowook, teukiteuk**

**Thanks buat reviewnyaaa ^o^ hehehe. Maaf jika ada typo dalam penulisan cerita atau penname, maaf juga jika ada yang terlewat, kalian tinggal kasih tau, dimana, nanti saya betulinnn~ kkk kritik, saran, masukan, protes, atau apapun akan saya terima ^^ apalagi masukan. Saya butuh kalian buat ngomentarin karya saya. Tinggal kasih tahu kekurangannya :D **

**Sign, **

**=YoonMingi=**


End file.
